Mahou Sensei Negima!: The Freelancer
by HolyKnightX
Summary: A new addition to Class A3, Takeo Narukami. A Freelancing Mage, assigned to protect the class until the Kyoto Trip is over. But his fellow classmates are all starting to take a liking to him . How will the effect his dark past. (Undergoing rewrites)
1. Chapter 1

At an Academy for Mages, around them there were a large number of people dressed in cloaks and robes. On the stage was the principle, which was a white haired old looking man wearing a robe, without his hoodie covering his face.

"I want all of you to be proud of yourselves for your seven years of training to become Magister and Magistra Magi." The Principle announced, holding up the next diploma. "I will now give this next diploma to, Takeo Narukami!"

Walking up the stage was an eleven year old boy, with black hair and blue eyes without the hoodie on. The boy smirked and the diploma was handed to him, after the ceremony ended. Takeo was walking through the halls of the Academy.

"Takeo-San!"

He turned around and saw two girls running towards him, he stopped in place and waited for them.

"Hey, girls." Takeo responded, with a smile.

"I got stuck being an assistant at a restaurant."

"I'm working as a worker in the Disaster Relief Center."

Takeo started opening the diploma that was handed to him and made a shocked expression, the two girls looked and their eyes widened.

 _ **[A Freelancing Mage]**_

"Well, it looks like I got stuck working as a Freelancing Mage." Takeo stated. "Well, I guess it's a step forward towards completing my true goal."

"What's your true goal, Takeo-San?"

Takeo pulled out is silver dog tag, with a three tomoe symbol carved on it. The images of an obscured silver haired man smirking at him pooped into his head.

"To surpass the man that gave me this Lightning-Dharma." Takeo answered, as he clenched his fist as it was surrounded by electricity. "So, I'll be able to protect my family, with my power."

 **[Four Years Later] [Mahora Academy] [The Dean's Office]**

Inside Dean Konoe was going to through the files of a fifteen year old with black hair and dark blue eyes. He began reading through the teen's educational background, as he stroked his beard with a curious expression.

"Takeo Narukami, eh. Academically…he's above average. Attitude…kind to others, though his records states he could become highly temperamental in a matter of seconds. Athletically…he's physically fit, too much for a child his age. And as a Mage, he's exceptionally a skilled as a Magic Swordsman…"

The Dean later started going through Takeo's Family History, he started stroking his beard as he started going through that part of his file.

"Hmmm interesting, I thought his last name sounded familiar."

He later started hearing someone knocking on the door, after giving them permission to open the door and a fifteen year old Takeo walked into the room with a Mahora male school uniform on.

"Do I seriously have to wear this uniform?" Takeo asked, with an irritated expression. "Why couldn't I just be a teacher or something?"

"Hmmm, it seems that part of the report was correct." Dean Konoe mumbled.

"Whatever so, which part of the academy am I being assigned to?" Takeo asked, with a slight sigh.

The Dean picked up a Class Roster and handed it to him, once Takeo took the Roster his eyes started twitching as he flipped through the roster.

"This is a Class full of girl." Takeo stated, with a confused expression. "Why am I being assigned to a classroom with full of girls?"

"So you'd have a better job at protecting my granddaughter along with the entire class." Dean Konoe answered. "You'll be placed in Classroom 3-A. Your teacher's name is Negi Springfield, like you he's a Mage with a high level of potential. Also, I'd like for you to memorize their…"

Takeo handed the Dean back his Classroom Roster, while tapping his forehead.

"As a Freelancing Mage, memorizing something like this is nothing." Takeo responded, with a slight smirk on his face. "And once I'm done, I'll just move onto the next assignment."

The Dean sighed at his comment, again he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Dean Konoe."

"Oh, come in Shinzuna-Kun our Guidance Counselor and Nurse will escort you to your new classroom assignment." Dean Konoe responded.

Once Takeo heard the doorknob to the door turning, he turned around and began introducing himself. But he ended up running into Shinzuna's large cleavage, Takeo's face turned completely red.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry!" Takeo exclaimed.

As he was frantically apologizing to her, Shinzuna started laughing slightly at the expression on Takeo's face. She reassured him that everything was alright, but Takeo's face remained tinged with a shade of pink.

"My, aren't you adorable." Shinzuna said, with a smile.

"Uh, T-Thank you…my names Takeo Narukami." Takeo said, as he began shaking her hand.

" _A change of scenery will be good for him."_ Dean Konoe thought, with a slight smile.

Both of them left the room, and Shinzuna started showing him towards his classroom assignment. After walking for three minutes, they were already close to the door to Class 3-A.

"So, your father vanished when you were born." Shinzuna said, with a worried expression.

"My mom always said that he was a great man, he'd always stand up for people even if he didn't know who there were." Takeo said, with a smile. "He was also a Great…"

Takeo stopped himself and made a near emotionless expression, Shinzuna noticed his expression and smiled slightly.

"Takeo-Kun, if there's anything you ever want to talk about. Just come by my office and we can talk all you'd like." Shinzuna stated.

"Thank You." Takeo responded, with a bright smile on his face.

Once he opened the door, and took a single step into the room and saw a large number of girls looking at him. His foot ran into a tripwire, a bucket of water was falling on top of his head and three joke arrows were coming towards him.

With a quick movements he balanced the water on his fingertip and caught the three arrows with his freehand. He looked around and saw the stunned expressions on everyone in the classroom.

"H-How did you do that?"

Takeo looked into the seat and saw a girl with pink hair, with her twin sister. Takeo smirked and started laughing lightly to himself.

"I grew up with a mischievous little brother, who'd pull way more complicated pranks like this." Takeo answered, as he placed the bucket of water and the arrows on the ground.

"Ah, Hello Shinzuna-San." Negi said, as he bowed slightly. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Ah, this is a new transfer student." Shinzuna answered. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

Takeo nodded and stepped in the middle of the classroom, he cleared his throat and bowed slightly.

"Hello, my name is Takeo Narukami." Takeo called out, with a smile on his face. "And starting today, I'll be transferring to this school. And I hope I get to know you all."

He looked forward and saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Takeo later noticed Shinzuna counting down from three, before he could ask why. He looked and saw nearly every girl in class running towards him and began bombarding him with questions.

As each of them were pressing up against him, his face started turning completely red. The girls all calmed down and a Kazumi walked up with her notepad.

"Excuse me, my name is Kazumi Asakura and I'm a class reporter." Kazumi asked. "I'd like to ask you a couple questions."

"Uh, sure Kazumi-Chan." Takeo answered.

"How old are you?" Kazumi asked, as she pulled out a notepad.

"I'm fifteen years old."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Japan."

"What're you hobbies and dislikes?"

"I like reading, writing, listening to music, sports and drawing." Takeo answered. "I don't like those who bullies others."

"Last question, are you dating anyone?" Kazumi asked, with a slight blush.

Mostly everyone in the class started leaning in closer for his response. Takeo started thinking of an answer to give them.

"I've never actually dated anyone before, so I'm currently single." Takeo answered.

Once he answered her question, he faintly heard most of the girls in the class saying 'yes.'

"Does anyone else have any other questions?" Takeo asked.

He looked and saw Ayaka walking towards him.

"I have one, Narukami-San." Ayaka answered. "What school did you go to before this one?"

"Oh, I never really went to school. It was really a huge pain in the ass." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

Everyone in the room face faulted after hearing his response.

"I was homeschooled my entire life, so I hardly ever made any friends." Takeo answered. "And most of the people I met avoiding me like the plague."

Mostly everyone in the class started crying anime tears, Takeo looked at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Come on, it's not that serious…I still have my mom and my two brothers and sister." Takeo stated, with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, we'll be all be your friends." Chizuru stated, with a kind smile.

Takeo blushed at her comment, he looked around and noticed the expressions on everyone's faces. He later look and saw Asuna standing in front of him.

"I have a question, why's there a boy in an all-girls class?" Asuna asked, with a suspicious expression.

"Well, I really don't know." Takeo answered, with a nervous smirk. "The Dean just said he didn't have a have enough room for another student in the other part of the school section."

Asuna started giving him more of a suspicious, untrusting look. Until Negi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ahem, everyone could we possibly get back to the class lesson?" Negi asked.

Everyone agreed and started returning back to their seat, Shinzuna left the room after saying her final regards.

"Alright, Negi-Kun." Takeo said.

Takeo started walking towards the back of the class and took his seat. As class was starting he noticed three people looking in his direction.

" _Mana-Chan, Eva-Chan, and Setsuna-Chan."_ Takeo thought, with a smirk on his face.

Takeo reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver Japanese dog tag with a three tomoe symbol carved on it.

"Uh, Takeo-San could you repeat this sentence in English?" Negi asked.

"Sure, Negi-Kun." Takeo answered.

Takeo stood up and started translating the passage fluently. Once class ended, Yuna Akashi, Ako Izumi and Akira Okochi all walked up to him.

"Hello ladies. Now let me see." Takeo said, stood in a thinking position. "Yuna-Chan, Ako-Chan, and Akira-Chan."

All three girls blushed after hearing Takeo call their names, without them first introducing themselves.

"H-how do you know our names?" Ako asked shyly.

"Well, the Dean gave me the class roster and asked me to remember everyone's names." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, so have you remembered everyone's names?" Akira asked.

"Yep, but did you three really come all the way over here just to ask me that?" Takeo asked.

"Actually when you said one of you hobbies was sports." Yuna said. "Exactly what kind of sport did you play?"

Again Takeo sat in a thinking position, he snapped his finger and turned towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I played a large variety sports. Basketball, Baseball, Swimming, Track, Kendo, Soccer, Martial Arts and Lacrosse." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

All three girls were stunned by the large number of sports he participated in.

"Y-You played that many sports?" Akira asked, still wearing a surprised expression.

"What? Did I overdue it?" Takeo asked back.

"Why would you take up that many sports?" Ako asked.

Takeo placed his hand on his dog tag.

"I guess I was trying to impress the one who gave me this." Takeo answered, as he placed the dog tag in his shirt.

"Really, who gave it to you?" Yuna asked, with a smile on her face.

Takeo sat back and looked at the ceiling, his mind started to wander.

 **In the middle of a decimated field, a large number of demons lied their not moving. A young Takeo stood there, his face was stained with blood and tears rolled from his eyes. And lying down behind him was his mother, and his little brothers and sister.**

 **And standing in front of him was a man obscured by the darkness.**

 **"Wow, you've all grown since the last time I saw you guys." The man stated, as he ruffled Takeo's hair with his hand.**

 **The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out the silver dog tag and placing it around Takeo's neck.**

 **"Grow up to be a strong and talented young man, Takeo." The man said, with a smile on his face. "And make a lot of friends."**

 **"Dad." Takeo called out, with more tears rolling from his eyes.**

 **"That is a Lightning Dharma is yours now." The man responded, with a smirk. "I'm sorry, I won't be there to watch you grow up."**

 **The man vanished from sight, in a flash of lightning. Leaving Takeo there looking into the sky with tears coming from his eyes and falling to the ground.**

"Let's just say, it's someone I looked up to for a long time." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face. "So, is there anything else you'd girl like to know?"

The three girls smiled, and started showing Takeo around the school. They talked about the recent events in their school year.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Ako asked.

"I like listening to Western Music." Takeo answered. "So what do you do after school?"

Takeo looked back and saw the shy expression on Ako's face. Her face started turning redder and redder, which confused Takeo.

"I-I, uh...I got to go." Ako answered shyly, but she ran away.

"Ako-Chan!" Akira called out. Both she and Yuna ran off after her.

Takeo started scratching the back of his head out of confusion. Takeo later felt someone tapping on his shoulders, behind him was Takahata with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Takahata-San." Takeo said, as he shook Takahata's hand.

"It's been a long time Takeo-Kun. How's your mother and siblings?" Takahata asked, with a smile.

"My mother's doing alright, and so are my little brothers and sister." Takeo answered, his focus was directed towards his bread for some reason. "And I'm sorry for what, my little brother did to your bread."

"It's alright, he didn't mean to." Takahata chuckled. "Plus it all grew back."

Both of them started conversing about Takeo's family, about their studies and about their lives now.

"So do you plan on staying?" Takahata asked, as he looked at him.

"This is only a temporary job, I'll be gone as soon as my contracts done." Takeo answered.

Takahata sighed at Takeo's answer, but he smiled at him.

"Well, how about we have a match sometimes?" Takahata asked. "I'd like to see how much you've grown."

Takeo placed both his hands behind his head, and started thinking to himself.

"Yea, sure thing." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face. "As soon as I check some stuff out."

Takeo walked outside of the school and started walking towards the fountain. He looked around making sure no one was around. Takeo placed his hand on the ground and a blue magic circle appeared on the ground.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come Spirits of Lightning and Protect all within this Magic Barrier from Evil. Lightning Obstruction."

A small jolt of electricity traveled throughout the ground under him and traveled around the entire school. And an invisible electrical field surrounded the entire school.

"I'll place up a sensor later at night." Takeo said, as he started stretching.

"Ahh!" A female cried out.

Takeo turned around and saw a girl falling from a hill. And Takeo took off towards the girls was she was falling towards the ground.

 _"Damn, she's too far for me to run and catch her!"_ Takeo thought loudly.

He started running at a faster pace, magic energy started running throughout his entire body.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Cantus Bellax."

Takeo used that spell to enhance his own physical abilities. He ran towards the girl and caught her in his arms before she fell on the ground.

"Thank god, I was able to catch you." Takeo said, with a long sigh. "Uh, Yue-Chan."

Yue looked up and saw Takeo looking at him, she became flustered and jumped from his arms.

"Thank you, Narukami-San." Yue said, hiding the blush on her face.

"If you like you can call me Takeo, Yue-Chan." Takeo responded.

Takeo smiled at her, Yue started thinking it over to herself.

"Alright, Takeo-San." Yue responded. "By the way, what were you doing just before I tripped?"

Takeo turned towards her with a surprised expression. She noticed his expression and stared at him with a deadpanned look.

"W-What are you talking about, Yue-Chan?" Takeo asked, with a nervous expression.

"Right before I fell, I noticed a light coming from your hand." Yue answered, as she remembered what happened.

"W-Well, that was..." Takeo answered, trying to think of a lie.

"You're probably trying to come up with a lie." Yue implied, staring at him again with a deadpanned looked.

Takeo was trying figure out something to say, until he heard someone calling out to them. He turned around and saw Negi, Asuna and Konoka.

"Takeo-San!" Negi called out.

Oh, hey. Negi-Kun, Asuna-Chan, and Konoka-Chan." Takeo responded, as he waved back at them.

"You're getting a little too familiar with everyone." Asuna stated, with an irritated expression.

"Well, I'd like to befriend everyone." Takeo responded nervously. That's why I'd appreciate it if you called me by my first name."

"Hey, Yue-San." Negi said waving towards her.

"Hello, Negi-Sensei." Yue responded, her attention was still directed towards Takeo.

"So Takeo-Kun, how're you enjoying the school so far?" Konoka asked with a smile on her face.

"Everyone here is nice, I really just trying to find something to do after I'm done with classes." Takeo answered, with a slight sigh.

"I'm sure you can find something to do, you seem like the type to find something to entertain yourself." Asuna stated coldly.

"I actually think I found something to do after school." Takeo responded.

Asuna looked at the necklace around his next with a curious expression.

"Hey, Takeo where did you get that necklace?" Asuna asked.

"This thing, my dad gave this to me ten years ago. And then he left again" Takeo answered.

"Your dad left?" Konoka asked, with a saddened expression.

Negi looked at him, remembering the feeling of not knowing his father.

"Yea, my mom always did saw he was the wondering-type. You never know when he leave or when he comes back." Takeo answered, with a smirk.

"Uh, Takeo-San. I know I'm in the same position. My father..." Negi began, but was silenced by Asuna.

"You idiot!" Asuna whispered loudly to him.

 _"Maybe I should talk to both of them later."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face.

His attention was then redirected towards Yue, who was still looking at him. Both of them continued staring at each other, until Takeo sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you some other time. Yue-Chan." Takeo stated.

"Alright, then." Yue responded, with a satisfied expression.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun do you mind following us somewhere?" Konoka asked.

"Yea, sure." Takeo answered.

The three of them started leaving him back towards the inside of the school. Minutes later, they led him towards a dark room.

"Guys, what's going on?" Takeo asked, as he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the light turned around, and he heard noise makers going off around him. He looked and saw a banner hanging in front of him.

 **[Surprise! Welcome to Class 3-A! Takeo-San/Kun]**

Takeo wore a surprised expression, as everyone smiled at him.

"Y-You guys did this for me?" Takeo asked.

"Of course, you are our new friend." Everyone answered.

Takeo couldn't help, but smile at the party that everyone threw for him. As the party commenced, Takeo started eating and talking to the students and staff. And that smile was still on his face.

At the table far from him, both Dean Konoe and Takahata were looking at the expression on his face.

"I thought this class would put a smile on his face." Dean Konoe stated, with a smile on his face.

"Yea, he's so was busy with his job as a freelancer and getting stronger he forgot to have a childhood." Takahata added, with a smile. "That is why you assigned him here."

"Even though Negi-Kun, and the others are there. It wouldn't hurt to have some insurance." Dean Konoe answered. "Besides, I'm sure he can relate more to Negi-Kun."

At the other side of the room, both Negi and Takeo was talking about their fathers.

"So, I guess we really are in the same position." Takeo said, as he laughed to himself.

"Yea, though I'm sure I've seen that necklace somewhere before." Negi responded.

He looked at Takeo's dog tag, Takeo smiled and looked at Negi's staff.

"It's called a Dharma, it's a protective charm my dad gave me." Takeo answered. "Well, that's something else we have in common. My dad gave me this Lightning Dharma. And your father, Nagi Springfield "The Thousand Master" gave you that staff."

Negi's eyes widened after hearing Takeo call out his father's name and title.

"Takeo-San, who exactly are you?" Negi asked, with a worried expression.

"Just like you said, Negi-Kun. I'm just like you." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Takeo-San!" Ako called out.

Takeo walked over towards her and left Negi with a suspicious expression.

"What'd you want to talk about Ako-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"W-Well, I'm sorry about running off like that. I-It's just, I was too embarrassed to say anything." Ako answered.

"Well, you don't have to. Seriously, you can tell me anything." Takeo stated, with an assuring smile.

"Okay, to answer your question from before. I'm a Nurse's Assistant, the Manager of the Boys' Soccer Team and I-I play base in a band called Dekopin Rocket." Ako answered, with a smile.

Takeo wore an impressed expression, and smile.

"That's amazing, whenever you have a practice or play anywhere. Tell me, I'd like to come." Takeo said, with a smile on his face.

"R-Really?" Ako asked, with an ecstatic expression.

As they were talking about their favorites types of music. Negi was still looking at Takeo, with a suspicious expression. He looked down and saw his familiar appearing on his shoulder.

"Chamo-San!" Negi whispered loudly to him.

"What's wrong Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Takeo-San, he seems to know something about me and my father." Negi answered. Negi looked down and saw the color vanishing from his face.

"D-Did, y-you j-just s-say Takeo?" Chamo asked, with a terrified expression. "Aniki. D-Do you mean Takeo Narukami?"

Negi made a slightly interested expression, while Chamo made a terrified expression.

"Yes, do you know him?" Negi asked.

"Do you know how Evangeline A.K. McDowell 'The Dark Gospel', has a Six Million Dollar Bounty on her head? Well, Takeo Narukami also known as the 'The Lightning Emperor' has a Sixty Billion Dollar Bounty on his." Chamo answered.

Negi made an absolutely terrified expression, he looked forward and saw the cheerful expression on Takeo's face.

"What did he do to get that large of a bounty?" Negi asked in a hushed tone.

"Around three year ago, a young Mage just like you specializing in both Lightning and Wind magic." Chamo explained. "He used a King-Class Lightning Spell, to annihilate an entire village. If it wasn't for the governments intervening they would've lost everyone. In the end four thousand people died."

Negi's face turned white as a ghost, Asuna noticed his expression and ran over to him.

"Negi, what's wrong? Asuna asked. "You look worse than the time you fought Eva-Chan."

Both Negi and Chamo pointed at Takeo, once the party was over they met in their room.

"W-What?!" Asuna exclaimed loudly. "That Over-Friendly Idiot is a Mage?"

Both Negi and Chamo nodded at her response.

"And you're telling me he's has a higher bounty than that immortal vampire?"

They nodded again, with a terrified expression.

"And he might kill everyone in the entire school?" Both of them nodded again. "THIS IS TERRIBLE, UNLIKE EVANGELINE, HE'S NOT UNDER ANY LIMITATIONS!"

While Asuna was freaking out, Negi was trying to calm her down. In the middle of the night, Takeo placed his hand on a tree.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. May the Spirits of Wind place a Protective Charm that Expose those Hidden in Darkness."

Takeo released magic energy, which stretched throughout the entire area. He smiled and started stretching his arms and yawned.

"Good, now if any Mage, Demon or whatever comes by I'll know it." Takeo stated, as he was walking back towards the school.

He smirked and moved his face to the left, a bullet passed by him slightly grazing his face. A small trace of blood came from his wound.

"Ah, I thought you were the curious one...Mana-Chan." Takeo stated.

Mana came from the shadows with a gun pointed at him. Takeo didn't take a fighting stance, he only looked at her.

"Tell me, how'd you know a normal bullet would get through my magic barrier? Takeo asked, using his thumb to wipe away the blood.

"From the moment you arrived in class, I fault an unnerving amount of magic energy coming from you." Mana answered. "And the moment you placed that necklace around your neck, a near indestructible magic barrier protected you from all sides. That's why I figured an anti-magic barrier bullet works."

Takeo smirked and showed Mana the necklace.

"This is called a Lightning Dharma, I found out there are only 8 in existence. Just as you said it protects the wearer from all-sides using an extremely powerful invisible magic barrier."

Mana focused her sight, and saw a large number of magic barriers surrounding him. The bullet hole made by her gun, already started closing up.

"But, if you were really planning on killing me you would have." Takeo stated. "Of course you have questions don't you?"

He took the necklace off and placed it in his pocket, he placed both of his hands in his pocket.

"Three Years ago, why did you annihilate that entire village and killed over four thousand people?" Mana asked, preparing her guns.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened Three Years ago." Takeo answered, with a serious expression.

Takeo explained everything about his assignment at that village before leaving Mana there with a confused expression.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun. There's more to you than meets the eye." Mana stated with a smile.

Takeo placed a bandage on his cheek. He started walking back towards the school, with his hands at the back of his hand.

"Man today was really stressful." Takeo proclaimed. "Maybe, I'll head towards the bathhouse."

Takeo entered the male changing room, minutes later he came out wearing a towel around his waist. He jumped in and started soaking in the water, Takeo smiled as the water was soaking away all his trouble.

He later heard three voices coming into the open bath, Takeo decided to hide behind a rock. He looked around the corner and saw Negi being dragged into the bathhouse.

"Negi stop worrying about it already." Asuna reassured him. "As long we I'm here that creep won't touch you."

Takeo listened in to their conversation, and wore a saddened expression.

"I went there to help..." Takeo muttered to himself, as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Why're you hiding?" A familiar voice asked.

Takeo jumped and saw Yue standing front of him, with a towel around her.

"Why're you here Yue-Chan?" Takeo answered in a hushed tone.

"I was coming in here for a soak, but then I saw you hiding from Negi-Sensei and Asuna-San." Yue answered, as she sat next to him.

Takeo blushed a deep shade of red, he turned away and looked forward.

"Why're you so hell-bent on finding out who I am?" Takeo asked, as he continued looking forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Yue looked at him with a curious expression.

"Because I found you interesting, the moment you stepped into the classroom. You were able to catch three arrows and a bucket with your finger. You also excel at several at several sports and subject, too much for an average student. And there was that light show today..." Yue deduced.

 _"With what little she knew, she's able to deduce this much...interesting she's..."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face.

"...you're a Mage aren't you?" Yue asked, glancing towards Takeo.

Takeo made a shocked expression at her question. _"Okay…maybe she's too good."_ Takeo thought, with a smile. "Yes, I'm a Mage."

Takeo looked at Yue and saw her eyes were basically sparkling. Takeo made a slightly confused expression.

"Yue-Chan, are you alright?" Takeo asked.

"C-Can you teach me magic?" Yue asked suddenly, with an excited expression.

Takeo was shocked by her question, but he wasn't surprised.

"Alright, fine I'll teach you magic. But, after the trip to Kyoto in a couple days." Takeo answered. "Until then, don't tell anyone okay?"

Which let Yue confused, but happy that she'll learn magic. Yue nodded in agreement, and walked away. Takeo sighed, but he smiled as she left with a smile.

 _"Interesting indeed, having no interest in studying normal subjects like a normal teenage student._ Takeo thought, as he was soaking in the spring. " _Great insight, detection skill, if she wasn't born in this world she would've made an excellent mage."_

Once Takeo was finished he got dressed and headed to his assigned room with his belongings in a duffle bag.

"Ah, I can't wait to get some sleep." Takeo thought, as he was opening his room door. "I hope my roommate isn't too..."

Once Takeo opened the door, he found the tip of a sword pointed at his throat.

 _"Wow, I seriously cannot catch a break today."_ Takeo thought, with a nervous smile.

He looked and saw Setsuna glaring at him with a cloud glare, with her sword and his throat. Takeo made a terrified expression.

"Uh, Setsuna-Chan. Can you remove the sword?" Takeo thought.

Setsuna closed her eyes and removed the sword from his throat and allowed him into the room. Takeo placed his belongings on the ground, and he could feel Setsuna glaring at him.

"Uh, is there a reason why you're glaring at me?" Takeo asked, with a nervous smirk.

"It's not because of that, I was already informed by the Dean about what happened. I'm just not into the idea of trusting a Freelancing Mage." Setsuna answered.

Those words terribly wounded Takeo's pride, he appeared at the corner with a depressed expression.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Takeo asked himself, looking down at the ground.

Setsuna secretly chuckled to herself after watching Takeo's depressed expression.

"Ahem, well you can sleep on the top bunk." Setsuna said, as she began calming down after laughing to herself.

Takeo stood up and started placing his belongings inside of his own dresser. He looked and saw a photo of him, his mother and siblings.

"I'm going to take a shower." Setsuna said, as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Takeo smirked slightly, and started playing with his dog tag for a couple minutes. Takeo stood up, and stood off his shirt an X-Shaped scar on his right side.

"Alright, time for bed." Takeo said, as he was close to jumping into his bed he stopped.

"Takeo-San, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. How about we start off over." Setsuna said, with a smile.

Once she exited the bathroom, she tripped and she fell off on top of Takeo. Takeo started blushing with a bright red hue.

"Are you alright, Setsuna-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Y-Yea." Setsuna answered, with a slight blush.

She looked and noticed their current situation and started to shake angrily.

"U-Uh, Setsuna-Chan. C-Calm down." Takeo said, with a nervous tone.

Setsuna reached for her sword, her face was completely red. She placed her hand on her swords hit and unsheathed it.

 _"Wow, today really isn't my day."_ Takeo thought, as he jumped up.

Setsuna chased around the room with her sword pointed at him. Takeo dodged the attacks, but was close to being stabbed.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-Chan!" Takeo called out.

Outside of the electrical barrier Takeo placed outside of the school. A large pack of rock-like demons which varied in sizes and shape stood there on all fours outside of it, their eyes glowing pure red.

One of the demons touched the barrier, but was terribly burned by it. All of the demons stepped away from the barrier out of fear. Out of nowhere a black cloak man walked towards them laughing manically.

"Hahaha, a demon warding spell and a wind sensor built on top of it." The man said, with a wide smile. "I heard that the Lightning Emperor, was a Grand Master of Lightning Magic. Which distorted the very space, my surprise him being that bratty kid."

The demons glared at the man with a venomous look, the man only smiled.

"You must smell the intoxicating smell of human flesh. Ah, you must be tamed demons sent by a bounty hunter. Well, I could care less about how many humans you kill." The man stated, with a wide smile. "But, if I'm able to get you through this little barrier then you must bring me that boy's necklace."

The man placed his hand on the barrier waiting for a response, the demons agreed to the terms as they were salivating to tear apart a human's flesh. With a single motion of his hand the barrier opened up for the demons to pass by.

In Setsuna's and Takeo's room, Setsuna was still chasing him around with her sword.

"Setsuna-Chan, I said I was..." Takeo started, but stopped in the middle of the room.

Setsuna looked at the mortified look on Takeo's face, a river of bloodlust and malice washed over Takeo's body.

"Setsuna-Chan, I need you to stay here and guard everyone here." Takeo commanded as he reached for a clean black shirt.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked, with a worried expression.

Takeo took out his dog tap and placed it on the floor. Takeo began chanting a spell, once he was done a powerful magic barrier surrounded the school.

"There's a large pack of demonic creatures coming here, my guess is that they're after me." Takeo answered, he went into his bag and pulled out a magic ring.

"I'm coming to, my Shinmei-Ryu Technique..." Setsuna stated, but was stopped by Takeo.

"I'm going to make this as clear as I can. I know this breed of demons, they're ravaging hunters who'll kill everyone in this entire dorm. They're especially attracted to those with magical energy, even if it's the smallest amount." Takeo explained, as he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Once Takeo said that Setsuna thought of both Konoka and Negi. And everyone else who reside inside of the dorm.

"They don't think, they don't fear, they only hunt to kill and to eat. If even one gets by it's going to be a bloodbath." Takeo explained, with a serious expression. "That's why I want you to be posted inside just in case."

Setsuna nodded in reluctance, Takeo walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"This is the danger of being a Freelance Mage." Takeo stated, as he was walking down the hall towards the exit.

A small amount of magic energy radiated from his body.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Allow no sound, no echo, nor shall a single presence pass by this entrance."

Once Takeo passed through the doors of the dorm, there were no demons outside.

"I know you're there, but it seems you'll need to be coaxed some more." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

Takeo bit down on his finger hard until he drew blood, as blood started dripping on the ground. The demons were unable to hold back their bloodlust, they all jumped from the shadows and charged at Takeo.

On the rooftop, Evangeline was sitting on the roof and being served tea by Chachamaru.

"Ha, I knew that kid wasn't normal!" Evangeline stated, with a loud laugh. "But I never thought he'd be in this much trouble."

Chachamaru handed Evangeline her tea and looked down. Chachamaru looked down and saw Takeo fighting off the demons on his own.

"Shall I assist Takeo-San?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, I'd like to see what he can do." Evangeline answered, with an interested glance. "He has a large amount of magical potential, but I can tell he only trained in combat. This may just be a wakeup call for him."

Chachamaru looked down and saw Takeo fending off a large number of demons with nothing, but hand-to-hand combat. Until a large number of them circled around him, preparing to attack him all at once.

Takeo started gathering magic energy around two of his fingers.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come Forth from the Void, O Thunder, and Cut down my Enemy! Axe of the Lightning God!"


	5. Chapter 5

Takeo moved his hands at in a downwards motion and fired off a large electrical attack. Another pack of demons appeared being Takeo going from his blind spot. They started passing by him with an insane level of speed, slicing up his body more and more.

"Caelesti Fulmine! Emittam!"

Both of Takeo's fist glowed with a bright white light, and he fired off a blast of white lightning from both of his fists. The demons were all sent flying by Takeo's attack, Evangeline looked with a more interested expression.

"Two Delayed Spells?" Evangeline asked with a smile on her face.

"Mistress, I don't think he will last long." Chachamaru stated, as she saw Takeo kneeling on the ground.

He looked and saw a large number of demons clawing at the magic barrier.

"Not a chance in hell!" Takeo shouted, he charged at the demons but more of them charged at him.

A large amount of magic energy surrounded his body.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum! Viz Maxim!"

Takeo charged at the demons calling at the barrier and kicked them towards the others.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. 100 Spirits of Lightning."

Takeo fired off a large array of lightning arrows at the demons, which started paralyzing and weakening their bodies. Takeo pulled his fist back and started gathering a large amount of magical power.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O 100 Spirits of Lightning. Come Together and Strike my Enemy. Magic Arrows Convergence of Lightning."

The 100 lightning arrow gathered around Takeo's fist and surrounded his fist. A large amount of lightning surrounded Takeo's fist, he jumped up and punched downwards aiming his attack at the demons.

"Fist of Lightning!"

Takeo punched downwards, at the demons and released a large pulse of electrical power. The attack completely annihilated the demons leaving nothing, but the crumbling earth.

"Thank God, I was able to..." Takeo said, before he fell on the ground.

"Hmm, he's still a little rough around the edges." Evangeline stated, as she landed next to him. "But, he'll grow into a decent mage."

With the single snap of a finger, Chachamaru picked up Takeo and started walking into the building. Evangeline turned around after feeling someone presence, but turned back around. Far away from that location, a bounty hunter looked down with a menacing glare.

"He's nothing, but some kid and he..." The bounty hunter stated, as he bit his bottom lip.

 **[Class 3-A] [Tomorrow Morning]**

Negi was in front of the class calling out row, he looked in the back and noticed Takeo wasn't there.

 _"_ _I wonder where Takeo-Kun is."_ Ako asked herself, as she looked back.

The other girl were wondering the same thing. Everyone looked down at the door as it open. He ran through the door covered with bandages on his arms, hands, legs, stomach and a small patch on his cheek.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Takeo called out.

Most of the girls in class looked at him with worry, while Setsuna looked at him with a saddened expression.

"T-Takeo-San, how did you get those injuries?" Ayaka asked.

Mostly everyone in the class went to go check on him. Takeo scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"I kinda got into a fight with a group of punks." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

"You don't get injuries like that from a fight." Chizuru countered, as she started checking his wounds.

 _"_ _Odd, my mom does the same thing."_ Takeo thought, as he was trying to come up with a way to tell them.

"Alright, I didn't want to worry you all. But, a pack of wolves found their way into the dorm from the forest close by." Takeo answered, as he scratched his head. "And I led them away, without anyone noticing."

The girls started to gain teary eyes, Takeo looked at them with a reddened face. Without notice everyone jumped him and started hugging him tightly, their collective breasts were against his face.

Takeo's face started turning red at everything they were doing, Negi looked at him with a confused expression. While Chamo jumped on Negi's shoulder.

"Chamo, are you sure about him?" Negi asked Chamo in a hushed tone.

Chamo looked at Takeo with a jealous expression.

"It could be just a ploy, I mean you didn't know Evangeline was a vampire." Chamo stated, as he examined Takeo.

"Well, why don't we just ask him?" Asuna asked, as she walked towards them. "Just look at that look at the perverted face, I can't believe a guy like that is this so-called Lightning Emperor."

Both Ako and Akira were trying to get the girls off of Takeo, because his wounds may open up again.

"Alright, let's talk to him when lunch starts." Negi said, with a smile on his face.

As Takeo was sitting down, he noticed Setsuna looking back at him during class.

 _"_ _I already told her it wasn't her fault."_ Takeo thought to himself, as he remembered her worried expression from last night.

He looked and saw Negi staring at him only to place his attention back on his book.

 _"_ _He must want to talk to me."_ Takeo thought, with a slight smirk.

As class was ending Takeo was approached by Ako, Yuna, Akira, the cheerleader trio and Chizuru asking if he could join them for lunch.

"I'd be happy to, but first I have to talk to Negi-Kun and Asuna-Chan." Takeo said, smiling at them.

The seven of them decided to meet up with them later at lunch. Once everyone were going, Takeo met up with Asuna and Negi in the class. The entire room was silent until Chamo popped out in front of Takeo pointing at him.

"Quick! Aniki attack while he's injured." Chamo called out.

Asuna grabbed Chamo and threw him across the room, she then looked at Takeo's wounds.

"Alright, how did you really get those wounds?" Asuna asked.

"Last night, a pack of demons came towards the dormitory prepared to kill everyone inside. So I stopped them." Takeo answered, as he crossed both of his arms.

All three of them made a terrified expression.

"You mean, if you didn't stop them. Then we would've been…" Asuna said, imagining the horror of going through that.

"Well, to be more specific their master probably sent them after me." Takeo stated, as he looked out the window. "You're probably wondering what happened to the village."

Both Asuna and Negi looked at him wearing a curious expression.

"You're right, why did you kill everyone in that village?" Chamo asked, but was squeezed by Asuna again.

Takeo looked at them with a saddened expression and sighed.

"That's the thing, I didn't kill them or destroy their village. Three Years ago." Takeo answered.

All three of them were both shocked and wore a guilt ridden expression.

"It wasn't you, then who…?" Asuna asked, with a guilty expression and so did Negi.

"I was still a novice, who just graduated from Magic School a few weeks before it happened. A spell like that was far too out of my league." Takeo stated, as he began telling them that story.

 **Three Years ago, a twelve year old Takeo was walking alongside the streets of Japan. Next to him was an eight year old little girl with short black hair, blue eyes and wearing an Elementary School Uniform.**

 **"** **Nii-San, can you but me a crepe?" The little girl asked, as she pointed at the stand in front of her.**

 **Takeo started thinking to himself, and looked down at the girl with a smile.**

 **"** **Alright Nariko-Chan, but how did you do on your test yesterday?" Takeo asked.**

 **"** **I aced it, Nii-San." Nariko answered, with a bright smile.**

 **"** **Alright then what flavor?" Takeo asked.**

 **Nariko started thinking to herself, she smiled and looked at him.**

 **"** **I want strawberry banana cream." Nariko answered.**

 **From the alley, two shadows watched them both, the both walked out wearing sneakers. Both of them started stalking both of them. Once they walked in front of the stand, the lady started taking their orders.**

 **"** **Okay, one strawberry banana cream. Wait, do you plan on eating a grape, banana and strawberry on your own?" The lady asked.**

 **The two boys who greatly resembled Nariko jumped at Takeo with their arms held out, he turned towards them and glared at them. The two boys fell on their butts with a terrified expression, the lady smiled as she saw the four of them together.**

 **"** **Alright, here you go and don't worry this is on the house." The lady said, with a smile. The four of them went to a bench and started eating their crepes.**

 **"** **Nice try, Haruto and Haruki." Takeo said, with a smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruki was the twin with his black hair going to the left and Haruto was the boy with his hair going towards the right.**

 **"** **Yea, right." Haruki said, with a slight scoff.**

 **"** **We did try our best, but you're too good Nii-San." Haruto stated, with a slight sigh.**

 **"** **Yep, Nii-San's the greatest." Nariko stated, with a cheerful expression.**

 **"** **You three may be triplets but you totally different personalities. Haruto is the arrogant and cocky one, Haruki is the calm overthinking one, and Nariko is the cute and cheerful one." Takeo stated, with a smile.**

 **"** **Yep, yep we're the Magical Trio." Nariko stated, with a bright smile.**

 **Haruki looked at her with an irritated expression, while Haruto remained indifferent.**

 **"** **But, I can't wait to graduate and become a Freelancer like you, Nii-San." Haruto stated, as he ate his banana crepe.**

 **"** **Yea, it must be great going to Mundus Magicus and do whatever mission they give you." Haruki stated, as he ate his strawberry crepe.**

 **The four of them ate their crepes, until Takahata walked towards them with a smile on his face.**

 **"** **Taka-Kun!" Nariko called with a big smile.**

 **"** **Hey, old guy." Haruki added.**

 **Haruto looked up and greeted him with a nod. Takahata smiled at all three of them and nodded.**

 **"** **Hey, Takahata-San. Do you have an assignment for me?" Takeo asked.**

 **Takahata nodded and picked up a letter from his pocket and handed it to him. Takeo opened the letter and nodded at Takahata. 'Demon Extermination', a pack of low ranked demons are coming near our village.**

 **"** **I'll be there, there should be a gate at one of the shrines here." Takeo said, he looked at the three of them with a smile. "Can you take them home Takahata-San?" Takahata nodded.**

 **"** **We don't need a babysitter, if we're in trouble then I can handle it with magic." Haruki stated, in an angered tone.**

 **"** **Now, now don't be like that Haruki-Kun." Takahata said, with his usual smile.**

 **Haruki glared at him with great irritated and pointed a wand at him.**

 **"** **Practe Bigi Nar. Ignite!"**

 **Haruki ignited Takahata's beard without the slightest bit of hesitation.**

"That little brat!" Asuna called out, with an enraged expression.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell a story." Takeo responded.

 **"** **Nii-Chan/San/Haruki!" Nariko, Haruto and Takeo called out.**

 **Nariko quickly pulled out her wound and pointed it at the flames.**

 **"** **Practe Bigi Nar. Water!"**

 **Nariko fired off a blast of water that blew out the flames, but knocked Takahata backwards. Three hours later, Takeo appeared in the castle in the Mundus Magicus. He was handed a profile, which stated a back of demons will attack the village far from the castle.**

 **"** **If they're this weak then why ask for a Freelancer?" Takeo asked, placing the documents on the table.**

 **"** **I don't think we should waste our military to deal with this issue, when we can sent a brat like you." The King stated coldly.**

 **"** **Actually you're right, I expect half of my pay now and the other half after I finish my job." Takeo responded.**

 **"** **Actually, you'll get the full pay now. I don't expect to see you again." The King stated, as he handed Takeo his pay.**

 **Takeo smirked and headed towards the location where the demons will arrive, he looked forward and saw a small brigade heading towards the village.**

 **"** **Alright, let's get stated. Fulmine Cadens De Trorum…"**

 **Around thirty minutes later, Takeo defeated the entire demon brigade. Each of them were unconscious and badly beaten or dead.**

 **"** **This was too easy of an assignment." Takeo stated, with a bright smile.**

 **But he was stopped as the demon general started laughing at him. Takeo looked in that expression and prepared to finish him off.**

 **"** **Y-You…fool, you just walked into their trap." The demon general stated, before he died.**

 **Takeo looked at him with a confused expression, but it vanished as he felt a large mass of magical energy. As soon as he looked back a large amount of lightning was fired on top of the village, Takeo looked at the village as it was burning away.**

 **Without hesitation he ran towards the village, once he got there he saw the entire village being burned away.**

 **"** **Wh-What…happened to the villages?" Takeo asked, in disbelief.**

 **He ran through the village looking for survivors.**

 **"** **Is there anyone left alive?!" Takeo called out.**

 **He heard a piece of rubble falling on the ground, he listened carefully and heard a girl crying. Once he got there he found a black haired girl his age with rubble preparing to fall on top of her.**

 **"** **Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O 100 Spirits of Lightning. Come Together and Strike my Enemy. Magic Arrows Series of Lightning."**

 **Takeo fired off a blast of lightning arrows and destroyed the rubble, Takeo ran and checked up on the girl.**

 **"** **Hey are you alright?" Takeo asked.**

 **"…** **Yea…" The girl answered, with a mortified expression.**

 **Once he got there, he saw the King and another obscured man standing next to him. Both of them glared at the teen, the obscured man standing beside the king held his hand out.**

 **"** **Soldiers, seize this boy and take revenge for the lives he took!" The obscured man ordered.**

 **Takeo's eyes widened as soldiers surrounded him, he quickly took the scared girl and ran away from the soldiers, the King and the obscured man.**

 **"** ** _What the hell's going on_** **?!" Takeo asked himself.**

His story ended there, he looked up and saw Negi, Asuna and Chamo looking at him with saddened expression.

"After all that, I couldn't go back to the Magical World out in the open. And I still don't know who or why they killed everyone, then framed me." Takeo stated.

"Takeo-San, I'm so sorry." Negi said, as he started shedding tears.

"It's alright, I probably didn't make things very easy for you to trust me." Takeo responded, with a smile.

"What happened to that girl you saved?" Asuna asked.

"Her parents were in that village, so I took her to back to your grandparent." Takeo answered.

"The only ones who knows the truth, is the Dean and Takahata-San."

The room went silent, and Takeo said goodbye to Asuna, Negi and Chamo.

"Alright, come on out Yue-Chan!" Takeo called out.

Yue came from behind her desk and sighed. She started walking towards him with a deadpanned look.

"How did you know I was still here?" Yue asked, as she walked towards him.

"You know eavesdropping isn't very nice." Takeo said, as he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I got a little curious about why you was talking with Negi-San and Asuna-San." Yue answered, as she looked at Takeo with a saddened expression.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Takeo stated. "Now, do you want to join me for lunch?"

Yue nodded with a smile, as Takeo led her towards where was meeting Yuna, Ako, Chizuru and the cheerleader trio. On the way there, Takeo began explaining about the magic school he attended and she told him about her friends.

"So, Nodoka-Chan has a crush on Negi-Kun. Along with Makie-Chan and Ayaka-Chan." Takeo said to himself.

"Well, if you ever need help you could always ask me." Yue smiled at his statement, she turned around to hide the fact she was blushing slightly.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late!" Takeo called out.

He grabbed Yue's hand and started pulling her along with him.

 _"_ _Takeo-San's hand."_ Yue thought, with a slight blush.

Once he got there, he looked and saw Chao and Satsuki bringing them their food.

"Hey, Chao-Chan and Satsuki-Chan!" Takeo called out.

Both of them waved at him happily. Chao looked at him, with a bright smile and Satsuki looked at him with a worried look.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun!" Chao said, with smile. "By the way thank you again for leading those wolves away. By the way, how did you do that without everyone noticing?"

"Well, I always had a way with dealing with wolves." Takeo explained, with a smirk on his face.

"Though Takeo-San, next time don't be so reckless. If you continue to do things like this, you'll injure body even more." Satsuki said to Takeo.

"Alright, I promise Satsuki-Chan." Takeo promised with a smile, he looked around and didn't see Ako anywhere. "Hey, where's Ako-Chan?"

Yuna looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"I don't know she said, she wanted to show you something." Yuna answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yea, but it shouldn't take her this long." Misa added, with a worried expression.

"I'll go and look for her." Madoka said, as she got up. "I'll go with you." Takeo said, as he started following her.

Both of them left to go and look for Ako, as they were searching Madoka started looking at the bandages on Takeo.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun. Why did you put your like on the line for us?" Madoka asked. Takeo stopped and looked at her, with a confused expression.

"That's a weird thing to ask, it's because we're friends Madoka-Chan." Takeo answered, with a bright smile. Madoka blushed after seeing Takeo smiling. "You guys are the first friends I've ever had, and I'd do anything to make sure you all are safe."

As Takeo was looking at Madoka, she suddenly made a terrified expression. Takeo turned around and saw Ako on the ground crying, both Madoka and Takeo ran over to her.

"Ako-Chan, what happened!?" Madoka asked, wondering what happened.

Ako looked up at both of them with teary eyes, Madoka noticed the back of her shirt was ripped revealing her terrible scar.

"I-I, went back…to my room to get my guitar and a new song I wrote…a couple guys push me to the ground…and took both guitar and my song." Ako answered. "When I tried getting them back…one of them pulled me by my shirt back and it ripped."

As Ako was crying, a large amount of killing intent appeared in Takeo's eyes and he started clenching his fist tightly.

"Ako-Chan, where did they go?" Takeo asked, as he stood up. "I'm going to get back what belongs to you."

Ako nodded and pointed into the direction they went in, Ako looked down to the ground. She then felt something covering her back, she looked up and saw Takeo's covering her back with his jacket.

"Don't forget what I said. There's nothing you can't talk to me about, got it." Takeo said, with a smile. Ako nodded, Takeo stood up and started walking in that direction.

"Takeo-Kun, don't forget your injuries." Madoka said.

Takeo waved as he was heading to get Ako's belongings back. He later arrived at an abandoned part of the school, he looked heard five guys behind a closed door. Inside the five guys along with Ako's guitar and lyrics.

"Oh, I can't believe that face she made." One of them laughed.

"And after we started talking about that scar on her back, she freaked out even more." Another one added, with a smile.

"Hey guys listen to this." The four of them looked, as they guy in the middle opened Ako's lyrics.

"When I first saw you that day, my heart started beating faster. When you first talked to me, I couldn't find the words to tell you how I feel." The man in the middle said, as he tried mimicking Ako's voice. "And when you first called my name, I found my true love." As he was reading Ako's lyrics, the five of them started laughing.

Takeo's eyes widened, he gritted his teeth and kicked down the door with little discretion. He walked through the door, his eyes were completely blue with no irises only a cold steel blue.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man in the middle asked, as the surrounded him.

"Five Seconds, that's how long you have to return my friend's guitar and her lyrics." Takeo threatened.

The five men laughed at him and placed Ako's belonging on the ground.

"These lyrics are garbage, a girl like that should just give up." The man in the middle stated, with a wide grin.

"5."

The men started grabbing their weapons and started surrounding Takeo all at once.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"Wait a second, are you that idiot she was talking about in that song." The man in the middle asked. "She must be really desperate or stupid to go out with a…"

Before the man could finish, Takeo appeared in front of him with his fist pulled back.

"1."

Takeo punched the man in the face sending him flying into the wall. The man's friends began surrounding him with their weapon coming down at them. With a quick and precise movement, he punch all four men in the stomachs.

The leader stood up and charged at Takeo with a knife in his hand, he thrust the knife forward aiming for Takeo's head. With a single motion of his hand, Takeo parried his attack aside and punched him hard in his face. That punch broke the man's nose on impact.

"Y-You, Monster!" The leader shouted, as he started crawling away from Takeo.

He started walking towards the man while releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"Takeo-Kun!" A familiar voice called out.

Takeo turned around and saw Takahata standing behind him with a worried expression. That emotionless and dead look remained on Takeo's face.

"It's over, let me deal with them." Takahata stated. "Ako and the others don't need to see this side of you, they need to one who'd always be there with that kind heart."

Takeo's eyes started returning to normal, he placed his hand over his face.

"I'm alright, I just lost it." Takeo responded, as he picked up Ako's belongings.

"You're mom said, that's been happening for a while and for me to be on alert." Takahata added. "But, this was a little much."

"Because a sad expression doesn't belong on her face, nor does a sad expression belong on any of their faces." Takeo stated, as he walked outside of the broken door.

Takeo began traveling back towards here everyone were, they looked and saw him waving at them.

"I got it back Ako-Chan!" Takeo said, as he gave her guitar back.

"Thank You, Takeo-Kun." Ako responded, as she started crying. "Uh, Takeo-Kun. Could I…"

Just as she was about to say something the sky started turning black and thunder started churning in the sky. All of them quickly went towards the school, carrying their lunches with them.

"That's odd, it wasn't supposed to rain today." Chao stated.

"Well, this lunch sure was a bust." Takeo stated, with a slight sigh.

"I wouldn't say that. Ako-Chan, why don't we go to the music room and you can play that sound of yours?" Sakurako asked.

Ako's face turned completely red, at her question.

"I-I, don't think that's…" Ako responded, but everyone looked at her with a reassuring expression. "O-Okay."

Everyone started heading towards the music room, when no one was around. Everyone sat down with their lunches in front of them, Ako sat in front of them with her guitar and the mike in front of her.

"Uh-Uh, this is a song I wrote to express my feeling for a certain someone." Ako said.

She started playing her guitar, which produced a beautiful melody.

 **[When I first saw you that day, my heart started beating faster. When you first talked to me, I couldn't find the words to tell you how I feel. And when you first called my name, I found my one true love. All I want to do is be with you, all I want to do is hear your voice.]**

Everyone were amazed by Ako's voice and her guitar playing.

"Ako-Chan's really talented." Takeo stated, with a bright smile.

 _"_ _He doesn't know, she's confessing her feeling through her song."_ Everyone thought, as they looked at him.

 **[I just want to say those words, those three simple and compassionate words. And he felt the same way after hearing those words from your mouth. My life would be perfect. But…I'm too scared, he'll reject me. I'm just too scared to tell him how I feel, I'm just too afraid.]**

 **[I just want to tell him so badly, I just want to say those three simple yet compassionate words. I love you.]**

Once she was done everyone clapped for her, which asked her to blush in embarrassment.

"That was amazing, Ako-Chan!" Takeo stated, with a bright smile.

"R-Really?" Ako asked, as she unconsciously hugged him out of gratitude.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while." Madoka stated.

The girls looked at her with a look of disbelief and reluctance, Madoka looked back at them with a slight glare.

"Alright, fine." Yuna pouted.

"Alright, but next time Takeo-Kun's all mine." Chizuru added, smiling at Takeo.

Madoka led the girls out of the music room leaving Ako and Takeo in the room alone.

"So are you ready to talk Ako-Chan?" Takeo asked, stepping closer to Ako.

She stepped back out of embarrassment, she started playing with her shirt.

"T-Takeo-Kun, did you see? My back, I mean." Ako asked.

Takeo remembered seeing the large scar that was on her back, Takeo nodded in agreement. Ako looked at him, with a saddened expression.

"You must think, I'm ugly now right? Those guys were right, what guys would want to date someone like me with this scar on my back. I guess, I'm just a side-character after all. I have no importance, I have no…" Ako stated.

But was stopped as Takeo punched the wall out of irritation. She looked at the strained expression on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop talking down to yourself, right now." Takeo demanded.

His rise in tone slightly frightened Ako, she looked even more scared as he was going towards her. She closed her eyes thinking he was going to slap her, but instead she felt his arms wrap around her.

"T-Takeo-Kun?" Ako asked.

"Don't you dare listen to what those bastards say, don't let what anyone say get to you." Takeo said, as he hugged her tightly. "Ako-Chan, you aren't a side-character. Everyone as their own purpose, their own goals and their own talents. You live your own life for yourself, you're the main character in your own life."

Ako blushed as he said, she was a main character in her own life.

"And, I'd like to be a part of that show if you'd let me." Takeo smiled at her, Ako placed her hand on his chest trying to get their words out.

"T-Takeo-Kun, I-I…I would like for you to be a part of my life." Ako answered, with a smile.

Ako started hugging Takeo back, she closed her eyes and smiled. _"I want him to know more, I want him to know me more, and I want to be a part of his life…as a main character."_ Ako thought, as tears fell from her eyes.

Takeo smiled and saw that it was still raining hard outside. "Would you give me the honor of taking you back to your dorm?" Takeo asked.

Ako nodded her, she grabbed her guitar and the lyrics and Takeo began leading him back towards her dorm. As she made it to her dorm, she bowed slightly as she walked into her room. Takeo smiled, but at that moment the lightning crashed near a forest hitting a tree.

But one of the trees gained a claw mark, and the thunder which crashed sounded like a wolves' howl. Takeo headed towards his room after a long day, once he walked in he saw Setsuna sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Takeo asked.

"I wasn't able to do anything, and you got hurt." Setsuna answered. "If I can't protect me roommate, then how can I protect Ojou-Sama."

Takeo sighed and sat down next to her, he held his arm out of pulled her in for a hug.

"Takeo-San?" Setsuna asked shyly.

"Wow, my friends today are doubting themselves." Takeo said, with a slight sigh. "Setsuna-Chan, it was my decision to fight alone. Don't blame yourself for a choice I made, Alright."

Setsuna nodded shyly, Takeo smiled and looked out the window the lightning started becoming more and more frantic.

"Now, would you like to see something in the forest with me?" Takeo asked.

Setsuna looked at him with a confused expression, but she agreed. Both of them grabbed two umbrellas, and ventured into the forest. Setsuna taking her sword with her just in case something happened.

Once they got there, she was stunned to see the claw marks on several of the trees. She looked and saw Takeo placing his hand on one of them.

"He must really be getting agitated." Takeo said, with a slight sigh. "Setsuna-Chan, you're going to meet an old friend of mine. But please don't freak out."

Setsuna nodded in confusion, Takeo placed his hand in the sky. And started following the pattern of lightning travelling through the sky. He smirked and held his hand up into the sky.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning!"

Takeo fired off a large blast of white lightning from his hand, and it made contact with the bolt of lightning.

"Got you." Takeo declared, with a smirk on his face.

He brought his hand towards, and literally dragged the lightning using the spell. Once Takeo placed his hand on the ground, the bolt of lightning strike on the ground creating a large crater.

Setsuna was still confused of the purpose of doing that, she looked into the crater and saw a shadow in the shape of a large wolf.

"That hurt, Takeo-Sama!" A mysterious voice declared.

"Yea, well I wouldn't have to ground you each time. If you'd travel like normal." Takeo countered, with a smirk on his face.

Once the smoke cleared, a large white wolf appeared in the crater with blue symbols on his tail, legs and body.

"I-Is that a…Raiju?" Setsuna asked, with a look of disbelief.

"Yea, I found the little guy when I was a kid going to Magic School. After that day, he became my familiar." Takeo answered. "His names, Shiro."

"I came after hearing about the Bounty Hunters and about this trip to Kyoto." Shiro said. "I got worried so I came on by."

Shiro jumped from the bottom of the crater and landed in front of Takeo and Setsuna towering over them.

"I never thought I'd meet a Raiju." Setsuna stated.

"Well, you can stay at our dorm. But can't you do something about your size?" Takeo asked. "Yes, Takeo-Sama." Shiro answered.

White lightning surrounded him blinding both of them. Once the light died down, Setsuna looked down and saw Shiro as an adorable white wolf pub.

"Raiju are able to manipulate their size by manipulating the lightning…" Shiro explained, but before he could finish.

Setsuna picked up Shiro and started cuddling him, without control. Takeo looked at her and started laughing to himself, Setsuna looked at him with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Well, it's nice to see you acting like a teenage girl for a change." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

Setsuna handed Shiro back to him, out of embarrassment and Shiro jumped on top of Takeo's head.

"Now all, I need do is get you into hanging out with everyone else." Takeo stated, as he walked back towards their dorm room.

"The trip is in one more day right?" Shiro asked.

"Yea." Takeo/Setsuna answered.

Shiro was thinking over how skilled Setsuna looked.

"Why don't you form a Pactio with this young lady?" Shiro asked.

Both Takeo and Setsuna both did a spit take at the exact same time, and looked at each other with a huge blush.

"Sh-Shiro, why would you suggest that now?" Takeo asked.

Shiro sighed and jumped on the ground in front of them.

"The storm is still here, this would make the Pactio circle I create much stronger. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand." Shiro answered.

"I-If, I could be of any more assistance then I don't see the problem." Setsuna stated, hiding a blush on her face.

"Setsuna-Chan?" Takeo asked, Setsuna looked at him with a determined expression.

"Takeo-San, I would like to assist you. If you'd let me." Setsuna responded.

"Are you just saying that just to get a kiss out of me?" Takeo asked, with a smirk on his face.

Setsuna did another spit take and her face turned completely red, she glared at him prepared to pull out her sword.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you." Takeo stated, as he held his arms out.

Setsuna calmed down and placed her sword aside.

"Shiro, go for it." Takeo commanded.

Shiro nodded, he opened his mouth, and fired off a jolt of electricity. The electricity started dancing around the ground, and the magic circle was drawn. Both Setsuna and Takeo stepped in the magic circle and stood in front of each other, both of them were nervous.

"A-Are you ready?" Takeo asked, Setsuna only nodded in agreement. "Sorry, if it's not perfect. This is my first kiss."

Takeo reached his hands out and cuffed Setsuna's face with his hands.

"Yea, mine too." Setsuna stated, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Once they kissed each other, a large amount of electrified mana surrounded both of them. The lightning itself started dancing around them.

 _"_ _Takeo-Sama's magical potential truly is astounding."_ Shiro thought, with a smile.

Both of them continued kissing each other, it went from a normal Pactio to something a little more passionate. The lightning from the storm began gathering around, causing the pactio circle to glow brighter.

Once the light vanished, the card appeared in an electrified aura. Both of them parted and started looking at each other with a huge blush on their face.

"W-Well, that was…" Setsuna stated, looking away from Takeo.

"…it was amazing, right." Takeo added, with a smirk on his face.

Setsuna looked at him with an embarrassed and stepped back, her face was becoming redder.

"I guess, Takeo-San…no…Takeo-Kun." Setsuna answered. Takeo looked and saw the Pactio Card on the ground, he looked at it and smiled.

 **Ala Alata (White Swordswoman) On the Pactio Card, Setsuna wears a white short-styled kimono, which was fitted for battle, with short sleeves, a white sash tied around her waist, white stockings. Her hair is also white, her eyes are red, with white wings coming from her back. She's armed with a white Nodachi with a gold tsuba and a white ribbon at the end of the sword.**

"That's our pactio. I'm a Magister Magi now. And you're my Adorable White-Haired Ministra Magi." Takeo joked, as he handed her a copy.

Setsuna glared at him after his response, Shiro jumped back on his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't have to talk about it now." Takeo stated, with a smile. "Hey, Setsuna-Chan. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Yes, I…" Setsuna answered, but her stomach started growling.

She looked at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Come on, I'll treat you to anything you'd like." Takeo stated.

He dragged her back towards the school. She blushed at him holding her arm, but she smiled to herself. As they were heading towards a place to eat, the two men from last night was watching them both.

The man who was controlling the demons was revealed to be a man with dark purple hair, red eyes and wearing a black styled robe with a glowing gem around his neck.

"Why're you helping me? The man asked, with a cold glare.

"Just for some stupid necklace." The man who broke Takeo's barrier allowing the demons to attack. Was revealed to be a fifteen year old, with raven black hair and deep red eyes.

"That brat has no idea what that necklace represents. Plus I'm going to give it back to its true owner." The black haired man stated.

"Shall we go, Hachiro-San?" The man now known as Hachiro turned towards the man and glared at him.

"I never heard your name. So what is it?" Hachiro asked.

The black haired man started laughing to himself, he then looked at Hachiro with a smile.

"You're right, forgive my rudeness. It's actually my name, but it became something more of a burden. My name is Kagutsuchi Shinto." Kagutsuchi answered.

 **[Class 3-A] [Tomorrow Morning]**

 **[Kyaaaaa]**

Every girl in the classroom, was screaming like fans. In the classroom the girls were all fawning over Shiro, in his pup form. He started running around the room happily and he jumped onto Konoka's lap.

"Awww. Takeo-Kun, where'd you find him?" Konoka asked, as Shiro started licking her face.

"When I was going into the forest, I just found him alone." Takeo answered.

The girls started fawning over Shiro even more. And he was obviously enjoying the attention that the girls were giving him.

"Takeo-Kun, how're you injuries?" Chizuru asked, as she looked at him. He smiled at them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"My injuries weren't so bad, I don't even feel the pain anymore." Takeo answered, with a smile.

The girls then started looking at him.

"Takeo-Kun, you know the trip to Kyoto is tomorrow right?" Misa asked. "Yea." Takeo answered.

"We've seen you walked around afterschool with nothing, but your school uniform." Sakurako added.

"Yea, I never really had a reason to wear normal clothing." Takeo stated.

Everyone then remembered that Takeo barely had any friends growing up. But that was mostly because the avoided them.

"Alright that settle it then, Takeo-Kun." Misa declared as she looked at him. "We're taking you to buy new clothing."

Takeo looked at them with a confused expression, but he smiled at them. From behind him he could here Chamo talking about him.

"Aniki, I still don't think it's a good idea to completely trust this guy." Chamo declared quietly.

"Hey, Shiro. Do you want to play with Negi-Kun's pet?" Takeo asked.

Shiro jumped up and started chasing after Chamo around the entire classroom. Everyone started laughing after seeing Shiro chase after Chamo.

 **[Afterschool]**

Takeo along with Misa, Sakurako, Madoka, Kazumi and Chizuru was walking through the streets.

"Are we really going around just to buy new clothes?" Takeo asked, as he turned towards them.

The five of them nodded with smiles on their faces, Takeo only turned back around with a confused look.

"Wow, Takeo really must've never gone out anywhere." Misa whispered to the other four.

"Well, we'll show him what it's like to dress like a normal teenager." Sakurako responded with a smile.

"I can help him get dressed." Chizuru added, with a smile.

The four of them looked at her with a shocked expression, Takeo smiled as he heard them planning out other day together. On a faraway roof, both Chamo and Shiro was watching them.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Takeo, I never really expected that story to be true." Chamo stated.

"After that day, Takeo-Sama witnessed something that altered his view of the world. And something awakened inside of him, something dark." Shiro explained. "But, these girls may be able to bring him out of that darkness."

Once they walked inside of the clothing store's men section, they were handing Takeo several clothes.

"Okay, Takeo-Kun. Can you go try these on?" Misa asked.

Takeo nodded and walked into the changing room, he took off his school shirt and jacket.

 _"_ _Is this really okay, after this I'm just going to leave after the trip to Kyoto."_ Takeo thought.

He looked at his arm and started undoing his bandages. As he was losing his focus, he felt someone place their arms around him. Takeo jumped and turned his head and saw Chizuru smiling at him.

"Uh, what're you doing in here Chizuru-Chan?" Takeo asked, as he started blushing.

"I did say I was going to help you get dressed." Chizuru answered, with a smile. "I'll finish taking off your bandages since you already started."

Chizuru started removing the bandages from his arms, she later started removing the bandages from around his waist. Once she was done, she found the scar on his side and was shocked.

"Takeo-Kun, where'd you get this scar?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh, I got that scar from an accident when I was little." Takeo answered, as he looked back at her. "It was a stupid mistake on my part, I kinda deserved it."

Once Takeo said that, he flying Chizuru's breast pressed up against his back.

 _"_ _I can feel Chizuru-Chan's…"_ Takeo thought, as his face turned red.

"No one deserves that, you especially didn't deserve that." Chizuru stated. "You're kind towards everyone, and you put your own life on the line to protect everyone in the dorm. Even if you're lying about what really happened."

Takeo's eyes widened as her comment, she placed her hand the side of his face and smiled at him.

"Well, you don't have to tell me now." Chizuru stated.

She handed picked up one of the close they picked out for him. Once they were done, Chizuru walked outside of the changing room.

"What! Chizuru, I thought you were joking." Misa said, with a shocked expression.

Takeo then followed her wearing a black short-sleeved jacket, dark blue shirt, blue jeans and sneakers with his dog tag hanging around his neck. The girls all blushed after seeing Takeo in something besides his school clothes.

"Takeo-Kun, you look hot." Sakurako stated, with a slight blush.

"T-Thank you, Sakurako-Chan." Takeo responded, as he started blushing.

"This is going to be a great photo." Kazumi stated, as she held up her photo.

At that moment the other girls got into the photo with him.

"Hey, Kazumi-Chan. Do you want to be in the next one with me?" Takeo asked, smiling at her.

Kazumi blushed, Madoka took the camera from her and Kazumi join in the photo latching onto Takeo's arm. They spent their time watching Takeo trying on all the clothes they picked out for him. Once they were all done, they headed towards the checkout counter.

"Don't worry girls, I'll pay for it." Takeo said.

He pulled out his wallet and paid for the clothing. As he was putting his wallet in his pocket and a photo of his three siblings eating crepes fell out of it.

"Awww, they're so adorable." Sakurako stated, with a smile.

"They're three adorable triplets, right now they're a year older than Negi-Kun." Takeo said. "This is the oldest Haruki also the troublemaker. The middle child Haruto, an apathetic walking encyclopedia. And the youngest Nariko, the adorable and innocent little sister."

Takeo smiled, as he saw the photo of his younger siblings. Takeo took the bags and started walking down the street, with the girls in his new clothes.

"Thanks for today, girls." Takeo said, with a smile on his face. "Hey, how about I treat you to lunch."

They girls all smiled at Takeo's proposal, he smiled and looked forward. A cold sensation soon washed over him, he stopped and started looking around the street. He stopped and looked forward and saw Hachiro walking towards them, he walked past them glaring at Takeo.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun. Are you alright?" Chizuru asked, looking at him.

"Y-yea, I'll go and drop these off at my dorm. And come back." Takeo answered, as he ran off from sight. _"That guy's a bounty hunter."_

Takeo took a single step and immediately vanished from sight, preforming Instant Movement. Once he appeared in the hallway outside of his dorm room, he walked in immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

"Takeo-Kun, why're you back so early?" Setsuna asked. Takeo looked and saw Shiro nuzzling up next to her.

"You really are enjoying yourself aren't you, Shiro?" Takeo asked.

"I can't help it, whenever I'm in my younger form. My instinct as an adorable pup takes over." Shiro answered.

"Alright. But, we have a problem to deal with." Takeo stated, this caught both Setsuna and Shiro's attention. "That guy who summoned those demons is in the city right now."

"Ojou-Sama and the other are in there right now!" Setsuna declared as she stood up.

"Calm down, we can't exactly attack the guy in view of the public." Takeo said, as he tried calming her down. "But, if he attacks anyone I care about, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

The iris in Takeo's eyes vanished again, he closed his eyes and they returned to normal. Setsuna noticed his change in demeanor and was slightly terrified.

"Though, I have a plan to get him out of the city." Takeo stated. "And then, we can attack him." Takeo began explaining his plan to them, Takeo left the room leaving Setsuna there with Shiro.

"Shiro-San, what was with that look in Takeo-Kun's eyes?" Setsuna asked.

"Takeo-Sama's mother is the new leader of a group of talented mages who already had high levels of potential. He's similar to Konoka-Sama and Negi-Sama. But the rest of their powers originated somewhere else."

 _In Mundus Magicus, the Narukami Clan was at war with a large number of other clans, and were on the brink of destruction. Until their Leader Ryutaro Narukami, made a deal with a very dangerous and powerful Mage._

 _'_ _Give me power, so we can protect those important to us to I'd never harm anyone with that spell again.' Ryutaro begged._

 _The mage gave them high levels of magic potential, but it came at a cost._

 _'_ _If you ever lose the ones you want to protect, your eyes will become dark and devoid of its light. And you will become the ultimate killing machine striving for Vengeance.' The mage warned._

 _Each of the clan members were able to use their new found power to win the war and become widely known around the Magic World._

"After that day, when he couldn't protect the people he was assigned to protect. Every time that curse is active, Takeo-Sama's magical power goes berserk and turns darker. It appears when he's afraid someone he cares about will gets hurt." Shiro explained.

" _Takeo-Kun?"_ Setsuna thought, as she was preparing to leave.

Takeo made it back to the girls, just as they were being harassed by five guys. The same ones who were bullying Ako.

"Hey, come on. Why won't you just bring that fine body of yours and come to a party with us." The leader said, to Chizuru.

"No, I'm already with somebody." Chizuru responded, looking away from the five of them.

"Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it" The leader added.

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he turned back and saw Takeo standing behind them.

"You're that bastard from the other day!" The leader shouted.

"Hey, Chizuru-Chan. Are these guys giving you girls any trouble?" Takeo asked, as he looked at them.

"Yea, these guys just came out of nowhere and started harassing us." Kazumi answered.

"Don't think we forgot about that beating from the other day." One of them stated, as he glared at Takeo.

"Actually, that was more about teaching you a lesson about messing with my friend." Takeo stated, as he glared at them. "If you want an actual beating, then bring it."

Takeo glared at the five of them, directing a large amount of killing intent towards them. The five of them stepped back and started running away.

"That was amazing, Takeo-Kun!" Sakurako stated, with a smile.

Chizuru walked towards Takeo and kissed him on his cheek, causing him to blush a deep shade of red.

"C-Chizuru-Chan?" Takeo asked, as he stepped back out of embarrassment.

"Thank you, for getting rid of those guys." Chizuru said, as she and the other girls smiled at him. "My hero."

"N-no problem." Takeo responded nervously, but he smiled at them. "Now, I'll treat you girls to anything you'd like."

The all of them went to a restaurant and they ate together, they talked together and laughed together.

"Thanks for buying us dinner, Takeo-Kun." Sakurako said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"She's right, thank you." Madoka added, kissing him on the cheek.

"You really are the best." Misa added, kissing him on the cheek.

The three of them started walking back towards their room, with smiles on their faces.

"Takeo-Kun, I'll send you the photos later." Kazumi said, as she kissed on the cheek. "And thanks."

She walked away with a blush on her face.

"You really are like by every girl in class, well not everyone who likes Negi-Kun." Chizuru said, with a smile.

"Really, then I should probably invite everyone else next time." Takeo said, with smile.

"Takeo-Kun, there's something that I want to give you. For being a good friend to everyone including me." Chizuru said, as she looked towards him. "But, I need for you to close your eyes."

"Uh, sure." Takeo agreed, as he reluctantly closed his eyes.

He felt Chizuru place her hand on his face, and she pressed her lips against his.

 _"_ _Uh, Chizuru-Chan."_ Takeo thought to himself, but he gladly accepted her kiss.

Both of them remain in that position for three minutes before parting for breath.

"That was amazing, and if there's ever anything you'd like to talk about. Don't be afraid to ask." Chizuru stated, as she headed back towards the dorm.

"Chizuru-Chan's lips were…" Takeo said, wearing a stunned expression. "…so soft."

As the last person and car vanished from sight, a cold feeling washed over him like a river.

"I never thought a tyrant like you would ever get someone like that." A familiar voice stated. "I might as well take her with me, since I'm about to be filthy rich."

Hachiro started walking towards him, the necklace around his neck began glowing bight.

"That's odd…you taking her." Takeo stated, as he turned around his eyes of vengeance showed in his eyes.

 _"_ _What's up with those eyes?"_ Hachiro asked himself, he placed his hand on his necklace.

A bright light shined through his fingers, and the gem a large number of the same creatures attack him.

"That won't help." Takeo stated, he appeared in front of the man with his palms pulled back.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning!"

Takeo attacked the man with a palm strike first, and fired off a blast of white lightning at pointblank. The attack sent Hachiro flying several feet, the demons surrounded Takeo and prepared to attack him.

"Shinmei-Ryu Secret Technique: Stone-Cutting Sword."

Setsuna came crashing down with her Nodachi drawn, and killed the demons with a single shot.

"Let's end this quickly so we can get some rest for tomorrow's trip." Takeo stated, with a smirk.

"Right, Adeat."

She held her pactio card out, and the white nodachi appeared in her hand. At the in the middle of the forest, Hachiro stood up placing his hand on his stomach.

"Tch, using his own physical strength to attack me, and using magic to amplify that attack." Hachiro said, groaning. "All basic techniques of a Magic Swordsman."

He placed his hand on his gem, the bright light started shining brighter than ever.

"He is skilled, but he's not the one who killed those villagers. Thought, whatever passing up this chance as sixty billion would be idiotic." Hachiro said, with a smile.

Both Takeo and Setsuna appeared in front of him in the matter of seconds.

"I never thought, I'd use this to get my money." Hachiro stated, with a smile.

With a powerful amount of force, Hachiro broke the jeweled necklace with his bare hand.

"What's he doing?" Setsuna asked.

The dark magic inside of the necklace started sticking to the man's body, and a dark substance started encroaching his body.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me now." Hachiro stated.

The darkness surrounding his body created a dark armor, which released an evil miasma.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Takeo stated. "Ready, Partner?" Setsuna smiled and charged at Hachiro, with her blade directed at him.

"Activate the Contract 150 seconds! Attendant of Takeo Narukami, Setsuna Sakurazaki."

Setsuna was surrounded in a large mass of magic energy, and the white ribbon on her blade glowed bright white. Setsuna sent out a barrage of slashes, Hachiro stepped back almost of instinct.

 _"_ _What was that feeling?"_ Hachiro asked himself. _"Wait, that blade!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Setsuna appeared behind Hachiro and thrust her blade forward, Hachiro moved aside. But the blade stabbed through Hachiro's arm, an abnormal amount of pain went through his entire body.

"A Demon Exorcising Blade!" Hachiro shouted as he stepped back.

As he was stepping back, he felt a palm touching his back. Setsuna prepared the sword and prepared for her next attack.

"The Ultimate Demon Slaying Blade used and created by one of the Greatest Shinmei Ryu Swordsman in History." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

Hachiro looked back with a look of disbelief.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come, Spirits of Wind and Lighting! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning!"

Takeo was prepared to fire off his attack at pointblank, but Hachiro started running through the forest.

"A demon slaying blade and those eyes, there no doubt about it." Hachiro stated.

He looked around and saw a large electrical net trapped and entangled him.

"Got you." Shiro stated, as he came from behind a tree.

"And a Raiju, who the hell is this kid!?" Hachiro stated.

Takeo appeared in front of him with his palm in front of him.

"Turbo Fulgoris Perforantis, Emittam."

Takeo fired off a large blast of wind and lightning towards the sky, Hachiro was sent flying through the sky.

"A Narukami Clan member…in the Old World….they were supposed...to be….All DEAD!" Hachiro stated, as he vanished within that spell.

"To answer your question, that's what they wanted their enemies to think. In actuality, we moved here to this world to get away from the conflict. It was all thanks to the Konoe Family." Takeo said, he looked towards them with a smile.

"Now, why don't get some sleep?" Takeo asked.

"Very well, but it's going to take a while." Setsuna answered.

Takeo smiled at Shiro and he nodded, with a blinding white flash. Once the light died down Shiro transformed into his Raiju form. Takeo jumped on Shiro's back and held his hand out, Setsuna was reluctant to grab his hand.

But he took his hand, Takeo pulled her behind him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Now, hold on tight and close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them." Takeo said.

Setsuna nodded, she closed her eyes and Shiro took off with a large burst of speed almost like an actual lightning bolt. Once everyone everything calmed down, Setsuna felt Takeo tapping her hand.

"You might not want to miss this." Takeo stated.

Setsuna opened her eyes, and saw how high they were in the sky and the beautiful and mesmerizing sight of the stars.

"This is amazing." Setsuna said, with a bright smile.

Shiro was flying through the sky, using his and kicking off the air.

"I never get tired of this view." Takeo stated, with a smile.

Setsuna smiled, placed her hand around him tighter and rested her head on his back.

"Setsuna-Chan?" Takeo called out, once he turned his head.

He heard a light snore coming from her, Shiro looked and landed in front of the entrance to the dorm.

"She's even cuter when she's asleep." Takeo said.

He carefully got off of Shiro, with Setsuna cradled in his arms. She started smiling in her sleep as she nuzzled against him.

"It's nice seeing how much you watched over Konoe-Chan, but it's also nice for you to get some sleep." Takeo said, as he carried her bridal style into the building.

"Good thing none of the other girls are up, they might suspect something." Shiro stated, as he was in his pup form.

Once they got to their dorm room, Takeo opened the door and placed Setsuna in her bed. As he was prepared to jump into his own bed Setsuna started mumbling something in her sleep.

"Don't go…Takeo-Kun, if you left…then I would be… alone again." Setsuna mumbled in her sleep.

Takeo was stunned that she was saying that in her sleep, but he smiled. He jumped out of his bed and crawled into Setsuna's bed besides her.

"I really hope she doesn't kill me for this." Takeo said. "Who knows, I might actually stay."

Takeo reached out and brushed away her hair, she smiled as she felt his hand on her face. "Goodnight, Setsuna-Chan." Takeo said, as he closed his eyes.

 **[Outside of the Mahora Academy]**

Kagutsuchi was walking through the gates heading towards Takeo's and Setsuna's room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Takahata asked, as he appeared in front of him with an angered glare.

And along with him, was the other Magic Teachers hidden in the school including the Dean and Shinzu. Kagutsuchi started laughing at all of them.

"Do you really think that you can stop me?" Kagutsuchi asked, he started walking towards them.

As Takahata was prepared to attack, to obscured people appeared in front of them. Both were the same height, and both had silver hair.

"Kagutsuchi, you will not intervene." The man on the left stated, as he glared at him.

The man's eyes glowed bright blue in the light, and he released a dangerous amount of magic energy.

"Ah, Nii-San!" Kagutsuchi called out, with a bright smile. "Ah, both of my brothers have come to see me!"

As he was walking towards them, they noticed the immense murderous intent in his eyes.

"Nii-San, he won't listen to us. You know that right?" The man on the right asked.

The man on the left let out a long sighed and placed his hand on his head.

"Taka, continue watching over my kids and continue being a role model for them." The man on the left said, as both of them vanished.

Takahata nodded in agreement, both of the men appeared behind Kagutsuchi and placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Nii-San!" Kagutsuchi called out. "Before, we go. Promise me that you won't tell children nor my wife that I was here." The man said, just before the three of them vanished.

"I promise." Takahata responded. "

Then, that was Takeo-Kun's…" Shinzuna said, with a surprised expression.

"Yea, Takeo's Father, longtime rival and comrade of the Thousand Master." Takahata answered, with a smile on his face.

The three of them appeared in an undisclosed location, with Kagutsuchi being punched to the ground by both of them.

"Argh, Nii-San. Why did you interfere?" Kagutsuchi.

The man on the left removed his hoodie, revealing to be a man the same age as Nagi Springfield, with silver hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell?! Why're you asking a like that dumbass?!" The silver-haired man asked, with an irritated tone.

"Nii-San, don't even bother. You know he won't listen to reason." The man on the right stated.

"Tch, I didn't want it to come to this. But…" Takeo's father threw of his robe and stood in a fighting stance, so did the man on his right.

"Ah, my Nii-Sans are going to fight me." Kagutsuchi said, with a wide grin.

Both of them charged at Kagutsuchi, all three of them held their hands out.

"Rugitus Tonitrui Venerit et Exstinguere. Heed the Contract and Serve under me, O Gods of Thunder… "

"Argentum Ventus Venerit et Pellem Seorsum. Heed the Contract and Serve under me, O Gods of Wind…"

"Ardoribus Sempiternis Oblivionis Devastantem. Heed the Contract and Serve under me, O Gods of Fire…"

After reciting a long magic incantation, a large blast of thunder, wind and flames rose towards the skies and decimated the area around them.

 **[Tomorrow Morning] [Setsuna's and Takeo's Room]**

Setsuna opened her eyes, and yawned. She tried getting up, but she felt someone's arms wrap around her and pulled her in.

"W-What?!" Setsuna asked, as her face turned completely red.

She turned her head and saw, Takeo hugging her in his sleep.

 _"_ _Argh, I'm going to…!"_ Setsuna shouted, in her head until she heard Takeo mumbling in his sleep.

"…you're not…alone anymore…Se…Chan." Takeo mumbled.

Setsuna blushed after hearing her childhood nickname.

"Uh, Takeo-Kun. It's time to wake up." Setsuna said, wearing a smile on her face. Takeo woke up and saw Setsuna smiling at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey, Setsuna-Chan." Takeo said, as he sat up next to her.

"Uh, Takeo-Kun. Could you call me, Se-Chan?" Setsuna asked, with embarrassed look.


	12. Chapter 12

Takeo smiled at her, he placed his around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Alright, Se-Chan. But only if you call me, Ta-Kun." Takeo said, smiling at her.

"Alright, Ta-Kun." Setsuna said, with a smile on her face.

Both of them got up and started getting ready for the class trip.

"I'll make breakfast." Setsuna proclaimed, with a smile.

Once they were done making breakfast, both of them started heading towards the train station along with everyone else.

"Alright, if the Kansai Magic Association really is after Konoka-Chan. Then they're probably going to attack while we're on the train." Takeo stated.

"And if they do they'll probably go after the letter in Negi-Sama's position." Shiro added, as he walked next to Takeo.

"Right, Ta-Kun." Setsuna said.

Once they arrived onto the train, Negi was calling out the names of the groups. Shiro immediately jumped onto Takeo's head.

"What group am I missing?" Negi asked himself.

"Negi-Sensei." Setsuna called out, in a monotone. "Oh, you're, No. 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki-San, Zazie-San, and Takeo-San." Negi said.

"I was meant to be the leader of Group 6. But, Evangeline-San and Chachamaru-San are absent. That leaves me, Zazie-San and Ta-Kun." Setsuna responded. "Oh, well. You can join up with a group. Uh, Asuna-San can Setsuna-San join up with your group? Lincho-San can Zazie-San join up with your group?" Negi asked.

Both Asuna and Ayaka agreed. "Hey, Se-Chan." Konoka said, with a bright smile.

Setsuna only bowed nervously and walked away. Leaving Konoka with a sadden look on her face, and Asuna with a confused expression.

"Se-Chan." Konoka said, with a saddened expression.

"Hey, Negi-Kun. Which group am I joining?" Takeo asked, immediately some girl perked up. _"Why, do I feel like I should've said that out loud?"_

He felt some of the girls staring at him from behind, and a slight cold sensation w

"Is there anyone who can take Takeo-San?!" Negi called out.

Within seconds, Takeo immediately felt several hands pulling in in several directions. He looked and saw it was Chizuru, Chao, Misa, Yue and Yuna.

"Ah, Chizuru-Chan, Chao-Chan, Misa-Chan, Yue-Chan and Yuna-Chan." Takeo called out, as the girls each pulled him in different directions.

"Sorry, girls. But Takeo-Kun is coming with our group." Chizuru said, as she pulled him towards her.

"Sorry, Chizuru-San. But, I have something I'd like to ask Takeo-San." Chao stated, as he was pulled towards her.

"Misa-Chan, Chizuru-Chan. You have Takeo-Kun to yourself all day yesterday." Yuna stated, as she pulled him towards her.

"Yea, but Chizuru-Chan. Hogged him all to herself yesterday." Misa stated.

"I have something I'd like to ask Takeo-San too." Yue added.

 _"_ _I don't know where to be happy that I'm wanted. Or terrified of having my limbs torn apart."_ Takeo thought, with a strained expression.

"Actually, girl. The Dean wanted Takeo to be an assistant to Negi-Kun." Shinzuna said, walking towards them.

 _"_ _Thank You, Shinzuna-Sensei."_ Takeo thought to himself, with anime tear practically coming from his eyes.

"Aw." All five girls said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to spend time with you girls later." Takeo said with a smile.

Everyone was getting situated, sitting down in their seats. Everyone started talking about what they're going to do on their Kyoto Trip.

 **[This is the HIKARI 213 Express to Osaka. We will soon be arriving…Next stop will be Nagoya.]**

"All right, everyone! The 15th Annual School Trip is about to begin!" Shinzuna called out. "Please make the most of these five days and nights!"

"There will be lost of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone!" Negi added, with a smile. "But, please try not to get lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should take all responsibility for yourselves."

Takeo smiled about how Negi was getting into the whole trip.

"He's really into this trip, Takeo-Sama." Shiro whispered making sure no one heard him. "Yea, I'm sure glad he's…" Takeo added.

At that moment Negi was hit by a chart, and fell on the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The waitress apologized.

"It's okay." Negi responded, as he started getting up.

Both Takeo and Asuna sweat dropped at that incident, but he laughed to himself.

 **[Please follow the directions of the waitresses and remain in your seats…]**

Takeo stood up and started walking around the train, until he stopped as he saw some of the girls playing a card game.

"Hey, Takeo-San." Yue called out.

"Ah, hey Yue-Chan." Takeo responded, as he waved at everyone.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun. You mind playing with me as soon as I beat Haruna-Chan." Yuna asked, wearing a smile.

"Sure, thing." Takeo answered, with a smile.

"Ah, Takeo-San. You can play?" Negi asked, with a surprised look.

Takeo pulled Negi closer to him, and started whispering something to him.

"Yea, being a Freelancing Mage I had to a lot of odd jobs." Takeo whispered.

At that moment both of them heard the girls screaming, Takeo turned around and saw a large number of frogs around them.

"Frogs?!" Negi called out, with a surprised expression.

"So, they did decide to attack." Takeo said under his breath. "Shiro!"

Shiro jumped from on top of Takeo's head and started chasing after the frogs.

"Negi-Kun. Takeo-Kun, help!" Makie called out.

Both Takeo and Negi nodded at each other, and they started catching all of the frogs. Most of the girls started climbing on Takeo's back.

"We've managed to catch capture 108 of the frogs-aru…" Ku stated, scratching the back of her head.

"Thank God." Takeo added, with a slight sigh.

"S-Shinzuna-Sensei fainted!" Makie called out.

"Get the Health Committee Officer to look after her! Lincho-San, please take an emergency roll call!" Negi commanded. "The health committee officer has fainted!" Asuna responded.

Takeo walked towards Ako and tried waking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Asuna-Chan, take Ako-Chan to her seat. I'll carry Shinzuna-San back to her seat." Takeo commanded.

Asuna nodded and started carrying Ako to her seat, while Takeo picked up Shinzuna up bridal style and followed her. As he was carrying Shinzuna, he could hear Negi and Chamo talking about the letter.

 _"_ _Good they didn't get the letter."_ Takeo thought, with a slight sigh.

At that moment a fast bird passed by him with the letter in its mouth. _"Damn it!"_ Takeo quickly and carefully placed Shinzuna in her seat and went after the bird.

Negi ran passed him and chased after the bird.

"What's going on Takeo?" Asuna asked.

"Negi and I will explain once we get off this train, but first…" Takeo answered, but was stopped as Ayaka walked towards them.

"Asuna-San, Konoka-San. Setsuna-San, is missing from your group." Ayaka said.

Takeo noticed Setsuna walking back towards them. She nodded towards Takeo and he nodded back. "Ah, Se-Chan where'd you go?" Konoka asked.

"I-I, was taking a walk through the train." Setsuna answered, slightly shyly.

Everyone started calming down after everything that happened, Takeo looked towards Setsuna who was watching out for Konoka.

 **[We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly…Please ensure that you do not forget anything.]**

Around the train everyone started talking to each other, Takeo sighed and got his bag.

"We're finally arriving in Kyoto! We just might be able to find clues about the Thousand Master!" Negi called out, with enthusiasm. Takeo smiled at Negi's desire to find his father.

 _"_ _I really don't blame him, I'd sure kill to get some information about my dad to."_ Takeo with a smile.

Once everyone got off of the train, everyone got together for a commemoration photo. Takeo stood next to Shinzuna-San, but was later being pulled into the photo by the other girls. Once they were done, everyone started walking around visiting the attractions.

"Oh, hey Yue-San." Takeo called out.

Yue was standing around with her roommates and friends Haruna and Nodoka.

"Hey, Takeo-San." Yue responded, with her usual deadpanned look.


	13. Chapter 13

"Really don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you too in person." Takeo stated, with a smile.

"H-Hello, my name is Nodoka Miyazaki." Nodoka introduced herself shyly. "And my name is Haruna Saotome." Haruna introduced herself, as she shook his hand. "And you already know me. I'm Takeo Narukami, but you can call Takeo." Takeo said, with a smile.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. When we were at Library Island, I found a book with your family's name on it the 'Narukami Clan'." Yue said. "Oh, right. I forgot to check that place out. Well actually I'm a part of an Influential Clan, who excel in combat." Takeo answered.

As he was explaining about his family's history without exposing magic, he was being watched by a single assailant.

"So, he decided to show his face here." The unknown person declared.

"So, you have two little brothers and a little sister." Yuna said, with a surprised expression.

"Yea, the oldest is a pain to deal with, the middle child usual minds his own business and the youngest is always trying to help others." Takeo answered. Unbeknownst to the other, the unknown assailant was on top of the building glaring at Takeo.

The unknown person dove down and attempted to dropkick Takeo, but Takeo smirked and grabbed the person by their leg. The girls were looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Here's my little brother." Takeo stated, as he lifted the kid into the air by his leg.

It was revealed to be an eleven year old Haruki, with an irritated expression.

"Argh, put me down Nii-San!" Haruki demanded, as he started struggling to get Takeo's hand off of his foot. "Oh, no. Not after you explain why you're here." Takeo answered, with a smirk.

"Actually, I can explain that." A familiar voice said.

Takeo turned around and saw Haruto wearing a pair of glasses, with a snow white haired girl wearing a white kimono next to him.

"Mom, thought it be a good idea to come and visit Eishun-San." Haruto answered, in a monotone. "Nii-San, why're everyone looking at me?"

Takeo looked and noticed everyone looking at both Haruki and Haruto, with the 'They're so adorable look'. Takeo smiled and looked back at his siblings.

"Uh, they just like you two." Takeo stated, as he placed Haruki on the ground. "Well, where's Nari-Chan?"

"Nii-San!"

Takeo turned around and was immediately hugged by an eleven year old Nariko.

"Ah, hello Nari-Chan." Takeo said, with a smile.

"I really missed you." Nariko stated, as she started hugging him tighter. "And Haruki and his friends kept being mean to me."

Haruki immediately caught a glaring stare from Takeo.

"We weren't bullying here, we just said she couldn't follow us around anymore!" Haruki stated, with an irritated tone.

"That's that same thing." Takeo stated. "You're supposed to be nice you your little sister."

"Nii-San, are these all of your friends?" Haruto asked, as he pointed at the girls in class.

"Of course, everyone I'd like you to meet my little brothers, Haruki and Haruto." Takeo answered, directing towards them.

"Hey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Everyone were amazed at how nice and polite Haruto was and how Haruki was the opposite of that.

"And this is my little sister, Nariko." Takeo said, introducing Nariko. She bowed and smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone, I hope my older brother isn't causing you any trouble."

Everyone fawned over how adorable Nariko was, when she smiled. The entire class started introducing themselves to Takeo's three siblings.

"Where are my manners, who're you?" Takeo asked, the white haired girl.

"…"

She remained silent and looked towards Haruto.

"It's okay, you don't need my permission to speak." Haruto stated, looking towards her.

"Okay, Haruto-Sama. My name is Yukiko Yukimura, I'm Haruto-Sama's Future Wife." Yukiko stated, in a monotone.

Everyone looked at them with a 'WFT Face', while Takeo looked at them with a goofy grin.

"U-uh, Future Wife?" Yuna asked, wearing a surprised expression.

"What, is that strange?" Haruto asked, with a deadpanned look.

"You're going to explain that later, right Haruto?" Takeo asked.

Haruto nodded and Yukiko wrapped her arm around Haruto's arm like a lost child.

 **[W-What?!]**

Takeo turned around and saw Chizuru and the others looking at Nariko with a surprised look.

"What happened?" Takeo asked.

"I-I don't know, I just thought...since Nii-San was in a class full of girls…I asked if it was a Harem." Nariko answered, with an innocent expression.

Takeo did a spit take, and looked at Nariko with a look of disbelief.

"D-Do, you even know what that word means?" Takeo asked.

"Oh, Nariko a Harem is when…" Haruto answered, but his mouth was covered by Takeo.

"W-Where'd you even hear that?!" Takeo asked.

Nariko pointed at Haruki who was laughing to himself, Takeo immediately grabbed ahold of him and started pull his cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Haruki asked, as he glared at Takeo.

"What're you doing teaching Nariko that word?!" Takeo asked back.

As both of them started arguing the girls from class all started laughing.

"Well, Nii-San. Mom, is probably wondering where we are. We'll see you at Eishun-San's." Haruto stated, as he took Nariko's hand.

But, she snatched her hand out of embarrassment.

"Ah, Nii-San I'm not a baby. It's not like I'm going to get lost." Nariko stated, as the four of them started walking away.

"Huh, really. But, I always saw Nii-San holding your hand whenever he was around. My hypothesis must've been off." Haruto stated, as he started thinking to himself.

"You should try laying off the logic, you waking Encyclopedia." Haruki stated.

"You should try using some, Baka-Bot." Haruto stated, coldly.

Haruki started getting into a one-sided argument with Haruto, while he looked away with an uninterested look.

"Your siblings sure are adorable." Chizuru stated, with a smile.

"Yea, they should try talking to Negi-Kun. They are still kids." Takeo responded.

 **[Ahhh. Frogs Again?]**

Takeo turned towards the direction the scream came from and saw both Makie and Ayaka were trapped inside of a pit full of frogs.

 _"_ _Seriously can't they find something else besides frogs?"_ Takeo asked himself.

As they were getting them out of the pit, they later headed towards the fountain.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun. Do you want to share a drink with me?" Yuna asked, her face was slightly flushed.

"Sure Yuna-San." Takeo answered.

Yuna handed him her cut and he took a drink, once he drank it his eyes widened.

"T-This is sake!" Takeo stated.

He looked and saw most of the students in class were dead drunk.

"Someone tapped the water!" Negi stated, as he jumped over the found.

"Uh, Takeo-San. How do you know what sake taste like?" Yue asked, looking at him with a deadpanned look.

"Well, when I was eight. My mom was having an important meeting, I thought that sake was actually juice and I had like eight cups." Takeo answered.

"Why do I smell Sake?" Nitta asked, as he walked by. "What's wrong with the class?!"

"Everyone's just tired from the trip." Yue/Takeo answered in unison.

"Okay, let's get them back on the bus." Shinzuna said.

As everyone were getting them back on the bus, Yue stopped Takeo.

"Uh, do you need something?" Takeo asked.

"Does this have something to do with anything magic related?" Yue asked.

"U-uh, well since there's no lying to you. Yes, those frogs and this incident with the sake is magic related."

Yue started thinking to herself, Takeo was wondering what she was going to say next.

"Takeo-San, could you teach me magic during the trip?" Yue asked.

"My, you really are an impatient girl." Takeo responded, with a smile. "But, I'll teach you some basics."

Yue smiled with a large amount of enthusiasm.


	14. Chapter 14

_"_ _Wow, I've never seen anyone this enthusiastic about learning magic."_ Takeo thought with a smile. _"That's a sign that she'll make an excellent Mage."_

Takeo looked up and saw Shiro sleeping soundly on the top of his head. Both him and Yue got on the bus and went to sit in the two seats in the back.

"Takeo-San, is there really a magical world?" Yue asked.

"Yea, it's too early for you to know about that." Takeo stated. "But, I can tell you a story about my clan." Yue's attention was peaked.

"Would you?" Yue asked, with a smile.

"Sure thing. Now, let's see."

He looked forward and saw Setsuna listening in, he smiled to himself.

 **Over a 300 years ago, a young aspiring mage named Ryutaro he had no family nor last name. He traveled across the magical world assisting those in need all by himself, while nurturing his magical abilities.**

 **Ryutaro specialized in all forms of combat and elemental magic, but he was more talented in using lightning. He battled against several demons, dark mages while protecting those who're in need.**

 **But one day, when he was at the age of eighteen a demon god rose from the pits of the underworld, bringing his army and generals along with him. And they wreaked havoc across the magical world.**

 **Ryutaro battled through a large number of demons alone, destroyed the demon king's armies and general finally he made his way towards the leader himself. Both of them battled each of for hours, using every magic spell he learned while traveling around the world.**

 **As a large ditch effort, Ryutaro used a powerful lightning spell that he created while in his travels and battle the demon god one last time.**

 **At the end of the second day, he was the last one standing in their battle. And ever since that battle, he was known 'The God of Thunder' around the entire magical world. That's when he took the last name 'Narukami'.**

 _"_ _So, that's Ta-Kun's family history."_ Setsuna thought, with an amazed expression.

"That's amazing." Yue stated, with a smile. "What was the spell he used?"

Takeo looked away and shrugged his shoulders, which confused Yue.

"We don't know, it's considered a 'Lost and Forbidden Magic Style'." Takeo answered.

"Why not, if it was such a powerful spell. Why not pass it along?" Yue asked, with a confused expression.

"Using that spell that one time nearly destroyed his body, the battle between him and the demons also decimated the land around hm. Once the Narukami Clan got into the middle of a battle with other clans, he was almost forced to use it again." Takeo answered.

Takeo stopped and placed his hand over his right eyes.

"He surrendered his pride and asked for help from one of the most dangerous dark mages in history. In their agreement his descendants would gain large amounts of magical potential." Takeo added. "A dark curse was inflicted on those who failed to protect others."

Setsuna looked down and remembered the story that Shiro told them, once the bus came to a complete stop. Those who were able to move took those who were drunk to their rooms. As Yue went into her room escorting Nodoka inside, Setsuna walked towards him.

"Se-Chan, I'm going on a walk with Yue-Chan. Can you handle things from here?" Takeo asked.

"Yes, plus if anything happens I can contact you." Setsuna answered, with a smile. "Are you really planning on involving Yue-San in this?"

"Well, since she figured out I was a mage on my first and since I promised I'd teach her magic." Takeo answered, as he scratched the back of his head.

Shiro walked towards them and jumped back on Takeo's head.

"I've been studying her. And I believe she'd make an excellent mage if she was born with magic." Shiro stated.

"Well, I'm sure you know what you're doing." Setsuna stated, as she started walking away. "I'm going to the open bath, see you when you come back."

Yue walked outside of her room, with a smile.

"Are you ready for that walk?" Takeo asked.

Yue nodded and both of them walked outside of the hotel making sure they didn't get caught. Takeo let Yue into a dense forest, where no one could see what they were doing.

"So what's the first lesson?" Yue asked, with enthusiasm.

"You really are excited. Alright, Shiro draw the circle." Takeo commanded.

"Yes, Takeo-Sama." Shiro responded, he jumped off of Takeo's head and landed on ground.

"Shiro, can talk?!" Yue asked, her face was unusually embarrassed expression.

"Uh, Yue-Chan are you alright?" Takeo asked, with a confused expression.

"Uh, nothing." Yue responded. _"God, I hope Shiro doesn't tell Takeo-San what I said about him."_

Takeo looked as Yue's face started becoming redder and redder.

"I'm done." Shiro stated.

Shiro drew a large magic circle on the ground, which glowed with a beautiful white radiance.

"What is this?" Yue asked, with an astounded expression.

"This magic circle imbues the area within it with magical energy, spending a couple minutes or hours will awaken the magic energy inside of a person." Takeo answered.

Takeo grabbed Yue's hand and started leading her inside of the magic circle, Yue could instantly feel the magic energy being drawn inside of her body.

"This feels amazing." Yue said, with a smile.

Takeo then took Yue and sat her down in front of him. He held his hand out and a magic circle appeared over his hand. A magic wand fell in Takeo's hand, he handed it to Yue who still wore an enthusiastic expression.

"Alright, let's get started." Takeo instructed.

Both of them sat there for minutes to hours. Takeo spent that entire time instructing Yue in the history and the principles of magic. While teachers her one of the most basic spells.

"Alright, now say the words." Takeo said.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Ignite."

Yue held up her wand, and a flame appeared coming from the wand. Yue smiled at her accomplishment while Takeo smiled.

"That's amazing, even with this circle it still would've taken month for that spell." Takeo stated, with a smile.

"You really are a natural." Yue blushed at Takeo's compliment.

At that moment Takeo looked into the forest, his eyes started to become more serious.

"Hey, Shiro can you take Yue-Chan back to hotel?" Takeo asked.

"Takeo-San, what's going on?" Yue asked, with a worried expression.

"Yes, Takeo-Sama. Come along Yue-Sama." Shiro answered.

Yue started following Shiro back towards the hotel, she looked back.

"I'll be alright." Takeo stated, with a reassuring smile.

Yue nodded and both of them headed back towards the hotel, once they were out of sight Takeo turned his attention towards the forest.

"Get of here!" Takeo demanded.

From the forest, a humanoid with red skin, a long black hair reaching to his back, two horns on his head, and large teeth came from the forest. Along with another humanoid with blue skin, a long dark blue hair, one horn, and large teeth.

"High-Class Shikigami demons? The Blue Demon Zenki and the Red Demon Goki." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

He stood in his battle stance and prepared for their attack, but both of the demons released a large screeching roar.

Takeo placed his hand over his ears, and started shouting in pain.

 _"_ _It feels like my brains being about to split in two!"_ Takeo shouted in his hand.

The two demons charged at Takeo, with a large burst of speed.

"Destroy!" The demons shouted in unison.

Takeo blocked the attack with his arms, but he was sent flying through several trees.

 _"_ _That was some insane strength, even on my missions I never fought anything like this."_ Takeo thought, with a smirk on his face.

Zenki appeared in front of Takeo and punched downwards at full force, Takeo blocked the attack with the palm of his hand. Goki charged at him with his fist pulled back, he punched forward a max power.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Melody of Battle, Double Speed Fist."

Takeo started sending his magic energy throughout his entire body, once Goki released his fist. Takeo stopped his attack with the bottom of his foot, Takeo directed Goki's attack towards the ground. Takeo quickly grabbed Zenki by his wrist and slammed him on top of Goki.

Both demons started getting back up like that attack meant nothing, both Yue and Shiro was running through the forest. But she stopped and looked back, after hearing the battle between Takeo and the two demons.

"Yue-Sama, Takeo-Sama can handle this." Shiro stated, looking back at her.

"But, I can't just leave him to fight alone." Yue responded, looking back at Shiro.

Shiro noticed that Yue, wouldn't give up until they went to go help Takeo.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yue-Sama, if you don't follow me back to the hotel. Then I will tell Takeo-Sama, what you said." Shiro threatened.

Yue's face turned completely red at Shiro's threat, but she turned around and started walking back towards.

"I don't care! Tell him!" Yue shouted, which shocked Shiro. "Ever since he came to our class, he's been looking out and protecting everyone! Nearly every girl in class fell in love with him at first sight!" Yue pulled out her wand and prepared to go help Takeo. "I did to!"

Shiro smiled and began following her.

"Yue-Sama, I'm glad Takeo-Sama has people like you as friends. I'm about to teach you a two offensive spells so pay attention." Shiro said.

Yue nodded in agreement and looked back forward. Back in the battle with the demons, Takeo's shirt was torn completely off and he was covered in cuts.

"Ever since I came to this school, I've been experiencing high class battles like this." Takeo stated, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

Zenki appeared in front of Takeo and placed his single large hand around his throat, he picked him up.

"Give me your best shot." Takeo said, maintaining the smirk on his face. Zenki pulled his fist back and prepared to punch Takeo in the face.

"Practe Bigi Nar. O 10 Spirits of Lightning. Come Together and Strike my Enemy. Magic Arrows Series of Lightning."

A blast of 10 arrows made from lightning appeared attacking Zenki's hand and he dropped Takeo to the ground.

"That voice…what're you doing here?!" Takeo called out,

He looked and saw Yue holding her wand towards the demon. Zenki charged at Yue, with his fist pulled back.

"Chant it!" Shiro commanded.

"Practe Bigi Nar. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy! White Lightning!"

Yue fired off a large blast of white lightning, which slowed down Zenki but it didn't stop him. He pushed through Yue's attack, and aimed his attack at her. After using a spell like that Yue fell on her knees exhausted.

 _"_ _I-I can't move, am I really going to die here?"_ Yue asked herself, as she closed her eyes.

Yue felt the ground under her shaking, she opened her eyes and saw Takeo standing in front of her blocking the demons attack with one hand.

"Takeo-San…" Yue called out with a smile, but Takeo wouldn't answer her.

Takeo's face was obscured by the darkness, the only that showed were his eyes of vengeance. Zenki pulled its fist back and prepared for his next attack and final attack, with a single motion of his hand Takeo sliced the demon from the waist down.

"Takeo-San!" Yue called out, Takeo turned towards Yue and she saw the near dead look within his eyes.

"Takeo-Sama, if you can still hear me don't give into your vengeance!" Shiro shouted.

Takeo ignored both of them and turned towards the last demon. Zenki's remaining presence was absorbed by Goki, his body changed into a more muscular form and his skin turned purple.

"Yue-Sama, that story Takeo-Sama told you on this bus. This is that power Ryutaro gave up his pride for and this is a consequence inherited by his descendants." Shiro explained.

Takeo charged at the demons at full power, both of their fist collided together generating a large pulse of pressure. Goki punched Takeo in his face sending him skidding backwards, Takeo quickly regained his balance and punched Goki in the stomach with an uppercut.

The demon stepped back, and flew away out of fear. Takeo turned towards the demon, and his body released an electrical charge. Takeo jumped into the sky and charged after the demon, in a flash of white light Shiro transformed into his adult form.

"Yue-Sama jump on!" Shiro demanded. Without time to asked questions, Yue jumped on and they went after both of them.

As they were flying towards, then they saw several flashes of black lightning.

"Shiro, what's going on with Takeo-San?" Yue asked.

"That mage who gave Ryutaro and his clan that powerful magic, he also gave them a warning. If they failed in protecting anyone, a curse will awaken turning them into monsters of vengeance. Shiro explained. "It's like a double-edged sword, that curse releases Takeo-Sama hidden potential. But, it'll also steal away the light inside of him and there will be no bringing him back."

Takeo charged at the demon, with black lightning surrounding his hand.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come Forth from the Void, O Dark Thunder, and Cut down all things in my path! Dark Axe of the Lightning God!"

Once those words here chanted, Takeo released darker version of the Axe of the Lightning God. That attack caused a large blast of black lightning, which decimated part of the forest.

"Amazing!" Yue said, as she saw the power that attack packed.

Once they landed they saw, Takeo walking towards the weakened demon with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Yue-San, you have to stop him! If he kills that demon he won't be able to come back!" Shiro said.

Yue nodded and ran towards Takeo, she stepped in front of him with and she hugged him.

"Takeo-San, look I'm alright! The demons down, you don't have to keep fighting!" Yue called out, but Takeo continued to try and eliminate the demon. _"If have to think of something, I don't want to lose him. Just when I got to know him."_

Yue opened her eyes and stared into Takeo's dark eyes. "Takeo-San! I-I, fell in love with you since the moment I met you!" Yue confessed.

She looked and saw someone of the life starting to return in Takeo's eyes.

"But, this isn't the Takeo I fell in love with! He's always smiled at everyone, he always helped everyone and he was always carrying towards others!" Yue called out, some tears started falling from her eyes. "Takeo-San, I hope you don't hate me for this."

Yue placed her arms around Takeo and she pressed her lips against his. The light completely returned to normal, he closed his eyes and placed cuffed Yue's face returning the kiss.

"Des…tr…oy." The weakened demon got up and charged at both of them.

Shiro landed on top of Goki, lightning surrounded his fangs and he bit down sending a harsh electrical throughout his body. Goki's body was completely turned into ash, both Yue and Takeo looked at each other with a huge blush on their face.

"T-Thanks, Yue-Chan." Takeo said, with an embarrassed expression.

"N-No problem, T-Takeo-San." Yue responded, looking away in embarrassment. _"O-Oh, my god…I actually kissed Takeo-San."_ Yue's face started turning redder from thinking about it. "U-Uh, T-Takeo-San. What did you hear exactly?

Takeo's face started turning redder, he looked away but then he looked at her again.

"I-I, heard most of it. Like how you said, I wasn't the real me." Takeo answered.

Yue looked at him like he was hiding something else.

"T-Takeo-San, exactly what happened to your mind when you're like that?" Yue asked.

"It's just like this forest. A never ending darkness only, you're only able to see a small glimpse of light right before it vanished." Takeo answered, with a saddened expression. "But, this time was different. I saw more lights and I heard voices coming from them."

His expression suddenly became more enlightened.

"Lights?" Yue asked, with confused expression.

"Yea. I heard voices calling out to me to come back. I heard my family, Negi, everyone in class and you." Takeo answered, smiling towards Yue.

She blushed and smiled at Takeo's answer, Yue fell forward with tired eyes. Takeo quickly grabbed her before she fell, he looked at her and saw that she was fast asleep.

"A beginner being able to use that spell on the first try." Takeo said.

He cradled Yue in his arms and hopped on Shiro's back. As Shiro was flying through the trees, Takeo was drawn towards Yue's sleeping face.

 _"_ _Wow, both of them look too cute when they're sleep."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face. "It'd be a shame if you're restless for tomorrow."

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O Spirits of Wind, I beg that you heal my friends restoring their Vitality and Health."

A gentle wind brushed passed them, and started resorting their vitality and their health.

"Good night, Yue-Chan." Takeo said, as he kissed her forehead.

Yue smiled in her sleep and started cuddling up with him. Hours later, in Takeo's room which he shared with Negi. Takeo started tossing and turning in his futon, with cold sweat beaming off him.

"N-no…not again…" Takeo said in his sleep.

 **[Takeo's Nightmare]**

 **At Mahora High School, it was burning to the ground. Takeo walked through the streets both tears and blood dripping from his face. He fell to his kneed, and saw the dead bodies of his classmates and loved ones in front of him.**

 **"** **That's three times now." A familiar voice stated.**

 **Takeo gritted his teeth, and turned around his eyes were fueled with hatred. An obscured man, with red eyes beaming at him laughed in his face.**

 **"** **That makes three times, that you were unable to protect anyone." The man said, with a sadistic grin.**

 **"** **Bastard!" Takeo shouted, as he charged at him.**

 **He charged a lightning spell in his hand and saw prepared to attack. But with a single motion of the man's hand, Takeo's arms was completely slashed off.**

 **"** **ARG!" Takeo shouted, as he placed his hand on his wound.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The man walked towards him and summoned black flames in his hand.**

 **"** **I don't know why, your father put so much faith in you." The man stated, as he shaped the flames into a blade. "Now die along with everyone else you failed to protect!"**

 **The man thrust the sword through Takeo's chest. The darkness from the blade started corroding Takeo's body through his wound, his eyes of vengeance started to appear.**

 **"** **I-I, need power…I don't care what it is…I just need…"**

 **An unknown person's fist punched Takeo in the face, sending him skidding through the ground. He looked up and saw an obscured man glaring at him.**

 **"** **Wake up already…Dumbass!" The person shouted.**

Takeo woke up covered in sweat, he looked and saw Shiro lying down next to him. Takeo gritted his teeth, as he placed his hand the scar on his side.

 **[The Hotel Cafeteria]**

Takeo walked into the cafeteria yawning, he walked through the line and quickly got his breakfast.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun!" Yuna called out.

Takeo saw her, Akira and Ako and walked over to their table.

"Morning~." Takeo said, with a long yawn.

"What's wrong Takeo-Kun? Did you not get any sleep last night?" Akira asked, with a worried expression.

"No, it's not that. It's just some nightmare I always have before I wake up in the morning." Takeo answered.

"A nightmare about what?" Ako asked.

"Ah, about some bastard I got into a fight with when I was a kid." Takeo answered, as he took a bite out of his food.

"A fight?" Ako asked. "What happened?"

Too tired to eat Takeo dropped his food on his plate.

"That guy beat the hell out of me and gave me a scar on my side as a reminder." Takeo answered, he lifted up his shirt and showed them the x-shaped scar on his side.

"That's terrible!" Akira stated, looking at the scar.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"That was the same day my dad showed up and beat the crap out of the guy." Takeo answered, as he placed his shirt down.

"I really don't know what happened to him after that, but it wasn't the only thing I failed at." Takeo made a sadden expression after saying that.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun. Do you mind playing a game with me?" Yuna asked, with a smirk.

Takeo looked at her with a confused expression, as Yuna smiled at him.

"Uh, what game exactly?" Takeo asked. Yuna looked at him with another one of her smiles.

"Just meet me at the basketball court, and wear something comfortable." Yuna answered, with a smile.

 **[Kyoto's Basketball Court]**

Minutes later, Takeo was walking into the park wearing dark blue basketball shorts and black jersey shirt.

"Where is she?" Takeo asked as he looked around.

"Takeo-Kun." Yuna called out.

He turned around and saw Yuna running towards him with a basketball in her hand.

"Yuna-Chan, why did you call me out here?" Takeo asked, with a questioning expression.

"Oh, come on you have time for at least one game." Yuna stated, as she passed Takeo the ball.

He caught the ball and started dribbling it on the ground.

"Alright, let's get started." Takeo said, with a slight smile.

Both of them started playing an hour-long game of basketball. Both of their scores were tied and both were sweating near exhaustion.

 _"_ _She's too good, and I'm feeling something radiating from her body…magic energy."_ Takeo thought.

"Got you, Takeo-Kun!" Yuna said.

She passed by him with the basketball in her hand and dunked it, as she was smiling she lost her balance. As she was falling towards the ground, Takeo dove in and caught her in his arms.

"That was a good match." Takeo said, with a smile. "Thanks, Yuna-Chan. I needed that."

"Told you." Yuna responded, with a smirk. "So what do you want to do next?"

Takeo looked and saw an ice cream stand, Yuna nodded in agreement. After paying for their deserts, both Takeo and Yuna sat down at a park bench. They both started talking about their family lives.

"So your dad's a professor at one of the schools at Mahora." Takeo said, with a surprised expression.

"Yep, he's a college professor. And my mom…my mom…" Yuna answered with a smile, but she suddenly went silent.

"Your mom's…?" Takeo asked, already knowing what happened.

"She died when I was little, we always did a lot of fun things together." Yuna answered, with a saddened smile. "…we even played a little game. Where I was a little mage and she was my instructor."

Yuna started imaging when she was a child with a wand in her hand and her mom was giving her a lesson. She unconsciously grabbed Takeo's hand, and started waving her hand around like she was holding a wand.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Light."

A small light appeared in Yuna's hand while she wasn't realizing it.

 _"_ _She really is a born mage."_ Takeo thought.

He looked and saw the saddened look on Yuna's face. He placed his arm around Yuna and pulled her in for a hug, which surprised her.

"It's okay to miss your mom, if you ever need to talk about it. Then you can come to me." Takeo said, with a smile.

Yuna smiled bright and gave Takeo a big endearing hug.

"Thank you, Takeo-Kun." Yuna said, with a smile as cried in his arms.

 _"_ _I should probably talk to her dad, about this."_ Takeo thought, as he placed his hand on her head.

Over an hour later, both Yuna and Takeo had used the hot springs after their match. Both of them ran into Ayaka, Makie, Fuka and Fumika, watching something.

"Uh, what're you guys doing?" Takeo asked, he looked and saw Negi freaking out. _"Oh, god. The stress has finally gotten to him."_

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-Kun." Maki said.

"Judging by his appearance. Whatever it is, it's big." Ayaka added.

"Maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have." Yuna implied.

Both Ayaka and Makie walked over and began asking him something.

"N…No…nothing happened…no one confessed to me or anything…!" Negi shouted, but stopped.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Takeo responded. "Well, it's got nothing to do with me."

Takeo walked away, Shiro ran over and jumped back on his head.

"Wow, you really do love riding on top of my head." Takeo whispered to Shiro.

"I always like riding on top of your head while in this form." Shiro responded quietly.

Takeo and into both Asuna and Setsuna.

"Hey, Asuna-Chan and Se-Chan!" Takeo called out, with a smile.

"Hey, Ta-Kun." Setsuna said, smiling back at him.

"Hey, Takeo." Asuna added.

"Uh, guys who exactly confessed to Negi-Kun." Takeo asked, as Negi ran away.

Both Setsuna and Asuna looked at each other, before looking at him again. Setsuna walked up and whispered it into his ear, Takeo's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean, Nodoka-Chan actually confessed to Negi-Kun?" Takeo whispered to them, with a look of disbelief.

"It was incredible she gained the courage to confess to Negi-Sensei." Setsuna said with a surprised look.

"A little courage is true Magic." Takeo mumbled to himself.

"What?" Asuna asked. "Wait, Negi said that one time.

"It's a good thing to know. To her it means no matter how powerful or talented a mage you are showing true courage is what really makes you great." Takeo answered, with a smile.

"Your mother sounds like a smart and wonderful person." Asuna stated, with a smile.

"Just wait until you meet her, she'll sure surprise you." Takeo responded with a smile. "Guys, I'm taking Shiro out for a walk."

Shiro sighed and jumped off of Takeo's head, both of them started walking outside.

"Ta-Kun, can I join you?" Setsuna asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Takeo looked at her and smiled. "Nope, not until you try and talk to Konoka-Chan." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

Setsuna looked at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey, come on. It's not that hard, just talk to her." Takeo added.

"He is right, Setsuna-Sama." Shiro stated.

Both of them started walking outside, Asuna looked as they were leaving.

"I still can't believe Takeo has such an adorable familiar, and we're stuck with that perverted ermine." Asuna stated, with a slight sigh.

Outside Shiro quickly transformed into his adult form, Takeo jumped on and Shiro ascended into the sky.

"It must be hard staying your pup form." Takeo stated, with a look of concern.

"It's not so bad, plus all those girls seem to like me in that form." Shiro stated.

"I wonder what they will do, when they see you like this." Takeo said, with a large grin.

"Hey it kind reminds me of the day we first met." Shiro stated, as he looked into the sky.

"You're right, I remember it being a day like this." Takeo responded.

 **Eight Years ago, a seven year old Takeo was walking through the hall of magic school. In his hand was a magic wand, he looked at with an irritated expression.**

 **"** **Seriously why would I need a wand, when I have this Dharma?" Takeo asked himself with a slight sigh.**

 **He looked outside, and saw a dark cloud looming over the school.**

 **"** **That's weird, there wasn't supposed to be a storm today." Takeo thought to himself.**

 **He suddenly looked back and saw a large number of students running past him.**

 **"** **Hey what's going on?" Takeo asked one of them.**

 **"** **Oh, Takeo-San. There was a dangerous Raiju reported in the courtyard." One of the female students answered.**

 ** _"_** ** _A Raiju!?"_** **Takeo thought with an interested look.**

 **He quickly ran over and saw a large number of teachers surrounding a medium sized white wolf cladded in lightning.**

 **"** **Where is it?" The wolf asked, as he fired off an electrical shockwave.**

 **Sending the teachers flying to the ground, the Raiju looked forward and saw Takeo in the crowd.**

 **"** **The Lightning Dharma?" The Raiju called out, he charged at Takeo.**

 **The other students were running away, but Takeo stood in place.**

 **"** **What're you doing Takeo-San?" One of the younger students asked.**

 **"** **That does not…." The Raiju stated, but he slammed into the barrier the necklace created. "…belong to you."**

 **The Raiju fell on the ground, in a daze. Takeo walked over and sat down in front of the Raiju.**

 **"** **Does this belong to you?" Takeo asked, as he showed it to him.**

 **"** **No, that belong to my master. My family have sworn to protect him, but someone stole to Dharma from him." The Raiju stated. "I've come to retrieve it."**

 **Takeo looked at the wolf with a thinking expression, and he smiled.**

 **"** **How about this, you become my ally and when I don't need this anymore I'll give it back." Takeo answered, with a mischievous smile.**

 **"** **W-What, kind of deal is that?" Raiju answered, with an angered expression.**

 **"** **My dad gave this to me, it'd be a shame if I gave it to someone else. So I was thinking when I grow up, and I don't need to anymore. I could give it back to you." Takeo answered.**

 **"** **Fine, but you're just as reckless as him." The Raiju stated, but looked at Takeo making a thinking face. "What?"**

 **"** **I was wondering what I should call you. Uh, thunderbolt, bolt, sparky or…" Takeo answered. "I'm not a house pet and those are ridiculous names!" The Raiju shouted.**

 **"** **I know, but the last one was Shiro. Because of your white fur." Takeo stated.**

 **"** **Sh-Shiro, I actually like that one." The Raiju stated. "What is your name?"**

 **Takeo held his hand out, and placed his hand on Shiro's head.**

 **"** **My name is Takeo Narukami." Takeo answered.**

 **"** **Alright, then. Takeo-Sama, I'll become your ally until I get that necklace back." Shiro stated, as he turned into his pup form.**

 **Immediately all the younger girls started fawning over how adorable Shiro was, which shocked the teachers and staff.**

 **"** **Did Takeo-Kun just, befriend a Raiju and tamed him?" One of the teachers asked.**

 **"** **I knew Chidori-San said he'd be an exceptional student, but I was never expecting this." Another teacher added.**

 **"** **What'd you expect, the Narukami Clan is known for producing exceptional mages." Another teacher stated, with a smile.**

Both Takeo and Shiro were still flying in this sky with smiles on their face.

"Who knows maybe it's time I gave it back." Takeo stated, as he looked into the sky.

"Maybe so, but it became more than just getting the Dharma back. You truly become someone, I'd call a friend." Shiro stated, with a smiled.

Both of them started laughing together, as they continued flying through the sky.

 **[Uhyahhh!]**

Both Takeo and Shiro looked towards the hotel's open back and saw Kazumi behind sent flying.

"Oh, great! Shiro go!" Takeo commanded, with a surprised expression.

Shiro rushed towards Kazumi as lightning fast speeds. Takeo immediately caught her in his hands.

"Seriously, it's like I'm always catching the people class one way or another." Takeo stated, as he looked at Kazumi.

"T-Takeo-Kun, are you a Mage too?" Kazumi asked, which stunned both Takeo and Shiro.

"Kazumi-Chan, exactly why were you flying?" Takeo asked.

"Uh, I wasn't exactly flying. But…" Kazumi answered, and she started explaining what happened.

"I see, well are you still going to tell the media about Negi-Kun being a mage?" Takeo asked.

"Why not? Not only will it make me into a famous reporter, but it'll give both you and Negi-Sensei great publicity. Aren't you two tired of acting like a normal teacher and student?" Kazumi asked.

"Kazumi-Chan, of course I am. Plus if everyone in class knew about magic it would make it easier to keep them safe." Takeo answered. "But that would also be bad both me and Negi-Kun. For one Negi-Kun would be turned into an Ermine. And if the people from the other side found out I was here, they'd probably capture me."

"Wait, then we wouldn't be able to see you two anymore." Kazumi said, feeling conflicted until Takeo smiled at her. "Look there'll be plenty of opportunities for you to become a great reporter. And I'm sure you can do it without exposing magic." Takeo stated.

"W-Well, when you put it that way. I won't expose yours or Negi-Sensei's secret." Kazumi said, with a slight blush.

"Alright, Shiro you can land now." Takeo said.

Once Shiro landed he immediately transformed back into his pup form.

"I still can't believe, that large wolf was Shiro." Kazumi stated, with a smile.

"Yea, well…" Takeo started, but was stopped as he heard the door to the open bath open.

"Ah, Kazumi-San what're you doing?" Ayaka asked.

 _"_ _I should probably put her down."_ Takeo thought to himself.

"We told you to investigate Negi-Kun. Not try and flirt with Takeo-Kun!" Yuna stated, as they pointed at them.

 **[Hotel Lounge]**

"Are you kidding me?! Out everyone who could've found about your secrets it just had to be the Paparazzi Girl." Asuna said, with a slight sigh.

"I didn't have a choice, that little cat would've died." Negi responded, as he cried anime tears.

"Well, chances are that cat would've noticed the car and jump out of the way." Takeo stated, which only made Negi even more depressed.

"Ta-Kun." Setsuna called out, as she glared at him.

"Se-Chan." Takeo responded.

"Well I guess it's been good knowing you, you'll be turned into an ermine and Takeo will be sent back for a crime he didn't commit." Asuna said, in a mocking tone.

Making Negi cry more and more anime tears, Takeo looked away with the very thought of it tarrying him.

"Heeey, Negi-Sensei. Takeo-Kun." Kazumi called out, as she walked in with Chamo on her shoulder and Shiro walking beside her.

"Hey, Kazumi! Don't pick on him. He's just a kid." Asuna stated, as she looked at Negi's panicked expression.

"I'm not picking on him, I'm on your side now. I, News Club Breaking News Division Kazumi Asakura has been moved by Takeo-Kun's words. So now I'll be working as your agent to keep both of your secrets safe." Kazumi stated, with a smile.

"Really?!" Negi asked, with an elated expression.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'll give you the evidence photos I've taken back." Kazumi stated, as she handed him the photos back. "Well, since that's resolved. I'm going on patrol." Takeo said. "Alright, come on Shiro."

"Actually, Takeo-Sama. I'm going to stay with Kazumi-Sama." Shiro responded, with a slightly ashamed tone.

"Alright, Se-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Actually I'm going on patrol with Asuna-San." Setsuna responded.

"Alright, I guess I'm going by myself." Takeo said, as he walked outside of the lounge.

He looked forward and saw Nitta along with Shinzuna and Seruhiko.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun." Shinzuna called out, with a smile.

"Hey, Shinzuna-Sensei, Nitta-Sensei, Seruhiko-Sensei." Takeo called out, as he passed by them.

"Takeo, it's time for everyone to get into bed." Nitta said, as he turned towards Takeo.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be right back." Takeo responded.

But he was stopped as he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care if you were recommended by the Dean, as an assistant on this trip. As long as I'm…" Nitta stated, as he saw Takeo glaring at him.

Takeo's eyes immediately widened, he slapped Nitta's hand out of the way and ran outside of the hotel.

"That little disrespectful…" Nitta said.

He turned around as he heard the girls yelling in joy. Both Shinzuna and Seruhiko looked in the direction where Takeo was going. Outside Takeo was chasing after was a hooded figure.

 _"_ _Is it a bounty hunter or are they with the Kansai Magic Association?"_ Takeo asked himself.

He looked forward and saw the person holding two sheets of paper in their hand. They turned around and threw the sheets towards him, once they touched the ground. The two sheets turned into the Goki that he fought yesterday.

"You seriously think I'll be bested by these things again." Takeo said, with an irritated expression.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O 100 Spirits of Lightning. Come Together and Strike My Enemy. Magic Arrows Convergence of Lightning."

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O 100 Spirits of Wind. Come Together and Strike My Enemy. Magic Arrows Convergence of Wind."

Lightning surrounded Takeo's right hand and wind surrounded his left hand, the two demons charged at him with their fists pulled back. The demons punched downwards, Takeo vanished and reappeared behind them. Takeo placed his hand on their back.

"Double Storm Palm."

Takeo pushed his palms forward and fired off a large blast of both lightning and wind, which destroyed the demons on impact.

"Damn it, they got away." Takeo said.

He turned around and walked back towards the hotel. As he was walking through the front door, he was being watched.

 **[Surveillance Room]**

Inside Kazumi, Chamo and Shiro were watching as Takeo was walking back inside.

"I feel bad about this." Shiro stated, with a worried expression.

"Come on, this is for both their sakes. They may be skilled Mages, but they can't handle these kinds of battle." Chamo stated.

"Wait, Takeo-Kun's walking through the front door." Kazumi called out.

As Takeo was walking through the front door, he walked in on Chisame and Yuna squatting on the ground.

"Did you two get caught by Ogre-San?" Takeo asked, with a smirk on his face.

Both of them looked at him with a terrified expression, he turned around and saw Nitta glaring at him.

"Hey, Nitta-San." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

"Takeo Narukami…!" Nitta shouted, as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Takeo ran away from Nitta with a large grin on his face.

"Careful, Nitta-San. Or else that vein will pop out." Takeo joked.

In the surveillance room both Kazumi and Chamo were dumbstruck.

"He's toying with Ogre." Kazumi said, with a surprised look.

"That's Takeo-Sama for you, he always enjoy toying with teachers." Shiro stated.

Takeo lost track of Nitta, he looked forward and saw Negi's room.

"I'll hide in here until he leaves." Takeo said.

Once he walked in he saw Negi on top of Yue, Yue noticed him and her face turned red.

"I'll come back later." Takeo said, as he stepped outside.

But he was stopped as he bumped into Nitta, he looked at with a grinning expression.

"Negi Springfield and Yue Ayase, this behavior is…obscene! The second we get back to Mahora…" Nitta shouted, as he glared at them.

"Alright, Nitta-Sensei." Takeo said, as he stepped in front of him.

"But before we go back to school. Can I say it don't know, a few words?" Takeo asked.

Nitta looked at him with an agitated and angered expression.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Sleep til Death."

Nitta was immediately placed unconscious by a spell, which surprised Yue.

"Alright, now what's going? Yue-Chan." Takeo asked.

He turned around and saw Negi trying to kiss Yue while she's going to force him off. Takeo narrowed his eyes towards Negi and sighed.

"Negi-Kun, what's your name?"

Negi stopped and looked at Takeo.

"Negi Springfield."

"Good, now who you're creator?"

"Negi Springfield."

"Perfect, now what's your mission?"

"To Sleep."

Yue looked at Takeo with a confused expression. Takeo walked Towards Negi and placed his hand on Negi's head.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A flash of Lightning."

A large charge of electricity ran throughout Negi's body, until he fell on the ground. Yue looked at Takeo with a mortified expression.

"T-Takeo-San?!" Yue called out.

"Yes." Takeo answered nonchalantly.

Nodoka woke up and saw Negi lying unresponsive on the ground.

"W-What happened to Negi-Sensei?" Nodoka asked, with a worried expression.

Negi later vanished in a puff of smoke, the only thing remaining was a Shikigami tag.

"T-Takeo-San, what that magic?" Yue asked, whispering towards him.

"Pretty much. Now would you mind tell me what's going on?" Takeo asked.

Both Yue and Nodoka quickly explained everything that happened.

"So to win this 'Lips of War', they need either a kiss from me or Negi-Kun." Takeo said, to himself. "And the prize is a card."

Both Nodoka and Yue nodded shyly.

"Alright, let's go and find Negi-Kun." Takeo said, with a straight face. "He's in the lobby right now come on."

Both Nodoka and Yue followed him, once they got there they saw Negi walking through the front door.

"Ah, Miyazaki-San…"

"Negi…Sensei…"

Both of them looked at each other nervously.

"Um…about what happened this afternoon…"

"N-No, we don't have to talk about that…as long as you heard what I said, that's…"

Takeo looked at Yue who was wearing a deadpanned look.

"I'm sorry, Miyazaki-San. I…to like someone…I still don't really understand…"

Negi started becoming more and more embarrassed as he spoke.

"Ah, or course I like Miyazaki-San, B-but...I like everyone in my class. I like Asuna-San and Konoka-San, Lincho-Chan, everyone in the Baka Ranger…as a teacher student relationship. And I like Takeo-San, like someone I can look up to."

Takeo smiled at Negi's comment about him, he looked and saw Yue pulling out a juice box.

"N-no, um…Sensei, that…

"I can't give you a proper answer Miyazaki-San, but…"

Everyone looked at him with their own surprised expression.

"Um…as friends…how about we start off as friends?"

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

Both Nodoka and Negi smiled at each other bright. Everyone looked at them with smiles on their face, as they were leaving. Yue tripped Nodoka causing her to kiss Negi, Takeo started laughing to himself.

 **[Honya-Chan won!]**

While everyone were smiling and laughing. Takeo remembered he left Nitta unconscious in Negi's room. He walked towards his room where Nitta was still sleeping.

"I'd better wipe his memory to." Takeo said, as he placed his hand on his head. And began wiping out of memory.

"Uh, Takeo-San."

Takeo turned around and saw Yue standing behind him, with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey, Yue-Chan. Do you know where this old guy's room is?" Takeo asked.

"Uh, yea. But first…could you turn around?" Yue asked.

"Yea, sure." Takeo answered.

Once he turned around, he felt Yue wrapping her arms around him and kissed him.

 _"_ _Yue-Chan."_ Takeo thought, as he cuffed her face with his hands.

And like before an electrified aura surrounded both of them. A card appeared next to them and fell on the ground. In the surveillance room, Kazumi was looking with a look of surprise.

"Wait, why didn't the card come here?" Chamo asked.

"As per our agreement, whenever Takeo-Sama makes a pactio the card goes straight to him." Shiro explained.

 _"_ _I'm making a pactio with Takeo-Kun next time."_ Kazumi said to herself.

In Negi's room, both Takeo and Yue parted from each other they looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

"S-Sorry, since you told me about the Pactio during that lesson with magic. Then you told me how you formed a partnership with Setsuna-San. I wanted to be of more assistance." Yue answered, with a blushed face.

"W-Well, welcome to the team." Takeo said, with a smile.

He picked up the Master Card and made a copy for Yue.

 **Inquisitor Magi (Investigator of Magic) On the Pactio Card, Yue wears a female magic schoolgirl uniform, over it she wears a detective's trench coat. In her hands in a Magic Book, and a broomstick was behind her. And wearing a witch's hat on her head.**

"Whoa, you got the Arcanum of Magic." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

"The Arcanum of Magic?" Yue asked.

"Once there was a girl who accidently ventured into the magic realm. Without any other choice she enrolled in a school for mages, through diligence and hard work she became one of the greatest Magistra Magi in history. Before she passed away she inscribed everything she learned inside of a Magic Book from start to finish. Including extensive knowledge about spell, magic items, creatures and location. She called 'The Arcanum of Magic'." Takeo explained.

Yue looked at her card with a smile on her face. "Alright, now. Where should I drop him off?" Takeo asked. Yue started showing Takeo where to take him, until he started dragging him through halls. _"I-I, kissed Takeo-San. I-I, have to tell him how I feel."_ Yue thought.

 **[Cafeteria] [Morning]**

Everyone gathered in the cafeteria, nearly everyone gathered around Nodoka admiring the Pactio Card she got last night.

"Okay, everyone. The third day of our trip of Free Activity Day. Go back to your room and get ready. Okay." Shinzuna called out to everyone.

Nodoka was walking through the hallway, with a smile on her face as she looked at the card. Until she saw Negi, Takeo, Asuna, Setsuna, Kazumi, Yue, Shiro and Chamo.

"What're you going to do about these, Negi?" Asuna asked.

She held up the five mistake pactios and the single proper pactio. Negi started freaking out and becoming extremely nervous.

"Come, Asuna-Chan. It wasn't Negi-Kun's fault." Takeo said.

Asuna then turned her attention towards him.

"And what about you? You let your secret slip on the first day and formed a contract with Yue." Asuna responded.

 _"_ _Yue, kissed Takeo-San."_ Nodoka asked herself, with a surprised look.

"Stop worrying Asuna-Chan, she won't find out unless someone tells her how the pactio works." Takeo stated.

"It's a shame her pactio looked pretty promising." Chamo stated. "Well never mind. Ane-San, let me give you a copy too."

Chamo made a copy of Asuna's pactio card and handed to her.

"Though it may look like a normal card, Asuna-Sama. Just say Adeat to call it out and Abeat to call it back." Shiro explained.

"Adeat!"

A Harisen appeared from her card and into her hand.

"Uwaah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a mage too!" Asuna said, with an elated expression.

Unbeknownst to them, Nodoka was walking back after barely listening to their conversation.

"Adeat…"

The card started glowing and it transformed into a book.

"Waah…it turned into a book…" Nodoka said, with an astounded expression. "It's totally blank...there's nothing inside."

Nodoka started flipping through the book, and just like she said there wasn't anything in it.

"A picture diary…?" Nodoka asked herself.

 **[24** **th** **of April. Thursday]**

 ** _I kissed my beloved Negi-Sensei. Kya…it was only an accident. One day, I would want to do it in a more romantic way._**

Once Nodoka read what was written in the diary her face turned completely red.

"What's wrong, Nodoka?"

Nodoka jumped, she turned around and saw Yue holding a book in her hand.

"Ah, Yue." Nodoka called out.

"You were standing there quietly all by yourself, so I thought Haruna had one of her crazy ideas again…" Yue stated.

Nodoka looked down and saw the diary writing something.

 **[24** **th** **of April. Thursday]**

 ** _I kissed Takeo-San again, but I'm still not brave enough to actually tell him…_**

Nodoka immediately closed the book, which left Yue confused and curious. Takeo came out of his room, wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hmm, Negi-Kun said something about delivering that letter today." Takeo said to himself. "I should probably…"

"Takeo-Kun!"

He turned around and saw Chao running towards him wearing her normal clothing.

"Hey, Chao-Chan." Takeo said. "Why exactly are you running?"

Chao looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Ah, no reason. By the way can I talk to you about something?" Chao asked.

"Yea, sure. But, why're you in so much of a hurry?" Takeo asked.

"No reason." Chao responded, as she started dragging Takeo along.

Both of them started walking around until they stopped in front of an empty courtyard.

"Did we really need to come all the way here just to talk...?" Takeo asked.

But was stopped as Chao started using a large display of Chinese Martial Arts techniques. Takeo countered with his own display of martial art attacks, both of them continued their attacks for several minutes before stopping. Chao stepped back and smiled at him.

"Bajiquan, Yiquan, Xing Yi Quan and Tai Chi. Those are the style that you use in your fighting style." Chao stated, as she smiled at him.

"If you wanted to know what style I used you could've just asked." Takeo responded, smiling back at her.

"Oh, come on where's the fun in that?" Chao asked.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Takeo asked.

Chao smiled at him, minutes later they're both sitting on a bench with ice cream in their hands.

"If you wanted we could've gone to a restaurant of something." Takeo stated.

"No, this is good enough." Chao stated. "Plus, it reminds me of someone I knew when I was growing up." Chao responded.

She looked at Takeo without him noticing, and smiled sadly.

 _"_ _I really hope I can find you someday...Master."_

As they were eating Chao started reminiscing over her past.

 **Ten Years ago, a young Chao was sitting on the ground crying. An obscured man walked towards her and bent down in front of her.**

 **"** **Hey, what's wrong little girl?" The man asked.**

 **"** **I don't know where I am." Chao answered, as she started rubbing her eyes.**

 **As she closed her eyes, she felt someone patting her head. She looked up and saw the man smiling at her.**

 **"** **Come on, now tears don't belong on that pretty little face." The man stated, as he held his hand out "Come on, I have some time. So I'll take you home."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chao reached out for his hand and he held her up.**

 **"** **Now where are you trying to go?" The man asked, as they started walking through the field.**

 **Chao looked up at the man and smiled at him brightly.**

 **"** **Hey, what's your name anyone? The man asked, as he looked down at her. I'd feel bad if I just kept calling you 'little girl'."**

 **"** **You can call me Chao." Chao answered.**

 **"** **Alright, you can just call me…" The man responded.**

 **Five Years later, at a park an older Chao was fighting a man with an obscured face. Both of them were employing Chinese Martial Arts in their fighting Style. Chao pulled her hand back and attacked with her palm.**

 **"** **You've really grown." The man stated, as he patted her on her head.**

 **"** **Yep, I followed your teachings to the letter." Chao responded, with a smile. "Hey, Master can you buy me some ice cream?"**

 **"** **Alright, for the perfect job you did." The man answered, with a smirk on his face.**

 **Chao grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the stand, but she stopped. The man turned around and saw the expression on her face.**

 **"** **Will you always be there for me, even when I do something bad?" Chao asked, with a worried expression.**

 **"** **Of course I will, no matter what you do next. And no matter what path you take. I'll always be proud that I've had such an adorable student." The man stated, as he smiled at her.**

 **Chao smiled bright at the man and whispered something to him…**

"Earth to Chao-Chan!" Takeo called out.

Chao snapped out of her trance and looked at Takeo, a slight tear came from her face.

"Why're you crying?" Takeo asked, with a worried expression.

Chao wiped away her tear and smiled at Takeo.

"N-nothing, just sitting here and eating ice cream like this reminded me of someone important to me." Chao answered, with a smile. "I'm still trying to find him.

"He must be someone important to you." Takeo stated, with a smile. "I know the feeling or wanting to see someone again, but they always seems so out of reach. And it's near impossible to find them."

Chao looked down to the ground after saying that, but she felt Takeo placed his hand on her head.

"But as long as you never give up, then one day. You'll be able to find that person again." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

Chao smiled at him and latched onto Takeo's arm, which caused Takeo to blush intensely.

"Takeo-Kun, is it okay if I stay like this for a while?" Chao asked.

"Sure, anything you'd like." Takeo answered, with a smile.

Chao nuzzled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder, before she knew it she fell asleep while resting on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Seriously, are all these girl this cute when they're sleeping?"_ Takeo asked, himself with a smile.

An unknown person started walking towards him, with a sadistic smile on their face. A cold sensation went through his entire body, he turned around and saw Kagutsuchi was standing behind him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to get too relaxed?" Kagutsuchi asked.

His red eyes awaken a memory that terrified him since he was a child.

"Y-You…you're supposed to be dead." Takeo said, as the memory of that day washed over him.

"I have such mean, Nii-Sans and Nee-Chans." Kagutsuchi stated, with a sad tone. "But, none could compare to that idiot…your father"

Takeo's eyes widened as he heard that name, his expression become ridden with despair.

"T-Then, that means you're my…" Takeo said.

His eyes started to widen at this sudden realization.

"That's right I'm your uncle. Kagutsuchi Shinto." Kagutsuchi answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum…"

Before Takeo could make a move, he noticed Kagutsuchi pointing a black flamed sword at Chao's face. Takeo's eyes turned darker, Kagutsuchi removed the sword from Chao and smiled at him sadistically.

"I have other business to attend to, but before I go. As your uncle, you should probably know this." Kagutsuchi stated, as the sword vanished from his hand. "The reason I tried to kill you and you siblings that day, is because you and your siblings aren't fully human."

 _"_ _What, we're not completely human..."_ Takeo thought, as he looked down.

"Well, you can ask you mother about it…but I will see you again and get that necklace back." Kagutsuchi stated, with a cold glare.

Takeo's heart started pounding as Kagutsuchi vanished from sight.

 **[Ta-Kun! Ta-Kun!]**

Takeo took out his card out and placed it to his forehead, while his hand was still shaking.

"Y-Yea, Se-Chan?"

 **[Ta-Kun, are you alright?]**

"I'm fine, where are you right now?"

 **[We're heading towards Ojou-Sama's house. When will you be able to come?]**

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

He placed the card back into his pocket, Chao woke up and looked at his expression.

"Takeo-Kun?" Chao called out.

Takeo clenched his fist trying to calm himself down, he later felt Chao place her hand on his face and kissed him. Takeo's face turned red, and he started to freak out mentally.

"Calm down, that expression doesn't belong on your face." Chao stated, with a smile. "That important person I liked always told me, "Don't stand in place, continue moving forward and live your life walking on the path you feel is right."

Takeo looked at her with a surprised expression.

"That's why I always liked that person so much." Chao stated.

"I'll be back with everyone, just wait at the hotel for us." Takeo said, as he stood up.

He started running towards the direction of Konoka's house, as he was leaving Chao smiled.

"I guess this is the only way, I could see you again…Master." Chao said, with a sad smile.

Once Takeo was running he pressed his feet against the ground and started scaling from rooftop to rooftop.

 _"_ _I'll keep running, I'll keep living, and I'll keep pushing forward no matter what blocks my path."_ Takeo thought, as he took another step.

Takeo started using Instant Movement constantly. He looked forward and saw Negi and the others, in front of the gate. He smirked and landed behind them, they turned around and saw him standing behind them.

"Takeo-San." Haruna called out, with a surprised expression. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, I was going for a walk. I saw you guy, so I thought I'd come over." Takeo answered.

Both Setsuna and Yue noticed the expression on his face.

"Ta-Kun/Takeo-San?" Setsuna/Yue asked.

"Don't worry, let's deal with this first." Takeo answered, with a smile.

Both Negi and Asuna prepared their weapons, Takeo looked at them with a smile. As the door was opening a large number of worker bowed.

 **[Welcome Home. Konoka Ojou-Sama.]**

While Azami and the other were talking about Konoka's home. Asuna and Negi looked with a surprised expression.

"Sa…Sakurazaki-San, what's going on here…?" Asuna asked, with a dumbfounded look.

"Um…to cut a long story short…" Setsuna answered. "This is the Kansai Magic Association's Headquarter. At the same time…it's also Konoka Ojou-Sama's home."

"Ehhh!" Asuna shouted.

Takeo started laughing out loud to himself.

"You knew about this, why didn't you tell us?" Asuna asked.

"I love seeing the stunned expressions on your faces. Come on, in my profession I had to know about this." Takeo answered, as he continued laughing to himself.

Asuna gained a tick mark on her forehead, she was prepared to throttle him. Until…

"Ta-Chan!"

A young black haired women immediately latched onto Takeo, and started hugging him tightly. Everyone were left dumbfounded, as the women started rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh, I missed you so much." The women stated, with a smile. "You're so mean for not visiting your own family."

"Y-Yes, I missed you to…mother." Takeo responded with an embarrassed expression.

"Mother!" Everyone shouted.

The women latched onto Takeo was a young looking women, with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a black yukata with blue lotus flowers designs on it.

"Yep, I'm Chidori Narukami. And I'm mother of all four of my adorable children." Chidori said, with a bright smile.

"S-She's your mother?" Setsuna/Yue asked nervously.


	21. Chapter 21

"She looks beautiful." Konoka said, with a bright smile.

"Aw, thanks Konoka-Chan." Chidori said.

"Time really has been on her side, seriously everyone thought she was an immortal or something." A familiar voice stated.

Walking towards them was a middle-aged man walked towards them, with a smile on his face. "Dad! It's been so long!" Konoka called out, as she ran to hug him.

"Hahaha! There, there Konoka." He responded.

Everyone were smiling, while Negi was left dumbstruck.

"So sophisticated…wonderful…he might just be…" Asuna stated, with her eyes were basically gleaming.

While everyone were looking at her with a confused expression. Negi walked up and was handing the letter to Eishin.

"U…Um…Chief-San…about this…" Negi said, nervously as he handed him the letter. "I have a letter for the Chief of the West from Konoe Konoemon, Principal of Mahora Academy and Chief of the East."

"I know all about it, Negi-Kun." Eishun responded.

Once he read it sweat dropped from his forehead.

"By the will of the Chief of the East, we will also work to eradicate our differences with those in the west. Please tell him that. Good Work, Negi Springfield-Kun!" Eishun declared.

As everyone was celebrating Negi safely delivering the letter, Chidori noticed the expression on Takeo's face.

"Ta-Chan, you found out didn't you?" Chidori asked him.

Takeo only nodded, silently. Chidori looked back at him with a saddened expression.

"Very well, I would like for you to come with me. Along with your allies who knows about magic." Chidori responded.

Once everyone finished celebrating, Takeo along with Negi, Chamo, Asuna, Setsuna, Shiro, Yue and Nodoka met with Chidori and Eishun.

"I'm sure you probably have lots to ask. But I'm sure your estranged uncle's name already summed it up." Chidori stated.

"Kagutsuchi Shinto. One of the 10 Shinto Gods, the God of Fire and Destruction." Eishun added, with a strained expression.

"You saying to the one who gave Takeo that scar, was his own uncle?" Asuna asked, with a confused expression.

"That would mean, Takeo-San's father is…" Yue said, wearing a stunned expression.

"Raijin Shinto, the God of Thunder and Lightning. He was a troublemaker among his siblings, he basically ran away from home and reincarnated himself as a human." Chidori stated.

"Alright, I get that. What I don't get is why that bastard of an uncle is trying to kill me!" Takeo said, with an angered expression.

Chidori started crying anime tears, which stunned everyone.

"Ta-Chan…yelled at his own mother." Chidori said, as she placed her hands over her face.

"M-Mom, stop crying." Takeo said, with an embarrassed and ashamed expression.

"It's because he hates humans, correct?" Yue asked.

Everyone turned towards Yue, who activated her Pactio Item. Arcanum of Magic. She looked down and began reading:

 **The first Shinto Gods Izanagi and Izanami sworn to protect humans from any and all threats. But, they couldn't do it on their own so they decided to create a family of Immortal Saviors.**

 **The first two children were twins, Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun. And Tsukiyomi the Goddess of the Moon.**

 **The third, was the Warrior God of Storms Susanoo. The fourth, was the Dragon God of the Sea Ry** **ū** **jin. The fifth, the God of War and Protector Hachiman. The second twins, Raijin the God of Thunder and Lightning. And F** **ū** **jin the God of Wind.**

 **And the last one born was Kagutsuchi the God of Flames. The Immortal Children of the Gods swore to protect the humans, from extreme threats. But Kagutsuchi saw the humans as an unnecessary and weak creatures, and sough to exterminate them.**

"That's basically everything that you needed to know, you, Haruto, Haruki and Nariko are the offspring of the god of thunder and lightning." Chidori answered.

Everyone looked at Takeo as he was thinking this over.

"Alright, I got my answer. We're God-Human Hybrids." Takeo said, with a satisfied expression. "What do you guys think?" Takeo looked at everyone in the room.

"It really doesn't change anything, you're still the same baka who tries the help everyone." Asuna stated.

"Uh, Takeo-San still is be Takeo-San." Negi added, with a smile. "He's also someone that I respect a lot."

"Since arriving I was suspicious at first, but I then realized Ta-Kun's the type of person who'd defend everyone even if it cost him his life." Setsuna added, with a smile.

"N-Not being human doesn't change anything about Takeo-San." Nodoka added shyly.

"Takeo-San, was willing to be truthful about him being a Mage and even agreed to teach me magic. And so far he's always put his life on the line for everyone." Yue stated, with a slight blush.

"I'm not going anywhere." Takeo said, to himself wearing a smile on his face.

Setsuna heard him and smiled at his comment.

"Takeo-San, where you doing somewhere?" Yue asked.

"No, not anymore." Takeo answered.

After relaxing in the hot springs, everyone returned to their own rooms. Takeo was in his room, lying down with his father's necklace in his hand.

"So I'm the offspring of a human and a god." Takeo said, to himself. "I know the truth, but it's so hard to believe."

As he was thinking to himself, he immediately felt a cold sensation going through his body.

"Crap!" Takeo shouted.

The room he was staying in exploded in a blaze of black flames, Takeo appeared outside of his room instantly using Instant Movement.

 **[Ta-Kun/Takeo-San]**

Takeo took out both of his pactio cards and placed them on his forehead.

"Yes, Se-Chan. Yue-Chan"

 **[There's trouble, someone's attacked us.]**

"Yep, I kinda figured that."

Coming from the flames were Kagutsuchi with a sadistic smile on his face. "I'm taking that Dharma from you." Kagutsuchi stated.

"Really? Try it." Takeo responded, with a nervous smirk on his face.

 **[Ojou-Sama was just kidnapped. I'm going after her….]**

"It's okay. Se-Chan, go get Konoka-Chan back."

 **[Will you be alright, will you be alright?]**

"I'll manage."

 **[Takeo-San, I'm going to get more help!]**

Takeo placed the cards in his pocket, and placed his dog tag around his neck. Kagutsuchi surrounded him and charged at him with black flames in his hand. And Takeo surrounded his hand in lighting and prepared a spell.

While in the forest Yue, was leaning against a tree with her cellphone in her hand. She quickly dialed the number and placed it to her ear.

 **[Nagase here De Gozaru. Oh? Baka Leader?]**

"Kadae-San!"

 **[Hmm. What's wrong? You have to calm down first De Gozaru. Calm Down.]**

"We're in the mountains in the west! Just come and hurry!"

 **[In the mountains? So basically…you need help De Gozaru…Right, Leader?]**

At the hotel and at Mahora, their own forces were on their way to assist them. While in the mountains on Negi's side, him, Setsuna and Asuna were dealing with the mysterious mage Fate. While Takeo was in the middle of a battle with his estranged Uncle.

Kagutsuchi charged at Takeo, with black flames in his hand.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning!"

Both Takeo and Kagutsuchi fired off their own attacks, Kagutsuchi's attack started pushing back Takeo's white lighting. Takeo moved his hand aside, and punched Kagutsuchi in his stomach at full force. Kagutsuchi looked at Takeo with a look of disbelief.

"You filthy human!" Kagutsuchi called out.

Black flames erupted from his entire body, from the air a large blast of white lightning fell down from the sky.

"Takeo-Sama!" Shiro called out, as he landed next to him with Yue on his back.

"Yue-Chan, I'm not exactly sure I can beat this guy. Are you sure you should be here?" Takeo asked, as she jumped off of Shiro.

"Adeat!"

Yue was surrounded with a white light and she full activated her Pactio. In her hand was a magic wand and she pointed it at Kagutsuchi, who was coming from the flames.

"As long as you're fighting, I'll fight as well." Yue stated, with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Takeo smiled and stood ready in a battle position, Kagutsuchi came towards them with black flames in his hands.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning!"

"Practe Bigi Nar. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning"

"Ardoribus Sempiternis Oblivionis Devastantem. A River of Black Flames burning within the underworld, come forth from the pits of and destroy all things. Black Blaze!"

Takeo, Yue and Shiro fired off a conjoined blast of white lighting, while Kagutsuchi fired off a wave of black flames. In the middle of their rescue attempt. Several demons appeared around Negi, Setsuna and Asuna as they were prepared to rescue Konoka.

"Just a minute here! How many demons are here?" Asuna asked.

"They're using Konoka-Nee-San's Power!" Chamo shouted.

"They've spawned over a thousand demons." Negi answered, with nervous expression.

"You can play with these demons for a while." The Charmer declared, with an arrogant smile.

As the demons were charging at them, Negi held his hand out.

"Ras Tel Me Scir Magister. O Surging Storm of spring, surround us with your wind. Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind."

A large tempest barrier surrounded them, and keeping the demons out.

"This barrier will hold for 2-3 minutes." Negi stated. "All right! Let's hurry up and decide on a plan!" Chamo added.

"Adeat!"

Setsuna summoned her demon slaying blade.

"I will stay here and deal with the demons. You two use that time to go after Ojou-Sama." Setsuna commanded, as she prepared for her attack.

"Eeh/Setsuna-San!" Negi and Asuna called out.

"Please. Leave it to me, plus exterminating monster is a part of our business." Setsuna stated, with a slight smile on her face. "Plus, with the Demon Slaying Blade I got from Ta-Kun. It'll make things easy."

Asuna looked at her with a saddened expression.

"T-Then, I'm staying here too!" Asuna declared. "I can't leave Setsuna-San here by herself!"

At that moment both she and Negi started getting into an argument.

"Wait! This could be a good idea. Ane-San can unsummon these demons with her pactio, with both their weapons. They're our best bet against these demons." Chamo explained. As Chamo was explaining the plan in deeper detail, the wind barrier became to face.

Outside the demons were getting impatient.

"It's about time…"

"I've been waiting for this."

As the wind barrier was fading, Negi appeared from it holding his hand out.

"Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Negi fired off a large blast of lightning and wind, which distracted the demons long enough for him to fly towards Konoka.

"Crap! He got away!"

"He got 20 of us, Huh?

"Well, it looks like western mages aren't a joke after all."

One of the demons looked back and saw Asuna and Setsuna walking towards them.

"We'll be ok as long as we fight calmly. They're not as fearsome as they look."

"With my sword and Asuna-San's Fan…we'll be okay."

The demons looks at them with a curious expression.

"What brave little girls you are…"

Both Setsuna and Asuna charged at the demons with their weapons. At the altar the charm women was preparing to forcibly unleash Konoka's magic power and release a demons, which was sealed away by Nagi and Eishun eighteen years ago.

"God who dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything, god who gives life! Gather, 80,000,000 gods of the heavenly city. Gather unto me!"

In the middle of the battle with the demons, both Asuna and Setsuna were pushing back the demons with their separate skills and techniques.

"W…We make a pretty good team."

"Yea."

"Hey, how about you teach me some Kendo when we get back to the Academy, Setsuna-San."

"Eh…Alright."

The demons were still stunned, because they were able to push back nearly half of their forces. In the middle of the battle with Kagutsuchi, Takeo was able to hold him with his martial arts and magic enhancements. But Takeo was filled with less injuries than Kagutsuchi.

"It seems you're able to at least put on a good show." Kagutsuchi stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Now, that I listened to you talking. You really sound like a spoiled brat." Takeo stated.

Takeo punched Kagutsuchi in the stomach, but that attack only made him laugh.

Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. O 100 Spirits of Lightning. Come together and Strike Mine Enemy. Magic Arrows, Series of Lightning."

Takeo fired off a large blast of lightning, which paralyzed Kagutsuchi's body.

"If you think, that…" Kagutsuchi stated, but was stopped after hearing a spell being cast.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Come Forth from the Void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of the Lightning God."

He turned around and saw Yue firing off a large blast of lightning, which sent him flying through a tree.

"Tsk, you little brats!" Kagutsuchi shouted, he stood up and started feeling the effects of the lightning attack. _"Damn it, this body hasn't been adjusted right. If Nii-San didn't kill me that time!"_

Takeo quickly grabbed Yue and jumped on top of Shiro.

"Quick Shiro, before the spell wears off!" Takeo commanded.

Shiro nodded and he flew away in a flash of lightning, Kagutsuchi glared at him as they left.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Kagutsuchi shouted, his eyes started glowing with a red light.

Shiro's body started to lose his light. "Shiro! What's going on?" Yue asked.

Shiro transformed back into his pup form and they started plummeting towards the ground.

Takeo grabbed both Yue and Shiro and used his body to soften their landing.

"Takeo-San!" Yue called out, with a worried expression.

Takeo's face tensed up from the pain and he looked down and saw Shiro breathing heavily.

"Shiro, you used up too much electrical energy in that attack against him." Takeo said, as he held him in his arms.

"I need a little more time to regenerate." Shiro said, in a weakened tone.

"Yue-Chan, you were perfect." Takeo stated, as he sat up. "Uh…it was only because of everything you did for me." Yue responded, with a slight blush.

"I knew you'd make a great mage." Takeo stated. As they were smiling a cold sensation ran down their spines.

"I'm going to burn all three of you alive and send you to hell!" Kagutsuchi charged at him, firing off a large wave of black flames. Takeo quickly guarded both Yue and Shiro, with his own body.

"Aqua Virgines Conveniant Optamus Me. Water Current Barrier!"

A large barrier of water surrounded them blocking the black flames. Takeo looked and saw Nariko, Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko in front of them.

"Nii-San, I'm so happy you're alive!" Nariko stated, as she hugged him. "We went to that hotel and you weren't there." Haruki added, with a smirk on his face.

"But, we ran into Kaede-San, Mana-San and Fu-San. They told us everything they knew." Haruto stated, with a monotone.

"This man threatened Haruto-Sama…he will die." Yukiko stated coldly. She held her hand out and manifested a pure white katana, with a snowflake-shaped tsuba.

Once the water barrier vanished, Kagutsuchi smiled at the lives that were about to end.

"I'll take great pleasure of ending the children of the Narukami Clan." Kagutsuchi stated, with a sadistic grin.

"Aqua Virgines Conveniant Optamus Me…"

"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Gelare Omnia…"

"Congregabo Purgatorio Flammis Hostes Occideris…"

"Yukimura Sword Technique…"

As Nariko, Haruki, Haruto and Yukiko were preparing their attack, Takeo's silver dog tag was thrown towards Kagutsuchi.

"That's what you came for right? Just take it can get out of here." Takeo demanded as he glared at him.

"But, Nii-San. You can't use magic without with. Plus dad gave you that." Haruto stated, with a confused expression.


	23. Chapter 23

"Some dumb necklace from a father who was never around, versus the lives of those important to me." Takeo stated. "Which do you think I'd pick?"

"Nii-San's right, plus if we were to charge at him without a plan. We would've been slaughtered." Haruki stated, with a change in tone.

Kagutsuchi laughed to himself, as he placed the Dharma in his pocket.

"You're right, but after having the gal to attack me the god of flames. I'm going to tear you all into…" Kagutsuchi declared. "What the hell was that?"

A cold killing intent was stretching towards him. He looked to his right and saw Chidori walking towards him with an enraged glare.

"You attacked my children after blindsiding me with that sorry excuse for an attack." Chidori said, in an angered tone.

"T-Takeo-San, what's this feeling?" Yue asked, with a surprised expression.

"My mom may seem a little childish, but she's not our Clan's Leader for nothing." Takeo stated.

"Our mom gained the title, 'Empress of Thunder' for her ability to annihilate everything and everyone in seconds." Haruto added, with a slightly terrified expression.

"A human who thinks that she can stand against me." Kagutsuchi stated.

He charged at her with black flames around his hands. He thrust his hand forward and pierced through her, he looked again and saw he pierced through her clothing. Chidori appeared behind him, wearing a battle uniform and punched him through several trees.

He regained his balance and surrounded his hands in black flames and charged at her with great speed. Kagutsuchi sent out a fast barrage of punches, she parried each of his attacks wearing, without touching the black flames.

Chidori surrounded her hand in lightning and attacked Kagutsuchi in the stomach with a quick and powerful punch, sending him flying backwards.

"S-She's amazing." Yue stated, with an amazed expression.

"Yea, that's why our mom is the best." Nariko stated, with a bright smile.

Kagutsuchi looked and noticed the large amount of magic energy that Chidori was releasing. _"She's at Nii-San's level when it comes to physical strength!"_

He gained his balance and glared at her, as she held her hand up.

"Tonitruum Praecipientem Imperatrix. O Empress of Thunder, I ask that you give me Command of the Thunder Beasts, which lays waste to all things. Release their reins and allow them to wreak havoc on my enemies. Thousand Beasts of Thunder."

Chidori fired off a large blast of lightning shaped as creatures numbering from three thousand from her hands. Each of the creatures started homing in on Kagutsuchi, as one of them bit him a large surge of electricity went through his body.

He stepped back only to be surrounded by a large horde of them, each of the lightning beasts released a large and powerful jolt of electricity.

"A King-Level Spell, which release the spirits of one thousand Raiju and annihilates anyone who I recognize as an enemy." Chidori explained. "But as long as you have that Fire Dharma, you'll only experience half its actual power."

Once the lightning vanished, Kagutsuchi's shirt was burn off along with most of his body. Around his neck he wore a necklace similar to Takeo's Lightning Dharma.

"…I've got…what I came for…" Kagutsuchi said, as he surrounded his body in black flames.

Once the flames vanished, Kagutsuchi was also gone.

"T-Takeo-San." Yue called out, with a saddened expression.

"Haruki do you have an extra…?" Takeo asked, before he could finish a magic ring was thrown in his hand.

"I always carry a spar just in case." Haruki stated.

Takeo placed the ring on his finger and looked towards where the demons were.

"You guys go and assist everyone with those demons?" Takeo asked, as he smiled at them. "I'm going to assist Negi-Kun."

He looked back and saw Yue holding Shiro in her hands.

"Yue-Chan, stay here with my mom and Shiro." Takeo directed. "When we get back to school, we'll start training with the others."

Yue nodded in agreement, Takeo turned around and used instant movement to head towards there. His younger sibling looked as their older brother when off on his own.

"Nii-San?!" Haruto called out.

"He's ashamed of himself, he was unable to protect those close to him. That time when Kagutsuchi for first attacked, that time when the village was destroyed and again now." Chidori stated, as she walked towards Yue. "Yue-Chan, I need both you and Setsuna-Chan to watch after him."

Yue blushed a deep shade of red, but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, we are his partners and friends." Yue answered. As Takeo was using Instant Movement to rush towards them, a memory started going through his head.

 **[Five Days Ago]**

 **Takeo woke up in his room covered in bandages, he looked and saw Setsuna wearing a worried expression.**

 **"** **Takeo-San, you're finally awake!" Setsuna called out, with a smile.**

 **"** **Right, I was fighting those demons and then…" Takeo responded.**

 **"** **You're still weak." Evangeline stated, with a smug look.**

 **Takeo looked and saw her sitting on the floor with tea served by Chachamaru.**

 **"** **What?!" Takeo asked, with an irritated expression.**

 **"** **When it comes to overall combat ability, you've surpassed the boy. But when it comes to sheer magical talent, he surpasses you." Evangeline stated, with a smirk.**

 **"** **I know, I didn't need you to tell me that!" Takeo exclaimed with an irritated expression.**

 **"** **I find you and that boy very interesting, I'll have to give him a test before I take him as a student. But, you remind me of a mage I knew centuries ago." Evangeline stated. "And like him, you'll have to follow every training regimen that I come up with."**

 **Takeo looked at her with a confused expression.**

 **"** **Alright, but after the school trip." Takeo said, with a slight sigh.**

 **"** **Alright, come on. Chachamaru." Evangeline commanded.**

 **Both of them walked out, Chachamaru bowed before she left the room.**

"Who're you?"

Takeo looked up and stood in front of a large number of demons.

"First those girls, the brat and now a pretty boy."

Takeo glared at the demons with great intensity, and pulled his fist back with a menacing glare. Where Setsuna, Asuna, Mana and Fu was they saw a large flash of lightning.

"What is with these kids?!"

Asuna and Setsuna moved out of the way and saw a large demon was sent flying past them.

"Are you guys okay?" Takeo asked, as he stepped on the demon's head.

"We're alright, Ta-Kun." Setsuna answered, with a smile.

"Hey, Mana-Chan. Fu-Chan." Takeo called out, with a smile.

"I knew you were strong since the moment you walked into class." Fu stated, with a smile. "How about we have a match when we get back to school?"

Takeo stood in thinking position. "Alright, when we get back to school." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

 **[Asuna-San, I need help. I'm summoning you…now.]**

"Eh, what?!"

Asuna was instantly transported out of sight. Everyone looked confused as Asuna vanished from sight.

"Negi-Kun, must've used that ability." Takeo stated.

He walked towards Setsuna and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush.

"Eh, Ta-Kun." Setsuna called out.

"Unhand Senpai!" Tsukiyomi stated, as she charged at him.

"Sorry, I'm borrowing her." Takeo responded, as he pressed his foot against the ground.

Takeo used instant movement at full velocity, and rushed towards where both Negi and Asuna. In front of them was Asuna next to Negi with Fate was walking towards them, but stopped as Takeo appeared in front of him.

"Who're you?"

"Takeo Narukami."

Fate remained emotionless and cold, he started gesturing his hands around with a trail of light following his hand.

"He's a western mage too!" Chamo shouted.

"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit. Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eye. Breathe of Poison Stealing. Breathe of Stone."

A large cloud of smoke appeared around them, once the smoke started to dissipate. Fate looked up and saw that they were gone, but his expression remained cold.

"I may have overdid it a bit." Fate stated, still wearing that emotionless expression.

Behind the smoke, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Takeo stood there amazed.

"More and more skilled people…they just keep coming." Takeo stated. "But, this kid…is different."


	24. Chapter 24

"W…We got away somehow…it looks like he hasn't noticed." Setsuna added, she looked back and saw that back of Negi's hand was petrified.

"I…I'm ok…" Negi responded, with an exhausted expression.

Setsuna looked at the tired expressions on their faces.

"All of you get out of here, I'm going to save Ojou-Sama." Setsuna stated, which stunned all of them.

"Se-Chan, she's on that giant demon's shoulder. Though…I think I have enough strength left to use a…" Takeo responded.

"There's no need. Ta-Kun, Negi-Sensei, Asuna-San…I've kept a secret from you and Ojou-Sama." Setsuna stated, as she arched her back. "Once you've seen me my true form…I'll have to say goodbye."

White wings sprouted from Setsuna's back and spread out. Negi, Takeo and Asuna looked at her with an amazed expression.

"…This is my true form." Setsuna said, as she looked at the three of them. "I'm a monster…just like…"

Before she could finish, she felt Takeo pinching and tugging her cheeks with a deadpanned look.

"Ta-Kun…what're you doing?" Setsuna asked, as she started at him.

Takeo continued looking at her with a deadpanned look, until he smiled at her.

"I really don't think monsters have beautiful wings like these." Takeo stated.

Setsuna looked at him with a reddened face.

"Come on look at my family life, my families basically cursed, my father is a god, and my uncle is a sociopathic, homicidal maniac." Takeo stated, with a smile. "I don't care what kind of demon you are, you'll still be you."

Asuna then started playing with Setsuna's wings, until finally she smacked Setsuna on her back.

"Setsuna-San, these wings are beautiful." Asuna stated, with a bright smile. "And Takeo's right. Plus you're Konoka's childhood friend and you've been watching over her for the past two years. Do you really think she'd hate you for something like this?"

"Asuna-San…" Setsuna said, with a blushed face.

"Go Setsuna-San, we'll support you." Negi stated, with a smile.

"Thank you." Setsuna stated, with a smile.

She spread her wings and flew towards Konoka, at high speeds. Once the cloud cleared away, Fate looked and saw Setsuna flying towards Konoka.

"There you are." Fate said, as he prepared to attack her.

Before he could, Takeo appeared behind him with his fist pulled back. Both he and Fate's fist collided over and over again, Takeo gritted his teeth as their fists collided over and over again.

 _"_ _Damn, what's this kid made of?!"_ Takeo thought, loudly as he clenched his fist.

Fate turned his attention towards him, until an arrow of light was aimed at him.

"Takeo-San!" Negi called out, he looked over and saw Asuna holding his arm up for him. "I'll back you up!"

"I never got your name." Takeo stated, as he prepared for another clash. "Very well, my name is Fate Averruncus." Fate answered preparing to attack.

 **[…Hey, Boys. Can you hear me?]**

"T-That voice…is!"

 **[Fufufu…I've come to see you two fight…if you two can last for another minute and a half, I'll finish the rest. This shouldn't be all you've got, show them your spirit!]**

"That's…"

Takeo smirked and appeared next to Negi and Asuna.

"You ready?" Takeo asked, as he placed his hand over his face.

"Yea." Both Asuna and Negi answered.

As Fate was walking towards them, Takeo started concentrating.

 _"_ _This is the first time, I'm actually trying to induce it."_ Takeo thought. A small trace of darkness started surrounded his covered eyes. _"…Enemy…the Enemy…is in front of you…."_

"…he's vanished!" Asuna called out.

Fate reappeared behind them aiming for Asuna, Takeo turned around and blocked Fate's attack with his arms. He looked up and his eyes turned cold again, Fate smirked and launched a large barrage of attack.

Takeo countered with his own barrage of attacks, Takeo pulled his fist back and gathered black lightning around his fist and punched forward. But Fate grabbed his attack by his wrist and slammed him on the ground.

 _"_ _Dammit, this kid moves like a machine."_ Takeo thought.

Fate stomped downward, causing the planks under him to break sending Takeo towards the bottom of the water.

"Takeo-San!" Negi called out.

Both Negi and Asuna looked at Fate as he was floating into the sky, with his index finger pointed at them.

"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit. Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look. Evil Eye of Petrification!"

Fate fired off a concentrated blast of light from his finger and aimed it towards him.

"Negi!"

Asuna stepped in front of Negi and prepared blocked the attack, until a black light shined from under the water.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash Dark of Lightning Cut through the Light, spring forth from my hand and destroy all in my Path. Black Lightning!"

Fate looked down and saw a large flash of black lightning coming from the water, Fate stepped out of the way. Takeo grabbed onto the wooden plank and pulled himself up.

"Negi! Asuna! Go!" Takeo demanded.

Asuna charged at Fate, with her Harisen and slashed downwards instantly destroying his magic barrier.

"My barrier!" Fate called out, with a slight change in demeanor.

At that very moment Negi appeared in front of him, charging his petrified fist with magic and punched Fate in his face. At that same time, Setsuna saved Konoka from the charm user. Takeo pulled himself from the water and flopped onto the ground.

"Takeo are you alright?" Asuna asked, as she went to him.

Takeo had his right eyes closed, he looked up and saw her worried expression.

"That's odd. You're usually insulting me." Takeo stated, with a smirk.

Asuna glared at him, but later noticed he was keeping his right eyes closed.

 _"_ _I used too much magic, I can't contain it completely."_ Takeo thought.

He turned around and saw Fate charging at Negi.

"Negi!"

Before Fate was able to attack Negi, a hand came from their shadow and stopped Fate's attack.

"Thanks for taking care of my boys."

Evangeline came from the shadow and effortlessly sent Fate flying backwards with a single attack.

"Evangeline-San/Chan!"

"Now we're even boy."

Takeo looked and saw the large two headed demon being surrounded in an electrified barrier.

"Chachamaru-Chan!" Takeo called out.

He looked and saw her flying in the sky pointing a large gun at the demon.

"Master, that barrier shell has been repaired." Chachamaru stated. "Please hurry, it will only be effective for less than a minute against an opponent this size."

"You both did well, but you've got a long to go." Evangeline stated.

Both Negi and Takeo looked at her with an interested expression.

"Listen up! In a large scaled battle like this, A mage's role is nothing more than high powered artillery…I'll show you the power of the Ultimate Mage."

Evangeline flew towards the demon and held her hand up towards the sky.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac. Heed the Contract and Serve me, O Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier! Bring death to all that has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!"

Within seconds the large demon was being encased in ice, everyone were shocked by the sight of this.

"It didn't even last five seconds, she completely annihilated it." Takeo stated, with a shocked expression.

"I am the Evil Mage without Equal. I am the Vampire, Evangeline the Gospel of Darkness!" Evangeline declared, in an enthusiastic tone.

"Sh-she's really into this." Asuna stated. "A-Amazing." Negi added.

"Cosmic Catastrophe." Evangeline called out.

And with a snap of the finger, the demons was destroyed crumbling away. Takeo opened his right eyes and it was completely normal, he let out a sigh of relief and stood up and started walking towards them.

Unbeknownst to him, black markings started stretching around his arm. Until Asuna placed her hand on his shoulder, after praising Evangeline on that display of power. The black markings vanished from his arms, the battle with the demons also came to an end.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you kidding, I'm just getting started!" Haruki stated, as he pointed at the demons.

"Nii-San, it's over." Haruto stated, in a monotone.

"I can't believe these kids are with the Narukami Clan."

Once one of the demons said that it gained everyone's attention.

"What do you know about Takeo-Dono's family?" Nagase asked.

"The Ryutaro Narukami, a mage who was able to wipe out one of our Demon Gods and his entire army alone." One of the demons explained. "This placed him amongst the Strongest Mages in History, the current being the Thousand Master."

"I'd be careful if I were you, that child may become one of the most dangerous mage in…" Another demon added.

He was stopped, as a water, fire and ice was flung at him. He dodged the attack, and saw Haruto, Haruki and Nariko glaring at him.

"Our Nii-San, isn't dangerous!" All three of them stated.

The demons looked at them and started laughing at their comment.

"Hahaha, that man may have left a Brilliant White Legacy…he also inscribed a Cursed Dark Fate for every last one of you." The demons stated, as they vanished.

As the demons were vanishing, Haruto was thinking over what the demons were saying.

 _"_ _That curse."_ Haruto stated to himself.

Back at the peer, after being attacked by Fate. Negi lied on the ground with the right side of his arm being completely covered in stone.

"Negi!"

"Negi-Kun!"

Boy! What's wrong?!"

All three of them ran to him and saw his current condition. Everyone had just arrived there, including Kotarou.

"Takeo, Eva-Chan is there anything you can do?" Asuna asked.

"I'm immortal, I never needed to learn healing magic." Evangeline stated.

"I don't have enough magic left." Takeo answered, as he gritted his teeth.

"Ojou-Sama?" Setsuna asked.

"Right, Asuna can I kiss Negi-Kun?" Konoka asked.

Asuna made a shocked expression along with everyone else.

"Se-Chan told me everything about Magic and Pactios." Konoka answered. "My classmates all risked their lives to protect me."

Konoka walked towards Negi and Chamo surrounded them in a pactio circle, Konoka kissed Negi and formed a completed Pactio. Once the light vanished, Negi's body was completely healed.

"Thank Goodness, you're alright." Negi said, with a smile on his face.

Everyone smiled as soon as Negi woke up, after everyone returned to normal they returned to Konoka's house to celebrate. As the sun was rising, Setsuna had packed her bags and was leaving.

"Are you leaving already?" Evangeline asked, as Chachamaru was making her tea. "Aren't you at least going to say goodbye?"

"No, it'd be rest of I…" Setsuna stated.

She looked and saw Takeo leaning on the tree in front of her.

"It'd be best if you what?" Takeo asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Ta-Kun, it's a law of my people." Setsuna stated, with tears in her eyes. "Once you've seen my true form, I have to leave."

As Setsuna was trying to leave Takeo appeared in front of her, still maintaining the smile on his face. As Setsuna was trying to run away, Takeo continued appearing in her path. Evangeline only watched with an amused expression, as she drank tea.

"Ta-Kun!" Setsuna called out, with a blush on her face as Takeo picked her up bridal style.

"You can try and leave all you'd like, but I'm just going to keep coming after you." Takeo responded with a smile. "Just look at who's in our class, Eva-Chan's a Vampire, Chachamaru-Chan's a Robot and I'm a basically Cursed Human/God Hybrid."

Setsuna looked at the expression on his face, and smiled at him.

"Thank You, Ta-Kun."

Once everyone else, were enjoying their last moments in Kyoto. Negi, Takeo, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Evangeline and Chachamaru and Eishin were walking towards Nagi's old house.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to my father's house." Negi stated, with a smile.

Once they got there, it was a large building with books inside. The Library Trio, were all amazed by the number of books there. Takeo found on of the books, which were filled with knowledge about several lightning spells.

"You could come here with Negi-Kun, if you all ever decide to come back." Eishin stated, with a smile.

"I guess I should take an actual interest in studying." Takeo responded, with a slight sigh.

"Well, I guess that's something you and your father have in common." Eishin stated.

Takeo was shocked by his statement.

"Takeo-Kun/San!"

Takeo looked and saw everyone standing in front of a photo, once he got there he was surprised by what he saw. Standing in the picture with next to Nagi and his comrades was a silver haired teen with blue eyes, the Lightning Dharma and a cocky smirk.

"T-That's my dad." Takeo stated, with a shocked expression.

"He looks exactly like you." Yue stated.

"Raiden Ikazuchi, that was the name your father when by at that time." Eishin stated. "I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but both your fathers were allies and rivals. We all fought together in a war 20 years ago, once peace returned Negi-Kun's father Nagi became known as the Thousand Master."

"Wait, before I forget. I remember my dad killing my uncle so how is he back?" Takeo asked.

Everyone were shocked about how he put it, but understood his reaction.

"Right, if a Shinto God decides to reincarnate as a human they need to be reborn as a baby so their magical powers will adjust itself correctly. They also don't remember anything about their status as a god until they turn 18." Eishin explained. "But, Kagutsuchi made a grave error the body he gained was undeveloped and unstable."

Takeo remember the sudden bursts of flames that were released from Kagutsuchi's body when he was angered. Takeo looked and Negi looking at his father's place, and the smile on his face.

"I'll help you find you dad." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

"R-Really?" Negi asked, with a brighter smile.

"Alright, there's these." Eishin said.

He holding a map in his right hand and a magic ring in his other hand. He handed the map to Negi and the ring to Takeo.

At that moment, Kazumi ran in with her camera in her hand.

"Alright, everyone time for a Memorial Photo!" Kazumi called out.

Mostly everyone were reluctant to take to photo, but joined in to the photo. And everyone finally arrived at the train station, Takeo looked and saw Negi tripping on a baggage. He smirked and his attention was turned to the ring on his finger.

 _"_ _Another one of dad's belonging."_ Takeo thought to himself, he started clenched his fist tightly. _"I'm going to get that Dharma back."_

In the middle of a forest, Kagutsuchi was leaning against a tree he was still filled with several injuries.

"That damn kid! That damn kid!" Kagutsuchi repeated over and over again, as he gritted his teeth tightly.

"I'm surprised to see a God being irritated over being defeated by a child." A familiar voice stated.

Fate came from the forest with an emotionless expression on his face. Kagutsuchi gritted his teeth and charged at Fate, with a snap of a finger several earth made spears surrounded Kagutsuchi's throat.

"I doubt you could heal quickly with the state your body's in." Fate stated. "And I'm just not talking about your injuries, if you come with me my leader could give you a better body."

Kagutsuchi glared at Fate, but he started laughing to himself at the emotionless look on his face.

"You're not human are you?" Kagutsuchi asked. "Whatever, fine. But that inhuman bastard nephew of my will only die by my hand."

Fate nodded in agreement, and he dismissed the earth spears. He turned around and started walking out of the forest with Kagutsuchi following him.

 **[Class 3-A] [Morning] [One day Later]**

In the middle of class, Takeo was sleeping with a bandage on his cheek.

"Uh, Takeo-San." Negi called out.

Everyone turned around and saw, that he had his face on his desk.

"Uh~ Haruto…stop bullying Nari-Chan…" Takeo said in his sleep. "…I thought I said…don't pull your hellish pranks while…I'm sleeping…"

Everyone started laughing softly to themselves, Evangeline sighed and smirked.

"…what'd I say about setting fire to my room?!" Takeo exclaimed, as he jumped out of his seat.


	26. Chapter 26

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him with a stunned expression, he made and embarrassed and sat back down.

 _"_ _This is that sadist's fault."_ Takeo thought, as he clenched his fist.

 **[Eva's Resort]**

 **Takeo was doing one-handed handstand in front of the makeshift ocean, with sweat dripping off his face and a magic seal on his wrist. Evangeline was sitting under an umbrella, with Chachamaru serving her tea.**

 **"** **Alright, now do two-hundred more handstands." Evangeline ordered.**

 **"** **You said that three times already!" Takeo stated, as he glared at her. "And why did I have to seal my magic for this."**

 **"** **I wanted to see how far you lasted, because the actual training requires a large amount of stamina." Evangeline answered.**

 **Takeo gritted his teeth, and began doing the last set of handstands he flopped on the ground and started breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Chachamaru walking over with a glass of water.**

 **"** **Thank…you…Chachamaru…Chan." Takeo said, with anime tears coming from his eyes.**

 **Takeo picked up the glass of water and started drinking it, Evangeline walked over and saw the exhausted look on his face.**

 **"** **Alright, now run around the resort for ten hours." Evangeline ordered, with a big grin.**

 **"** **Sadist." Takeo said, as he stood back up.**

 **He had to run around her Resort for ten hours. After that, he fired off four sets of 100 lightning and wind magic arrows into the water.**

 _"_ _I spent five days in there doing that hellish training."_ Takeo thought, as class ended.

Takeo lifted his head up and saw Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Yue and Negi.

"Uh, Ta-Kun are you alright?" Setsuna asked.

"That Vampire's a sadist." Takeo answered, with an exhausted expression.

"Uh, Takeo-San." Negi said. "Could you do me a favor?"

Takeo rubbed his eyes, and saw the determined look on Negi's face.

"Alright, what do you need?" Takeo asked.

The six of them started walking outside of the school towards the open field near the school. Takeo looked and saw a flower in a bush, he plucked it off and held it in front himself.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. The Fragrance of a Flower, a Wind that will fill myself with Vigor, Vitality, and Health. Recovery."

A gentle wind surrounded Takeo's body and he was instantly revitalized, Takeo smirked and started stretching his arms. He looked and saw Ku Fei standing in the middle of the field.

"Alright, Negi-Kun. What did you need help with?" Takeo asked.

"Takeo-San, can you watch my practice with Master Fu?" Negi asked.

"Sure thing." Takeo answered.

Negi stood in front of Ku, both of them bowed and they started practicing Chinese Kenpo together. Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka were all impressed by Negi's progress so far. Takeo examined every move that both of them made.

 _"_ _In only a couple days, and he mastered moves that takes a month to learn."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face.

Once they were done, Negi walked towards Takeo with a look of accomplishment basically beaming from his eyes.

"What'd you think, Takeo-San?" Negi asked.

"That was amazing, Negi-Kun." Takeo answered, as he patted Negi on his face.

He turned his head and saw both Asuna and Setsuna practicing Kendo together.

 _"_ _Wow, everyone's really giving their all."_ Takeo thought with a smile. _"Maybe I should get into training in…"_

Takeo looked forward and saw a fist coming close to making contact with his face, Takeo quickly blocked that attack with his hand. The attack generated a burst of wind, which blew the grass in the opposite direction.

He looked forward and saw Ku smirking at him, Takeo jumped up and stepped back away from her.

"Right, I said we'd have a match when we got back." Takeo said, as he stood in a fighting stance.

Both of them smirked at each other, and charged with great speed. Both of them employed high levels of Chinese martial arts skill, Ku pulled her fist back and punched forward. Takeo pulled his fist back and intercepted her attack with a short-ranged punch.

Both of them smirked at each other again, and continued their attacks against each other.

"Wow, Takeo-Kun is matching Ku Fei." Konoka said, with an amazed expression.

"That's right, when it comes to hand-to-hand combat Nii-San won't lose to anyone." A familiar voice stated.

Konoka turned around and saw Nariko with Shiro in her arms, Haruki, Haruto, and with Yukiko latched to his arms.

"What're you all doing here?" Takeo asked, as he turned towards them.

He ignored Ku for only a couple seconds, she punched forward at full force. Takeo turned around as her attack was coming towards him, without time to intercept her attack he stood in a defensive stance.

With a single motion of his forearm he diverted her attack, and instinctively flipped her onto the ground.

"That was…" Ku stated, with a surprised look.

"I actually know Five Chinese Martial Arts…that was Southern Dragon Kung Fu." Takeo answered, as he helped her back up.

Ku took his hand and he helped her back up, he then turned towards his younger siblings.

"Alright, what're you guys doing here?" Takeo asked.

"We asked mom, if we could enroll in the elementary school over here." Haruki answered.

Takeo looked at them with a confused expression.

"You guys left mom along?" Takeo asked, with a deadpanned look.

The four of them looked to their lefts making the same deadpanned look. Takeo was immediately tackled to the ground, and felt someone hugging him tightly. He looked and saw that it was his mother.

"M-Mom, what're you all doing here?" Takeo asked, with an embarrassed look.

"Well, since Nari-Chan, Haru-Kun, Haruki-Kun and Yuki-Chan wanted to come. I thought I'd come with them to." Chidori answered, with a smile. "And I'm currently working as an assistant at your school."

Takeo made a more embarrassed look, at the very idea of his mother embarrassing him in front of everyone.

"Oh, wait. Nii-San, you had something to ask me." Haruto stated, snapping Takeo out of his trance.

"Something, to ask you." Takeo responded. "Oh, yea. Why're you and Yuki-Chan getting married?"

"It was meant to be an arranged marriage, between the Narukami Clan and the Yukimura. If both of them agree to the terms, then it would mean the end to the warring clans." Chidori answered. "I've already sighed peace treaties between the other clans."

"The Yukimura Clan, are similar to the Shinmei Ryu…they specialize in destroying demons and other malevolent beings." Haruto explained. "They use Mystical Ice-Attributed Sword Styles to destroy or exorcise demons and spirits."

Everyone glanced towards Yukiko, who hid behind Haruto.

"Aw, come on Yuki-Cham." Konoka said, with a smile.

As everyone looked at Yukiko, she started blushing in embarrassment.

"She's not exactly used to being around other people besides Haru-Kun." Chidori stated, with a smile.

Setsuna noticed that Yukiko was looking towards here, before looking away again. Setsuna walked towards Yukiko and held her hand out, Yukiko blushed and shook Setsuna's hand.

"H-Hello, S-Sakurazaki-San." Yukiko said, with a huge blush on her face.

Konoka looked and the expression on her face, and pulled both Setsuna and Yukiko in for a hug.

"Awww, Yuki-Chan. You're both too adorable." Konoka cooed with a bright smile.

Both Yukiko and Setsuna started overreacting in the same way, they broke free from Konoka's hug and started running away from here out of embarrassment. Konoka chased after them, with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked at them and started laughing, even Haruto joined in and started laughing softly.

"She really is like Setsuna-San." Haruto stated, with a slight smirk.

"Yea, they're both terrified of Konoka-Chan for some reason." Takeo stated.

"I didn't mean like that, I meant because they're in the same position." Haruto responded. "She's a Hanyou like Setsuna and that dog-boy."

Everyone looked at him, with a confused expression.

"Yuki-Chan's mother was a Celestial-Type Kitsune, Yuki became the Shrine Maiden…well more of a Secret Weapon to be raised and groomed into a weapon against the high-class demons." Chidori explained.


	27. Chapter 27

"What did her father say about it?" Asuna asked, with an irritated expression. "What about her mother?"

"He agreed to it, he wanted her to be an asset to the clan. And her mother died protecting her from a pack of demons." Chidori answered, sadly. "Yukiko hated the idea and ran into the forest to hide, her mother when after her only to find Yukiko surrounded by a pack of demons. Her mother protected her from several hordes of demons. Haruto found them and dispatched with the demons, after that day Yukiko followed him everywhere he went."

Both Yukiko and Setsuna were hiding behind a tree, with a huge blush on both of their faces. Yukiko looked at Setsuna again just before looking away again.

"You know you don't have to be so nervous around everyone." Setsuna stated, with a smile.

"I've never been around anyone most of my life, everyone just looked at me like a weapon." Yukiko responded, as she looked down at the ground. "I'm a Hanyou just like you."

Setsuna looked at her with a surprised look, but she smiled at her.

"I guess that makes me something like an older sister, huh." Setsuna asked, with a slight smile.

Yukiko looked at her with a surprised expression, until she finally smiled brightly at Setsuna.

"Nee-San." Yukiko called out, as she hugged Setsuna.

Setsuna blushed intensely, but she wrapped her arm around Yukiko. And both of them smiled and closed their eyes, Konoka caught up to them. She smiled as she saw them smiling, back at the opened field Takeo was overseeing Negi's training.

"Are you ready for your match against Chachamaru-Chan?" Takeo asked, with a smile.

"Yea." Negi answered, as he stopped practicing.

Negi sat down on the ground next to Takeo, and they both looked at the sun.

"Well, it seems we're both luck." Takeo stated.

"How so?" Negi asked.

Takeo looked around and saw everyone socializing together and laughing towards.

"Just look at everyone, our friends who're supporting us. Our families who raised us to become who we are today. And our role models, who we're both trying to impress." Takeo answered, with a wide smirk on his face.

Negi smiled bright and nodded in agreement, night fell. Negi was waiting for his challenge against Chachamaru, he walked up and saw Evangeline, Chachamaru and Chachazero standing in front of him.

"Negi Springfield, here for the Apprenticeship Test!" Negi called out.

"Well, it seems you actually showed up." Evangeline stated, with a smirk on her face. "Alright, if you can get one hit with off of Chachamaru then you pass and you'll be appointed as my apprentice. But first…"

The glared at everyone who showed up along with Negi, it was Takeo, Asuna, Setsuna, Makie, Ako, Yuna, Akira and Ku Fei.

"Can't you do anything about your little audience?!" Evangeline asked loudly.

"Takeo-Kun, where'd you sibling and Yuki-Chan go?" Ako asked.

"Oh, they went with my mom." Takeo answered. "She got an apartment around here, though I still have to prepare myself."

"Eh, prepare yourself for what?" Yuna asked.

"For the demonic child, I call a brother." Takeo answered. "He always try to prank me while I'm asleep."

Takeo looked with a serious expression, Akira looked at him and laughed to herself. Negi's match with Chachamaru, he enhanced his abilities with magic and charged at Chachamaru with a precise performance of Kenpo.

He was holding his own against Chachamaru, which surprised everyone. Until Chachamaru sent him flying with a kick, Negi blocked the attack and sent him flying backwards.

"Negi-Kun!" Makie called out.

Negi regained his balance and charged at her again, but Chachamaru started overwhelming Negi with powerful attacks. Negi fell on the ground not moving a bit, Evangeline made a displeased expression.

"Too bad, boy. But that's just how you are." Evangeline stated. "Go wash your face and fix yourself up."

"Negi!" Asuna called out.

"Negi-Kun!" Makie called out.

Negi started laughing, he popped up and stood back in a fighting position.

"I'm not dead yet, Evangeline-San." Negi stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, this kid." Takeo said.

He saw Negi charging at Chachamaru, but again she was overwhelming him.

"N-N-Negi-Kun." Konoka called out, with tears in her eyes.

"Does, Negi-Sensei still intend to continue?" Ako asked.

"B-But, that's…" Akira added.

"Un, he doesn't stand a chance at winning." Yuna stated, with a look of disbelief.

Takeo remained watching Negi as he fought against Chachamaru. An hour passed, and Negi with a bruise on his cheek. The girls were begging for Negi to give up, Asuna pulled out her pactio card and was prepared to stop the fight.

"Wait, Asuna! Don't stop him!" Makie called out, as she stopped him.

"Negi-Kun, is trying his best. It'd be terrible if you stopped him now after he's trying so hard." Makie stated.

"Makie-Chan." Asuna responded.

"She's right you know." Takeo stated.

Everyone turned towards him as he was still Negi watching fighting against Chachamaru.

"Everyone has their own trials they need to deal with, and for Negi-Kun this is one of them. That's why I'll keep watching him fight not matter what happens, if he loses he'll just try again." Takeo proclaimed. "That's what it means to have a goal and a dream."

"But, he's still a kid." Asuna stated. "He's just being stubborn, that's why I have to stop him."

"Asuna-Chan, you do realize if you want to stop this match." Takeo declared, as he turned towards her. "You'll have to go through me."

Asuna glared at him, she was still planning on stopping this match.

"Asuna-Chan, Negi-Kun is an adult!" Maki declared. "He's has an objective and he's doing his best to achieve."

Asuna was struck by Maki's words, so was Chachamaru she looked for just a couple seconds.

"Hey, Chachamaru!" Evangeline called out.

"Eh." Chachamaru turned around.

Negi gathered the rest of his strength, and got one hit off of Chachamaru. Before he fell on the ground, with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him with a surprised expression, which later turned into a loud cheer.

"Well, it look like you have another apprentice to torment." Takeo stated, as he walked towards them as they were for from everyone.

"What did you come over here for?" Evangeline asked, as she glared at him.

"You told me once, I reminded you of a mage you met over a century ago." Takeo answered. "Now, that mage wouldn't have been named Ryutaro Narukami."

Evangeline looked at the smirk on his face, and glared at him even more.

"Yea, you remind me of that idiot…you both have that stupid smirk." Evangeline stated, with a slight sigh. "But, he was a talented mage for someone his age."

Evangeline remembered meeting the young Ryutaro on the battlefield in the magic world.

"I helped him create that spell he used against that demon, it was based off of a Forbidden Spell that I created in the middle of war. Evangeline answered. "He asked that I pass it down to one of his descendants, if one was skilled enough."

Takeo later remembered the tough physical training that he went through, he smirked at her.

"So that's why, you made me go through the hellish training." Takeo stated, with a smile. "Thanks, Nee-San."

Evangeline gained an embarrassed over hearing Takeo calling her his older sister. Suddenly Takeo's smile reminded her of a dear friend of hers.

"D-Don't you call me that!" Evangeline demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll keep calling you that…Nee-San." Takeo responded, in a mocking tone.

Evangeline gritted her teeth and started chasing after him, Takeo ran away from her with a big grin on his face. Chachamaru looked as she was chasing him around.

"So, what was that great spell he used?" Takeo asked, as he stopped running.

"He called it, Magia Alethea. He channeled different offensive spells and channels it through his body, until it becomes a part of their body. Increasing his abilities depending on which on he used." Evangeline answered. "Though it was still inferior to my own, but it was still impressive."

Takeo looked at her with an amazing expression, his eyes were basically beaming with excitement.

"So what was this awesome spell you created?" Takeo asked, with a smirk on his face. "And can you teach it to me?"

"Well, since you're not human to begin with…hmm, no just master that idiot's technique first and I might teach it to you." Evangeline stated, with a slight smirk.

Alright, Nee-San." Takeo responded, in a mocking tone.

As he started running back towards the dorm room, Evangeline became embarrassed after hearing him call her his older sister again. But she smiled again, it later turned into an irritated expression as she heard Chachamaru and Chachazero laughing to themselves.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stop that right now!" Evangeline demanded, as she turned towards them.

As Takeo was walking into the dorm, he felt something jump onto his head.

"Hey, Shiro!" Takeo called out, with a smile.

"Sorry for my absence Takeo-Sama." Shiro responded, with a look of disappointment.

Takeo reached his hand up and started scratching Shiro's ear, Shiro started responding like an actual dog.

"Don't apologize, you protected me from my uncle with that attack." Takeo stated, with a smile.

Shiro smiled and went sleep on Takeo's head, Takeo smiled and started walking towards his room. Shiro opened his eyes, and Chidori's voice echoed into his head:

 **"** **Shiro-Kun, you mustn't try to use that much electrical power in one shot again." Chidori stated. "Your electrical power was restored, but if you use too much again. You might not be able to regain your physical form again."**

Shiro made a saddened look at the thought of not being with everyone anymore. Once Takeo made it to his room, he walked in and saw Yukiko holding onto Setsuna as they both were sleeping in the bed.

"They really do look like actual siblings." Takeo stated, with a smile.

He got prepared for bed, he jumped into the top bunk and fell asleep. As he was snoring lightly, the black markings started returning on Takeo's forearms. Takeo started tossing and turning in his sleep.

His opened his eyes, which later turned into their vengeance state. And started talking in a demonic voice.

 **"** **Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Awaken from your Dark Prison, and corrupt all things in this world. God of Chaos and Darkness…"**

Before he could finish, a white sword pierced through his chest. He looked up and saw Yukiko placing her hand on the bottom of her sword. Takeo retained his dark form,

"Purify Darkness, Erase all Malevolent Spirits, and Reseal the Devil. Yukimura Sword Technique: Exorcising Blade… **Yukihime**."

Yukiko's blade glowed with a bright bluish white light, the markings started vanishing from Takeo's body. Takeo's smirked with a near demonic grin, which slightly terrified Yukiko.

 **"** **This boy's vengeance runs deeper than you think, even with all the high-class exorcists in the world you won't…stop me…"** The demonic presence stated, just before vanishing.

Once Yukiko removed the blade it left no visible injury or no damage to his clothing. Takeo fell back asleep with a goofy grin on his face, Yukiko unsummoned her blade and jumped back into bed with Setsuna.

 _"_ _If Takeo-San, were to vanish. Then Haruto-Sama and Nee-San would be upset."_ Yukiko thought, with a saddened expression.

 **[Morning] [Saturday]**

Takeo woke up from his and started stretching his arms, he placed his hand on his chest and felt a slight chill.

"Why does it feel like I was stabbed last night?" Takeo asked, with a slightly terrified expression.

He jumped out of his bed and noticed that Shiro, Setsuna and Yukiko were all gone.

"I guess I'm going alone today." Takeo said to himself.

Once he got dressed he walked outside of the dorm, Takeo ran into a black haired man just as he was walking outside.

"Hello, are you Takeo Narukami." The man asked.

Takeo looked at the man with a suspicious expression, the man noticed his expression on smiled.

"My name is Professor Akashi, I'm Yuna's father." Akashi answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just whenever someone I've never met before knows my name." Takeo stated, as he looked away. "Things can get pretty hectic real quick."

"I can understand, after everything that happened to you in the past." Akashi stated, as he laughed slightly.

"Wait, did you need something Akashi-San?" Takeo asked.

Professor Akashi started scratching the back of his head nervously, until he bowed slightly causing more confusion to Takeo.

"Can you take my daughter out on a date?" Akashi asked.

"Eh?" Takeo asked back, with a confused expression and embarrassed expression.

After explaining the situation to Takeo, he started walking towards the gym. Once he got there he saw Yuna practicing with the other girls.

"Yuna-Chan!" Takeo called out.

Yuna turned around and waved at him with a smile.

"Takeo-Kun, what're you doing here?" Yuna asked, as she ran towards him.

Takeo looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"I-I, was wondering. If you wanted to go out on a date." Takeo answered.

Yuna's face started turning red, causing Takeo to become even more embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, just wait outside for a second!" Yuna responded.

Takeo was waiting outside with his hands in his pocket, thinking back to the conversation he had with Professor Akashi.

 **[Ten Minutes Ago]**

 **"** **Why do you want me to go on a date with Yuna-Chan?" Takeo asked.**

 **Professor Akashi looked at him with a worried expression.**

 **"** **My wife, Yuna's mother…today's the anniversary of her death." Akashi answered.**

 **"** **I-I, see. Yuna-Chan told me about her mother on the trip." Takeo responded, making a saddened expression.**

 **"** **She usually stays in the gym all day practicing." Akashi answered. "I know she still misses her mom, so I want you to take her out today."**

 **Takeo looked at the expression on his face, and he smiled at him.**

 **"** **Alright, I'll take Yuna-Chan on a date." Takeo responded.**

Takeo was immediately snapped out of his trance, as Yuna tapped him on the shoulder wearing her normal clothing.

"Are you ready?" Takeo asked, with a smile.

"Yep." Yuna answered.

Yuna latched onto Takeo's arm, as they were walking around the city. Yuna stopped as she saw a poster for a movie premiere, for a new horror movie.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun can we go and see that movie?" Yuna asked.

"Sure thing, but it's a horror movie." Takeo answered. "Are you sure that you can handle it?"

Yuna pouted after hearing Takeo say that to her, Takeo paid for the tickets and for the popcorn. They sat down in their seats and started watching the movie, as it was progressing both of them started becoming terrified by the horrifying images that they saw.

 _"_ _What kind of movie is this?!"_ Takeo thought loudly. _"I've seen horrors in the magical world and fought demon, time and time again. But nothing compares to this…"_

Takeo immediately felt Yuna grasped to his arm tightly, he looked and smiled at her expression. Once the movie was over, both of them walked outside with a slightly terrified expression on their faces.

"T-That was…" Takeo said.

"…horrifying." Yuna added.

Both of them look at each other and started laughing at the expressions they made.

"Yea, but you were way more scared…Yuna-Chan." Takeo stated, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?! You're face turn turned as white as a ghost." Yuna responded.

Both of them started getting into an argument about his was more scared of the movie, as they started getting closer to each other. Yuna fell forward and accidently kissed Takeo on his lips, both of the blush intensely.

"I-I'm so sorry, Takeo-Kun." Yuna said, her face was completely flushed.

"It's alright." Takeo responded trying to calm her down.

As the sun started to set, Takeo walked back to her dorm room. Once they got there, Yuna was looking back at Takeo a couple time.

"Thank you for today, Takeo-Kun." Yuna said, with a bright smile on her face.

She leaned in and kissed Takeo on his cheek before going into her room. Takeo smiled and started going towards Eva's resort, once he got there he walked inside and saw Negi sitting on the ground crying, Konoka consoling him and Setsuna watching.

"Oh, no. The pressure has finally gotten to him again." Takeo stated, with a straight face.

"No, he just had an argument with Asuna." Konoka answered.

"Oh, alright…later." Takeo stated, as he walked passed them.

Negi started latched onto him and started crying even more, Takeo sighed and started trying to calm him down.

"Ta-Kun, what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh, I came to ask Nee-San something." Takeo answered.

Setsuna became confused, while Evangeline started becoming embarrassed.

"Tsk, what do you want to ask?" Evangeline asked, with an irritated expression.

"It's about that training regimen, is there any way we can jump right into it?" Takeo asked.

Evangeline looked at the expression on his face and sighed, which later turned into a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

"You're just as impatient as that idiot, alright stick around and I'll teach you the basics." Evangeline answered.

Takeo smiled at her answer, while Negi was still trying to figure out what he did to make Asuna mad. Once Negi, Konoka and Setsuna left, she turned around and saw that Takeo was staying behind.

"Ta-Kun, what're you going to do here?" Setsuna asked.

"Nee-San said she wanted to give me an extra lesson, I might be spending the night here." Takeo answered.

"Alright, so I'll see you at school tomorrow." Setsuna responded, as she walked outside with a saddened expression.

Takeo grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her back, she turned around and saw Takeo smiling at her.

"It's not like I'm not coming back, I already told you I'm not leaving." Takeo stated.

"Right, I'll see later." Setsuna responded with a smile.

Once she turned around, she smiled and started heading back towards the dorms. He could feel Evangeline, Chachamaru and Chachazero staring at him.

"Let's just get started." Takeo said, as he turned towards them.

The four of them traveled inside of Eve's Resort, she started drawing a multi-layered magic circle in the sand. She smiled slightly, as memories from other a hundred years ago started coming back.

 **[Three-Hundred Years Ago]**

 **In the middle of a battlefield, Evangeline was fighting against a large number of soldiers by herself with weary. Soldier after soldier came after her, Evangeline gritted her teeth and held her hands out.**

 **A large amount of dark magic started spiraling around her hands, until an obscured appeared over them.**

 **"** **Iudicate in Portis ac Tonitribus Aperiam. A Flash of Lightning, a Crash of Thunder, I hereby call forth the Spirits of over One Thousand Lightning Beasts, come from Heaven, Flow through my fist and subjugate me Foes! Thunderbolt Impact."**

 **The mysterious person gathered a large amount of lightning around his fist, the man punched the ground and released a large surge of electricity through the ground. The soldiers surrounding Evangeline were all sent flying and a surge of electricity ran through the bodies.**

 **"** **Come on!" That person demanded, as he grabbed her hand.**

 **"** **W-Who are you?" Evangeline asked, as he was dragging her with him.**

 **As the sun was shining down, that person was revealed to be a thirteen year old Ryutaro, with black spikey hair, blue eyes and wearing slightly tattered clothing.**

 **"** **Right, my name is Ryutaro." Ryutaro answered, with a smirk on his face. "So what's your name?"**

 **"** **Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell." Evangeline answered, with a proud expression.**

 **Ryutaro looked at her with a confused expression.**

 **"** **That name is too long." Ryutaro complained, with a slight sigh.**

 **Evangeline gained a tick mark on her forehead after hearing the teen talk about her last name.**

 **"** **Alright, I'll just call you Nee-Chan." Ryutaro stated, with a smirk on his face.**

 **"** **No! I may not look it, but I'm way older than you are kid!" Evangeline demanded. "Why're you even here, aren't you supposed to be home with your parents?"**

 **"** **I don't have any parents, I don't even have a last name." Ryutaro answered. "I guess that means we're both alone."**

 **Evangeline looked at teen with a saddened expression, once they were far enough from the soldiers they stopped. Evangeline started catching her breathe, once she looked back she saw Ryutaro holding his hand out.**

 **"** **What?" Evangeline asked, with an irritated expression.**

 **"** **Well, I thought since we're both alone. We could be comrades or if you prefer we could be friends." Ryutaro answered, with a bright smile.**

 **Evangeline looked at him with a confused expression, but she smiled slightly and shook Ryutaro's hand.**

 **"** **But it's pointless, I'm a Vampire who never ages…you'll just die and I'll be left alone again." Evangeline stated, with a saddened expression.**

 **"** **No you won't, even if I'm gone. One day there'll be more and more people who you'll befriend and even if they disappear, hold on to those memories and hold them right here." Ryutaro declared, as he placed his hand over his heart.**

 **Evangeline looked at him with a confused expression, but she still smiled. Both she and Ryutaro started their journey into the world in front of them. Both of them started conversing about their lives.**

 **"** **Hey, Nee-San. You know what would be a good idea?" Ryutaro asked. "If you started a family of immortals and protected the world from evil."**

 **Evangeline looked at him with a confused expression, but she started to laugh at his idea.**

 **"** **Hahaha, that's idiotic." Evangeline stated, as she continued laughing. "So where do you want to go next?"**

 **"** **It doesn't matter where we go, there's a whole world out there just waiting to be explored." Ryutaro declared as he waved his arm into the air.**

 **Evangeline looked at the overenthusiastic expression on his face, she smiled as both of them ventured into the world in front of them.**

 _"_ _He really was my first friend/comrade."_ Evangeline thought, with a smile. "Alright, Magia Alethea first requires the user to recalibrate their bodies to handle the immense power from the different spells it requires to activate."

Takeo stepped inside of the magic circle and sat down in the middle, the lines drawn in the sand started glowing with a bright white light. Electricity started running throughout Takeo's entire body, he winced in pain and started gritted his teeth.

"That's normal, you'll have to stay in that stance for seven days." Evangeline stated, as she started walking away. "This will also increase your magical concentration."

Takeo remained in that position with his eyes closed, as Evangeline was preparing to exit the resort she felt a familiar presence.

 **"** **It really has been a long time, Nee-San."** Ryutaro's voice was coming from behind her.

Evangeline's eyes widened she turned around after hearing Ryutaro's voice, but she noticed that was no one there.

"I must really be hallucinating." Evangeline stated to herself. "Ryutaro…he's no here anymore."

She left the resort and got into bed, inside of the resort the magic circle glowed with a dark light. The dark symbols on Takeo's body retuned and started running throughout his entire body. Takeo opened his eyes and they returned to their cold state.

The iris returned turned into a deep shade of red, before closing his eyes again.

 **[Three Days Later] [Real World]**

Takeo was walking through the streets with Setsuna and Yue, while Shiro rested on his head. He looked back and saw the slight bored expression on their faces.

"So how's training been for the both of you?" Takeo asked.

"I've been reading those books Chidori-San gave me and I've been attending her small lectures." Yue answered, with a slight smile. "She really is a great teacher."

"Asuna-San really is progressing faster than I thought possible." Setsuna added, with a smile.

"I like peace, but today's a little too peaceful." Shiro stated.

At that moment Takeo started hearing footstep coming towards him, he looked and saw Nariko tackling him to the ground.

"Nii-San, it's too boring." Nariko stated, with a pouting face.

"She's been like this since this morning." Haruto stated, as he walked towards them.

Takeo looked and saw Yukiko hiding behind Haruto like always, while Haruki wore an irritated expression.

"How're you today, Yuki-Chan?" Setsuna asked, with a smile.

"I'm from a family of Ice Users, heat really doesn't mix well with us." Yukiko stated.

"Haruki it's odd seeing you with a bored look, I thought you'd be setting something on fire." Takeo stated, in a mocking tone.

Haruki glared at him, but he didn't have the strength or will to talk back.

"Argh, seriously its Golden Week…we're supposed to be something fun like go to an amusement park…!" Haruki complaining.

"I guess it finally happened…all that heat finally got to him." Haruto stated, in a cold tone.

Everyone started laughing as Haruki continued blowing his top off, he then smirked and turned towards Haruto.

"Hey, Haruto why don't you use your magic and create a snow day." Haruki suggested, with an odd grin.

Haruto started at him with a deadpanned look, so did everyone else around him.

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard." Haruto stated. "It seems I was right, the heat finally has gotten to him."

Haruki gained a tick mark on his forehead, enraged he slapped Haruto's glasses off out face into the sky. Haruto's glasses broke once the made contact with the ground, everyone looked down with a shocked expression.

"H-Haruto, I'm so sorry. I'll…" Haruki stated.

But once he looked at Haruto he placed on a new pair of glasses from out of nowhere.

"I carry several spares on me just in case." Haruto stated, as he adjusted them the sunlight gleamed in the sunlight. "The Beach, we could all go to the beach."

Everyone around him, were elated by the idea of going to the beach. But before they could make the plans, Kazumi ran towards them.


	30. Chapter 30

"Takeo-Kun, how do you feel about the idea of going to the beach?" Kazumi asked, with a smile on her face.

They looked at them with an elated expression, after getting everything prepared for the beach they met everyone at the pier as requested from Takeo. Once they got there, they saw a yacht parked in front of the pier.

"Takeo-Kun, where'd you get this?" Akira asked, with an amazed expression.

"The captain owes me a favor, so I asked if he could take us to the Southern Islands." Takeo answered.

The captain came towards them wearing the usual clothing.

"Takeo-San, we're departing now." The captain declared.

Everyone got their belonging and headed onboard the yacht, once they did Takeo looked around.

"I guess she didn't come." Takeo mumbled to himself.

"Alright, I'm here!" A familiar voice called out.

Takeo turned around and saw Chisame with an angered expression, everyone turned toward her with a surprised expression.

"Chisame-Chan, what're you doing here?" Sakurako asked, with a surprised expression.

"I'm not here on my own will, after that overfriendly idiot tried getting me out of my room." Chisame stated, as she pointed at Takeo. "When I refused, one of those brats stole my laptop."

Everyone turned towards the youngest of them, who were trying to look innocent.

"Well, I'm still glad you came." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face. "Though, no everyone could come."

Chisame's twitched as she glared at him, she sighed and got onboard with everyone else. Once they were onboard, Chisame approached the three kids with an irritated expression.

"Alright, which one of you brats have my laptop?" Chisame asked.

"Chisame-San, it's in your baggage." Yukiko answered.

Chisame quickly started going through her bag and found her laptop inside of her laptop inside, with a fox drawn on a sticky note attached to it. She looked back at the four kids, with an irritated expression.

"How did they do that?" Asuna asked, as she leaned towards Takeo and the others.

"Did they use magic?" Konoka asked, as Shiro rested on her lap.

"No, actually Yukiko just took it without her noticing and put it back without her noticing." Takeo answered.

Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Asuna, Kazumi, and Konoka looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What, don't forget Yuki-Chan is a Kitsune and they can be real tricky when they need to." Takeo answered.

Chisame walked towards them and sat down in front of them, she looked up and started glaring at Takeo with great hate. Takeo looked back at her, wearing a nonchalant expression.

"Alright, what's with the glare Chisame-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Because this is all your fault!" Chisame answered, gaining a tick mark. "Why did you even want me to come here?"

"Because, I usually see you alone so I thought I'd invite you to come with us." Takeo answered.

Chisame continued glaring at him, but immediately stopped she opened her laptop and started going through it. Takeo sighed, once everyone made it to the island they jumped off and started heading towards the beach.

Once they were out of sight, Takeo was approached by the captain of the yacht.

"Again, I thank you for you past assistance." The captain said, bowing slightly.

"Well, having sirens attempting to destroy your ship would be bad for you." Takeo stated, as he scratched the back of his head. "If you have any other issues just call me."

The captain smiled, and began to board his yacht. Takeo waved him off as the captain sailed off, he turned around and started heading back towards everyone. Once he got there, he laughed at the disappointed expression on Ayaka's face.

He later felt Chizuru, Kazumi and Ako dragging him towards the water. Takeo looked back and saw Haruki, Haruto, Nariko and Yukiko trying to console Negi.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun it was a great idea bringing Nariko and the other along." Ako stated.

"She's right, there really aren't other kids around Negi-Kun's age." Chizuru added, with a smile.

Once they got into the water, everyone started playing and having fun together. After getting out of the water for a while, Takeo looked and saw Chisame under a tree with her computer on her lap.

"Takeo-Kun." Chizuru called out.

He turned around and his face was completely flushed, he saw Chizuru lying on her stomach with her back exposed.

"Can you lotion my back." Chizuru asked, smiling at him.

"U-Uh, yea sure." Takeo answered, with a nervous expression.

Takeo walked towards her, he picked up the lotion and placed some in his hand. Takeo started rubbing his hand together and started to slather it on her back. As he was slathering the lotion on her back she started moaning, causing Takeo to blush even more.

Mostly every girl there was paying very close attention to how he was rubbing her down with the lotion. Once he was done, his face turned completely red.

"Aw~ Thanks, Takeo-Kun." Chizuru said, with a smile.

"N-No, problem." Takeo responded, with a nervous smirk.

Once he turned around he saw that most of the girls wanted Takeo to give them a rubdown to. Takeo picked up the lotion, with a slight sigh and began giving the girls a massage. Chisame looked up and saw everyone else enjoying themselves, she could only sigh at them.

 _"_ _Idiots."_ Chisame thought, with an annoyed sigh.

Once Takeo was finished, his face turned completely red as he walked towards Chisame.

"Man, they were sure enthusiastic about getting a rubdown." Takeo said, with a confused expression.

"They're just being idiotic children." Chisame responded, with an annoyed sigh.

Takeo sighed at her comment, and looked towards the sun.

"Why don't you like being around everyone?" Takeo asked.

"Because they're a bunch of immature brats." Chisame answered coldly. "Plus, this world is unpredictable and the virtual world isn't."

Takeo started thinking over what she had said, he stood up and looked toward the sky.

"That doesn't mean you should isolate yourself from everyone, by doing that you're just building an unbreakable wall around yourself." Takeo stated, which surprised Chisame. "Instead of living in the darkness try living in the light. If the world rejects you then overcome it, if there's no light then become the flash of lightning that illuminates the darkness."

Chisame's eyes widened after hearing that quote, before she could ask he looked and saw the ocean split in front of him.

"What was that?!" Chisame asked, without a surprised expression.

Takeo ran over to see what was going on, once he was gone Chisame started searching on her computer until she found a blog site named, 'Zero-Lightning'.

"I thought I heard that before, Zero was one of the top bloggers in the world. No one has heard from him for over two years." Chisame stated, as she started going through his blog.

She looked up and saw Takeo as he went to go check it what happened.

 _"_ _Could he be…?"_ Chisame asked herself.

Takeo walked towards Setsuna and Konoka.

"What happened?" Takeo asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that Asuna's Harisen turned into a large sword." Konoka answered.

Takeo looked at the ocean as it was coming back together, after being split apart.

"With just a single swipe, she was able to split the water in two." Takeo stated.

"It certainly was something." Setsuna added with a smile.

"Nii-San!" Nariko called out.

He turned around and saw Nariko wearing a stunned expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Takeo asked, as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Haruto, Haruki and Yuki-Chan, we were attacked by Landsharks on the far side of the beach." Nariko whispered to him.

Takeo's eyes widened, followed by Konoka and Setsuna.

"How many are there?" Takeo asked.

"20." Nariko answered.

Both Setsuna and Takeo started running through the forest towards the far side of the beach. He pulled out his card and placed it to his forehead.

"Yue-Chan." Takeo called out.

 **[Takeo-San, what's going on?]**

"There are 20 Landsharks on the far side of the beach. Can you try and sneak away from everyone else?" Takeo asked.

 **[Yea, but I think it might take a while.]**

"Alright."

Takeo put away his card and placed his ring on his finger, while Setsuna prepared her sword. On the far side of the beach, Haruto was firing off a large barrage of ice shards at a five of the Landsharks.


	31. Chapter 31

But each of them were destroyed once they smashed against the Landsharks tough skin, Haruto gritted his teeth. He held his hand out and started gathering ice around his hand.

"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Gelare Omnia. Come, spirits of Ice! Tundra and Glacier Spread forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!"

Ice started shooting from the ground and towards the sharks, freezing the sharks' feet.

"Nii-San, do it now!" Haruto demanded.

Haruki appeared over the sharks as he gathered flames around his hand

"Congregabo Purgatorio Flammis Hostes Occideris. Ever-Burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, spring forth from My Hand and Throttle my Enemies. Red Blaze."

Haruki fired off a large wave of red flames, which burned away the sharks. Behind them Yukio was battling against a larger number of Landsharks, with Yukihime in her hand. The Landsharks slashed downwards with their scythe-like pectoral fin.

Yukiko parried away the attacks with her blade, but she couldn't block all of them. Yukiko ran her finger down Yukihime's blade, it started glowing with a bluish white light.

"Yukimura Sword Technique: Frozen Providence."

Yukiko slashed her blade downwards releasing a large wave of ice and snow, the Landsharks were immediately frozen in place. With a single motion of her blade she was sliced the frozen sharks into pieces.

The three young fighters came together back-to-back, as the remaining Landsharks came towards them.

"Do you think Nariko-San was able to get to Takeo-San?" Yukiko asked.

"Nii-San's on his way, I just know…" Haruto answered.

But he was stopped as a large Landshark was baring its massive jaw towards him, both Yukiko and Haruki turned towards him to defend. Before they could make a move, the large shark was sent flying by a magic infused punch.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my family?" Takeo asked, as he glared at the sharks.

Setsuna appeared next to him, with her sword gripped tightly in her hands.

"Nii/Nee-San!" Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko called out, with smiles on their faces.

"We're not going to let you harm them." Setsuna stated, with a glare.

The sharks charged at them, Takeo started infusing magic throughout his body increasing his physical abilities. While Setsuna charged at five of them while using her Ki to increase her own abilities, she launched a barrage of slashes.

The sharks blocked the attacks, but one of them had one of their fins sliced off. Two of sharks charged at Setsuna from behind, before she could make a move both of them were immediately frozen in place.

"Let's do this together, Nee-San." Yukiko said, as she stepped next to Setsuna.

"Yea."

Both of them charged at the Landshark with their swords, while Takeo continued fighting the sharks with hand-to-hand combat skills. Three of the sharks charged at Takeo from behind, he turned around prepared to attack him.

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratica. Scathach, who reins over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hand one thorn-bearing spirit lance. Lightning Spear Throw."

"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Gelare Omnia. Scathach, who reins over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hand one thorn-bearing spirit lance. Hailstorm Spear Throw"

"Congregabo Purgatorio Flammis Hostes Occideris. Scathach, who reins over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hand one thorn-bearing spirit lance. Blazing Spear Throw"

A lightning, ice and fire javelins were thrown at each of the three shark. Takeo turned around and attacks came from Yue, Haruki and Haruto.

"Let's finish this fight and get back to everyone." Takeo declared.

"Right!" Everyone called out.

Together the six of them took on the remaining Landsharks, once they were finished they headed back towards everyone else.

"Man, I've got to say for a beginner you've certainly became an excellent mage Yue-Chan." Takeo stated, with a smile. "And you've certainly gotten more fluent movements, Se-Chan."

Both Yue and Setsuna blushed at his comment and smiled at him.

"And there's you three." Takeo stated, as he looked at Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko. "You have talent so I can keep calling you beginners anymore, but Haruto you need to rely on people especially Yuki-Chan. Yuki-Chan you need to put more heart in your sword technique. And Haruki don't dive in without a plan, or you're going to get burnt."

"Alright, Nii-San."

"I understand, Takeo-San."

"Yea, whatever."

The three teens smirked at the three little fighters responses, as they were walking back Haruto stopped Takeo.

"Nii-San, what path should I take?" Haruto asked. "A Magic Swordsman or a Wizard?"

"Both you and Negi-Kun have extremely levels of magical talent, in my opinion you should become a Wizard-Type Mage." Takeo answered.

Haruto nodded in agreement, Takeo placed his hand on his head and started ruffling his hair.

"Stop looking for someone to tell you what to do, become mage of your own. Not a mage the mage that someone wants you to be." Takeo stated, with a smiled on his face.

Haruto looked at the expression on Takeo's face and he smiled back at him.

"Let's enjoy the rest of this break." Haruto said, still maintaining his smile.

Both brother went to join their siblings and their friends and they enjoyed the rest of their time in the Southern Island.

 **[One Day Later] [Eva's Resort]**

Negi, Chamo and Shiro were on the sidelines while Takeo stood in front of Evangeline, Chachamaru and Chachazero. Both he and Evangeline charged at each other, Takeo attacked Evangeline with different Xing Yi Quan techniques.

Evangeline blocked each of the attacks, she stepped back then both Chachamaru and Chachazero charged at Takeo. Chachamaru launched a powerful punch, Takeo blocked the attack and was sent flying backwards.

Chachazero attacked Takeo with her knife, Takeo dodged each of her attacks and stepped back away from them.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning."

Takeo held his hand out and white lightning surrounded his hand, he breathed outwards and concentrated. Evangeline smirked as she saw what he was doing.

"Stagnet!"

The white lightning started swirling around his hand, until he was able to gasp it as an orb.

"Complexio!"

Takeo crushed it into his hand, and he was surrounded in an electrified aura. Takeo's hair went spiky, then silver and his eyes started glowing blue.

"Supplementum pro Armationem. Shinsei Rakurai!"

Takeo passed by them and charged at Evangeline, she smirked and both of their attacks started colliding against each other. Takeo winced in pain for a couple seconds, Evangeline grabbed him by his arm and slammed him towards the ground.

Takeo's form ended, and the electricity dealt a small electrical shock. Evangeline held her hand out and started gathering lightning around her fist.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac. A Flash of Lightning, a Crash of Thunder, I hereby call forth the Spirits of over One Thousand Lightning Beasts, come from Heaven, Flow through my fist and subjugate me Foes! Thunderbolt Impact."

As she was crashing down towards him, Takeo moved out of the way as she punched the ground releasing a large charge of electricity.

"Hmm, you lasted 2 minutes." Evangeline stated. "But your control over Magia Alethea, is still poor."

"First the Axe of the Lightning God…what was that anyway?" Takeo asked.

"That was a Self-Synthesized Spell created by your Ancestor, it release a paralyzing effect that stuns your target and it released a destructive wave." Evangeline answered, with a slight smirk.

Negi ran over with an enthusiastic smile, followed by Chamo and Shiro.

"Takeo-San, that was amazing!" Negi exclaimed.

"With him our team will be unstoppable!" Chamo added, with his usual greedy smile.

"But it still has its faults." Shiro stated.

"He's right, you're still terrible at handling magic correctly." Evangeline stated, with an irritated expression. "And the Boy is still terrible at combat."

Evangeline started becoming a lot wobbly, until she fell in Chachamaru's arms.

"Master, you used too much energy." Chachamaru declared.

"Evangeline-San, do you need more blood?" Negi asked.

He started walking towards her, but was stopped by Takeo.

"Negi-Kun, if you give up more blood you'll die." Takeo stated. "Let me."

Takeo walked towards Evangeline and held his arm out, she took his arm and sunk her fangs into his arm. As she started drinking his blood more memories started flowing into her head.

 _"_ _His blood tastes just like his."_ Evangeline thought to herself. _"Though it tastes better…must be because he has the blood of a god's kid."_


	32. Chapter 32

Once she was done she let out a sigh of relief and felt full of energy.

"Alright, now both of you come back after school and we'll resume both of your training." Evangeline stated.

Shiro jumped on Takeo's head, while Chamo jumped on Negi's shoulder. The exited the cottage and started walking away, Takeo looked and saw the Negi was wobbling around. Takeo placed Negi on his back and started walking towards the dorm.

"T-Thank you, Takeo-San." Negi said, with a wiry smile.

"It's alright, but the way you were amazing when it came to using Magic. Thought your combat skill was seriously lacking a lot." Takeo declared.

"I know, but I don't know what path I should go for." Negi responded, as was trying to keep his eyes open. "A Magic Swordsman or a Wizard."

Takeo sighed at his question, he started looking at the sky.

"I told my brother he should pick a path that works for him, you shouldn't be a Magic Swordsman just because your dad was." Takeo stated, as he closed his eyes. "Pick your own path to…"

Just as he was about to finish, he looked down and stopped in place.

"Takeo-Sama, what's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"I was just lecturing Negi-Kun about not following his dad's path, but in actuality I'm doing to exact same thing." Takeo stated. "When I found out my dad was a Mage, I wanted to be just like him…so I chose combat instead of practicing real magic."

Negi looked at Takeo and noticed his tone of voice, it was an opposite path…but it was the very same way he felt.

"That is what we're training to overcome." Negi stated. "We were both walking in our father's shadow, we're both trying to become just like them. So instead of walking in their shadows, we can finally walk side-by-side as equals."

"Yea, you're right." Takeo responded, with a smile. "You know what Negi-Kun, from time to time you sound like a grown up instead of a child."

Both he and Negi started laughing together, at their different yet similar paths. Once Takeo dropped Negi off at his room, he headed towards his own room. Once he walked in he saw both Setsuna and Yue waiting for him.

"Uh, Yue-Chan. What're you doing here?" Takeo asked.

Both Yue and Setsuna stared at him with the same look on their face.

"Both Setsuna-San and I want to know." Yue answered. "We want to know what you're doing at Evangeline-San's cottage."

"You spend on over 2 to 3 hours for training there along with Negi-Sensei, but during class you're both exhausted." Setsuna added.

"I'm just training, it's nothing too…special." Takeo stated, as he started yawning loudly. "I'm going to take a quick shower then go to bed."

Takeo went inside of the bathroom and started taking a shower, as he was soaking his hair in the shower. He started becoming lost in thought.

"Why am I studying magic?" Takeo asked himself. "Was it I just because I wanted to learn about my dad. Was it because I was bored…or was it just because I wanted power?"

Takeo's mind was going over what happened in his past life, he was immediately reminded about the two tragedies that changed his life. About how he was unable to stop his until, so he strived for power. Or about how he was unable to protect that village, so he strived for revenge.

"Power or Revenge?" Takeo asked.

He stepped outside of the shower and dried off, he walked outside with his sleeping clothes on. He walked outside and he saw both Setsuna and Yue still looking at him.

"Hey, there something I'd like to show you two." Takeo stated.

"What?" Yue/Setsuna asked.

"This may sound weird, but I need you both to lie down in the bed any go to sleep." Takeo answered.

Both Yue and Setsuna looked at him with a deadpanned look, but they noticed the serious look on his face. They both lied down the bed and started to drift to sleep, Takeo lied down on the side of them with his hand on theirs.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let her draw us to her while she is opening the gate!"

 **[Takeo's Memories]**

 **Both Yue and Setsuna woke up in the middle of a park. The looked around and didn't recognize the area, they looked down and noticed they were they were both completely naked.**

 **"** **W-What's going on?" Setsuna asked, with a blushed face.**

 **"** **I don't know, this must be Takeo-San's memory." Yue answered, with a straight face.**

 **"** **What makes you say that?" Setsuna asked.**

 **Yue pointed in that direction and they saw a five year old Takeo, both of them blushed after seeing Takeo as a little kid.**

 **"** **H-He's so cute." Setsuna stated, with a smiled.**

 **The young Takeo looked and saw a group of kids bullying a kid wearing glasses, they snatched away the kid's glasses and started pushing him around.**

 **"** **Nerd, Four-Eyed Freak." Those kids started repeating over and over again.**

 **The kid started crying, one of the boy who was holding the kid's glasses felt a tap on their shoulder. He turned around and was immediately punched the face by Takeo, Takeo picked up the kid's glasses and held them in his hand.**

 **"** **Great, if this guy again!" One of them exclaimed.**

 **"** **You guy got five seconds to get out of here, before I beat you down." Takeo threatened, as he glared at them.**

 **The boys ran away from Takeo, he sighed and handed the kid his glasses back.**

 **"** **Thank you!" The boy exclaimed, as he placed his glasses on.**

 **"** **No problem." Takeo responded, as he walked away.**

 **As he was walking away he noticed most of the kids were trying to ignore him.**

 **"** **Hey look it's him."**

 **"** **You mean Takeo the Zero, because he has Zero Friends."**

 **"** **There's just something odd about him."**

 **Takeo look down and sighed, both Setsuna and Yue noticed his expression and made a saddened expression.**

 **"** **Takeo-San, really didn't have any friends." Yue said.**

 **"** **But, he still helped people out back then." Setsuna added, with a smile.**

 **As Takeo was walking he immediately felt someone pull him in for a hug, Yue and Setsuna were surprised by what they saw.**

 **"** **Th-That's…Ta-Kun's." Setsuna said nervously.**

 **They looked and saw an even younger Chidori hugging Takeo lovingly.**

 **"** **Aw, Ta-Chan. I can't get over how adorable you are." Chidori stated, with a smile.**

 **"** **M-Mom, this is seriously embarrassing." Takeo stated, with an embarrassed expression.**

 **Chidori then started hearing three babies crying in a carriage, Yue and Setsuna went over and saw the one year old triplets. Both of them couldn't help but notice how adorable they were when they were babies.**

 **"** **Ta-Chan, can you watch them while I get their bottles?" Chidori asked.**

 **"** **Sure mom." Takeo answered.**

 **As Chidori was going through the babies' bag, Takeo was in front of them trying to calm them down.**

 **"** **Aw, come on. Haruki, Haruto, Nariko." Takeo said in a soft tone.**

 **Setsuna were impressed at how good of a brother Takeo was back then, but that soft tone vanished as Haruki spat** **his pacifier at Takeo's head. He gained a tick mark on his forehead, before he could say anythting.**

 **Chidori walked over and put their bottles in their mouth, she smiled as her children began calming down.**

 **"** **Aw, they're so adorable." Chidori stated, in a loving tone.**

 **"** **Yea." Takeo answered.**

 **After finishing their bottles, the three babies fell asleep. Chidori pushed the stroller towards their house, while Takeo followed her.**

 **"** **So, Ta-Chan are you excited about going to Magic School?" Chidori asked.**

 **"** **I really don't know why I'm going, I don't really have any interest in magic." Takeo answered.**

 **"** **Oh come on, you like fighting so why not learn magic?" Chidori asked again.**

 **Takeo made a saddened looked, which caught Chidori's attention.**

 **"** **I know that, it's just like an instinct for me." Takeo stated. "And it kind of terrifies me, like there's someone telling me to fight, telling me to learn magic. It's like I'm being let around like a puppet on strings."**

 **"** **Ta-Kun, really feels like that…I never noticed." Setsuna stated, with a slight ashamed expression.**

 **"** **It's almost like, he didn't know who he was." Yue added. "Huh!"**

 **Both even in only a memory, the sensed a cold expression. Chidori noticed someone was watching them, but before she could react she felt something piercing through her shoulder.**

 **"** **M-Mom!" Takeo called out.**

 **Chidori looked and saw a black flamed lance was through her shoulder. Standing behind her was a man with black hair, red eyes and wearing the Fire Dharma.**


	33. Chapter 33

**"** **Kagutsuchi!" Yue called out.**

 **"** **That's him, before Ta-Kun's father killed him." Setsuna said, with a stunned expression.**

 **Both of them could only watch as Kagutsuchi twist the lance in her wound, with a sadistic grin.**

 **"** **I can't believe Nii-San didn't tell me about his little family." Kagutsuchi stated.**

 **"** **T-Ta-Chan…take….them and…run." Chidori commanded, but she fell unconscious.**

 **Takeo looked at his mother's unconscious body frozen in place, Kagutsuchi walked towards the three babies with black flames gathered around his hand.**

 **"** **I'll start with these three first, I really never cared for children any…" Kagutsuchi stated.**

 **But was stopped as a stone was thrown at the back of his head. He turned around and saw Takeo with another stone in his hand.**

 **"** **Stay away from my little brothers and sister, you bastard!" Takeo demanded with a slight glare.**

 **Kagutsuchi sighed at his demand and started scratching his head.**

 **"** **That's something else I don't like…" Kagutsuchi stated.**

 **In seconds he appeared in front of Takeo and kicked him hard in his stomach, Takeo coughed up blood as he was sent flying backwards. Both Yue and Setsuna was mortified by what they saw.**

 **"…** **I despise, little brat who know they can't do anything to stop me." Kagutsuchi stated, as he placed his foot on Takeo's head.**

 **"** **Stay…away, from…them…" Takeo demanded, as he glared at him.**

 **Kagutsuchi kicked Takeo into the air and fired off a barrage of black flamed projectiles, one of pierced through Takeo's right side.**

 **"** **Th-This is horrible…Takeo-San, never did anything to…" Yue stated, with tear falling from her eyes.**

 **"…** **why is he?" Setsuna asked, with a mortified expression.**

 **Takeo lied on the ground covered with injuries while Kagutsuchi stood over him with his foot on his face. Takeo turned his eyes and continued glaring at him with great hatred.**

 **"** **Those eyes, what do you think you can do against me?" Kagutsuchi asked.**

 **He held his hand out and started gathering a large mass of black flames over his hand. As he was preparing to land his final blow, the skies started turning darker and darker with lightning dancing through the skies.**

 **"** **This is it, you damned brat!" Kagutsuchi declared.**

 **"** **Stop it!" Setsuna/Yue demanded.**

 **A bolt of lightning struck the ground behind them, within seconds they very last flash passed by them. Kagutsuchi turned around and was kicked hard in the stomach by an obscured image, that attack sent him flying backwards.**

 **As he was being sent flying, he looked and saw fist surrounded in lightning. Without time to react nor make a single sound, he was punched hard in his face. Kagutsuchi was later struck by a large bolt of electricity.**

 **"** **Is that…?" Setsuna asked.**

 **"…** **it has to be." Yue answered.**

 **"** **Rugitus Tonitrui Venerit et Exstinguere. Heed the Contract and Serve under me, O Gods of Thunder and Storms. No Spirit nor Immortal are permitted to live once the Slayer of the Divine is released onto this world. Surround my fist and bring forth a massive calamity, God Slaying Lance: Heavenward Lance."**

 **A massive bolt of white lightning started gathered around his hand, until it formed into a modified Halberd.**

 **"** **I warned you once, what would happened if you laid a hand on them." The man stated.**

 **"** **Why must we protect humans?! Why do we have to protect a weak people?! And why do you care so much about this weak family?!" Kagutsuchi asked loudly.**

 **The man flung the lance at Kagutsuchi, it pierced through his body and it started sending him flying towards the sky.**

 **"** **Try dying again." The man answered.**

 **With a snap of his finger the lightning lance blew up, releasing a large wave of lightning. The lightning completely destroyed Kagutsuchi's body. The man turned around and faced Takeo who was still lying down on the ground.**

 **"** **Who is this guy?" Takeo smiled himself, as he closed his eyes out of fear.**

 **He felt someone patting him on the head, he opened his eyes and saw the man smiling at him.**

 **"** **Man, I can't believe how big you got." The man stated, with a smile. "To my knowledge you were hardly a year old."**

 **Takeo immediately felt a surge of power running through his body, his wounds started healing themselves except for the one on his side. The man walked towards Chidori and placed her in his arms.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I was late, I'm also sorry that I wasn't around more than I hoped." The man said, brushing her hair aside.**

 **He picked her up and placed her on the bench, he turned around and saw the three sleeping babies in the carriage. He stood up and smiled at them.**

 **"** **Haruki, Haruto and Nariko. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you three grow up." The man declared, a slight tear fell on the ground. "But, I just wanted you to know. I'll always be proud to be your father."**

 **The man wiped away his tears and walked towards Takeo again. He reached for the inside of his shirt and pulled the Lightning Dharma.**

 **"** **I know it's selfish of to ask you this after everything you went through, but I need you to protect your mother and siblings in my place." The man requested, as he placed the Dharma around his neck.**

 **The man stood up and started walking away from Takeo.**

 **"** **Dad!" Takeo called out, as he started running towards him.**

 **"** **Grow up to be a strong and talented young man, Takeo." The man said, with a smile on his face. "And make a lot of friends."**

 **He started floating into the sky, just before vanishing in a flash of lightning. Leaving Takeo with tears in his eyes onto the ground.**

 **"** **I can't believe Takeo-San when through this." Yue stated, with a saddened look.**

 **"** **He went through tragedy after another." Setsuna added.**

 **[Morning] [Setsuna's/Takeo's Dorm Room]**

Both Yue and Setsuna woke up in their room, they looked and saw Takeo with his hands on theirs. Takeo woke and started stretching his arms, he looked and saw both Yue and Setsuna looking at him with sad tears.

"T-Ta-Kun/T-Takeo-San!" Setsuna/Yue called out, as she jumped on him.

"Waah!"

They tackled Takeo to the ground with tears in their eyes. Takeo started blushing as they started hugging him tightly.

"What happened after that?" Yue asked.

"The workers at our house found us and took us home, after that I went to Magic School and began studying magic arts. But, I only decided to stick with basics and the rest I learned through fighting." Takeo answered.

"Ta-Kun, we'll assist you with anything you need." Setsuna responded.

Takeo smiled at their comment and nodded in agreement, the three of them began getting ready for school.

 **[Kansai Magic Association; Magic Vault]**

Standing there was three guards wielding magic staves. Walking through the door, was a clocked teenager whose hoodie completely covered his face.

"Who're you?!" One of the guards asked.

All the guards point their staves at the ten and prepared to fire off their attack, until they were consumed in orange-red flames. He walked past them, once the teen's robe touched it the robe started burning away to nothing.

Once it was completely burned away, the teen had blonde hair, red eyes and wearing a martial arts themed clothing. He walked inside and picked up a small bottle, the teen picked it up and walked leisurely outside of the vault.

But he stopped and saw a small gourd, the teen picked it up and resumed walking outside. Once he stepped outside he was surrounded by several guards, standing in front of them was Eishin with a sword in his hand. The teen looked at them with an uncaring attitude.

"Are you sure you should be attempting to fight, Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen?" The teen asked, with a slight smirk. "You're not nearly as power, as you were during that War."

"Who are you?" Eishin asked, with a surprised expression.

The teen held up his finger up and gathered flames around his hand, with a single motion of his hand he created a large firestorm. The firestorm started spreading towards them, with a single slash of his sword Eishin blew away the flames.

The looked and saw the teen flying away from them, he looked back and smirked at them.

"My name is Nova Averruncus." Nova answered, as he flew away.

"I have to contact my Father-in-Law, if he took what I think he did. Then Negi-Kun, Takeo-Kun and even the others are in trouble." Eishin stated.

 **[Mahora Academy] [Class 3-A]**

Takeo was looked as Negi was stumbling around class, with his face was slightly weakened and worn out. Takeo started laughing at the expression on Negi's face, until something in his pocket started buzzing.

"Seriously now?" Takeo asked himself. "What?"

Everyone turned around with a slightly look of curiosity, as he was talking on the phone.


	34. Chapter 34

"Takeo-San, Negi-Sensei is in the middle of a lesson!" Ayaka explained.

"Shhh, Ayaka-Chan. I'm in the middle of an important call." Takeo stated.

Everyone laughed at Takeo's comment, Takeo leaned back at his desk.

"Alright, I'll be there." Takeo said, in a more serious tone.

He hung up his phone and placed it back him his pocket, once he looked back up he saw everyone looking at him.

"Who're you going to meet?" Misa asked.

"An old friend of my grandfather." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

As class was ending, everyone looked at Takeo was leaving with Negi and Evangeline.

"I wonder if they're going to train with Eva-Chan." Konoka said, with a curious expression.

"Let's follow them." Kazumi declared, while she was holding onto her notepad.

They decided to follow them to the cottage.

 **[Eva's Resort]**

Negi was practicing his Kenpo while Takeo was talking to Evangeline.

"What?!" Evangeline asked, with a surprised expression. "Are you serious?"

"Yea, I'm serious. Someone broke into the Kansai Magic Association and Stole a Gourd, which sealed away one of the demons my ancestor fought." Takeo answered. "So I need to know, how to gain better control the Magia Alethea."

Evangeline looked at him with a confused expression, until she figured something out.

"Wait, you said something about being cursed. How exactly does it work?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, since I failed to protect the village. Every it's activated my hidden magical potential is released." Takeo answered. "Though my magic takes a darker form."

Evangeline held her hand out, Takeo nodded and gave her his hand. Evangeline started examining his hand, she narrowed her eyes and made an irritated expression.

"Ryutaro, what did you do?" Evangeline asked, with a saddened expression.

"What?" Takeo asked.

"You're wrong on two accounts. 1. That Dark Magic was already a part of your body, before the curse was active. And 2. Your eyes are just a side-effect, the curse is actually encroaching almost half of your body." Evangeline answered.

What she said completely shocked Takeo to the point where he couldn't even comment.

"Come on, it's not that serious…though it does brings a question to mind." Evangeline stated. "Who exactly cursed that idiot friend of mine?"

"I don't know, the only thing we know is that he was a very dangerous dark mage." Takeo answered.

Evangeline was lost in thought over what he said, a memory of the one who turned her into a Shinso suddenly came into her head.

 _"_ _Could it be…no, there's no way Ryutaro would ever…"_ Evangeline thought. "Just try practicing controlling your magical energy better, while the Boy pays his dues."

Takeo nodded, and traveled to the top of the resort. Once he was there, he placed his hands together and began concentrating.

 _"_ _I was already capable of using Dark Magic, and my thoughts about my curse was wrong."_ Takeo thought. _"If I can control it, then maybe."_

Magic energy started surrounding his body, he breathed outwards and the magic energy started becoming more concentrated. Takeo started practicing several Southern Dragon Kung Fu martial arts.

"Focus to train and condition the body, be righteous and uphold your honor, respect your parents, honor your teacher and treat others with honesty, treat your friends with…" Takeo said to himself.

But he was stopped was he heard arguing, coming from below where he was standing. Takeo jumped down the top of the resort and traveled where the noise came from. Once he got there he saw, Kazumi, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Setsuna, Konoka, and Ku Fei.

"What're you guys doing here?" Takeo asked.

"We were wondering what you two were doing at Evangeline-San's Cottage." Kazumi said, with a slight guilty expression.

Takeo noticed her expression.

"What did you think we were doing here?" Takeo asked, with a deadpanned look.

Kazumi blushed and whispered something into his ear, Takeo's face started turning completely red.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" Takeo asked loudly.

Kazumi laughed to herself, Evangeline explained the purpose of her Resort. And the seven of them were immediately amazed by what they saw.

"You mean, you two have been training like this?" Konoka asked.

"Wait, Takeo-San. Why didn't you tell us about that?" Yue asked, with an enthusiastic look. "We could've gotten more training done."

"I thought it would affect you guys in the actual world." Takeo answered.

"Ta-Kun. Like we said before." Setsuna declared, as she glared at him slightly. "We'll assist you with anything no matter what it is."

Takeo smiled at them, Shiro jumped on his head.

"Takeo-Kun, I've been wondering something." Kazumi stated. "Why haven't you made a pactio with me yet?"

Everyone around Kazumi spit take about what she asked.

"Y-You want to make a pactio with me?" Takeo asked, with a blushed face.

"Why not, it won't hurt to have an extra hand." Kazumi answered.

"She is right, Takeo-Sama." Shiro responded.

Takeo looked up at Shiro and sighed.

"You've been hanging around Chamo-Kun too much." Takeo stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chamo asked.

Takeo sighed and looked away from him.

"Alright, let's form a pactio." Takeo said, completely ignoring Chamo's question. "Shiro you mind?"

Shiro jumped off of his head and started forming his own version of the pactio circle, both of them stepped inside.

"Are you ready?" Takeo asked.

"Yea." Kazumi answered, with a smile on her face.

Both of them closed the distance and kissed each other, as they were kissing the both of them were blushing a shade of red. Kazumi cuffed Takeo's face, while he placed his hands on her waist.

The card started forming next to them, the card completely formed and fell on the ground. Once they parted, Kazumi stepped away from Takeo smiling and blushing at him. Takeo looked down and picked up the card, everyone looked in to see what it was.

 **Inquisitor Mundi (Investigator of the World) On the Pactio Card, Kazumi wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt with a brown belt, and a white long sleeve jacket. Around her are seven high-tech drones and earpiece with a visor built in and attached to her ear.**

"It makes since that you'd get this." Takeo stated, with a slight chuckle.

"What is it?" Kazumi asked.

"Those drones are called All-Seers, they're used by Magic Researcher to search, gather and hunt for information about anything the user requires around the planet. They relay all the information through the earpiece."

While Kazumi was ecstatic about the idea of having an artifact like that, while everyone else were terrified at the idea of her having that. Evangeline sighed and tagged Takeo's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Alright, Takeo show me what you've learn so far." Evangeline requested, pointing towards the training ground. "You guys can come if you'd like."

"Alright, Nee-San." Takeo responded.

Takeo took of his jacket and threw it on the ground, while following Evangeline towards the training ground. Everyone went to have a seat in the separate area, with a curious expression on their faces.

"This isn't a battle just show me what you've gained so far." Evangeline stated.

Takeo nodded, he breathed outwards and began focusing his magic energy.

 _"_ _Use everything you've learned in battle, your martial arts training and form."_ Takeo thought, he held his hand towards the sky.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning to Cut through the Night, spring forth from my hands and Throttle my Enemy. White Lightning!"

Takeo gathered white lightning around his hand, as he continued breathing outwards. The white lightning spell then started growing in size around his hand, gaining a smirk from Evangeline.

"Alright! Stagnet!"

The white lightning started swirling around his hand, until it formed into a large orb in his hands. Everyone who were there on the sidelines gained a surprised expression on their faces.

"Complexio!"

Takeo crushed it into his hand, and he was surrounded in an electrified aura. Again Takeo's hair turned silver then spiky, his eyes started glowing a bright blue.

"Supplementum pro Armationem. Shinsei Rakurai!"


	35. Chapter 35

"What was that?!" Asuna asked loudly.

"A Forbidden Spell created by the Founder of the Narukami Clan. Magia Alethea (Light Magic) a spell that merges offensive to the wielders body, giving the user the ability to expel everything that's consumed with evil with light." Explained. "Now, try and say in that form for two hours."

"W-What?!" Takeo asked with a look of disbelief. "I can barely stay in this form for a couple minutes!"

"That's what this training for idiot!" Evangeline exclaimed, as she glared at him.

Both of them started getting into a massive argument with each other. Asuna and the other gained dumbfounded expressions after hearing those two arguing.

"They sound like actual siblings." Konoka stated, laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Son Raijin the God of Thunder and Lightning?! So doing this shouldn't be so difficult!" Evangeline declared. "IDIOT!"

"If I knew anything about that half of myself then I wouldn't be complaining now would I…LOLI VAMPIRE?!" Takeo responded.

Everyone including Evangeline's jaw dropped once Takeo said that.

"Y-You'd better take that back!" Evangeline demanded.

"Make me!" Takeo responded.

He jumped into the sky and started using Instant Movement to travel at high-speeds away from her. Evangeline gained a tick mark and flew after him, from a far distance everyone started seeing ice and lightning going into the sky.

"Those two, really are like brother and sister." Asuna stated, with a slight sigh.

"Yea, but it's still hard to believe that Nii-San's dad is a god. And Aniki's father is a hero of such an important war." Chamo stated.

"Though, Evangeline-San's statement does make sense." Yue added.

Everyone turned toward Yue with a curious expression.

"What do you mean Yue-San?" Setsuna asked.

"Negi Sensei's father is known as the Master of a Thousand Spells, and Negi-Sensei inherited some of his abilities from his father." Yue stated. "But, from what the battles I saw Takeo-San's only inherited his own Clan's natural capabilities."

"That does make since, maybe it's the same as Ojou-Sama's immense magical power." Setsuna added.

"Then a Pactio with another mage would unseal that power." Nodoka declared. "But, why would Takeo-San's full abilities be sealed?"

As everyone were wondering the why, both Takeo and Evangeline were still having their little sibling spat. Which lasted for over an hour.

 **[One Hour Later]**

Evangeline had her foot on Takeo's face, while he was still maintaining his Sensei Rakurai form.

"Now, take that back!" Evangeline demanded, as she pressed her foot against his face.

"I said no!" Takeo responded.

Evangeline gritted her teeth, the childish spat that she was having with Takeo reminded her of the arguments she always had with Ryutaro.

"Argh, forget it!"

Evangeline took her foot off of his face and let him up, she started feeling wobbly again and sat on the ground. Takeo looked and noticed the expression on her face, he looked away and sighed to himself.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I called you a Loli Vampire." Takeo said.

"I accept your apology." Evangeline responded.

She looked and saw that Takeo was maintaining his lightning-form without realizing it.

" _I see, during out battle he was getting used to Magia Alethea as the battle progressed."_ Evangeline thought, with a slight smirk. _"He's not book smart like the boy, but when it comes to battle he's a genius."_

"Nee-San, exactly what was your relationship with my ancestor?" Takeo asked.

Evangeline looked towards the sky and smiled.

"He was my friend and comrade, he'd always told me to look for the light and not walk into the darkness." Evangeline answered. "Magia Erebea (Dark Magic), a spell that absorbs magic to the point where it merges with your soul. It feeds off of your negative energy and becomes stronger."

Takeo looked at her with a slight look of curiosity.

"He never got around to completing Magia Alethea, so the lazy bum left that task to his descendent." Evangeline stated, with a slight smirk. "Through battle you'll figure it out."

Takeo smiled at Evangeline's comment, at that moment he stood up and looked towards the sky.

"Alright, I'll master this power and then I'm going to beat my uncle." Takeo declared, with a smirk on his face.

Evangeline started laughing at his comment, Takeo looked down and glared at him.

"What's so funny about that?" Takeo asked.

"Even with this, you're still nothing but a speck of dust compared to him." Evangeline declared.

Both of them started glaring at each other again and got into another argument.

 **[One Hour and Thirty-Minutes Later] [Real World]**

During a stormy night, a large demons was running on flying towards Mahora Academy using the wings on his back.

"Narukami!" The demon called out.

He opened his mouth and began gathering a large pulse of energy around his mouth, but before he could fire it off. The demon was kicked in the chin, directing his attack towards the sky. Before he could react, he was kicked deeper into the forest area.

The demon stood up and looked around for the one who kicked him, he started hearing laughing around him.

"Are you mad, because you got drop kicked?" Takeo asked, as he landed in front of him.

The demon glared at him and immediately noticed the resemblance between him and Ryutaro. He immediately clenched his fist and let out a might roar, Takeo immediately took his fighting stance.

The demon charged at him, and launched a barrage of slash attacks, Takeo parried away the demon's attack like they were going in slow motion. The demon pulled his fist back, his fist began enlarging three-times its normal size.

The demon punched downwards at full force, Takeo countered his attack with a power and explosive short-ranged punch. The impact created a large crackling noise in the air, the demon glared at Takeo with great hate.

"The resemblance that you two share, it's so uncanny that I just can't wait…" The demon declared.

Its eyes started glowing bright red, the demon's body began growing three-times its normal size, it skin started becoming more and more denser and darker. The demon immediately took a more feral and more demonic form.

"Hmm, this might take a while." Takeo stated, with a nervous smirk on his face.

The demon charged at Takeo, sending out a large barrage of attacks. Takeo dodged most of the attack and one of them left a large gash on his cheek. The demon opened its mouth and fired off a large blast of dark energy.

Takeo activated his magic barrier, the barrier withstood most of the attack. The demon's attack sent him flying back several feet, Takeo was able to regain his foot. Until the demon flew towards him and uppercut Takeo in the chin.

The impact to the chin causing him to lose consciousness, as he was falling backwards his eyes started glowing red. He regained his balance and glared at the demon, his eyes steadily returned to normal.

"So the rumors were true, that bastard's messiah crap…was nothing more than an excuse." The demon declared with a slight scoff. "I guess in the end he was nothing more than trash."

Takeo gritted his teeth and glared at the demon with great hatred and irritation, he clenched his fist and for a second glowing white swirling tattoos appeared on his forearms.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come, Spirits of Wind and Lighting! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Takeo held his hand out and began releasing the lightning/wind spell from his hand. As the spell was being released the demon, looked in fear.

"Stagnet!"

The lightning/wind started gathering around his hand into the form of a small orb, Takeo grasp the spell in his hand.

"Complexio!"

Takeo crushed the spell in his hand and it started coating around his body, his hair grew longer and spikier, it turned silver and Takeo was surrounded in a lightning/wind aura.

"Supplementum pro Armationem. Hariken Rakurai!"

"MAGIA ALETHEA!" The demon shouted, with an enraged expression.

The demon's body started shifting into an even more savage form, it released a shockwave from its roar. The demon charge at Takeo with great speed, Takeo appeared in front of the demon with great speed.

Takeo palm strike the demon in the chest releasing a releasing a pulse of lightning and wind, which sent the demon flying backwards. Once the demon regained his balance, he looked and saw Takeo in front of him.

Without time to react, Takeo sent out a powerful barrage of punches that the demon could barely see and react to.


	36. Chapter 36

" _It's just like that time, he's…"_ The demon stated.

But was stopped and Takeo pulled his fist back and swirling both wind and lightning around his palm.

"Shinsei-Fu: Hayate Jinrai!"

Takeo punched forward while he twisted his fist, Takeo fired off a large combined spiraling blast of wind and lightning at pointblank range. The demon was sent flying through the forest, Takeo breathed outwards and he relaxed his body.

In that instance he felt a slight pain go through his head, he placed his hand on his head and started to calm himself down. He turned around and started feeling a sudden magical turbulence.

"That feels like Negi-Kun, wait that Dog-Boy and…" Takeo said, his eyes started to twitch. "…another demon!"

Takeo pressed his foot against the ground and jumped into the air, he started traveling through the air using Void Instant Movement.

"She failed to mention that there was another demon." Takeo stated, as he gritted his teeth. "…huh."

Takeo turned around and saw something speeding towards him, in seconds the demon appeared in front of him with its fist in front of him. The disappeared wind out of thin air, he traveling higher towards the sky.

"Odd, I thought an attack like that would take him out." Takeo said to himself. "Alright, I'll just try this."

He turned around and saw that the demon was still pursuing him, he sighed and charged at the demon with his fist clenched. Once they collided, the released a large pulse of force as Takeo was pushing his fist forward.

He gathered all the energy from his Hariken Rakurai, he began gathering more lightning around his fist.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning, a Crash of Thunder, I hereby call forth the Spirits of over One Thousand Lightning Beasts, come from Heaven, Flow through my fist and subjugate me Foes! Thunderbolt Impact."

Takeo pushed his fist forward and fired off a large blast of lightning, which first paralyzed him though the demon was still fighting back. Takeo's eyes glowed red and they both traveled through the air in the shape of a lightning bolt.

At the theater, Evangeline turned around and saw the lightning coming towards them.

"Hmm, it seems they were both able to master those spells." Evangeline stated, with a smile on her face.

Negi and the other turned in the direction and saw the lightning bolt coming towards them, once it vanished Takeo landed behind them with his back turn.

"My ancestor actually fought an army of those things." Takeo stated, as he turned around. "Alright, can someone…"

Once Takeo turned around and his face immediately turned red, after seeing that Yue, Azami, Fu and Nodoka were naked.

"Why're you four naked?!" Takeo asked, as he covered his eyes.

The four of them blushed and attempted to cover themselves.

"Wait, Ta-Kun. Where'd you come from?" Setsuna asked, as she looked at him. "And why're you injured?"

Takeo looked away and saw that Kotarou and Negi were covered in injuries.

"Wait, why are here?" Takeo asked.

"I came here to help Negi." Kotarou answered. "Uh, Takeo-Nii-San."

Takeo started scratching his head, and began thinking over what happened tonight. Just as he was lost in thought his phone started ringing.

"What?" Takeo asked.

 **[Now, don't be so testy.]** A women's voice came over the phone. **[I just wanted to know if you were alright.]**

"I'm pretty sure I have the right to be test!" Takeo responded, with an irritated expression. "Why didn't you tell me that there was another demon?"

 **[Because, that trial wasn't for you…it was for Negi-Kun.]** The women answered, in a playful tone.

Everyone around him was confused about who he was talking to, especially his partners.

"How do I know if I can trust you? When I've never actually met you." Takeo asked.

The women on the other end of the line, started humming a song to herself.

 **[Because, even if the whole world turns against you. I'll always be there for you.]** The women stated, in a cheerful tone.

Once she hung up, Takeo placed the phone back in his pocket.

 **[Unknown Tropical Island]**

At a tropical location, a young beautiful women in her 20s lied under an umbrella, with pure white hair, blue eyes and wearing a white bikini. She smiled and placed the cellphone on the ground, and stretched.

"Magia Alethea, huh." The women said, with an impressed smile. "As you beautiful Oba-San, it's my job to make sure you grow up strong."

A shadow stretched over her, she looked up and opened one of her eyes.

"Waah, Nee-Chan you're in my way." The white-haired women complained.

Standing over her was a women who looked like her, except for her black hair and blue eyes. She looked down and glared at her with an annoyed look.

"Stop acting like a child, Mizuki!" The black-haired women demanded.

"Stop being so serious, Nee-Chan." Mizuki responded.

The black-haired women sat down next to her twin sister, and looked towards the sun.

"Are your sure about this?" She asked, with a worried. "About interfering like this."

"Stop being such a worrywart, I'm not the only one showing interest in him." Mizuki stated. "Plus, I'm not interfering…Hikaru-Chan."

Mizuki smiled at her sister, which she returned. Both sisters looked at the bright sun together.

 **[Near Mahora Academy]**

Takeo, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna was walking alongside near the World Tree, Setsuna looked at him with a curious expression.

"Who was that?" Asuna asked, breaking the silence.

"My Handler, every Mage are given one if they're given a Freelancing Job." Takeo answered. "She's the one who gives me my assignments."

"Wait, does she know?" Konoka asked.

"She know I didn't do it, and I'm sure she didn't know what was going to happen either." Takeo answered.

Setsuna continued looking at him, with a slightly angered expression.

"I'm sorry, Se-Chan." Takeo said, as he turned towards her. "It was something I had to do, that doesn't mean I don't trust you guys."

"R-Right, Ta-Kun." Setsuna responded, with a slight smile.

"Aw, Se-Chan." Konoka said, with a smiled. "You two must really like each other."

Both Setsuna and Takeo blushed at her comment, Takeo looked away and saw Haruto, Haruki, Nariko and Yukiko running into both Negi and Kotarou. He smiled as the six kids began talking into each other, with smiles on their faces.

" _It's good for those six to finally act like kids."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face. _"I hope they never lose those smile."_

Takeo's hand started moving on its own, and the black markings started making their way to his forearm. Yukiko turned around and her eyes gleamed slightly. She held her hand out and Yukihime appeared from its interdimensional storage.

Which terrified both Negi and Kotarou, she looked towards Takeo and threw her sword at Takeo while it was still sheathe. Yukiko started making hand gestures, with a trail of bluish white light following her finger.

"Yukimura Sword Technique: Exorcising Strike."

Yukihime glowed with the same light, and the swords bottom hilt attack smashed hard against Takeo's forehead knocking him unconscious. Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka were left dumbstruck and slick jawed as Takeo fell backwards.

As Takeo was lying on the ground unconscious, Yukiko appeared next to him and retrieved her sword with a near emotionless expression.

"Yuki-Chan, why did you attack Takeo-Kun?" Konoka asked, as she looked at Takeo's unconscious expression.

"Yuki-Chan?" Setsuna asked.

She looked and saw Yukiko pointing at Takeo's arm, Setsuna looked and saw the dark marks receding.

"What is that?"Setsuna asked, whispering towards Yukiko.

"Revenge." Yukiko answered, whispering back. "That curse is feeding off his desire to kill the ones responsible for the massacre of everyone in that village. And his hatred towards his uncle is added onto that."

Setsuna looked at Konoka as she was trying to wake Takeo up, but to no avail.

"Ta-Kun's hatred towards them, is it really that deep?" Setsuna asked.

 **[Many Hours later]**

Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Yue were walking towards the Classroom. Both Setsuna and Yue were in their own conversation.

"So, you're saying those marking were encroaching his entire forearm." Yue said, as she started thinking. "I'll try searching the Arcanum for something, but Takeo-San's curse is that strong."


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm not true that he never know what happening." Setsuna stated, with a saddened expression.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for him." Yue responded, with a smile.

Once they got to class, they were greeted by Ayaka, Azami, Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa wearing maid's uniform.

"Welcome to Class 3-A's Maid Café!"

"Eh, what's going on?" Negi asked.

Just as Negi was asking what was going on, someone was walking into the classroom.

"Excusez-Moi, may I take your order? Madame? Professeur?"

The girls turned around and immediately blushed, they turned around and saw Takeo wearing a butler's outfit.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun you look amazing!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"Ah, Madame Shiina. I appreciate the compliment." Takeo responded, in a French Accent.

Causing Sakurako to blush slightly, the other girls started fawning over Takeo.

"Aw, Takeo-Kun can you serve me?" Chizuru asked.

"Ah, of course Mademoiselle." Takeo answered, with a smile on his face. "Madame Sakurazaki, Madame Ayase and Madame Naba. May you please step this way?"

Takeo directed Setsuna, Chizuru and Yue towards their seat and began to serving them their drinks like a professional butler.

"Takeo-Kun where did you learn to speak French?" Chizuru asked, as he picked up their drinks.

"Ah, Madame Naba. My mum taught me how to speak French, when we visited in Paris." Takeo answered. "Now, may I ask how you enjoyed your stay?"

"It was enjoyable Takeo-Kun." Chizuru answered, with a smile.

"It was alright." Setsuna answered, looking away from him.

"You're quite good at being a butler." Yue stated, with a slight blush. "You even made my drink correctly."

Takeo smiled at the three of them and bowed.

"I'd be very happy to serve you three again." Takeo stated.

As he was bowing, his phone began ringing again. Takeo placed the serving dish on the table, he opened his phone and he made a surprised expression after seeing a message.

"He's actually coming here." Takeo said to himself.

"Ta-Kun, who're you talking about?" Setsuna asked.

Takeo showed them the message on his phone, which read:

" **It's been a long time Lightning-Kid, what since you were just a bratty overconfident 9 year old. Well, I heard that were was sone festival going on so I think it's time that I came to pay a visit."**

 **See you soon, Takeo Narukami. Sincerely, Jun Huang "The White Tiger"**

"Your master is coming here." Chizuru said. "What kind of person is he?"

"He's an eccentric white-haired old man, with weird ideology about fighting." Takeo answered, as he started remembering his training.

 **[Six Years Ago] [Middle of the Mountains]**

 **Takeo was stretching his legs barefooted, he pressed his feet against the ground and started focusing. He took off using instant movement creating a large dust cloud. Just as he was coming in, he grabbed ahold of the ground with his feet.**

 **He looked back and saw that he traveled 8km in an instant.**

" **Ha, I got it down!" Takeo exclaimed, with a smile.**

" **You idiot!"**

 **Takeo turned around only to be drop kicked to the ground, he lied on the ground for a couple seconds before standing up.**

" **What the hell was that for?!" Takeo asked glaring at him.**

 **Standing in front of him was a twenty-one year old Jun Huang, with long white hair, and wearing black Chinese marital arts uniform with a white tiger design on it.**

" **Because, you're an idiot! I told you to do it right!" Jun exclaimed.**

" **I did! I kicked off the ground and grasped it with my feet!" Takeo responded.**

" **You did it wrong! This Shundo was created by a Marital Artist centuries ago, from the principle of traveling to one place to another in a single step!" Jun declared. "That man left us with these words, which only true martial artists understand."**

" _ **Great, here he goes again."**_ **Takeo thought, with a slight sigh.**

" **First, the flexibility of your feet is important…grasp the ground, grasp the earth, and grasp the world with your feet. Second, 'the moment you step, you leave everyone behind you to achieve the fastest speed'. And third, 'Return that power back to the earth and return to the world."**

 **As he was making a proud expression, he looked and saw the bored expression on Takeo's face. He gained a tick mark on his forehead, Takeo stood up and started stretching again.**

" **Alright, but have you ever achieved the fastest speed?" Takeo asked.**

" **A white radiance, those who're able to surpass the speed of sound…you see heaven." Jan answered, with a smirk on his face.**

 **Takeo sighed at his answer, and he continued his training in Instant Movement. Takeo continued creating large dust clouds as he was practicing. After three hours of training, he was able to use instant movement without creating a large dust cloud.**

" **Finally, but I wonder. Will he finally be able to see that White Heaven, maybe in another two decades." Jun stated to himself, with a smirk on his face. "And then, he'll be able to go wherever he wants."**

Takeo was walking down the street, wearing his normal clothing.

"Seriously the idea of that guy being here, it's embarrassing." Takeo stated to himself.

As he was talking to himself, his stomach started growling. Takeo started walking towards the Chao Bao Zi stand, once he got there he saw a large number of people.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here." Takeo stated, as he scratched his head.

"Hello, Takeo-Kun."

Takeo turned around and saw Satsuki waving at him.

"Hey, Satsuki-Chan." Takeo called out.

As Takeo was waving at her, his stomach started glowing loudly. Satsuki smiled and directed him towards a seat, minutes later she brought a tone of Nikuman. Takeo smiled brightly and started eating the Nikuman.

"Takeo-Kun, have you been doing alright lately?" Satsuki asked.

"Yea, everything has been going…" Takeo started.

But was stopped as Satsuki started staring at him, Takeo sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"I know what I want to do for the rest of my life, but it feels like something's stopping me from going forward." Takeo stated. "The strength that I'm relying on will lead me somewhere dark and alone."

"But, it's your strength you can shape it in any way you'd like." Satsuki stated. "From talking to you, I can tell you always fought your battles all alone. But you don't have to do that anymore, you've got your friends and family supporting you."

Takeo smiled at Satsuki's statement, he looked and saw Chao waving at him happily. Takeo waved back, but he noticed the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Thanks, Satsuki-Chan." Takeo said.

Takeo stood up and walked towards Chao, once he got there she turned around and bowed almost out of habit.

"Are you alright? Usually when I see you, you'd have a sad look on her face." Takeo asked.

"I'm alright, it's just when you see someone…in some ways you're reminded of someone close to you." Chao answered.

Takeo looked at the expression on her face, and it reminded him of how he was.

"How about we got out sometimes, just the two of us?" Takeo asked, with a smile.

"Uh, y-you mean on a d-date." Chao answered nervously. "I-I'd like that…mas…Takeo-Kun."

Chao smiled brightly at Takeo, and began resuming her job.

"Excuse me, Takeo-San."

Takeo turned around and saw a mailman with a box in his hand, Takeo smiled and signed for the box. After tipping the mailman and paying for his meal, he went towards school while everyone were gone.

 **[Class 3-A] [Nighttime]**

Takeo walked inside of the classroom with box in his hand, and he looked towards the first seat in the classroom.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Allow the spirits who've remained to be empowered by the spirits of lightning. Allow their presence to be known, seen and heard."

A small electronic spirits started spreading throughout the room, creating a small field of electricity. Those spirits began gathering at the seat belonging to Sayo Aisaka, the spirits gathered around her spirit.

Seconds later, and she was able to become visible. Sayo was at her desk, lying her head on it crying to herself.

"You know if, rude to sleep in the middle of class…Sayo-Chan." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Waah!"

Sayo jumped up after hearing Takeo called out her name, she looked at him with a confused expression.


	38. Chapter 38

"C-can you see me, Takeo-San?" Sayo asked, with a nervous expression.

"Yes, I can Sayo-Chan." Takeo answered. "I made it so people can see you, but you're still a ghosts so they can't touch you."

Takeo started opening the box and pulled out a doll with no face, she continued looking at him with that same confused look.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Allow the spirit of the deceased to take refuge inside of this sacred deity."

Sayo's body started glowing bright blue and she went directly inside of the idol. The blank doll, started gaining Sayo's features until it finally resembled Sayo. The doll's eyes started blinking, she looked around and saw what had happened.

"T-Takeo-San, what is this?" Sayo asked.

"An Idol Doll, I had one ordered so I you can at least have a physical body." Takeo answered. "Seriously, I can't dream of not being able to interact with everyone."

Sayo smiled, as Takeo smiled back. He started walking outside of the halls, he felt something watching him. He turned his head and saw a small drone watching him, he smirked and disappeared.

In the bushes, Kazumi was wondering where he went.

"Getting used to your artifact?" Takeo asked, as he appeared behind her.

"T-Takeo-Kun!" Azami called out, with a frightened expression. "I-I, was just…"

Takeo's phone started ringing again, once he pulled it out he sighed again.

"Sayo-Chan, you're going to be with Azami-Chan for the time being." Takeo stated, as he handed Azami Sayo.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to finally meet you…Azami-San." Sayo stated.

"Waah, t-the doll talked!" Azami called out.

Before she could ask him anything, Takeo vanished from sight. He appeared at his dorm room and walked inside, he looked and saw that Setsuna was already fast asleep. He looked and saw that Shiro was already fast asleep in his bed.

"Something's up, Shiro kinda look a little down lately." Takeo whispered to himself, as he took off his shirt.

"…I'm going…to…"

Takeo turned around and he heard Setsuna talking in her sleep again.

"She should really fix that." Takeo stated.

"…I'm going to…confess…to…" Setsuna said, but she was stopped as Takeo placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Though, I find it funny to hear you talk in your sleep. It's basically an invasion of privacy." Takeo stated, with a smile.

As he was prepared to jump into his bed, but was stopped as Setsuna grabbed his hand while she was asleep. Takeo smiled and jumped into bed with her instead, unconsciously Setsuna wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, Takeo closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Takeo-Sama, but I might not be around anymore."_ Shiro thought, with a saddened look.

Once the sun started rising, Setsuna woke up and saw how close she was to Takeo. She started blushing incredibly, but she noticed how close their faces were to each other. She started leaning in close trying to kiss Takeo before he woke up.

"Hmmm…"

Takeo started waking up, Setsuna moved away from him.

"Morning, Se-Chan." Takeo said, as he smiled at her.

"Uh, morning…Ta-Kun." Setsuna responded.

Both of them look at each other with blushes on their faces, until Setsuna jumped out of her bed and got dressed. Takeo followed her example and got dressed in his school uniform, he looked up and saw that Shiro was already up.

"Come on, Shiro!"

"Yes!"

Shiro jumped on top of Takeo's head and started heading towards the festival, they looked around and saw the expressions on everyone's faces. They looked and saw Negi with Shinzuna, Negi looked and waved at both of them.

"Hey, Setsuna-San! Takeo-San!" Negi called out.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun and Setsuna-Chan. Would you two mind following me?" Shinzuna asked.

Both of them nodded in agreement, the three of them followed them to a meeting. Once they got there, they ran into several hidden magical teacher and students including Dean Konoe, Takahata and Kotarou.

"The people assembled here…the Mage Teacher and Mage Pupils." Dean Konoe declared.

Causing both Negi and Setsuna to make a confused expression, while Takeo remained indifferent.

"Ta-Kun, did you know?" Setsuna asked.

"Yea, before coming here I did background checks on some of the teachers here." Takeo answered.

He looked and saw a blonde haired girl, orange haired girl and a dark haired girl. He smirked and waved at the blonde haired, who glared at him with a slight blush. The Dean began explaining everything about the World Tree's magical power and about the rumors being true.

Takeo glanced up in the sky and sensed that Sayo was watching them.

 _"_ _I'm not exactly surprised, but this isn't the time for…"_ Takeo stated, he looked and saw a small drone behind her. _"…a drone?"_

As he was about to destroy it one of the agents standing next to the Dean destroyed it without chanting a spell. Takeo turned around and glanced at the man.

"There's a strong feeling of magic in that machine." The man declared. "Probably students, trying to find out about the Mages here."

"Chase them!" The Dean ordered.

Most of the agents left there, once the blonde haired girl passed by him she glared at him with great hate.

 _"_ _Man, she's still made about that."_ Takeo thought, with a nervous smile.

"Well, as long as they don't confess. Fine, now all of us will take patrol shifts until the end of the festival." The dean stated. "Everyone scatter!"

The teachers left the area, leaving Negi, Kotarou, Setsuna, Takeo, Shiro and Chamo. More and more people started arriving just as the teachers were leaving.

"Negi-Kun and Takeo-Kun, will you two be able to handle the students' confession?" The dean asked.

"Of course, when I'm asked to do something…I achieve it with the best of my abilities." Takeo answered, with a smile. "And I'm sure Negi-Kun will be able to handle it."

Negi looked at him with a surprised expression, but he smiled at Takeo. The six of them started walking around the concession stands.

"I can't believe the rumors about the World Tree was true." Negi stated. "And I also can't believe the number of mages disguised as teachers."

"Ta-Kun, did you know about the world tree?" Setsuna asked.

"I knew something was strange about it, but I didn't know about this." Takeo answered, he looked at his hand and noticed something strange. "It has something to do with my curse."

"Hey, Nii-San? What type of Mage are you, Haruki-Nii, Haruto-Nii and Nari-Nee?" Kotarou asked, as he glanced towards Takeo.

"In our clan, everyone applies to be Magic Swordsmen…but Haruto's trying to figure out his own path." Takeo answered.

Kotarou looked relieved for a second.

"I see. I thought most Western Mages were weak from the start, but there's something different about you three." Kotarou stated, with a smile. "I'm thinking about fighting Haruki."

"Make sure you prepare yourself, that kid's a major pyro…" Takeo stated.

He turned around and caught a girl wearing a cloak, everyone looked at the girl with a confused expression.

"Ow, Negi-Kun. Takeo-Kun, can you help me there are some suspicious people are after me?" A familiar voice asked.

The girl removed her hood revealing to be Chao, without time to ask questions. Takeo narrowed his eyes and saw seven mysterious looking cloaked figures chasing after her.

"Everyone let's go!" Takeo called out.

Everyone agreed, and they were running away from the mysterious cloaked men Chao kept looking at Takeo's face. Takeo quickly surrounded his feet with magic, he jumped up and rebounded off a building and descended into the sky.

The four of them started jumping off of the building, while the civilians didn't notice them. While the seven men continued chasing after them.

"We should be far enough, that people won't be able to see us." Takeo stated, as they rejoined him. "Chao-Chan, why're these guys after you?"

"They're evil mages, they've been chasing me for a while." Chao answered, with an innocent look.

"Evil Mages?" Negi asked.

Takeo looked forward and saw three more appearing from the shadow, he threw Chao in the air just as they were charging at them. Takeo punched one of them in the face, the mage immediately faded in darkness.

"Chao-Chan, are you alright?" Takeo asked.


	39. Chapter 39

He turned around and saw that she landed on the roof with her robe torn off, he sighed out of relief. He looked and saw the rest of the men had already met up with them.

"Guys, these things aren't human…so that mean we can kill them." Kotarou stated, as he attacked on of them.

"Ras Tel Me Scir Magister. 17 Magic Arrows Series of Light!"

Negi fired off a large blast of light, attacking most of the inhuman creatures making the attacks look like fireworks. Takeo smirked, he looked and saw that more of them were coming from the darkness.

As they were charging at him from behind, he surrounded his fists in a lightning magic and started attacking the creatures. With their combined efforts, the four of them were able to stop the creatures.

The met inside of an alleyway, he turned around looked at the alleyway behind them.

"We shouldn't let our guard down, they're still coming." Setsuna stated.

"Three of them." Kotarou added.

"No, there's four of them." Takeo stated, as he started looking around.

"Negi-Sensei, releasing that archery spell like fireworks was a good idea." Chao stated, with a smile. "And Takeo-Kun, you were amazing as always."

"Thanks, Chao-San. But you sure seem to know a lot about magic." Negi stated.

As he was questioning Chao about her knowing magic, Takeo started looking from left to right.

 _"_ _Where is this guy?"_ Takeo asked himself, he started focusing his senses. _"There!"_

"We'll win by attacking first. Go out from this direction and finish them within the crowed." Negi commanded.

"Nice, Negi-Kun. And I'll deal with other one." Takeo responded, as he handed Shiro to Chao.

"Alright, Go!"

The three of them scattered into crowd, while Takeo started scaling the brick wall. Once he got up there, he turned around and saw a man wearing a black cloak. The man smirked and he positioned his feet, he propelled off the air and charged at him.

Takeo's eyes widened and he did the same thing, both of them attacked each other with their forearms. Once they collided they stepped back away from each other, Takeo took a Bajiquan fighting stance.

While the man curled both of his finger and stood in an odd fighting stance.

"That move just now was Void Instant Movement." Takeo stated, as he glared at them man. "Just who are you?"

The man smiled, he vanished in seconds and appeared in front of Takeo. The man punched forward with his fingers curled and started attacking him with a combinations of both acrobatic kicks and curled slash attacks.

Takeo switched to his Southern Dragon Style and started defending against the man's attacks, the man smirked at Takeo's movements. He pulled his fist back and the man started gathering white spiritual energy around his hand.

"White Tiger Spirit!"

"Celeste Fulmine! Emittam!

Takeo surrounded his fist in white lightning, both of them punched forward. Once their attacks collided, it generated a pulse of energy, Takeo's shirt sleeve was torn off. And so was the man's sleeves, both of them stepped back and smirked.

"Spirit of the White Tiger, it just had to be you…Master Huang." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

"It took you long enough, Lightning-Kid." Jun responded, as he took off his hoodie. "Man, I was surprised your control over your magic has gotten stronger."

Both of them started laughing each other.

"Alright, why're you after my friend?" Takeo asked.

"You're friend? Oh, that little incident…I really have no idea what going one." Jun answered. "I just saw this as an opportunity to screw with you."

Takeo glared at the man's comment, he turned around and saw two of the inhuman creatures taking Chao away. His eyes glowed red, he vanished in an instant surprising Jun. As the creatures were taking another step, Takeo instantly destroyed the two of them.

"What?! Oh, great it's you!" The blonde haired girl stated, with a glare.

Takeo turned around and his eyes turned back to blue, he looked at the blonde haired girl and smirked.

"Oh, look it's the Blonde Haired Stripper." Takeo stated, with a smirk. "Now would someone mind explaining what's going on?"

The girl became flustered, she started glaring at him but the dark-skinned teacher blocked her path.

"We've already warned Chao-San Three times." The man stated. "Negi-Sensei, Takeo-Kun for the sake of Mages to live peacefully within society. Our existence should be kept a secret, you both should know this."

Both Negi and Takeo started going over what he said in their heads.

"Sorry, that's not good enough." Takeo responded, with a straight face. "Truth-be-told, I could care less if people found out about magic."

"Takeo-San's right, Chao-San isn't dangerous and she doesn't want her memory wiped." Negi added.

"Chao-San, is a dangerous person." The teacher responded. "Even that criminal Evangeline is helping her, we must be…"

"Now, now…I really don't appreciate you talking about my friends." Takeo responded, with an intimidating glare. "My Nee-San, isn't evil."

"Please don't assume my students are evil or criminals, I'll take full responsibility for Chao-San." Negi declared.

The teacher looked at him, and sighed.

"Alright, I understand. I'll trust you, Negi-Kun." The teacher declared. "And Takeo-Kun, if you continue acting like that everyone will think you're guilty."

"If you both fail, Negi-Sensei will be turned into an Ermine." The blonde haired girl stated, she later turned to Takeo. "And Takeo-San, will be sent back to the Magical World."

Negi made a terrified expression, while Takeo remained indifferent.

"Yes, Stripper-Girl." Takeo said, in a mocking tone.

The blonde haired girl glared at him, and walked away in a huff while the orange haired girl bowed before leaving.

"Uh, Ta-Kun. Why did you call her a stripper?" Setsuna asked, with a confused expression.

"Well, you see when I was in the Magical World she…" Takeo started.

He stopped as a lance made from darkness was flung at him, he caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Well, I can see that it's still a touchy subject." Takeo answered, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank You, Negi-Sensei and Takeo-Kun." Chao said, with a smile. "And because of that, I'll assist you with the power of Science."

 **[Over an Hour Later]**

Takeo was walking through the streets with Negi, Setsuna, Kotarou and their familiars. He looked and saw the pocket watch that was in Negi's hand.

"Nii-San!"

Takeo sighed and turned around, but once he did a girl his age ran into him.

"N-Nari-Chan!" Takeo called out, with a surprised expression.

The girl he was hugging, was a fifteen version of Nariko. He looked and saw fifteen year old versions of Haruto without his glasses, Haruki and Yukiko.

"We went into your room looking for you, and Nariko gave us what we thought was candy. But was actually Age Deceiving Pills." Haruto answered. "Sorry, but had to borrow some of your clothes Nii-San. Setsuna-San."

"Sorry, Nee-San." Yukiko said nervously.

"It's alright, Yuki-Chan."

"Takeo-Kun! Negi-Kun!" Makie called out.

They turned around and saw, Makie and everyone else running towards them. Sakurako blushed as she saw the older versions of Haruto and Haruki.

"Takeo-Kun, are these relatives of yours?" Sakurako asked.

"Uh, yea. These are my cousins, this is Minato, Hiroko, Minako and Yuki-Chan's cousin Yuzuki." Takeo answered.

The four of them looked towards the class.

"Hello, everyone." Hiroko/Haruto said.

"Hey." Minato/Haruki added.

"It's a pleasure." Minako/Nariko said, with a bright smile.

"H-Hello, everyone." Yuzuki/Yukiko finished, with an embarrassed expression.

The whole class smiled and introduced themselves.

"Wait, they kinda act like Haruki-Kun and the others." Misa stated, as she looked at them. "They also have their same manners."

Just as she was about the finish the World Tree started glowing brightly in the nights, everyone turned around and started looking at the tree.

[The Mahora Festival has finally started!]


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone started enjoying themselves as the festival commenced.

"Hey, Nii…I'm mean Takeo-Kun. Nariko-Chan, wanted to know if you'd take her to around the festival tomorrow." Minako said.

"Sure, Minako-Chan." Takeo answered, as he smirked.

"And Takeo-San, Haruto-San wanted me to inform you that he made his decision." Hiroko added. "He wanted to tell you about it at Evangeline-San's Cottage."

[Two Hours later] [Evangeline's Resort]

Once Takeo got there, he walked in and saw Yue practicing magic with Evangeline. She held up her wand and started making fluent movements, she placed her fingers together and started bringing them downwards.

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratica. Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!"

Yue directed her fingers downwards and summoned the large lightning attack. Evangeline nodded in acceptance, Yue looked and saw both Takeo and Haruto.

"Hey, Takeo-San." Yue called out, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yue-Chan. I see you've been progressing nicely." Takeo stated, with a smile.

Yue blushed at his comment, while Evangeline sighed out of annoyance.

"Nii-San, I wanted to tell you I've made my decision." Haruto stated, as he stepped in front of him. "I've decided to become a Magic Swordsman."

Takeo looked at him with a confused and surprised expression.

"I thought you were going for a Wizard, I told you not to…" Takeo responded.

"That's not it, I just won't Yukiko to continue defending me while I hide behind her like a child." Haruto stated, with a slight embarrassed expression. "I-I, want to be the one who protects her."

Takeo looked at Haruto with a smile on his face, he immediately started patting Haruto's head.

"I'm so happy, I thought you'd be an emotionless shut-in." Takeo stated, with a big grin. "Alright, since you're going for a Magic Swordsman then I'll teach you a couple martial arts. How about Xing Yi Quan?"

Haruto smiled, Takeo began teaching Haruto several Xing Yi Quan techniques. Three days past Evangeline's resort, Haruto was in the middle of the training ground practicing several Xing Yi Quan Styles.

Takeo, Evangeline and Yue were watching him practicing his movements. Evangeline looked at him with an impressed expression.

"Interesting, it seems that the Narukami Clan really does breed powerful Magic Swordsmen." Evangeline stated, with a smile. "Hey, Takeo I've been meaning to ask. What do you think about the Boy?"

"Negi-Kun? He extremely talented for someone his age, I feel that one day he might actually catch up to his father." Takeo stated, with a smile. "Not because of his talent, but because of his ability to recognize his own weaknesses and adapt."

"I agree, for Negi-Sensei to be a teacher at his age and he's a powerful Mage." Yue added.

Takeo looked and saw that Haruto was exhausted, he smiled and walked towards him.

"Aright that's enough Haruto, you're not used to physical combat yet." Takeo stated patting him on his back. "Eh…"

Haruto fell over and was completely asleep, Takeo smiled and placed Haruto on his back.

"These kids, they always overwork themselves." Takeo stated, with a slight smirk. "I'll go and take him back home. Yue-Chan are you coming with me?"

"Uh, yea sure." Yue answered.

After waving goodbye to Evangeline, they exited the resort and started walking through Mahora Academy. They looked and saw the people who were still enjoying the festival, Takeo looked and saw Yue looking at him.

"Takeo-San, what are you doing during the festival?" Yue asked.

"Well, I promised Nari-Chan I'd show her around the festival." Takeo answered, smiling at her. "But, I'm sure she won't mind if you tagged along with us."

Yue smiled at Takeo's answer, once they got to their apartment Takeo knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, Nariko answered the door.

"Ah, Nii-San! Yue-San!"

Nariko smiled as she saw both Takeo and Yue standing at the door. She stood aside and let them inside of the apartment, Yue looked around and saw amazed at the size of the apartment.

"T-Ta-Chan, what happened to Haruki?" Chidori asked, as she ran towards him.

Takeo took Haruki and placed him in the room shared with Haruto.

"He's just a little exhausted because he decided to become a Magic Swordsman." Takeo answered. "I was teaching him some martial arts in Evangeline's Resort."

"I see, all my children are getting stronger and older." Chidori stated, a slight tear fell from her eyes. "And soon, you'll all be grown and won't need me anymore."

Chidori started crying anime tears, at the thought of her children leaving her. Takeo sighed at her dramatic performance, he walked over and hugged her.

"Don't cry mom, no matter what happens we'll always need you." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Aw, Ta-Chan." Chidori called out, as she hugged him tightly. "You truly are the best child I could ever ask for."

Yue smiled as the two of them were hugging each other. After Chidori was done hugging Takeo, she wrapped her arms around Yue much to her surprise.

"Uh, Chidori-San?" Yue asked.

"You've come a long way since the Kyoto Trip." Chidori stated, with a smile. "Both you and Setsuna-Chan have become wonderful partners."

Yue blushed at her comment, after saying goodbye to her. Both Takeo and Yue walked back towards the dorm, Yue continued looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Takeo asked, as he looked at her.

"Have you ever thought of going back to the magical world?" Yue asked.

Takeo started thinking over what she had asked him, he smirked and clenched his fist.

"Yea, I'm going to have to go back there eventually." Takeo answered. "As soon as I gain better control over Magia Alethea, I'm going to find out who massacred everyone in that village and I'm going to bring down the Hammer of Justice."

"And when you go, you're taking me and Setsuna-San with you right?" Yue asked, as she looked at him. "We haven't been getting stronger for nothing you know."

Takeo smiled at her question.

"Yea, of course I'm taking my two adorable partners with me." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

Yue smiled at his comment with a slight blush, both of them made it back to their rooms. As they ventured into their own room, on top of a blimp Takeo was being watched by Chachamaru, Satomi, and Chao.

"So, is he the same as you remember?" Satomi asked.

"Yep. He's brash, straightforward, and a complete battle freak." Chao answered, with a smile. "But he still one of the most caring person I know."

"Takeo-San's the type of person who won't give in to anything." Chachamaru added, with a near emotionless expression. "And Negi-Sensei, shares the same sentiment."

Chachamaru smiled slightly, which surprised Chao.

"Ah, Chachamaru you smiled." Chao said, with a smile. "Well, you're right. I'm happy to be related to Negi-Kun and I'm happy to know Takeo-Kun."

[The Mahora Festival] [Day One]

Takeo was walking through the festival wearing his normal clothing, with Nariko holding his hand while she's eating cotton candy. And Yue walking next to him with an embarrassed expression.

"Nii-San, can you win me a win me that Neko doll?" Nariko asked with a smile on her face.

She pointed at a Ball Toss game, with bottles stacked on top of each other.

"Sure Nari-Chan." Takeo answered.

Nariko started dragging Takeo towards the game, while Takeo quickly grabbed onto Yue's hand. Once they were at the Ball Toss stand, Takeo payed for the game.

"Well do you feel lucky, kid?" The stand owner asked.

Takeo picked up one of the balls and three it at one of the bottle, knocking them over on contact. Takeo picked the other ones and knocked down the rest of the stacked pins, completely surprising the stand owner.

"T-That's amazing." The stand owner stated. "We have a winner, now pick any prize you'd like."

Takeo picked the large pink cat doll on the top shelf, the stand owner handed Takeo the doll.

"Here you go, Nari-Chan."

Takeo handed Nariko the door and she started hugging it tightly, Takeo turned around and the store owner threw him a smaller version of Nariko's doll.

"This is an extra prize...for your girlfriend." The stand owner whispered.

Takeo started blushing at the owner's statement, he turned around and handed Yue the doll.

"Thank you, Takeo-San." Yue said, with a smile.

The three of them started exploring the festival with each other, Takeo laughed as he saw Nariko enjoying the festival along with Yue. He looked and noticed the blonde haired and the orange haired girl.

"Hey, Takane-Chan. Mei-Chan." Takeo called out, with a smile.

Takane turned around and started glaring at him, while Mei bowed.

"What do you want?" Takane asked.


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh, what's with the glare? I thought we were friends." Takeo asked back. "And are you still mad about what happened in the Magic World?"

"We're not friends, and it's you fault that it happened in the first place." Takane answered.

"Uh, Onee-Sama is he talking about?" Mei asked, innocently.

"I remember it begin four years ago, when you wanted to get into a fight with me." Takeo answered. "You used your shadow armor and sicked your shadow guards on me, I took them out and..."

Takane started glaring at him intensely.

"And then you, destroyed my shadow armor and stripped me in front of everyone!" Takane exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. "It's your fault everyone's calling me Blonde-Haired Stripper."

"I didn't think a little squabble, between to Mages would do that much." Takeo responded. "I'm really sorry, Takane-Chan."

Takeo sent Takane a sincere smile, causing her to blush a deep shade of red. Takane noticed her feelings and started clenching her fist.

"I-I...can't be..." Takane said to herself, with anime tears in her eyes. "I CAN'T BE DEVELOPING FEELINGS FOR THE ONE WHO CAUSED OF MY SUFFERING!"

Takane ran away with the same blush on her face, leaving Takeo dumbstruck. Mei bowed to Takeo, before chasing after Takane.

"Nii-San!"

Takeo looked and saw Nariko holding Yue's hand, as they walked towards him.

"Where'd you go?" Nariko asked, as she started flailing her arms around. "This is supposed to be my Special Time with Nii-San."

He looked and saw Nariko's pouting face, he smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Alright, I'll spend some quality Brother-Sister Time." Takeo answered, with a smile.

Nariko smiled and she started leading both Takeo and Yue towards several concession stands, rides and games. Takeo continued smiling as he saw the look of enjoyment on her face.

"She's really enjoying herself." Yue stated, with a smile.

"Yea, she was really looking forward to this Festival." Takeo responded. "It's nice seeing her happy and enjoying herself."

"Nii-San!" Nariko called out.

Both Takeo and Yue rushed over to her, once she got there she pointed at Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko in the standing in between ten other guys.

"Hey, these two little brats looks just like that guy." One of them declared.

"Yea, that same little turd that beat us up." The leader added.

Takeo looked and noticed that it was the same guys that he beat up last time, standing next to Haruto was both Haruki and Yukiko.

"They're in trouble." Yue declared.

As she was going to assist them, but Takeo grabbed her arm just before she went over.

"Trust me, they can handle it." Takeo responded.

Yue nodded in reluctance, she looked forward and saw one of the largest men lunging at Haruki. Haruki got close to the man and punched him in the stomach with a magic-infused punch, the man was sent flying backwards.

The rest of them charged at the three little kids, the two men who were charging at Haruto blocked him from both sides.

"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Gelare Omnia. Cantus Bellax."

Haruto enhanced his physical capabilities, and he let loose a barrage of Xing Yi Quan techniques against both of them men. They were sent flying, while three more men dove towards Haruto from behind.

They were immediately dispatched by Yukiko who attacked the three men at the back of the neck with a wooden sword. The three men fell unconscious on the ground, Yukiko stood next to Haruto who stood in a battle ready position.

"Don't forget we don't hand around normal kids." Takeo stated, as he turned around.

"You're right." Yue responded.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Takeo turned around after hearing a loud voice, he saw a men twice his size and weight coming towards the ten teens wearing a martial arts inform without any sleeves. He narrowed his eyes and sensed a large amount of Ki radiating from his body.

"This guy's too strong for them." Takeo stated, as he started walking towards them.

But he stopped as he saw Jun walking towards them wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black martial arts pant, dark blue belt, and martial arts shoes.

"Yo, Goliath. Why're you picking on student's sibling?" Jun asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" The giant asked.

"Names Jun Huang, meathead."

One of the ten delinquents stood up and glared at him.

"That's no way to talk me our boss, he's the one who's going the claim the title in this years Martial Arts Tournament!" The delinquent declared.

"Tournament? Oh, right I was actually thinking about registering." Jun answered. "Though if you really respect the wonderful lifestyle of Martial Arts just walk away."

Jun turned towards Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko. The large man pulled his large fist back and started gathering a large amount of Ki around it.

"This isn't going to end well." Takeo stated, as he leaned towards Yue.

As the guy was aiming at Jun, he turned his head and glared at the large man. He sighed and blocked the man's attack with his hand, Jun directed the man's attack upwards and got in close to the giant.

Jun curled his fingers and punched the man in the stomach, the attack sent the large giant flying several feet. Yue gawked at Jun sending the large man flying with a single attack, so did the other people around him.

"What did he do?" Yue asked, with an amazed expression.

"Jun Huang, is a master of a Chinese Martial Arts and Instant Movement. With just his Ki he's able to fight that with that dragon you guys came across." Takeo answered. "Even with Magia Alethea, I wouldn't be able to fight against him."

Yue was terrified and amazed, after everything Takeo went through he wouldn't be able to fight against this man. Jun glared at the ten guys with great intensity.

"No, take Goliath and get out of here!" Jun ordered.

The ten men stood up and dragged the large man away, and ran off in a hurry.

"Yo, Haruki!" Kotarou called out.

Haruki turned around and saw Kotarou walking towards him, Haruki smirked and both of them fist bumped. Kotarou looked and saw Jun standing in front of him, he narrowed his eyes as Jun turned to face them.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours Haruki, Haruto, Yukiko?" Jun asked.

"Yea." Haruki answered, with a slight smirk. "Kotarou, this is Jun Huang he taught our Nii-San how to fight."

Kotarou continued narrowing his eyes at Jun with great intensity, he held his hand out and shook hands with Jun.

"My names Kotarou Inugami...you're not human are you?" Kotarou asked.

"What're you talking about?" Haruki asked.

Jun started laughing at Kotarou's statement, he smiled at him and his eyes turned slightly slitted like a tiger's.

"You're very perceptive Dog-Boy, Hanyou." Jun answered, with a smirk on his face. "My name is Jun Huang, a White Tiger Youkai."

"Ha, I knew he wasn't human." Takeo stated, as he started walking away. "No normal human can use the same movements as him."

Takeo's phone started ringing, once he pulled out his phone he was sent another assignment.

"That women." Takeo sighed out of irritation. "Nari-Chan, I'm sorry I have to..."

"I understand Nii-San, I'm happy I was able to spend time with you." Nariko responded, with a smile. "Plus, Yue-San can take me around the Festival."

Takeo smirked and patted Nariko on the head, and he started running in the other direction. Nariko took Yue's hand and they started leading her around the festival.

"Nariko-San, are you sure you didn't want Takeo-San to come?" Yue asked.

"I know what kind of work my Nii-San does, like mom and the others we all worry about him." Nariko answered, with a smile. "But, we know that he'll come back to us and besides...I love my Nii-San."

Yue smiled at Nariko's comment, and they started walking around the festival.

[Mahora Festival (Secret) Cosplay Contest] [Library Island] [Thirty Minutes Later]

Chisame, was walking through the contest wearing a her normal clothing with Negi as a vampire and Kotarou as a dog. And around them were several people cosplaying dressed as different characters and creatures.

[Welcome everyone, I have a special announcement to make.]

Everyone in the crowd looked up and saw the head of the competition, with a confused expression.

[Today, we're going to do things a little different. Today the winner of the Cosplay Competition, will be able to meet Zero 'The Top Ranking Blogger on the web.']

Everyone looked at him out of shock, and the crowd started going wild.

"Z-Zero's going to be here?" Chisame asked herself, with a shocked expression.

"Who's Zero?" Kotarou asked, with a confused expression. "Is he some kind of fighter?"

Chisame looked at him with an irritated expression.

"Zero is only one of the Top Bloggers on the Net, his blog has only the most beautiful poetry you've ever read." Chisame stated, with a smile on her face. "If he's actually here."

"You must really be a fan, Chisame-San." Negi responded, with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Chisame noticed her expression and started calming down, she looked and saw both Makie and Ayaka taking the stage as a duo. Makie (The Bibulio Pink Tulip) and Ayaka (The Bibulio Red Rose), took the stage and started their performance.

After a couple more performances it was Chisame's turn, she took the stages wearing a Gothic Devil Girl uniform. Once she took the stage, she started getting so embarrassed that she couldn't make a move.

Though the audience started enjoying her performance on the stage and started clapping for her. She looked at them with a confused expression, and back stage the announcer looked and saw an unknown teen walking towards him.

"Oh, thank you for coming Zero-San." The Announcer said, as he shook his hand.

"No problem, I think it's time I actually met some of my fans." Zero responded.

After getting her prize, both Negi and Kotarou found a string on Chisame's uniform. Both of them accidently started tugging, at the string and as a result Chisame's outer clothing was untethered.

Revealing Chisame in her bra and panties, and the crowd started treating it as a fan service.

"Argh, I'm going to kill those...!" Chisame declared.

But she stopped after feeling a someone placing a coat over her, she looked and started blushing intensely. Zero was a black wavy haired teen, with blue eyes, wearing glasses, a black shirt blue jeans and shoes.

"Hello, are you Number 18 Chisame Hasegawa?" Zero asked.

"Uh, a-are you Z-Zero?" Chisame asked back with a blushed face.

"Yes, I am." Zero answered, with a smile on his face.

Chisame started blushing intensely, everyone started fawning over how cute a couple they two would be.

"Wow, Chiu-Chan and Zero-San. Those two would make the greatest couple."

"The Greatest Internet Idol Couple."

Chisame smiled as everyone started fawning over how cute a couple they would make, Zero smiled and started leading Chisame backstage.

"You really looked cute out there." Zero stated, with a smile. "Chiu-Chan."

"U-Uh, Thanks Zero." Chisame responded, with a slight blush. "By the way, did you go under the radar for over two years?"

Zero smiled at her question, and looked towards the sunset.

"Because, I was trying to find out who I really was." Zero answered. "Growing up I really didn't have any friends and I was made fun of because of it. Zero was the nickname that I was given, but I kinda liked it. Zero is a number that carries multiple possibilities, and multiple scenarios. I added Lightning, because it's something that no one can overlook."

"Really? For me it's kind of similar, the worlds unpredictable but the virtual world isn't." Chisame responded. "Though, there's these two idiots who're trying to tell me something different. First, my Child Teacher and second the only male student in our class. I just can't get over how odd it is having a ten-year old teacher and a male in a girl's school."

"Well, maybe that's for the best. Odd situations like that are what makes this world so much fun." Zero stated, with a smile. "I have to go now, but I have a gift especially for you."

Chisame looked at him with a confused expression, Zero looked his finger under her chin and kissed her on the cheek. Chisame blushed a deeper shade of red, Zero waved at her just before he walked away.

"Th-This is the best day ever." Chisame stated, with a bright smile.

Zero appeared on a building, far away from her.

"Hello, Zero-Nii-San."

He turned around and saw Negi and Kotarou standing behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Are you two friends of Chisame-San?" Zero asked, with a smile.

"You can change your appearance all you'd like, but you can't change your scent." Kotarou stated, with a smile. "Takeo-Nii-San."

Zero smiled and took off his glasses, and he was surrounded in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared he transformed from Zero to Takeo.

"Thanks for not blowing my cover. Kotarou-Kun, Negi-Kun." Takeo said, as he placed the glasses in his pocket.

"Takeo-San, are you really that Zero Chisame-San was talking about."

"Yea, I started blogging a couple years back." Takeo answered. "I tried continuing after what happened at the village, but I stopped altogether."

Both of them looked at the expression on his face.

"Hey, Nii-San are you entering that Tournament?" Kotarou asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, I finished my application just before coming here." Takeo answered. "I'll meet you guys there."

Takeo vanished from sight using Instant Movement, once he was gone Kotarou noticed his arms were glowing. After he vanished completely from

"What's wrong, Kotarou-Kun?" Negi asked.

"It's Takeo-Nii-San's arm." Kotarou answered. "It was glowing, just before he left and it was releasing some dangerous magic energy."

Takeo was traveling towards his dorm room, once he got there he walked towards his room and closed it behind him.

"Hey, Se-Chan are you in here?" Takeo asked, as he walked in. "Hey do you want to...?"

Takeo walked in on Setsuna posing in her bunny costume, she looked back and started blushing intensely.

"Aw, you look cute Bunny-Chan." Takeo stated, with a smile.

"T-Ta-Kun..." Setsuna responded, angrily.

She reached for her sword with a blushed expression, while Takeo made a terrfied expression.

"Uh, Se-Chan calm down." Takeo said, with a nervous expression.

Setsuna started slashing at him with her sword, Takeo started running around the room with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey, Takeo I need to check up on your comparability with..." Evangeline stated, as she walked into the room along with Chachamaru.

Once she walked in, she saw Setsuna on top of Takeo trying to throttle him. While Takeo held both of her arms, trying to stop him. Setsuna noticed both Evangeline and Chachamaru looking at them with a deadpanned look.

"I'll come back when you two are done." Evangeline stated.

"W-Wait, this isn't what it looks like." Setsuna responded, nervously.

After Setsuna got dressed in her other clothes, Evangeline started examining Takeo's arm. She looked and saw the swirling tattoos returning on his forearms.

"Your body's adjusting to Magia Alethea more than Ryutaro's...it must be because of the magical power the World Tree is releasing." Evangeline stated. "It's almost ready for actual combat."

"Thanks, and I already have the perfect spell for it." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

[Tatsumiya Shrine] [Mahora Martial Arts Club Qualifying Round]

Both Takeo and Setsuna walked inside of the area and noticed everyone around them.

"Wow, everyone seems excited for this tournament." Setsuna stated.

"It just makes things more interesting." Takeo responded.

"Se-Chan, Takeo-Kun!"

The turned around and saw both Konoka and Asuna running towards them, Setsuna smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Konoka-Chan and Asuna-Chan." Takeo responded.

"Hey, Takeo are you entering in this tournament?" Asuna asked.

The three of them started walking through the outside of the tournament.

"Of course I am, this is a chance for me to fight without someone without them attempting to kill me." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

The three of them looked at him with a shocked expression, Takeo turned around and saw Negi, Kotarou and Yue.

"Hey guys!"

The three of them turned around and saw them, Takeo and the other walked towards them.

"Uh, Takeo-San are you really entering?" Negi asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going all out for just a measly 100,000 prize." Takeo answered.

"Actually, Takeo-San the prize money actually it was risen to 10,000,000." Yue stated.

The four of them were shocked by the increase in money.

"Why'd the Prize Money increase that much?" Asuna asked. "With that much money, I could pay my tuition and for daily essentials."


	43. Chapter 43

As everyone were talking about the tournament, all of the contestants were going to the orientation for the tournament. Takeo, Negi and the others were shocked to see who the host of the Tournament was.

[Students of Mahora and Visitors from outside the school welcome. Welcome to the Resurrection of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament. Thank you to those who have gathered at such short notice.] Kazumi announced.

"Kazumi-Chan!" Takeo called out, with a surprised expression.

As they were confused at the idea of Kazumi hosting the competition, but he looked and saw a surprising sight.

[Now, lets hear the opening speech from the person who bought the event.] Kazumi announced. [The most popular student in the academy, the miss of 'Chao Bao Zi'...Chao Rin Shen.]

"Chao-Chan!" Takeo called out.

"What?! You mean even you didn't know?!" Asuna asked with a surprised expression.

"What make you think I know everything?" Takeo asked back.

[I bought this even for one reason!] Chao declared. [No matter if its from the Outer World or Inner World, I want to see the strongest person...that's my reason!]

"The Outer World? The Inner World?" Takeo asked himself. "Just how much does she know about magic?"

[This even was to allow people from the Inner World to challenge each other. But because of small video cameras being developed and the variety of styles being used, this even has drastically shrunk from what it was. But now I intend to revive the most exciting "Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!" Now use of projectile, bladed weapons, curses and incantations are also forbidden. And other techniques are okay as long as you obey these two rules.]

Everyone started getting more pump for the start of the tournament.

"Ta-Kun, do you know Chao-Chan?" Setsuna asked. "I mean before coming here."

"No, I haven't though I've noticed that she's been staring at me since I was enrolled in school." Takeo answered. [Why did she say something?]

Setsuna shook her head, but was still reeling by what Chao said to her. "I won't betray neither Negi-Kun nor Takeo-Kun. Besides I'm personally related to Negi-Kun, while I'm where I am right now because of Takeo-Kun."

Setsuna looked up and was looking at Chao with an untrusted glare.

"Is this really okay?" Negi asked, as he started freaking out.

"Looks like things are getting interesting." A familiar voice stated.

They turned around and saw Mana, Kadae with Fumika, Fuka and Ku Fei.

"Mana-Chan, Kadae-Chan, and Ku-Chan." Takeo stated, with a smirk. "This tournament just keeps getting interesting."

"Hello, Takeo-Dono." Kadae called out with her usual smile. "Are you entering this tournament to?"

"I really don't care about the prize money, I just want to fight." Takeo answered.

"Great, with Takeo-San, Mana-San, Master Ku and Kadae. We'll only make to 5th or 6th place." Negi stated, in a panicking.

"Don't forget about us." A familiar voice stated.

The six of them turned around and saw, Evangeline, Takahata and Jun.

"I wanted to see how far my pupils are progressed." Evangeline stated, as she stared at Negi. "And boy don't forget about our deal. If you lose to me you have to escort me for the entire last day."

"Since Negi and his friends are entering, I thought I should as well." Takahata added.

"I also wanted to see how far my idiot pupil as progressed." Jun stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Just don't destroy the stadium, old man." Takeo responded, with a deadpanned look.

As they started going over how the tournament would turn out, another announcement went off.

[Oh, there is one more thing that I forgot to mention one thing.] Chao announced. [Before the tournament dwindled, the last match of the tournament was a between two mysterious and skilled boys who appeared at the academy. The Winner a ten-year old boy by the name of Nagi Springfield, and the runner-up another ten-year old by the name of Raiden Ikazuchi. So if you've heard their names, try your hardest to rival their match.]

"Both of our dads, were in the tournament?" Negi/Takeo asked, in utter shock.

"Negi-Sensei's and Takeo's father." Yue added, with a surprised expression.

"Right, the Dean mentioned that...both of them entered the tournament and they nearly exposed magic in their match between each other." Takahata answered. "When they were about to be punished for it, they ran off."

"Takeo-San, let's have a great match!" Negi declared, with a smirk on his face.

"Yea." Takeo responded, with a smirk on his face.

[Until the qualifying round is over, we will continue to accept competitors regardless of age and gender.] Kazumi announced. [The second rounds begins on the second day of the festival at 8 am. From now, I announce the qualifying round starts now!]

After the remaining constants signed up for the competition, and picked from the ballets in front of them each of them took their separate stage.

[To pass the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Preliminary Round, the contestants will be sorted into groups of 20 and will then engage in a battle royal.] Kazumi announced. [The last two standing in Group A-J]

In group both Takeo and Jun were placed in the same stage, both of them looked around and noticed the martial artists around them.

"Almost half of these guys are able to harness their Ki." Jun whispered to him.

"Doesn't matter, when we're going to be to ones who..." Takeo responded.

But they turned forward and noticed most of the fighters were sent flying out of the ring. They looked and noticed that it was the giant from before.

"Oh, it's Goliath/Meathead." Jun/Takeo said, in sync with a deadpanned look.

"Wait, you're the pretty boy who injured my boys weeks back." The giant stated.

Takeo gained a tick mark on his forehead, Jun noticed the expression on his face and stepped back a couple of inches.

"He never did like people calling him a pretty boy." Jun thought.

"I'm going to take care of you first!" The giant declared.

Takeo gripped his right fist, and the white swirling tattoos reappeared on Takeo's arm. He pulled his fist back and punched the giant in the stomach at full force. The giant gasped out of breath and was sent flying from the arena.

The competitors around him were gawking at him in utter shock.

[Whoa, T-Takeo Narukami just sent the giant flying with a single punch.] Kazumi announced.

"Anyone else want to call me a pretty boy?" Takeo asked, with a menacing glare.

He turned around and saw the contestant hiding behind Jun, he looked at them with a confused expression.

"This is kind of embarrassing to watch." Jun stated to himself. "That must've been the famed Magia Alethea, from what I can see it's almost ready for real combat."

In each of the groups the juniors high school student, the teachers, even the kids and cloaked strangers were completely overwhelming the competitors with their own abilities. Until the rosters was created.

Bracket A

[Mei Sakura] vs [Kotarou Murakami]

[Daigouin] vs [Colonel Sanders]

[Kaede Nagase] vs [Haruto Narukami]

[Mana Tatsumiya] vs [Ku Fei]

[Haruki Narukami] vs [Yukiko Yukimura]

Bracket B

[Tanaka] vs [Takane D. Goodman]

[Negi Springfield] vs [Takahata T. Takamichi]

[Asuna Kagurazaka] vs. [Setsuna Sakurazaki]

[Evangeline A.K. McDowell] vs [Keiichi Yamashita]

[Takeo Narukami] vs [Jun Huang]

"You've got to be kidding me!" Negi/Takeo called out.

"I'm fighting Takahata-San?!"

"I'm fighting that creature from hell?!"

Everyone standing behind them started laughing lightly because of the results of the tournament.

"Is fighting him that bad?" Kotarou asked.

"He could cause major damage to this entire area, if he lost control of himself." Takeo answered. "But, I'm going to battle him with everything I've got."

"Aw, Takeo-Kun sounding cool like always." A familiar voice stated.

Takeo turned around saw Chizuru standing behind him wearing a Chinese styled dress.

"Oh, hey. Chizuru-Chan." Takeo said with a smile.


	44. Chapter 44

"I just wanted to say thanks for joining me today, Takeo-Kun." Chizuru stated with a smile and slight blush. "Ah, the way you held me was splendid."

"Eh."

Takeo made a confused expression by her statement, he turned around and saw everyone else coming towards them.

"Takeo-Kun, thanks for dressing up as a hot butler again." Sakurako added. "We got several of the high school girls to come."

As the girls started thanking Takeo for several things that he had completely no knowledge of. Until he was called over by Kotarou and Negi, after explaining about the time machine in the shape of a pocket watch.

"You telling me that I actually did all that with them?" Takeo asked, with a surprised expression. "And this thing is actually a time machine?"

"Yep, this is going to be our fourth round." Negi stated, as he took Takeo's hand. "All we need to do it fuse magic inside of it and..."

Once Negi activated the time machine everything around them started to swirl and twist.

[Time Jump.]

[Mahora Festival Day One (Round 4) 11:30 AM]

The three of them appeared in front of the academy in the daytime, Takeo looked around with an impressed expression.

"Wow, this thing actually works." Takeo said, with a smile on his face.

The three of them started walking towards Class's 3-A Horror House.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun, Negi-Kun and Kotarou-Kun wants to help?" Makie asked.

"Well, I am your teacher."

"I'd be happy to help."

"Eh, me too."

The three of them were handed different costumes, Negi was dressed as a vampire, Kotarou was dressed as a werewolf and Takeo was dressed as a demon butler, wearing glasses. He was posted outside as junior high and high school students were coming towards the three of them.

"Hello mistresses, may you please visit our very own Horror House?" Takeo asked, with a smile. "I promise you, it's to die for."

"Aw~he's so hot!"

"He's like something from my straight from my dreams."

"Come on!"

The crowd of junior and high school female students started blushing intensely and they started going inside of the house of horror in a large crowd.

"We're doing great, not only are Negi-Kun and Kotarou-Kun bringing everyone in with their adorable costumes." Yuna stated, with a smile.

"While Takeo-Kun brings in more girl with his natural hotness." Misa added, with a slight blush.

The girls started blushing as they saw Takeo wearing his butler costume, Takeo noticed their expressions and started blushing.

"Uh, Takeo-San." Negi called out.

"What is Negi...whaaa!" Takeo exclaimed.

He looked down and saw Negi wearing a fox girl costume, Takeo started laughing hard to himself.

"Takeo-San, why're you...?" Ayaka asked.

She looked and saw the costume that Negi was wearing and passed out from a massive nosebleed.

"By the way, where's Chizuru-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Uh, I think she's at the Astronomy Club." Yuna answered.

"Thanks."

Takeo ran outside and started walking through the separate sites that his classmates had ran until he finally made it to Chizuru's Astronomy Club expo.

"Hey, Chizuru-Chan." Takeo called out, as he waved at her.

"Oh, hey Takeo-Kun." Chizuru responded happily. "Welcome to the Astronomy Club's Expo."

He looked around and saw all of the stars and planets hovering over them, he looked around and started smiling.

"Wow, they actually look real." Takeo stated.

"Thank you, so why're you dressed as a hot butler?" Chizuru asked.

Takeo looked and noticed that he was still dressed as a demon butler, he looked up and smiled at Chizuru.

"Well, I helped Yuna-Chan and the others with the Horror House." Takeo answered, as he scratched the back of his head. "Why does it look bad?"

"Oh no, actually I think you look quite handsome." Chizuru responded.

Takeo blushed at her response and started noticing most of the people were leaving.

"Hey, how about I lend you a hand here?" Takeo asked.

"Oh, just what are you planning?" Chizuru asked, with an interested expression.

"Just wait and see."

Five Minutes later, outside there were several kids were pointing at the inside of the Astronomy Attraction, each of them wore an excited expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys take a lot!"

The kids walked in and saw a 3D holographic view of the planets and the stars circling around the inside of the building. The kids and adults were all surprised by beautiful and breathtaking show that they saw.

"Wow, the planets and stars look so real."

"The Festival this year is really a spectacle."

Chizuru looked around with an amazed expression, she later turned to Takeo and smiled at him.

"How exactly did you pull this off?" Chizuru asked.

"I have my ways." Takeo answered. "But, the show isn't over just yet."

Takeo stood in front of Chizuru and held his hand out, Chizuru smiled and gladly took his hand. He started motioning her to the middle of the area.

"Now, Madam Naba may you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" Takeo asked, in his butler voice.

"Permission Granted, Takeo-Kun." Chizuru answered, with a slight blush.

Both of them got into a dancing position, with Takeo's hand on Chizuru's waist and both of them started dancing elegantly where they stood. Both of them smiled at each other as they were dancing.

"Wow, you certainly know how to charm a girl." Chizuru stated, with a smile.

"Well, we're not done just yet." Takeo responded.

Just as Chizuru was going to ask him what he was talking about. Takeo twirled Chizuru around and pulled her back in, and as a finale he dipped her gently. Chizuru smiled at Takeo's movements with her on the dancing floor.

"That was amazing!"

"Those two would make a beautiful couple."

Both Chizuru and Takeo waved at everyone happily, and they noticed the sheer number of people who were coming to see the show.

"You know, ever since you and Negi-Kun came into our class. Our lives have gotten way more interesting." Chizuru stated, with a smile. "So again, I'm going to show my gratitude."

Chizuru turned towards Takeo and kissed him on the cheek, causing Takeo to blush a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, but that's all I'm giving you for today." Chizuru teased.

"Uh, why...I mean alright." Takeo responded, with an embarrassed expression.

Chizuru giggled to herself over Takeo's response, after saying goodbye to Chizuru he started walking through the streets.

"I think I'll go there for a rest." Takeo said to himself.

[Evangeline's Resort]

Takeo was lying on the sandy beach wearing swim trunks with his eyes closed, and the sun beaming down on him.

"Ack!"

Takeo opened his eyes and saw Negi practicing Instant Movement, and eventually failing at it.

"Man, you just can get it down." Kotarou stated, with a slight sigh. "Hey, Takeo-Nii don't you know Instant Movement?"

"Yea, I'll teach you something that the hellcat told me." Takeo stated. "Grasp the ground, grasp the earth, grasp the world with your feet."

Both of the boy looked at him with a confused expression.

"What does that mean?!" Negi/Kotarou asked him.

"How should I know, that bastard you call a mentor kept telling me that every time I supposedly screwed up." Takeo answered. "But there's no one else in this world who excels at Instant Movement."


	45. Chapter 45

"Come on just how amazing can this guy be?" Kotarou asked.

Takeo smirked and stood up, he turned towards the ocean and got in a running position. He pressed his foot against the ground and immediately vanished. Kotarou's eye widened, as large waves were created from the water.

"That was amazing!" Konoka exclaimed.

Takeo reappeared next to them, and look their reactions.

"It took that guy nearly starving me to death to get it down." Takeo declared sadly. "That old man can travel through continents with a single movement, he even surpassed the speed of sound."

Everyone were completely surprised by what Takeo said, while he started clenching his fist tightly.

"And I'm going to have to find a way to beat that monster." Takeo stated. "Of course, he's not the only person we should be worried about...right, Nee-San."

They turned around and saw Evangeline standing behind them wearing a bathing suit, she held her hand out and handed Negi a ring.

"That's a Magic Ring that allows you to activate your magic, it's better than using your wand or staff." Evangeline stated. "By the way, Takeo don't get beat too much against Jun Huang."

She smiled at Takeo, he started glaring at her intensely.

"Loli Vampire." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

"Y-You...!" Evangline exclaimed, as she glared at him.

Before she could finish Takeo was already vanished using Instant Movement, Evangeline gritted her teeth and went after him. Everyone else looked at them with a deadpanned look, as she was chasing Takeo around her resort.

[Mahora Festival Day 2- 6:30 AM] [Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Finals Day]

Takeo walked through the area wearing a dark blue sleeveless Chinese Styled martial arts uniform and wearing arm wrappings on both of his arms. He walked into the area where all of the contestants were gathering.

He looked and noticed one of the cloaked fighting glaring at him, his attention was later caught towards three cloaked kid-sized fighters. He walked towards them and smirked.

"Well, I expected you to be here Haruki. But I didn't expect Haruto and Yukiko." Takeo stated.

The three them removed their hoods, and cloak revealing the three kids in their normal clothing.

"I told you, the cloaks were a bad idea." Haruto stated. "They were going to display our names anyway."

"Shut it!" Haruki responded.

He glared at Haruki who just shrugged him off.

"I just entered to see how far I progressed." Haruto stated.

"I entered, because Haruto did." Yukiko added, nervously.

"Ah, good job Yuki-Chan." Takeo responded, as he patted her on the head. "You didn't add -Sama to his name."

They heard Negi, Kotarou, Setsuna and Asuna walking into the room along with everyone else.

[Welcome and thanks for gathering here. 30 Minutes from now the first match will be starting.] Kazumi announced. [Let us explain the rules here! The matches will be taking place in a 15m x 15m arena, each battle will end within 15 minutes. A dead is determined by being down for 10sec, or out of the ring for 10sec. Also by fainting or by giving up. In a situation where the victories cannot be determine in allotted time, we will resort to a vote from the audience.]

Outside the viewers were all waiting for the tournament to start, Chidori along with Nariko and a ice blue haired man with ice blue eyes and wearing a businessmen clothing.

"Oh, stop wearing such a sour face." Chidori demanded childishly. "I'm sure Yuki-Chan would love for her dad to watch her match."

"I told you, we're leaders of a high-class clan. We don't have time to observe our kids fight in some meaningless tournament." The man stated.

"Now, I wouldn't say that exactly Minato."

Minato's eyes widened, as he looked and saw five other people standing next to them.

"Yumiko Minamoto, Kouki Akiyama, Yuma Fujimoto, Youta Koga and Ken Yoshida." Minato called out. "What're you all doing here?"

"Well, when Chidori-San told us about a couple of talented kids entering a tournament we got curious." Yuma answered.

"The children of the Narukami Clan and the children of the Thunder God, Youta-San's daughter, the three Hanyou Children, the Magic Canceler, the daughter of Shrine, and the Chinese Master." Ken declared. "And I wouldn't forget the Son of the Thousand Master and the Child of the Queen of Calamity."

Ken shocked as he felt an immense level of killing intent coming from Chidori.

"Ken-San, don't forget that subject shouldn't be discussed in her presence." Youta declared. "Besides, she hasn't given up yet."

Chidori looked down and stared getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Arika-Chan?" Chidori thought, sadly.

"Hey, mommy they're staring."

[Starting now, we will be beginning the first match of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!] Kazumi announced. [In this corner, we have the mysterious Shonen Ninja, Kotarou Murakami! And the other corner, the middle school student second grade girl Mei Sakura.]

While those two were getting reacquainted in the middle of the stage, Takane took off her hood and revealed herself to them.

"Good Morning, Negi-Sensei." Takane said.

"I thought I recognized that glare." Takeo responded, with a smile.

Takane glared at his comment, but her attention was caught towards Negi.

"My purpose here is to discipline you, Negi-Sensei." Takane declared. "We witnessed it. Negi-Sensei's falling under the power of the World Tree! Yet, a few minutes later you recklessly entered this odd tournament and broke through the preliminary rounds."

"Oh, you mean that incident where you not only lost to a child but was stripped again." Takeo stated, with a childish smirk.

Takane spit take at Takeo's words and turned towards them.

"How do you know about that?!" Takane asked.

"I placed some Shikigami's around that area and I may or may not have recorded it." Takeo answered.

Both Asuna and Takane started crying anime tears.

"Where is it?!" Asuna/Takane asked in sync.

"I may have already uploaded." Takeo answered, both Asuna and Takane started freaking out. "I'm just kidding, I erased after watching it."

"Ta-Kun that wasn't funny." Setsuna state.

[Match One Fight!]

The turned around and started watching the match, Mei removed her cloak and pulled out a pactio card. She prepared her weapon to attack, but Kotarou appeared in front of her and pulled his hand back.

A large amount of wind started gathering around them, and he sent her flying with the air pressure. She went flying into the air, completely surprising everyone and she fell straight into the water.

"Well, there's go one Takane-Chan." Takeo stated, with a slight smirk.

"If I didn't have a crush on him, I'd kill him." Takane thought, as she glared at him.

As the next match was just starting, it ended faster than Kotarou's match with Mei. The mysterious stood victorious over Daigouin.

[In a flash a counter clean hit with the right palm! For the constant Colonel Sander who looked constantly suppressed, it's an unexpected giant reversal! Regrettable for Daigouin. With a costume that completely hides his face, the mysterious Colonel breaks through round 1!] Kazumi announced.

"There's something familiar about that guy." Takeo thought.

[Next is Class 3-A's very own Chunin, Kaede Nagase. And the Brainy Elementary Student, Haruto Narukami.] Kazumi called out.

As both fighters were walking towards the stage, Haruto took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. Once both of them got into the arena they both bowed before stepping in a battle ready position.

"Kaede-San, I ask that you've fight seriously." Haruto asked. "This is a match to see how much I've learned."

"I understand, Haruto-Dono." Nagase responded, with a smile. "De Gozaru."

She later looked into the audience and saw Youta in the stands, she smiled and her attention was faced towards Haruto.

[Match Three Fight!]

Kadae vanished and reappeared behind Haruto, he quickly turned around and dodged a chop to the back of the neck.

"That was a good evasion De Gozaru." Kadae stated.

Haruto smiled and both of them continued their battle, with Haruto using Xing Yi Quan while Kadae uses her ninjutsu style. While Kadae overwhelmed Haruto with more battle experience, and Haruto countered with pure insight.


	46. Chapter 46

Takeo-Nii, why did Haruto take off his glasses?" Kotarou asked. "I thought he couldn't see."

"Well actually Haruto can perfectly see without his glasses." Takeo answered. "It'd just be a pain if he didn't wear them all the time."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Haruto was born with an overly advanced vision, he can predict other's movements based off their the movements of their muscle tension. He was also born with 8.0 vision in both of his eyes." Takeo explained.

He looked and saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"So those glasses limit his eyesight, that's extraordinary." Negi responded.

Once they turned back towards the match, Haruto was lying on the ground out of breath.

[What am outstanding battle, though his lost this match Haruto just proved that he's more than just brain.] Kazumi announced.

"Well, looks like I still have a long way to go." Haruto stated, as he placed his glasses back on.

He looked forward and saw Kadae with her hand out, she smiled and grabbed onto her hand.

"That was an outstanding match, Haruto-Dono." Kadae stated. "I'm glad I was able to fight you De Gozaru."

"Same here, Kadae-San." Haruto responded.

Both of them started exiting the field, with smiles on both of their face.

"By the way Kadae-San, do you have a crush on Nii-San?" Haruto asked. "I noticed most of the girls in his class looking at him with odd looks of lust."

"W-what De Gozaru?" Kadae asked, with a slightly surprised expression. "I don't have a crush on Takeo-Dono."

Haruto nodded and started walking forward, Kadae sighed slightly. And the two next fighter started taking the stage.

[The next match, will between the Champion of Last Year's tournament Ku Fei. And her opponent, Tatsumiya Shrine's only daughter Mana Tatsumiya.]

"This is certainly going to be an interesting match." Takeo stated.

"Takeo-San, who do you thinks going to win?" Negi asked.

"If I'm being honest I'd say Mana-Chan." Takeo answered. "Ku-Chan is insanely powerful for a normal human, but Mana-Chan has been in real combat. Truth-be-told, I probably wouldn't stand a chance now if she decided to stop holding back."

They looked at him with a confused expression, like he knew something about Mana that they didn't know. As the match was starting an unknown and extremely fast object that hit Ku Fei in the forehead.

Landing on the ground was a 500 yen coin, in the commentary section Goutokuji and Chachamaru were viewing the match.

"That was Rakansen." Goutokuji stated.

"What's Rakansen?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's a type of Chinese Hidden Weapon." Goutokuji answered. "Although it's a simple technique that throws coins which can be found anywhere. A master of this art can fire off 5 coins at once."

Ku Fei jumped up and landed back on her feet, Mana smirked and pulled an entire row of 500 yen coins in her hand. She fired off each of the joins like bullets from a machines gun, Ku dodged each of the coins.

Ku couldn't get anywhere near Mana, without being hit by one of the coins. Ku found an opening and got in front of Mana, but she didn't noticed that Mana had an extra coin in her hand. She flicked it upwards and hit Ku in her chin sending her flying into the air.

"Man she's ruthless." Takeo stated.

"Ah, Master Ku!" Negi added.

Once Ku landed on the ground, Mana let out another ruthless barrage of attacks that greatly injuring Ku. She lied on the ground nearly defeated until.

"Pull yourself together, Ku-San!" Negi called out.

Ku smiled, she quickly grabbed her cloth's tail and blocked the incoming coins causing Mana to lose focus. Before she could react Ku lassoed the cloth around Mana, she smirked and used another coin to break free from the cloth.

And both of them resumed their battle, with Ku attacking with her Spear Cloth Technique and Mana attacking with her Rakansen Technique. Both of them started getting close to each other preparing their final attack.

Mana attacked Ku with a coin straight to the stomach, while Ku attacked her with a palm strike to the chest. The back of Mana's clothing was blown to pieces, she smirked as she fell on the ground for the ten count.

[Ku Fei wins, she eliminates Mana Tatsumiya and moves onto Round 2.] Kazumi announced.

Negi and the other went to her as she was exiting the arena, while Takeo looked and saw Mana sneaking away from away. He looked and saw Negi and the others escorting Ku Fei to the Aid Station except for Setsuna.

"I promised Yuki-Chan I'd watch her match." Setsuna stated.

"This match will be an interesting one." Takeo responded, with a smirk.

[Next match, the Elementary Schoolboy with a burning heart Haruki Narukami. And the Elementary Schoolgirl with a cold yet warm personalty Yukiko Yukimura.] Kazumi announced.

Both Haruki and Yukiko stepped into the stage, in Yukiko's hands was a wooden sword. While Haruki was fighting with his bare hands, in the stand Minato was watching the match.

"So Minato-San, who do you think is going to win this match?" Yuma asked.

"Haruto." Minato answered, with no hesitation. "His magical abilities and talents far outranks Yukiko's ability to use Ki and a sword."

"You're betting against your own daughter, that's cold." Youta said, with a slightly disgusted expression. "Shouldn't a father..."

"I really don't want to hear that from you." Minato responded.

Chidori looked at the arena and noticed Yukiko's hand was shaking.

"Yuki-Chan, are you alright?" Kazumi whispered with the mike down.

"Yea, I'm alright. Just start the match." Yukiko answered, as she tried holding back her tears.

[Alright, match start.] Kazumi announced.

Haruki stood in a battle ready position, and charged at Yukiko. He punched forward, Yukiko blocked the attack with he sword and was sent back a couple inches. He balled up his fist and started gathering a small about of flames around his fist.

Yukiko noticed what he was doing and surrounded the wooden sword an ice blue Ki.

"Yukimura Sword Technique: Ice Wave!"

"Blazing Fist."

Once both of their different elemental attacks collided it generated a large cloud of mist.

"What just happened?!"

"It must be come kind of special affect."

Both Takeo and Setsuna were still watching the match despite the cloud of mist.

"What's wrong with Yuki-Chan?" Setsuna asked, with a worried expression. "I've never seen her make that face before."

"Her dad's in the stands along with my mom and some of the other clan leaders." Takeo answered. "And based off the look she made, she probably heard him say she has no chance at beating Haruki."

"But, dad's are supposed to have faith in their children." Setsuna stated.

"Her dad's not really that type of person, he basically handed all responsibility of her over to us." Takeo responded.


	47. Chapter 47

In the middle of the cloud of mist both Haruki and Yukiko continued their battle with each other, Haruki noticed her expression and sighed. Once the mist vanished, Yukiko's wooden sword was slightly burned and worn down.

Yukiko's grip on the sword started decreasing, she started biting her bottom lip as it quivered.

"You can do it Yuki-Chan!" Setsuna called out.

"She's right don't let what you dad say change you!" Takeo added.

"Go for it Yuki-Chan!" In the crowds Yue, Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna called out.

Yukiko smiled and her grip on the wooden sword increased, and the sword was surrounded with Ki. Haruki smirked and got back in his battle ready position, both of them charged at each other each attacking with their own style of fighting.

Yukiko started dodging every attack that Haruki threw with the wooden sword, but she noticed with every attack that she threw the sword was breaking away.

"Looks like you can't last much longer." Haruki declared.

"This is going to be my last attack." Yukiko responded.

She surrounded her sword in a large amount of Ki, while Haruki surrounded his fist with a small amount of flames.

"Yukimura Hidden Sword Technique: White Lotus Strike."

The wooden sword was surrounded in a white Ki, and she fired off a Ki energized slash. Haruki smirked and ceased his attack.

"Deflexio."

A barrier of heat appeared in front of Haruki, Yukiko's attack broke through Haruki's shield and sent him flying into the water. Yukiko made a surprised expression, as he stayed down there for the ten count.

[And the winner is Yukiko Yukimura who knocked Haruki out for the ten count.] Kazumi announced.

The entire crowd started roaring out of excitement, Haruki got from the water and walked towards Yukiko.

"That was a good match, but I never thought you'd use one of your Clan's Secret Techniques." Haruki stated.

"Uh, I-I'm..." Yukiko responded, but was stopped by Haruki holding his hand out.

Yukiko smiled brightly and shook his hand, in the stands Minato looked at them with a surprised expression.

"She won against Haruki?" Minato asked, in utter shock.

"I told you that you shouldn't look down on your daughter." Youta stated. "Speaking of which."

Youta stood up and started walking through the row all the way towards and unpopulated area, with a smirk on his face.

"You can come out now, Kadae." Youta called out. "Just because I'm not technically not a ninja, doesn't mean I still can't sense you."

Kadae came from the shadows and appeared in front of him.

"Why're you here father De Gozaru?" Kadae asked.

"Well, I'm just here discussing business with Chidori-San." Youta answered. "I also came here to support my daughter in this tournament. And I came here to ask you a favor."

Kadae made a curious expression, standing in the waiting area was Yukiko looking at her feet. She jumped after having a cold soda touch her cheek, she looked up and saw Haruto standing in front of her with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Haruto asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm just thinking about that match." Yukiko answered. "I can't stop thinking that Haruki held back in that last attack."

Haruto handed Yukiko the soft drink and she started drinking it, Haruto sat down next to her.

"Trust me you won that match, Haruki lacks self-control and probably would've burn that arena to the ground." Haruto stated.

Yukiko only looked looked down at the ground, Haruto placed his arm around Yukiko causing her to blush out of embarrassment.

"You don't need your father's approval." Haruto declared, with a smile. "No matter what happens you'll always have us and I'll always be there for you."

Yukiko started crying after hearing Haruto say all those things to her, she dropped her drink and wrapped her arms around him. In the middle of the arena was Takane and Tanaka, had already taken the stage.

[In this match. The Saint Ursula Female High School 2nd Grade, Takane D. Goodman. And from Mahora University Engineering, Tanaka.]

"Onee-Sama! Don't be careless!" Mei exclaimed.

"Finally the time as come to show off my true power." Takane laughed, her direction was later pointed towards where Negi, Takeo and the others were. "I'll show both of you how much stronger...huh."

Once she looked there she only saw Takeo, Mei and Kadae were the only ones over there.

"Negi-Sensei and the others went to go cheer up, Yukiko-San." Mei explained.

"I stayed because I thought you'd kill me if I didn't watch your match." Takeo added.

"Fine then, as long as at least one of them is here." Takane murmured. "And you don't think you can beat me with some half-baked technique. You won't beat me unless you come at me seriously."

[Match Five Fight!]

{Understood. Beginning with Initial Movement. Max Power.} Tanaka said, in a robot voice.

He opened his mouth and an odd device came from his mouth, and fired off a laser from its mouth. Takane dodged the attack, but was left in utter shock as he continued firing a barrage of laser attacks.

Standing next to Chachamaru and Goutokuji was one of Class 3-A's Geniuses Satomi.

"It's the new robot ordinance in experiment with the engineering cub machine designated T-ANK ALPHA nicknamed Tanaka-San." Satomi explained with a smile.

"He's a robot!" Goutokuji exclaimed.

"Oh, so he's my brother." Chachamaru added.

As Takane was being attacked by Tanaka with several lasers, completely engulfing her in smoke she was screaming within the smoke. Takeo started feeling a cold sensation going down his spine, Kadae noticed his expression.

"What's wrong Takeo-Dono?" Kadae asked.

"I feel like my life's going to be in danger." Takeo answered.

"Onee-Sama?!" Mei exclaimed.

"Enough, of this!" Takane declared, as the smoke cleared. "Now, I'll show you my true...eh!"

She looked around and noticed that everyone in the crowd was staring at her, she looked down and saw that she was wearing only a small bit of her clothing. She started freaking out and surrounded her arm in shadows.

"Iyaaa!"

Takane sent Tanaka flying over the arena with a single punch.

[A horrific hit from the contestant Takane, truly the anger of a maiden.] Kazumi announced.

Takane looked around and saw everyone taking photos of her, her face started turning redder and redder. She quickly grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her, she looked and pointed at Takeo.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Takane declared, as she ran out of the arena. "I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE!"

[Somehow the tournament ground is having a huge arousal for various reasons!] Kazumi announced. [Next we finally move to the sixth match, when the child teacher everyone is keeping an eye on makes his appearance!]

"How is this my fault?!" Takeo asked back, he felt his phone going off in his pocket. "Great...this isn't the time for..."

 **[Takeo-Kun, I need you to listen carefully...they found out where you are!]** Mizuki responded.

"How'd they know where I am? The Eishun and the Dean are the only reason they haven't..." Takeo asked, but his eyes widened. "...that guy. Don't worry, I'll take care them."

 **[Wait, Takeo-Kun don't...]** Mizuki called out, but Takeo had already hung up.

"Kadae-Chan, tell Negi-Kun and the others I might not be able to make it to their match." Takeo stated.

Before she could as what happened, he'd already ran out of the arena. He looked around and noticed that he was behind followed by several people. Once Takeo took another step, he vanished in thin air.

"He's found us out!" One of the men declared.

"Follow him!" Another one demanded.

Takeo appeared in the middle of the forest far away from everyone, ten seconds after he got there a ran into the agent who was standing next to the Dean in front of the World Tree.

"I thought there was something familiar about you." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face. "During my mission in that empire, I met the bastard king's little butler."

"I will not allow a criminal like you to insult our Emperor!" The Butler declared. "And my name is Noah...looks like we have guests."

Takeo looked around and saw ten Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen and Charm Users surrounding him, Takeo clicked his tongue and smirked.

"Takeo Narukami, The Lightning Emperor. In the name of the Emperor of the Albion Empire, we the Shinmei-Ryu and the Charm User hereby place you under arrest for your crimes!" One of the Shinmei-Ryu declared. "Resist and we shall put you to death."


	48. Chapter 48

"Well, that's some choice to make." Takeo stated, as he scratched the back of his head. "But, I have to show resist."

The Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen pulled on their katana and nodachi and activated their Ki, preparing to attack Takeo from all sides.

"Shinmei-Ryu Sword Technique: Zankūsen."

Each of them fired off a crescent-shaped blast of ki from all sides, once each of them made contact it created a large cloud of smoke. As they were waiting for the smoke to clear, the felt a charge of electricity in the air.

Once the most cleared, Takeo was inside of an electrically created barrier.

"Continue attacking don't let him use any spell!" Noah demanded.

The Shinmei-Ryu Swordsman continued firing off their own attacks, while the Charm Users summoned several different Shikigami.

"Come forth a Spirit of Wind, Thunder and Light, I hereby summon the power to destroy the Darkness that exists within this corrupt and diseased world with a powerful storm. Divine Storm."

A power storm started swirling around Takeo's hand, which combined these three elemental properties.

"Where'd he learn that spell, it's three times as powerful as Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens." One of the Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen declared.

"That witch, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Noah declared.

"I'm not done yet." Takeo declared.

"Stagnet!"

"Complexio!"

Supplementum pro Armationem! Shinsei Hariken Rakurai!"

Takeo's hair turned silver and spikier, his eyes were glowing bright blue and he was surrounded in a greater lightning/wind aura. The swirling tattoos started glowing through the bandages on Takeo's arm. The barrier surrounding him dissipated, as Takeo took his new form.

" _I don't even feel the pain anymore."_ Takeo thought, with a smirk on his face. _"This is awesome!"_

One of the Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen appeared behind him, with their blade close to beheading Takeo. In a literal second he vanished and reappeared behind them, they turned around and saw Takeo signaling for them to attack him.

"Bring it."

The Charm Users stepped forward and summoned several Shikigami, Takeo quickly destroyed the demons.

"Summon the Fourth Spirit Guardian of Onmyodo."

The charm users each threw a charm towards Takeo, a stream of light connected each of them together. A bright light blinded Takeo, once the light vanished a large four armed demon with four head.

"You're done for now!" Noah declared. "Asura is one of the High-Class Spirits created by the Master of Onmyodo centuries ago! He'll destroy everything in his path."

Takeo pulled his fist back and propelled towards the demon, with a single attack he pierced through the demon's chest. The Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen, the Charm Users and Noah were all shocked by what they saw.

"You guys are the ones who're done for, Magia Alethea is a Spell that was created to destroy all evil in this world." Takeo explained, as he landed on the ground. "You can summon all the demons and spirits you'd like and you still wouldn't come close to beating me."

"Don't be intimidated by this brat, continue fighting until he's dead!" Noah demanded.

The Shinmei-Ryu Swordsman, Charm Users and Noah charged at Takeo all at once. In the middle of Negi and Takahata's match, Takahata continued firing off Kankaho blasts with Negi dodging each of the attacks. Until he was attacked slightly by one of the large attacks.

"Negi-Sensei!" Nodoka called out.

Negi quickly regained his balance and used Instant Movement to escape, but Takahata appeared over him with his hands in his pocket.

" _I'm going to get attacked directly."_ Negi thought. _"Flans Paries Aerialis."_

Negi held his hand out and blocked the direct assault with an instant barrier, but Takahata appeared behind him and prepared for his next attack. He quickly turned around and made a shocked expression.

"Deflexio!"

Negi was able to block the full extent of the attack, but was attacked by an another full scale attack. And lied on the ground nearing unconscious.

[T-This is horrible, the contestant Negi is hanging by a thread...Negi-Kun are you alright?] Kazumi asked, as she went to him.

"N-Negi-Kun!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Wah, how terrible." Sayo added.

Just as she was running towards Negi, Takeo reappeared next to everyone with several cuts to his clothing and saw what happened.

"Guy's what happened?!" Takeo asked in utter shock.

"Ta-Kun, where'd you go?" Setsuna asked.

"I'll explain that later." Takeo answered.

[E-Enough, it's Sensei's Victory.] Kazumi announced. [The Contestant Takahata wins!]

"Dammit it, come on Negi-Kun!" Takeo called out.

"Baka Negi! What the heck are you doing?! Stand up!" Asuna demanded.

"N-Negi-Sensei pull yourself together!" Nodoka added.

Negi clenched his fist and stood completely shocking everyone, he held his hand up and summoned five Sagitta Magica Series Lucius (Light) around him. He charged at Takahata and started his attack.

Takahata kneed him in the chin, which Negi blocked the attack and was sent flying into the water the Sagitta Magica was canceled. While in the water he was preparing for his next attack and activated Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis (Lightning).

He shot from the water and landed on the post of the arena.

[Contestant Negi is Back! This is truly an unwavering fighting spirit, Awesome Negi-Kun.] Kazumi announced, with a smile on her face.

"Takamichi, this is the final fight!" Negi declared.

"Fine! I'll accept that fight! The next hit is the final shot!" Takahata added.

The five Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis started swirling around in front of him and he propelled towards Takahata with Instant Movement. While Takahata fired off another Kankaho, Negi summoned another air barrier and attacked Takahata.

" _It's hard to believe that's the same kid I met just a couple weeks ago."_ Takeo stated, with a smile. _"In terms of Magical Talent and Quick Thinking, I'm a far from matching you...Negi-Kun."_

In the smoke Negi, held his hand on Takahata's shoulder and activated a Delayed Spell. He surrounded his fist with the spell and punched downwards.

"Ultimate Oukahouken!"

The impact from the attack caused a large and powerful explosion, once the smoke cleared Negi was the only one left standing.

[Contestant Negi's Ultimate Technique. Further move, what an instance strike it smashed right into the ground! A great reversal. However the 15 minutes has massed this match, time is out!] Kazumi announced.

As she started counting down, Takahata slowly stood back up completely shocking everyone.

"A-Awesome, Takamichi." Negi declared, with a shocked expression. "Even my attack now...it didn't work?"

"Nah, it worked there's nobody who could withstand something like that." Takahata declared, as he fell back on the arena. "This is your victory is yours...Negi-Kun."

[Contestant Negi wins!] Kazumi announced happily. [The 10 year old child teacher advances to the second round!]

Everyone started cheering at the results of the match.

"By the way, Ta-Kun." Setsuna called out, directing his attention towards her. "Why weren't you here for the first part of the match?"


	49. Chapter 49

"Well, you see." Takeo answered. "Nah, I wouldn't want to ruin this moment...so I'll explain when the tournaments over. Besides your match with Asuna-Chan's about to start."

Setsuna nodded in agreement, and they started celebrating Negi's victory over Takahata.

 **[Year Unknown]**

 **A young Asuna was looking at the rising sun, while a younger Takahata was training with his old mentor Gateau V. Vandenburg in using Kankaho but failing at it. Coming towards them were four familiar faces, A young Eishun, Nagi, Raiden and Albireo.**

" **How's the Princess feeling today?" Negi asked.**

" **Ah, Nagi-San! Everyone, Good Morning." Takahata called out.**

" **Ah, what'd I say about calling me Negi-San?!" Nagi asked out of irritation. "Just call me Nagi!"**

" **Come on, don't get so angry Nagi-San." Raiden joked.**

 **Nagi glared at Raiden and he glared back, sparks literally started flying between the both of them. Until the young Alberio got in the middle of both of them, they looked forward and continued walking towards them.**

" **Ah, you two will never stop arguing." Colonel declared.**

" **What're you guys doing anyway?" Nagi asked.**

" **Um, I was in the middle of a little bit of training." Takahata answered.**

" **Magic power in left hand...Ki in right hand." Asuna called out, as she activated Kankaho.**

" **Hahaha, you were just overshadowed by a kid." Raiden declared, as he started laughing. "I guess you need more training."**

" **Well, it's expected of our little princess." Nagi stated.**

" **He's right, she'll make an excellent Ministra Magi." Alberio added.**

" **Well, what do you say? Do you want to be my partner?" Gateau asked.**

 **Asuna shook her head, and pointed at Nagi out of everyone else.**

" **I want Nagi." Asuna answered.**

 **Everyone was shocked, but they started laughing at her choice in a partner.**

" **Hey, Princess. I need a favor." Raiden stated gaining her attention. "I'm not going to be around much anymore, so one day when you meet a kid name Takeo. Can you be friends with him?"**

" **Alright." Asuna agreed.**

During the start of the next match, Takeo was in the area to view the next match.

"Excuse me are you Takeo Narukami?" A familiar voice asked.

Takeo turned around and saw Colonel standing behind him.

"Yea, uh Sanders-San?" Takeo asked back, wearing a confused expression.

"You really do take after that guy at the age of fifteen." Colonel answered, with a smile. "But you're far from unlocking that other half of your life."

Takeo made a shocked expression after hearing the Colonel's comment.

"Wait, who are you?" Takeo asked.

"Sorry, now's not the time for that." Colonel responded, as he vanished. "If I said anything else now Chidori-San would probably kill me."

[Match Eight Fight!]

Takeo turned towards the match just as it was starting, he looked in shock was Asuna was matching Setsuna completely blow for blow. Through the entire match, he looked at the match with an amazed expression.

Just as he was watching the match, a man with long dark silver was walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Are you enjoying the match?" The man asked.

"Yea, I never thought that Asuna-Chan would be matching Se-Chan." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Well that's good, you at least don't have to worry about my idiot son for a while." The man stated. "The Shinto's Greatest Mistake, Kagutsuchi."

Takeo eyes widened and he stepped back away from the man. He looked and it was a man that greatly resembled him and his father except for the dark silver hair. He was wearing a dark sleeve short jacket, gray shirt and blue jeans with a sword attached to his pant.

"What's with that reaction, I thought any kid would like to meet their grandfather." The man stated, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a Dharma with the Japanese Letter 'Almighty' on it.

"That's the Almighty Dharma, then that means you're..." Takeo stated.

"That's right, my names Izanagi Shinto." Izanagi answered. "Leader of the Shinto, Father of the Five top Japanese Gods and the Strongest Swordsman ever born."

"What're you doing here?" Takeo asked.

Izanagi smirked and looked towards the match and saw the emotions in both of their eyes.

"Human truly are interesting creatures, they all have short lives, and they battle through life with such emotions." Izanagi answered. "I wanted to see something, the question of an answer I've been wonder since you were born."

"Takeo-San!"

He turned around and saw Yue, Nodoka and Haruna waving at him. He turned around and noticed that Izanagi was gone, from sight.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Haruna asked.

"My grandfather." Takeo answered.

"You mean..." Yue asked, with a surprised expression. _"Izanagi."_

He looked at the match and saw that Asuna had used the same technique that Takahata had used against Negi. He was surprised as Asuna was able to effectively counter and retaliate against Setsuna.

"Hey, Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Evangeline called out.

The four of them were surprised, Takeo looked and saw that Evangeline was ranting. He was even more surprised after seeing her trying to throttle Colonel.

"What's wrong with Evangeline-San?" Yue asked, with a deadpanned look.

"Well, it seem that they know each other." Takeo stated.

He looked towards the match again and noticed that Setsuna was attacking with a Shinmei-Ryu Technique. While Asuna started reacting oddly, until her Harisen turned into the large sword she used to slice the ocean in half.

"What's she doing?!" Takeo asked, with a shocked expression.

"Where'd that sword come from?" Haruna asked.

"Oh, no Setsuna-San!" Yue/Nodoka called out.

While in the air, Setsuna dodged the attack and used a grappling technique eventually landing on top of Asuna.

[Although this was an incredible show, this tournament forbids the usage of bladed weapons.] Kazumi announced. [Contestant, Setsuna wins.]

Takeo smirked as he saw both Asuna and Setsuna leaving the arena with smiles on their face. He stood up and went to prepare for his next match.

"Wait, Takeo-San aren't you going to watch the next match?" Nodoka asked.

"Why? Nee-Chan's doing to end this match in three seconds." Takeo answered. "Besides, I have to prepare to battle against this Monster I call a master."

Takeo walked away and as the match between Evangeline and Keiichi, and she ended it in seconds. Takeo went towards the area for towards the stage where he met up with Jun, who was wearing a smirk on his face.

"So are you ready for this match?" Jun asked.

"Yea." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face.

As Evangeline was exiting the area, following her was the medics carrying Keiichi towards the medic area. Once they were gone, both Takeo and Jun were heading towards the arena.

[Next Contestants, Class 3-A's very own hot transfer student Takeo Narukami.] Kazumi announced. [And his opponent, his Martial Arts Instructor Jun Huang.]

"Wait, did she just say Jun Huang?" Goutokuji asked, with a stunned expression.

"Yes, do you know him?" Chachamaru asked.

"Jun Huang, is told to be a master of Chinese Martial Arts and a man holding a monstrous level of Ki." Goutokuji answered. "I don't know if Takeo will be able to win this match."

[Match Ten Fight!]

Both Takeo and Jun quickly stepped away from each other to the edge of the stage, both fighter started pressing their feet against the arena.

"Just like old time, and Instant Movement Showdown before our match start." Jun declared, with a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing, I hope you haven't gotten rusty old man." Takeo answered.

Both of them started staring each other, Takeo's eyes became completely focused.

" _Grasp the Ground, Grasp the World, Grasp Earth. The second you step leave everything behind to gain the fastest speed and then..."_ Takeo thought, with a focused expression.

Both of them pressed their feet against the ground and charged at each other, for an instant that vanished. Completely confusing the audience, until they both reappeared in front of each other and punched each other hard in the face.

" _..and then you return to the world."_ Takeo thought, as both of them were sent flying towards the water.


	50. Chapter 50

Both of them used Void Instant Movement and charged each other against both of them using their own Chinese Martial Arts against each other. In every attack they were perfectly reading each other's movements. The audience were completely shocked at this display of Martial Arts.

"Goutokuji-San, what kind of fighting style is Huang-San using?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's Baihuquan (White Tiger Fist), a fighting style he created himself. It uses extremely quick and precise footwork, and it delivers powerful attacks." Goutokuji explained. "I'm surprised that guy's able to counter him using four styles of at once. But if he uses that other style, then that Takeo's guys doomed."

Everyone looked and saw Jun curling his finger and aimed his attack at Takeo's face, but he dodged the attack and they continued their standstill battle.

"W-Wow, I never Takeo-Kun was strong...but." Natsumi stated, with a shocked expression.

"I'm just as surprised, I guess he really wasn't just good looks after all." Chizuru responded, with a smile.

"Wow, Takeo-San's amazing!" Negi declared, as he saw both of them fighting against each other.

"That's our Nii-San for you." Haruki added.

Where the Clan Lords were sitting, Chidori and Nariko was cheering for Takeo while the other clan lords were shocked.

"Go Nii-San!" Nariko called out, with a smile.

"T-Takeo-Kun's really going toe-to-toe with someone of Jun Huang's caliber." Ken stated.

"Jun Huang's just getting started, he's just toying with Takeo at this point." Minato responded.

"Why're you always so..." Youta started, but was stopped as he felt a sudden pressure coming from the arena.

In the middle of their fight, Jun was smirking as he was holding up one of his curled fingers.

"Uh, Kazumi-Chan you might want to step back." Takeo implied, with a nervous smirk. "This psycho may just go insane."

"Uh, yea sure." Kazumi responded, as she stepped away from them.

"I'm done warming up, I'll show you what happens when you poke a Tiger." Jun declared. "White Tiger Impact!"

He surrounded his hands with a large amount of Ki, which later shaped into a white tiger's face. He punched forward and fired off his attack, at full speed without time to dodge Takeo blocked the attack.

Takeo was sent flying backwards, the started to stop himself with the back of his foot. Until Jun appeared in front of him and fired off another attack at pointblank. The attack created a large cloud of smoke, once the smoke cleared Takeo appeared on the roof of the tournament arena with a gash mark on his cheek.

"And there is goes, the White Tiger Impact" Goutokuji said, sweat started dripping from his forehead. "An attack that can tear apart concrete in a matter of seconds."

Jun looked up and smirked at Takeo, he held up both of his hands and started firing off a barrage of White Tiger Impacts. Takeo dodged each of the attacks using Instant Movement, he held up his hand up and started his fist with Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis.

The lightning started surrounded his fist, Takeo turned towards Jun and charged at him with a full powered Instant Movement. Jun pulled his fist back and punched forwards at full force.

"Fist of Lightning!"

"White Tiger Impact!"

Once both of their attacks collided it generated a powerful shockwave, Takeo looked and saw Jun smirking. Jun's White Tiger Impact started overpowering Takeo's Fist of Lightning, which started breaking the bones in his arm.

Takeo quickly stepped back away from Jun and placed his freehand on his near broken arm.

"Oh, you felt that you see the White Tiger Impact tears apart everything it comes in contact with so doing something like that would be stupid." Jun declared, with a smirk on his face. "I have an idea, if you win I'll tell you the one thing you've always wanted to know."

Takeo's eyes widened, at his statement while Chidori made a slightly enraged expression.

" _He knows who did it, the one who..."_ Takeo thought.

" _Jun, you're not planning on telling him."_ Chidori thought, as she gritted her teeth.

Takeo continued looking at him with a shocked expression, remembering the incident at the village and the look of despair on that girl's face. He looked forward and saw Jun stood another stance to perform Instant Movement.

"Consider this your final lesson, if you're able to win this match and I'll tell you the culprits of that day." Jun declared, with his eyes turning colder. "You can only master Instant Movement, you need to leave everything behind to gain the fastest speed. That's how Martial Artist should live."

In the viewing area, Evangeline was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, no he's planning on using that." Evangeline stated.

"What're you talking about Eva?" Asuna asked.

"I'm sure that idiot told you while you all were in my resort, about his master's Instant Movement surpassing the Speed of Sound." Evangeline explained. "A move that you can't react to, because the moment he reappears it's already too late."

"Alright, then...I'll take that attack head on." Takeo declared, with a smirk on his face.

Evangeline looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"That idiot! He's going to get slaughter if he takes that attack head on!" Evangeline declared.

"That's our Nii-San for you, he always takes on the most difficult tasks." Haruki stated, with a smirk.

"Well, that's why he's the next heir to the clan." Haruto responded.

" _No, that's why everyone in class likes him so much."_ Setsuna stated, with a smile.

In the middle of the stage Jun smirk on his face, Takeo started preparing for his counter attack.

"Alright here, I come!" Jun declared.

He pressed his feet against the ground charged at Takeo with an insane burst of speed, generating a powerful sonic boom on impact. The impact generated a powerful burst of wind that sent the water flying into the air.

The audience looked at the dust cloud that was generated on impact in suspense to see who came out victorious. Once some of the smoke cleared Jun was shown holding his fist up with a smirk on his face.

[I-I don't know what happened, but it seems Jun's the one who came out of it victorious.] Kazumi announced with a shocked expression. [But what happened to Takeo-Kun?]

"Self-Styled Instant Movement: White Tiger's God Tearing Wave." Jun declared, with a smile on his face. "There's no way anyone human or not, can dodged an attack like this."

"Oh, I know." A familiar voice declared in the smoke. "That's why I didn't dodge it."

Jun looked into the smoke with a shocked expression, once the smoke cleared Takeo was shown blocking the attack with his arms crossed. His the wraps on his arms were nearly worn out and his shirt was torn apart.

[I-I don't believe it Takeo blocked that large scaled attack.] Kazumi announced with a smile on her face.

"How the hell did you block that attack?!" Jun asked, with a shocked expression.

Once the arm wraps on Takeo's arms were completely torn off, the swirling tattoos on his arms returned. Evangeline looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Magia Alethea: Ethereal Absolute Exorcism" Colonel answered, with a smirk on his face. "Magia Alethea's Greatest Technique, that expels everything that come in contact with it. I'm pretty that's the technique your friend Ryutaro used to defeat that Demon God around three hundred years ago."

"I haven't even told him out it, so how does he..." Evangeline stated, with a shocked expression. "...oh, I see."

In the middle of the match, Jun smirked and stepped back away from Takeo.

"Six minutes, so who ever drops first..." Jun declared.

"...loses." Takeo finished, with a smirk on his face. "I'm fine with that."

Takeo placed him shirt and immediately tore his shirt off, immediately most of the girls started blushing. Takeo started cracking his knuckles, Jun smirked and both of them charged at each other again. Once their fists passed by each other, and their fist smashed against their faces.

Once Jun's fist smashed against Takeo's face he was sent flying backwards, in his mind he started hearing crying.

 **[Three Years Ago]**

 **Takeo was escaping with the girl in his arms, she was still crying about what happened.**

" **Is there anywhere I can take you?" Takeo asked.**

" **...my...grandparents...they should be in the same direction we're going." The girl answered.**

 **Takeo nodded and started heading in that direction, he looked and saw the scared expression on her face.**

" **Don't worry, I'll find out who killed everyone." Takeo answered. "That's a promise."**

Takeo regained his balance and charged at Jun with Instant Movement, his fist was surrounded in white lightning. Jun was unable to keep up with his jump, he surrounded his fist with Ki and prepared to counter his attack.

" **Why do you care, I thought you were just a Freelancer?" The girl asked back.**

Takeo appeared in front of Jun punching forward, Jun curled his fingers and both of their attacks connected with each other's stomach. Once both attacks made contact, both Jun and Takeo spat out a small trace of blood.

Both Takeo and Jun started falling to the ground, both were nearly unconscious.

" **Because no one should have to go through what you just did, that's why I'm going to find out who did this...even if it's the last time I do." Takeo answered.**


	51. Chapter 51

Takeo's eyes widened and he stood back up, while Jun fell on the ground with a smirk on his face. Everyone were completely shocked by what they saw, Jun lied on the ground for the complete ten count.

[And Jun Huang is down.] Kazumi announced with a smile on her face. [The victor is Takeo-Kun.]

Takeo placed his hand on his ribs started started breathing heavily, he fell backwards and landed on his back. Kazumi ran to him and started to check to see if he was okay.

"Takeo-Kun are you alright?!" Kazumi asked, with a worried look.

"No, that last attack fractured some of my ribs and broke both of my arms." Takeo thought, with a strained expression. "Can you please call the doctors?"

 **[Aid Station]**

Takeo was being checked by the nurse, she sighed and glared at Jun who was also in the room with them.

"You not only fractured the bones in both of his arms, but also three of his ribs in that attack." The nurse stated. "While you only came out with a couple bruises."

"What can I say, I heal fast." Jun responded. "Besides, I was holding back as much as I could."

"Yea, so was I...so next time I'm not holding back." Takeo declared.

"I'm going to go and something to cast his arm and something for the pain." The Nurse stated. "Seriously what's with these matches?"

As the nurse was leaving, Takeo looked at Jun with a curious expression.

"Alright, time to spill it." Takeo stated, with an irritated tone.

"Nii-San!"

Before Nariko could hug Takeo, Haruki was holding her back.

"Nariko that would be a bad idea." Haruto stated, with a slight sigh. "So can you continue fighting in the tournament ?"

"Not a chance, I have two fractured arms and three fractured ribs." Takeo answered. "And my entire bodies in pain."

"I'm not going to the next round either, I never really cared about winning." Yukiko stated. "But, why would you go so far in your match Jun-San?"

"To prepare him for his true enemies." Jun answered.

Before Takeo could respond Negi and the others ran into the Aid station and waved at him, except for Chizuru, Natsumi and Haruna.

"Takeo-San, that match was amazing!" Negi exclaimed.

"Seriously that match left me at the edge of my seat." Asuna added.

"Takeo-San, you looked impressive as always." Yue stated, with a slight blush.

"Ta-Kun, how're your injuries?" Setsuna asked.

Jun stood up and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"With the Pride of our Emperor guiding us, we shall lay down our lives for our Empire our Home." Jun called out. "We the Stars from Heaven, We the Shields of the People, We the Sword of Judgment and We are the Five Commanders of the Stars."

"What does that mean?" Kotarou asked.

"N-Nii-San." Nariko called out, stepping behind Setsuna and the others.

"Nariko-San, wants wrong?" Yue asked, as she looked back.

Setsuna looked as Yukiko who was preparing her sword, her hands was shaking incredibly. She looked around and saw everyone wearing a terrfied expression. Setsuna looked and saw saw Takeo clenching his teeth and his were glowing bright red, releasing an immense killing intent.

"Those people." Takeo said, as he clenched his teeth tightly.

"Ta-Kun what does that quote mean to you?" Setsuna asked.

Takeo was too enraged to answer her question.

"The Five Shields and the Five Swords of the Albion Empire, the People who hired him." Chidori answered. "Jun, I told you not to tell him."

"The people who hired him are the one responsible for the deaths of the people in that village." Asuna responded, with a shocked expression.

"I thought of that possibility." Yue stated, gaining everyone's attention. "Based off what Takeo-San told Negi-Sensei and Asuna-San, the timing and everything else was too much to be a coincidence. Them assigning Takeo-San instead of someone more experienced, leading him away from the village using the demons, and using an element that he was adept at using."

"They planned it from the very beginning." Takeo stated, as he started calming down. "That quote is a creed for the Star Commanders, their most elite mages. It's going to be a real pain if they send them."

Everyone looked at the despair ridden expression on his face, but he looked at them and smiled.

"But that can wait for later, Negi-Kun, Kotarou-Kun, Kadae-Chan and Se-Chan you all still have a tournament to finish." Takeo stated, with a smile. "I already started minimal treatment on myself so I'll probably be able to move on my own in a while."

The four of them nodded and headed towards the arena for the next match, and everyone else followed as them.

"Hey, Nari-Chan can you come back for a second?" Takeo asked.

"Uh, yea Nii-San." Nariko answered, nervously.

Once everyone was gone, she sat down next to him and looked down at her feet. She suddenly felt Takeo placing his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Takeo said. "If anything wouldn't want for you of all people to see me like that."

"I don't want Nii-San to leave, just like daddy." Nariko responded, with tears falling from her eyes. "Every time you didn't come home when you were on a mission. I was always afraid that you wouldn't come back."

Takeo held his arms up, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Come on give your Nii-San a hug." Takeo said, with a smile.

Nariko wrapped her arms around Takeo, he winced in pain. But he ignored it, and he continued hugging Nariko. He looked up and saw the Nurse coming back into the room.

"Alright, go back with mom and the others." Takeo said.

Nariko smiled and ran back to go with their mother, once she left the Nurse started tending to Takeo's injuries. She placed a cast on both of his arms, she also started to carefully wrap around his chest area and she gave him pain killers.

"Alright, just stay in here for a while." The Nurse ordered.

Takeo nodded, the nurse left the Aid Station and once she Evangeline entered the Aid Station.

"Uh, sorry I can't talk now Nee-Chan." Takeo said, as he lied back.

"I'm not here to talk to you." Evangeline declared. "Just how long do you plan on hiding your existence from me, Ryu."

Takeo started laughing with Ryutaro's voice, until he sat up despite his injuries to his ribcage and his eyes were glowing bright red.

" **Well I guess I couldn't hide from you forever huh, Nee-Chan?"** Ryutaro asked. **"Well, I guess that you have some questions."**

"You're damn right I do baka!" Evangeline declared, with an irritated tone. "Why would you place a curse on yourself for power? If you have a problem with Magia Alethea then you should've come and find me."

" **I guess it did, after witnessing it's power and I was afraid of using it again while it was still incomplete. So I started seeking out ways to complete it on my own."** Ryutaro answered, in a guilty tone. **"But I didn't know who that guy was until it was over, his very presence was oppressing and I couldn't even think straight."**

"Who was the guy who cursed you?" Evangeline asked, in a suddenly saddened tone. "Was it...?"

" **You guessed correctly, the man who cursed me that day is the very guy who turned you into a Vampire."** Ryutaro answered, with a slight sigh. **"He lied about the entire Clan being affected, truth-be-told this curse is going to end with Takeo. That man's true purpose was to see the Clan Leader in despair and how far someone will go to get revenge."**

Evangeline looked at him with a shocked expression, she clenched her teeth out of irritation.

"Even dead he's always intruding with my life." Evangeline stated. "What do you mean, "this curse is going to end with Takeo?"

" **There are probably some member in the Narukami Clan that noticed this, but the Curse only affects one person within the clan. The power the Narukami Clan has been using was their own."** Ryutaro explained. **"That Dark Curse only affects one person from the very moment they're born and only becomes truly active with through the correct emotional response. Takeo hatred towards his uncle and his despair being able to protect the Villagers."**

"That Curse's Encroachment on his body, exactly what's going to happen when it takes over his entire body?" Evangeline asked.

" **The Path of the Righteous and The Path of Vengeance."** Ryutaro answered, with a serious expression. **"His grandfather came to see which of those paths he was tilting towards. On one side he has the Path of the Righteous, the Absolute Beings the Shinto Gods. If he picks the Path of Vengeance, the curse will completely encroach his entire body. And he'll be reborn into the same breed as Vampire as you."**

Evangeline looked at him with a shocked expression, Ryutaro's right eyes stopped glowing red and turn back to normal.

" **Well looks like my times up, well the time will come when Takeo is going to meet me and tell me is answer. The Path of the Righteous, Magia Alethea and The Path of Vengeance, Magia Erebea. I wonder which path he's going to choose."** Ryutaro stated, his left eye started changing back to blue. **"I'm really sorry that I wasn't that light that guided you from the darkness,** but if there's anyone that can bring you from the darkness. It's Takeo and those kids from this Class."

Ryutaro gave her his usual smile, and she smiled back at him as he lied back down. Evangeline turned around and headed back towards the tournament.

"Some predecessor I am, from here on out I leave the Narukami Clan to you Takeo." Ryutaro said, as he closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Takeo, Negi and the others their battles and uses of their abilities were being spread throughout the web. Watching the match between Negi and Setsuna was three silver haired men.

One of them being Izanagi, the other being Raiden and the third being on who looked like them.


	52. Chapter 52

"So did you get the answer you was looking for from my kid?" Raiden asked.

"He's an interesting kid, he was able to battle against the Youkai at close quarters." Izanagi answered, with a smile. "And your three other kids are still developing...Raijin."

Raiden smirked as he saw his three kids watching the match with their mother.

"I told you to refer to me as Raiden dad." Raiden stated, with a smirk "Well what do you think about me kids, Sora?"

"Haruto Narukami has abnormal insight for a child his age, he'll make a great leader. Nariko Narukami has an innocent and childish like her mother. Haruki Narukami is a brash child with incredible potential, but not the resolve to reach it." Sora answered, with a straight face. "And Takeo Narukami is an idiot."

Raiden gained a tick mark and glared at him, while Sora looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"Negi Springfield, Son of the Thousand Master. Takeo Narukami, Son of the Thunder God." Sora stated, as a sweat from his forehead. "I can't seem to get a read on both of their potential, it's like looking into a dark void...speaking of which."

Sora pointed at Takeo walking out from the Aid Station was Takeo with the casts off both his arms, but his arms were both both wrapped. He was passing back Setsuna who was being escorted to the Aid Station.

Raiden smiled as he saw both him and Setsuna laughing and started stepping from sight, Sora looked back and sighed.

"I thought you wanted to see you kids and wife." Sora said, in a monotone.

"You should remember the Creed of the Gods, "We the Immortals are forbidden to venture into the lives of the Mortals." Raiden responded. "The moment I regained my status as a God, I was already forbidden to see my family."

"Well maybe one day that'll change." Izanagi declared.

Raiden vanished in a flash of lightning, Sora vanished in a gust of wind and Izanagi vanished in a stream of cherry blossoms.

"Takeo-Kun!"

He turned to his left and was nearly bombarded by the rest of his classmates, most of them had tears in their eyes.

"Takeo-Kun, that was an amazing match!" Yuna exclaimed, with a smile. "How did you make that lightning in your hands?"

"How're you injuries?" Misa asked.

Before Takeo could respond he looked and noticed that Sakurako and Ako were tearing up.

"Why didn't you tell us your uncle gave you that scar?" Sakurako asked.

"Eh?"

"And why didn't you tell us he attacked you and your family when you were young?" Ako added.

"Eh?!"

"And why didn't Negi-Sensei tell us that his father went missing?!" Ayaka asked.

"What?! H-How do you guys even know about all that?!" Takeo asked, with a shocked expression.

He suddenly felt someone placed their hand on his head, he looked and saw that it was Colonel Sanders.

"Don't over think things...your dad never did." Sanders stated, with a smile.

"Hey, don't put your hand on my...!" Takeo demanded, he suddenly felt his wounds being healed.

His immediately felt his ribs and arms healed completely, he removed his bandages and felt no pain from his ribs nor arms.

"Don't over think things, make sure you watch this next match carefully." Sander stated, with a smile. "I'm sure your father would've said the same thing."

Chidori looked down and made a shocked expression while Sanders with Takeo, but she later smiled at the Colonel. He looked up and waved back at her, with his usual smile.

"Chidori by the expression on your face, you seem to know that man." Minato stated.

"Oh, no he's just an old acquaintance." Chidori responded, in an innocent tone. _"Al-Kun, you really was someone Nagi-Kun trusted most."_

[Alright, time for the final match of the Mahora Tournament.] Kazumi declared. [Between the Mysterious Hooded Colonel Sander. And the Young Child Teacher, Negi Springfield.]

Both Negi and Colonel Sanders took there stances and prepared their separate abilities. The Colonel activated a Pactio, which transformed into several books.

"A Pactio? What's with those books?" Takeo asked, he turned to his left and saw Kadae appearing next to him.

"That's the same power he used against me de gozaru." Kadae explained. "I don't know it's full abilities, but it seems to be able to change him into different people."

In middle of their match, Negi was preparing for his next attack.

"My real name is Albireo Imma." He admitted. "A friend of the Thousand Master...Nagi Springfield. However, I'd still prefer that you call me Colonel Sanders."

Negi looked at him with a shocked expression, the Colonel grabbed one of the books and placed a bookmark inside of it. Once he pulled it out a trail of light followed it, generating a large smoke cloud.

Inside was the obscured image of a man with silver hair, once the smoke faded completely everyone's eyes widened.

"You're Takeo-San's" Negi said, with a shocked expression.

The man that the Colonel transformed into Raiden while he was in his younger days. Chidori looked at the man with a shocked expression.

"I forgot about Al-Kun's Artifact." Chidori stated, with a smile. _"Even if it's just an illusion, I'm still glade I got to see him."_

In the viewing area Misa and the others were all shocked to see who the Colonel had turned into.

"A silver haired hottie, but he looks like..." Misa stated.

"That guys looks like Takeo-Kun." Yuna answered.

" _Oh, I see...then that guy's from Nagi's Team."_ Takeo thought.

In the middle of the match, Raiden (Colonel) held up one of his hand and lightning started surrounding it. With the single snap of his finger a large bolt of lightning came crashing down, Negi dodged the attack.

Raiden (Colonel) smirked and sweeted his index finger horizontally with white lightning following it. With a single motion of his hand he released a large wave of lightning that caused the water to splash into the air.

Everyone including Takeo made a shocked expression, that impact generated a large cloud of mist.

"Well that's to be expected of Raiden, as the Thunder God he's able to summon worth a large electrical calamity." Colonel stated. "As you can see, my artifact of To Fyuron to Biographiconis has the ability to recreate a specific individual's physical appearance."

As Alberio was explaining his ability in more detail, he transformed into Eishun, from Negi's sister Nekane, and finally his childhood friend Anya before he transformed back.

"Now, then to my main point. Ten Years ago, I received a request from a friend of mine." Alberio stated. "If anything were to happen to me, I want to leave some words for the son I haven't met yet."

Negi's expression became completely shocked, Alberio later pulled out a book with, "Nagi Springfield" written on it.

"The time limit is ten minutes." Alberio declared. "If anything were to happen to me, I have a couple of words for the son I've never met."

Once he activated the book, a large blast of light stretched towards the sky. Once the smoke cleared standing in front of Negi was a red haired man with birds flying passed him. Negi was completely speechless after witnessing the man in front of him.

In front of him was his father, Nagi Springfield.

"Hey, are you Negi?" Nagi asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Da..d?" Negi asked. "Dad!"

From all the feather's it started getting in front of his face.

"Bleh, what's with all these birds?" Nagi asked. "Another over exaggerated act from Al, huh?"

Nagi looked and saw Negi running towards him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, did the child teacher just say dad?!"

"What, now a red haired super hottie?!" Misa asked.

"That hairstyle and color, it's probably true." Yuna stated.

Takeo smiled, but he looked and saw that Nagi was doing something with his fingers.

"Wait, he's not going to..." Takeo said, with a dumbfounded expression.

While Negi was calling out to him, Nagi started laughing until he flicked Negi in the forehead with a straight face sending him flying backwards. Everyone made a completely shocked expression, while Chidori started laughing.

"Well, that's Nagi-Kun for you." Chidori stated.


	53. Chapter 53

"The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Finals, huh?" Nagi asked. "Wait, I know that face..."

Nagi looked in Takeo's direction and smirked, at him causing Takeo to make a confused expression.

" _That Lightning-Bastard actually had a kid with Chi-Chan."_ Nagi thought, with a smirked on his face. _"Takeo was it? I wonder if the Princess is here too."_

He later turned toward Negi and started laughing, to himself.

"How, pathetic my son crying like a baby even though you're supposed to be a boy." Nagi stated, as he kneeled down in front of him.

"I'd be obvious that you'd cry over something like this!" Negi declared.

"Nah, don't cry for something like this. If you're really a man you wouldn't cry over anything." Nagi responded.

Before Negi could finish his explanation, Nagi started pulling his cheeks while examining his face.

"What's with this, you're all banged up." Nagi said, happily. "What a serious looking brat, I thought you were supposed to be my son."

"Ow, that hurts dad!" Negi declared.

Nagi continued laughing at his expression, but he stopped and ruffled Negi's hair while looking at him with a more calm expression.

"Well, we really don't have much time." Nagi stated, as he stepped away from Negi. "Besides, I've never really been good at talking seriously like this. So since this is the final stage, why don't I give you some training...Negi. You made it all this way, so that means you've got some skills...plus, for now this is all I can do."

Negi smirked and took a Chinese Kenpo Stance, Takeo looked at the confident expression on his face.

" _A child brewing with talent, I'm glad I was able to see this match."_ Takeo thought, with a smirk on his face.

Negi charged at his father with Instant Movement with his fist up and ready, and the match between father and son started. Negi through the first punch, Nagi blocked his attack and Negi later tried attacking with his knee, but Nagi blocked that attack.

Nagi kneed Negi in the stomach and sent him flying back, Negi repaired his original technique he used against Takahata. He got behind Nagi using Instant Movement and made contact with Nagi's side.

But the attack didn't affect Nagi, he grabbed onto Negi's hand and shocked him with lightning. Nagi's grabbed onto Negi's collar and threw him high into the air, Nagi flew towards him and started casting Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens.

Nagi fired off the attack, Negi was able to dodge the attack though the attack blew passed him and generated a large uproar in the water far from the Tournament Site. Negi held his hand out and called his staff towards him, and charged at Nagi one more time.

After Ten Minutes of battling, Negi ended up on the arena with Nagi standing over him.

"You hung in there well, Negi." Nagi stated, with a smile. "But if you don't learn levitation there will be more tough battles for you in the future. At the very least you should learn Void Instant Movement."

"Just like I thought, you really are strong." Negi responded, laughing to himself. "Just like I imagined."

Nagi smiled at Negi's comment, once the ten count was done Nagi helped up Negi back to his feet.

[Contestant Colonel Sander wins the Mahora Tournament.] Kazumi announced.

"By the way when you get the chance, get Al to take care of that." Nagi stated, pointing at Negi's wound. "I'm sorry for not being able to do anything for you. Hey, Son of the Lightning Bastard!"

Takeo made a confused expression, while Nagi called him out.

"You mind looking after him in my place?" Nagi asked.

"Yea, sure thing." Takeo answered, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nagi!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance way to the arena, and Evangeline was walking towards the stadium.

"Eva?"

"Master?"

Nagi started looking at both of them, with an amused expression.

"Just shut up, you're wasting him." Evangeline declared. "Although there are tons of things I want to ask you like that curse, but I'll leave them for later."

"Eh, a curse?" Nagi asked, with a confused expression. "Oh, I was really concerned about you."

"Enough with the excuses, I already know you forgot about it." Evangeline responded, with a deadpanned expression. "There's no time left, right?"

"Yea, I only have a few seconds left." Nagi answered.

"Then hug me." Evangeline said, her face was turning pink.

"Nope." Nagi answered, instantly.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Evangeline asked, with an irritated expression. "Fine then, pet my head and put some effort in it."

Alrighty, then." Nagi answered.

As Nagi was petting her head, she started crying slightly. Nagi later turned his attention towards Negi.

"I don't know what kind of life you had up until now, or about the things that had happened after I was gone." Nagi state with a saddened tone, but it turned into a smirk. "I can understand you feeling of admiration for this young accomplished, super cool genius and unstoppable father...but, you should try being yourself."

Negi started crying as his father started vanishing from sight.

"And try not to cry so much, alright?" Nagi asked, before he vanished.

Once he was completely from sight, Evangeline looked up and noticed that Albireo was looking at her with his usual smile. She gave him a deadpanned expression and kicked at him, she later turned her head and saw Negi crying to himself.

Everyone looked at him, with a saddened expression. He later felt someone patting him on his head, he looked up and saw Takeo smirking at him.

"Come on, I think the Award Ceremonies about to Start." Takeo stated, with a smile. "Shouldn't you show everyone how cool the Famous Child Teacher is?"

Negi nodded and started wiping away his tears, he looked up and smiled at Takeo. At that moment, the owner of this event Chao appeared.

[Well now we'll proceed onto the Award Ceremony!] Kazumi announced.

"As stated, no matter which match you watched they were all the most incredible! The skills of the winners are truly the school's strongest, though it wouldn't be exaggerated to even call them the world's strongest." Chao called out, with a smile. "As the current tournament sponsor, it was an incredibly experience for me-ne. To all the contestants and everyone in the audience and everyone in the audience. Thank You and let's meet at another time!"

As Chao was awarding the winner of the tournament, the prize money the media ran towards the contestant of the tournament preparing to bombard them with questions. Takeo looked and saw Negi and the other's running away.

He smirked and used Void Instant Movement to follow them, as he was getting away he looked and saw Chao holding on of those time watch in her hand. And in a second she vanished from sight.

"Chao-Chan, who are you really." Takeo asked, himself.

As he was gliding through the air using Void Instant Movement, he looked down and saw everyone on the ground. He was thinking over the instant movement technique that Jun used against him.

He breathed outwards, his eyes started glowing bright red and the marking started reappearing on his arms.

"Grasp the Earth with your feet, leave everything behind to gain the fastest speed and return back to the world." Takeo stated to himself. His mind started drifting towards Negi, the class of 3-A, and his family. "I'll always come back to them."

His entire body started being surrounded with lightning, once he took that next step. Traveled through the air, and became a bolt of lightning completely breaking the sound barrier.

"I'll continue to grow stronger, to protect them and to fulfill my ambitions." Takeo declared with a smile.

After trying to step one more time, he noticed that he ran out of magic energy. Takeo made a dumbstruck expression and started plummeting towards the water. But before he hit the water, he noticed that Shiro came in and caught him.

"Aw, Shiro where've you been buddy?" Takeo asked, with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Takeo-Sama, I've been sulking for a while now." Shiro answered. "But, not anymore. I'm going to enjoy my life with Takeo-Sama, Negi-Sama and everyone in that classroom."

Takeo was confused about his statement, but he smirked at Shiro's resolve.


	54. Chapter 54

"Alright, then let's end this festival with a bang!" Takeo exclaimed, with a smirk on his face.

 **[Mahora Festival] [Day Two]**

Yue, Setsuna and Kazumi were all waiting in the middle of the festival.

"Didn't Takeo-Kun said, he'd come and meet us here?" Kazumi asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to us about the Albion Empire." Setsuna answered. "Yue-San have you read anything about them in your Arcanum?"

"Yes, the Albion Empire has a rich history." Yue answered. "But I don't think..."

"Excuse me, are you looking for Takeo-Kun?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned around and saw Zero standing behind them smiling, and wearing normal clothing with Shiro riding on his shoulder.

"Yes, uh who are you?" Kazumi asked, with a confused expression.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rei Narukami." Rei answered. "I'm Takeo-Kun's cousin."

The three of them made a skeptical expression, as they looked at the expression on Rei's face. They later looked Shiro jumping on Rei's shoulder, he later mouthed 'It's Takeo-Sama.'

"Take...mph!" Yue called out, but as stopped as Rei placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, but since the tournament I've been hounded by the media and several high school girls." Rei (Takeo) answered. "So, when I'm in this form, can you please call me Rei?"

"Okay, Rei-Kun." Kazumi answered, happily. "Well what'd you expect not only did you put on a fantastic show you also tore off your shirt in front of all those girls."

"By the way, what did you want to talk to us about?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, why don't we go take a stroll around the festival?" Rei asked.

The three of them nodded in agreement, the five of them started traveling around the festival and enjoyed the sights. While they were together he began explaining to them, his current situation involving the Albion Empire.

"The Albion Empire, they're widely known for raising several mages to become skilled and powerful Magic Knight." Rei answered, in a hushed tone. "The Star Commanders being their strongest Mages. Rank 5: Cole 'The Earth Master', Rank: 4 Micah 'The Light Master', Rank: 3, Zephyr 'The Wind Master', Rank 2: Alice 'The Shadow Master' and Rank 1: Indra 'The Lightning Master'.

"Are you really planning on fighting them?" Yue asked.

"Well, I promised that girl I would find out who did it." Rei answered, with a smirk on his face. "I and I did declare that I would bring down the Hammer of Justice."

"And you're taking us with you right?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, even if I said no you guys would still follow me." Rei answered. "Though those guys are slightly weaker than that guy we fought during the Trip to Tokyo."

As they were walking through the festival Rei looked forward and saw a Negi, Kotarou in their teen forms along with, chibi Chisame and Chachamaru dressed as a rabbit.

"Hey guys!" Takeo called out.

"Oh, hey Takeo-San!"

"Yo, Takeo-Nii!"

"Wait, Zero?!"

The three of them called out as they rushed towards them.

"I see you two had the same idea." Rei declared, as he scratched the back of his head. "And since Chi-Chan is here I suppose you told her. Ah, you look so cute as a Chibi you."

"Wait, are you Takeo?" Chisame asked, with a slight blush. "Then that means you actually here Zero? And you're also a Mage? Well that would explain that whole event during your match."

"Yea, by the way? Negi-Kun can I borrow that pocket watch for a while?" Rei asked.

"Uh, yea sure." Negi answered. "By the way can you call me Nagi when I'm in this form?"

Negi reached into his pocket and handed Rei the pocket watch.

"Sure, thing and can you call me Rei?" Rei asked back.

"By the way, I was wondering something." Chisame stated.

"Wonder, wha..." Rei asked.

He was stopped as Chisame through an age changing pill in his mouth and he swallowed it, he was surrounded in a bright light. And was later surrounded in a puff of smoke, once the puff of smoke vanished.

Not only did the illusion spell that turned him into Rei vanished, he was also turned into a ten year old version of himself. And of course his clothing was too big for his current size.

"That wasn't funny." Takeo stated, as he was holding his clothing up.

"Aw, Takeo-Kun you look so adorable." Kazumi announced.

"Well, I guess that means you're the little brother now kid." Kotarou stated, as he petted his head.

"Don't forget Kotarou-Kun, I can still turn you into ash in the wind." Takeo declared as he snapped his finger.

He was surrounded in another puff of smoke, once the smoke vanished he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a thunderbolt insignia, blue jeans and sneakers.

"I'll turn back in an hour, Haruki kept using this prank on me so I found a way to speed up the..." Takeo explained.

"Oh, my god this is priceless!"

"Speak of the devil."

The turned around and saw Chidori, Haruto, Yukiko, Nariko and Haruki behind them.

"Ahahaha, Nii-San you look adorable!" Haruki joked, while Yukiko and Haruto sighed at his comment.

"Aw, this reminds me of how adorable Ta-Chan was." Chidori stated.

Haruki continued laughing, he walked towards Takeo and started patting him on his head like a little kid.

"Haruki, you have ten seconds to stop patting my head." Takeo stated, with an irritated tone.

Haruki removed his hand, but he continued laughing to himself. After they walked around enjoying the festival, while Takeo was still stuck in his child form.

"Ta-Kun, what're you doing after this?" Setsuna asked.

"Ako-Chan, gave me a ticket for her and her band's show." Takeo answered, as he pulled out his ticket. "Well, after I turn back."

He later started hearing Haruki laughing to himself, just as Takeo was about to tell him off he ran into a familiar giant. The Goliath from the Mahora Tournament that Takeo had sent flying.

"Oh, look it's Goliath/Meathead." Takeo, Haruto and Haruki said, with a deadpanned look.

"Tch, no matter what I do I can't seem to get away from that Pretty Boy." Goliath declared, Takeo suddenly gained a tick mark on his forehead. "And now there are five more people who looks like him.

He was referring to Chidori, Nariko, Haruto, Haruki and Takeo (Child Form). He looked down and immediately started glaring at Takeo, without warning he picked Takeo up by his collar.

"I don't like that look you're giving me brat!" Goliath declared.

"And I don't like the smell of your breath." Takeo responded. "Now put me down, before I introduce you to the ground."

Goliath laughed and got up in Takeo's face.

"I like your confidence kid, tell you what I'll give you the first hit." Goliath declared.

"Uh, mister I don't..." Haruto stated, but was silenced by Haruki.

"Don't...let him learn." Haruki responded.

Takeo sighed at the man started laughing at him, he pulled his fist back. He filled his fist with magic energy, he launched his fist forward and landed a blow on the man's cheek. With that attack the giant was sent flying in the air.

"Ta-Chan." Chidori said, with a disapproving look.

"What? He's able to use his Ki, plus he..." Takeo answered, he later started feeling a shift in his body. "Dang it, I have to go...this pills starting to wear off."

Takeo immediately took off using Instant Movement, after a couple minutes he arrived at the site where Dekopin Rocket was playing. He started walking through the halls of the concert building back to normal and wearing his normal clothing.

"I'm so glad that pill wore off, and I'm even more glad I brought spare clothes with me." Takeo stated, with a sigh of relief. "I wonder what song, Ako-Chan, Sakurako-Chan, Madoka-Chan and Misa-Chan can are going to play."

Just as he was lost in thought, someone had ran into him and he head a breaking noise. He looked up and saw Ako on the ground, with her Guitar broken.

"Ah, Ako-Chan are you alright?" Takeo asked.

"Y-yea, but...ah my Guitar!" Ako called out.

"Ako-Chan, what happened?" Madoka asked, as she came rushing over to her. "You're Guitar's busted, come on I think we have time to replace it before the show starts."


	55. Chapter 55

"That won't be necessary." Takeo declared, stopping both of them. "Just go on ahead and I'll bring one back."

Both Ako and Madoka looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure you can make it back in time?" Madoka asked.

"Not going to be a problem for me." Takeo answered, with an encouraging smirk.

Both of them nodded and headed towards their location, Takeo used Instant Movement and headed towards the city. He went towards a Music Store and walked into the store, he looked and picked out a cool looking dark blue Electric Guitar. He placed it inside of the Guitar Case and walked towards the counter.

"I'll be taking this one." Takeo said, as he placed the money on the counter.

He ran outside and used Instant Movement and headed back towards the site of the concert. There Madoka was pacing back and worth, with a worried expression while Sakurako and Misa looked at her.

"Calm down, Takeo-Kun said he'd back." Sakurako stated. "He's not the type of person to go back on a promise."

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous." Madoka responded. "Though from his match, he should be back by now."

"Oh, you mean when him and his master vanished in thin air and reappeared in an instant?" Misa asked. "We were really worried about him, but once the smoke cleared he was standing there with a smile on his face.

"He's just like a hero from a manga." Ako added, with a smile. She started reminiscing over the matches that both Takeo and Negi had. "Both Takeo-Kun and Negi-Kun are like Main Characters."

As they were talking about Takeo, he walked through the door with the Guitar Case in his hand. They turned towards him and smiled, he walked over towards them and handed Ako the Guitar Case.

"Thank You, uh...T-Takeo-Kun th-this is." Ako said, as she opened the Guitar Case.

"The same Guitar you look at every time you walk passed the Music Store." Takeo answered.

 **[One Week Earlier]**

 **Takeo was walking through the street with Shiro on his head, he looked and saw Ako looking at the Dark Blue Guitar with great longing. He walked behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.**

" **Ahh, Takeo-Kun!" Ako called out.**

" **Hey, I think if you looked any harder the glass would start to melt." Takeo joked.**

 **Ako looked away out of embarrassment, her attention was drawn back towards the Guitar.**

" **I was just fantasying about playing on stage with this Guitar." Ako answered, with a smile.**

 **Takeo looked at the daydreaming expression on her face and smiled, Ako noticed him looking at her and blushed.**

" **Well, as your classmate and friend I'm going to make that dream come true." Takeo declared, with a smirk on his face.**

" **Takeo-Kun, you don't have to." Ako stated, with a flushed expression.**

" **Too late." Takeo responded, as he looked directly at her. "I'm going to watch you play a song with on stage with that Guitar as a Character in your story."**

Ako looked at the Guitar in her hand nervously, she looked up and noticed Takeo placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can do it, Ako-Chan." Takeo stated, as he smiled at her. "That the Main Characters of Dekopin Rockets makes depute."

She smiled back, Takeo later headed out of the room and headed where the audience was at. While Ako, Madoka, Misa and Sakurako was getting ready for their performance. In the audience Adam met up with Negi, Chisame, Kotarou, Yuna, Akira, and Chachamaru.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun." Yuna called out.

"Hey, guys."

[Today we have a 4 girl band, who's making their first depute...Dekopin Rocket.]

The four of them smiled at the crowd and started playing their instrument, with Misa as the lead singer. They started playing their song, each of the melody their own instruments produced came perfectly together.

Everyone who were watching the performance, were all cheering for them. Especially Takeo and the others, who were cheering excitedly.

"Wow, Ako-Chan's like a completely different person." Yuna stated, with a smile.

"And she even got the Guitar she wanted." Akira added, with a smile.

Once they were finished playing, Madoka handed Ako the mike while she was being resistant about it. She took the microphone and Madoka pushed her in front of everyone.

[I..I...]

Ako's face started turning red, as everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ako-Chan's going to confess you Takeo-Kun." Sakurako whispered to herself.

[I'd like to thank Takeo-Kun, because without him this wouldn't have been possible!] Ako announced.

Yuna and the others face faulted, while Takeo smiled at her comment.

"Right, hey Negi-Kun you can have this pocket watch back." Takeo stated, with a smile.

"Thanks, but why did you want to see it?" Negi asked.

"It wasn't anything too important, I was just wondering what it was made of." Takeo answered, as he started walking away from him. "It's not something that should..."

Once the show was over everyone started heading out. Takeo was walking with Misa, Madoka, Sakurako and Ako while Shiro was on his shoulder.

"You guys were amazing!" Takeo declared, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, thanks Takeo-Kun." Sakurako responded, with a smile.

"We were amazing, but our show was nothing compare to your battle with Jun-San." Madoka added. "And when you..."

The four of them started blushing after remembering Takeo tearing his shirt off, with him looked at them with a confused expression.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun have you ever thought about dating anyone?" Misa asked.

"Uh, I don't know if I can do that now." Takeo answered, with a slight blush. "I have a certain ambitions of mine that I have to accomplish. A promise that I made to a girl who lost everything."

Takeo's face started becoming more determined, he started to unconsciously clench his fist tightly. Ako and the others nothing his determined expression and blushed lightly, until Misa's phone started ringing.

Once she read the message she gasped, gaining Takeo and the other's attention.

"What happened?" Ako asked.

"Oh, Chao-Chan's leaving school." Misa answered.

"What?!"

As they were making a surprised expression, Takeo looked in the distance and felt a sudden magical disturbance.

"I'll see you guys later." Takeo stated.

He pressed his foot against a ground, and jumped into the air leaving a gust of wind behind him. As he was ascending into the air, he started using Void Instant Movement and started heading towards the World Tree.

"Takeo-Sama, you felt that right?" Shiro asked.

"Yea, there's a battle I think it's Negi-Kun, Se-Chan, Kadae-Chan and...Chao-Chan." Takeo answered, as he stopped in mid-air as his phone started ringing. "Hello...wait, what?"

 **[Minutes Later]**

Somewhere in the World Tree, Chao was wearing a modified battle suit, standing next to Chachamaru and Mana. While Setsuna and Kadae stood in front of Negi, just as they were about to start fighting.

CLICK

The walls around them started falling down, once the cardboard boxes fell on the ground everyone from Class 3-A gathered there with party poppers going off.

[Welcome to Chao-Chan's Goodbye Party.]

In the back Takeo was smiling, while Shiro was growling as Zazie's odd demonic looking pets.

"What exactly are these guys Zazie-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"...Friends." Zazie answered.

Takeo looked at the creatures as they each gave him a creepily look.

"...Alright." Takeo answered, with a deadpanned look.

As the party commenced everyone started talking with Chao asking her why she was leaving school so early. She answered by saying that she had some family issues, while the party was commencing Takeo walked over with Negi and the others.


	56. Chapter 56

"Where were you Ta-Kun?" Setsuna asked.

"I was on my way there, until I got a call from Kadae-Chan telling me to come here." Takeo answered. "Though, I'm not exactly clear on what happened."

"Well, I wanted to talk to Chao-San about what her intentions were." Negi answered, nervously. "But, I...whaaa."

Takeo started pulling Negi's cheeks from both sides, while giving him a deadpanned look.

"I promised your dad I'd look after you, and I'm pretty sure I've told you once before I take my assignments very seriously." Takeo answered, with a disturbingly creepy smile. "So if you get hurt that means I'm failing, which is something that I never do."

Negi started crying anime tears as Takeo continued looking at him with that look on his face. Takeo sighed and started patting him on his head.

"Seriously, for a ten year old you sure get yourself into a lot of mess." Takeo stated, with a smirk on face. "Well, I guess I can just assist you in any way I can. Like teaching you how to perform a decent Instant Movement."

"Thanks, Takeo-San!" Negi exclaimed, with a smile.

"No problem, though I think Asuna-Chan's going to punish you for getting hurt again." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

"Chao-Chan, where is your homeland you keep telling us that it's far away." Yuna stated, with a curious expression.

Negi, Takeo, Kaede and Setsuna heard them trying to convince her to tell them where she's going. Chao finally agreed and everyone looked at her with anticipation.

"Alright, since it's you guys then I'll tell you-ne." Chao answered, with a smile. "The truth is I'm actually...a martian from Mars."

Everyone face faulted, and started playfully attacking her.

"Stop lying Chao-Chan!"

"Martians don't lie-ne." Chao answered, with a smile. "Mars becomes an inhabitable world in around a hundred years, there's where I met my teacher."

"Teacher?"

"I came from the future, I'm a descendant of Negi-Bouzu-ne." Chao answered, with a smile. "And when I was young I was trained by a man who was known as the Lightning Emperor, Takeo Narukami."

Everyone made a dumbfounded expression, including both Negi and Takeo. The girls in the class started laughing at Chao's comment.

"Stop joking Chao-Chan, beside in a hundred years Takeo-Kun would be beyond ancient!"

"I'm not kidding Takeo-Kun is still a very young in the future."

"And Negi-Kun's descendant, you really Chao-Chan are hilarious!"

"Whatever let's just get back to this party!"

Once the party was finished, mostly everyone in the class was asleep on the ground. While Takeo was standing next to Chao on the building both of them was quietly looking at the sky.

"I remember when you, well the future version of you found me. I was just a little girl who just got lost and had no idea how to get back home. Afterwards I asked could I become your student and you agreed." Chao stated, with a sad smile. "I remember how you took me on several adventures, it was nothing too big and nothing small. But I still had fun, at nights like this you'd talk about your past life and all the fun that you had with Negi-Bouzu and the others."

"Well, if you're telling the truth about you being from the future then I've really got my hands full." Takeo stated, with a slight sigh.

Chao looked at him with a confused expression, before she could respond he placed his hand on her head and started petting her.

"To train and raise such a trouble making disciple is going to be such a pain." Takeo stated, with a sincere smile on his face. "But, since it's you I'm looking forward to it."

Once Takeo said that Chao's bottom lip started to quiver, and without hesitation she latched onto Takeo tightly and started to lightly cry in his chest. He looked down at her as she was crying and he hugged her back.

"One day you just vanished out of nowhere and I didn't know where you had gone!" Chao cried, with tears falling from her eyes. "When everything started going to hell, everyone started saying that you had died! But I still held on, hoping that I could see you again! But I..."

Takeo made a saddened expression as she continued crying in his chest.

"To leave such great disciple all alone, I must really be an ass in the future." Takeo said, with a halfway smile. "Chao-Chan."

Those few who were still awake looked and noticed the sad expression on Chao's face.

"Chao-San." Yue/Nodoka mumbled.

"Chao-San, you really do care about Ta-Kun." Setsuna stated, as she looked at them from afar.

After a couple seconds, Chao stepped back and dried her eyes as Negi appeared next to Takeo.

"I came from the future, to change the past." Chao stated, as she turned away from both of them. "In other words I want to change history-ne."

"Y-You want to change history, Chao-San?" Negi asked, with a shocked expression. "But, that's..."

"With the power of the World Tree that's a possibility." Chao answered. "If you held the power to change the past, wouldn't you want to change the incident on that Snowy Night six years ago Negi-Bouzu? Ten years ago would your father supposedly died. And Takeo-Sensei, wouldn't you want to change the incident three years ago?"

Takeo and Negi were stuck thinking about her questions, Takeo looked up and noticed the saddened expression on her face.

"I won't make my move until noon." Chao stated, as she prepared to leave. "I wonder what you'll shows Takeo-Sensei, Negi-Bouzu."

Chao vanished in an instant, Takeo looked back and saw everyone who were still awake and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do now, Negi-Kun." Takeo stated, stated, with a slight sigh. "Let's just get everyone back to their rooms."

"Then we're going to have to gather everyone to Master's Villa." Negi added. "Takeo-San, do we really have to fight Chao-San?"

"I don't know Negi-Kun, we'll have to talk with everyone about this." Takeo stated, as he turned around. "But, first we need to get everyone to their rooms."

As Negi, Takeo and the others were preparing to take everyone back to their rooms. They were being watch by both Chidori and Jun.

"Well, it seems that kid of your has some choice to make." Jun stated, with a smirk on his face. "I wonder what choice he's going to make."

"No matter what choice he makes, he'll do what he believes is right." Chidori answered, with a smile. "By the way those attacks of yours may have unlocked a small portions of Ta-Chan's hidden talents."

"Well, if he's going to battle against the Albion Empire's Commanders he's going to need all the help he can get." Jun stated, as he recalled all the attacks he launched against Takeo.

"Well, I thank you for caring about my son so much..but." Chidori said with her usual smile. "If you ever injure one of my child like that again, then I'll kill you."

As she was smiling at him, she was releasing a menacing level of magical energy. Jun smiled nervously as Chidori continued looking at him with a menacing smile.

" _Thunder Empress, one of the only humans who can match a fully awakened Thunder God in combat."_ Jun thought, with a terrified expression. _"And the only human who tamed over a thousand Raiju and Raikou."_

"Ah, don't worry I won't summon any of my Raiju." Chidori reassured, as she waved him off. "Especially my Raikou, they're not exactly the easiest ones who listen. Though I'm serious, a mother never likes seeing her children injured in front of them...so take that to heart."

Once everyone who were sleep, were placed back in their rooms. Everyone including, Negi, Takeo Setsuna, Kadae, Ku Fei, Yue, Konoka, Chisame and Haruna outside of Evangeline's cottage.

"What're we doing here?" Chisame asked, with an irritated tone.

"Just follow us and you'll get your answer." Yue answered.

They started walking inside of her cottage, and reached the room where Eva's Villa rested.

"Is that like a ship in the bottle?" Haruna asked, as she walked towards it. "Hey, this looks..."

Just as she was admiring the outside view of the villa, she vanished from sight completely shocking Chisame.

"Where'd she go?!" Chisame asked, with a shocked expression.

"She was sent to Mars." Takeo answered, with a straight face.

Almost out of instinct Setsuna angrily smacked him at the back of the head with a mini harisen.

"Don't you start that!" Setsuna demanded angrily.

"Alright, you didn't have to hit me with a...!" Takeo declared, as he glared back at her. "...where'd you even get that!?"

"Haruna-San's alright, just follow us." Nodoka answered, walking towards the villa and vanished.

The rest of them followed and entered Evangeline's Villa, Chisame and Kadae made a shocked expression by the inside. They looked and noticed Haruna was speechless.

"This is awesome!" Haruna declared. "It's Summer Time!"

She quickly grabbed both Yue and Nodoka dragging them along with her.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm about of here and going back to my normal..." Chisame stated.


	57. Chapter 57

"You can't leave for 24hours." Takeo responded, quickly.

"What?! If we're here for 24hours then the festival..." Chisame exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Actually only an hour will pass outside." Negi explained.

"You're wasting time, Chisame-Chan!" Haruna declared, grabbing onto her hand. "Hurry up and get dressed in your swimsuit."

After everyone got fully dressed in their swimsuits, they got into the pool and enjoyed themselves.

"What?!

Takeo looked and saw Asuna rushing outside with Konoka and Evangeline walking behind her.

"Hey! Asuna-Chan." Takeo called out, waving at her with a smile.

"Why're Paru and Chisame-Chan here?" Asuna asked, pointing at both of them.

After Negi explained how both Haruna and Chisame found out about magic, Asuna made an irritated expression.

"If this keeps up then everyone in class is going to find out about magic!" Asuna declared, as she glared at Negi. "I swear you're already 70% Ermine."

She later looked at Takeo who was holding his apart from each other generating electricity in the middle of his hands. As she was looking at him a certain memory popped into her head, of Raiden doing the same thing in font of her. She later shook it off.

"What're you doing?" Asuna asked, gaining Takeo's attention. "If Magic's exposed then not only you, but you're entire clan may get deported."

"They can try." Takeo declared with a smile. "Neither I nor the Narukami Clan member goes down without a fight."

Everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Takeo-Dono is correct, the people of the Narukami Clan never takes one of their own being threatened well." Kadae answered, with a nervous expression. "And if a fight breaks out, all we can hope for is that Chidori-Dono doesn't use one of her Raikou de gozaru."

"What're Raikou?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, god almost forgot she tamed twelves of those things. That women may come off as an airhead, but she can level this entire area with you tick her off." Evangeline stated, as she sweat dropped. "Thunder Spirits who're almost at a God's Level of power, just one would level this area in minutes."

Everyone except for Evangeline was terrfied by the thought of that.

"Why're you guys even here?" Asuna asked. "Are you here to get some sleep?"

"Well, about that."

After explaining everything that Chao told them, Asuna glared at both Negi and Takeo.

"Descendent, Martian, Teacher." Asuna called out, with an annoyed expression. "Are you kidding me? Is this a trick that you two are trying to pull?!"

"Why would I...never mind." Takeo said, as he looked away.

"I'm not trying to play a trick." Negi added.

"Actually, neither Ta-Kun isn't trying to play a trick." Setsuna stated. "As Chao-San explained, she's a Martian who traveled from more than one hundred years from the future. And apparently she's not only Negi-Sensei's descendant, but also Ta-Kun's student."

"And her objective is to use the power of her Time Machine to change the future and expose magic to the world." Negi added.

"And she's planning on carrying out her plan on the Third Day of the Festival." Kadae added.

As everyone was mulling over what Chao had told them, Haruna decided to say something.

"A time traveler trying to change history. I didn't expect to hear such an incredible story in real life." Haruna stated. "Mahora's most powerful bran, the School's No. 01 Super Genius, a mysterious invader from the future who's trying to alter our history. Our classmate is actually an evil mastermind."

"Is she alright?" Takeo asked, with a deadpanned look.

"I'm not sure." Yue answered, with the same look.

Takeo's attention was caught towards Negi looking at the small Time Machine Chao gave him.

"Got any ideas brewing in that little head of yours?" Takeo asked.

"I really don't exactly know if what Chao-San doing is wrong." Negi answered, as he started to get lost in thought. "She's trying to change a terrible future, but how does exposing magic help?"

"Well, it doesn't matter what her objective is." Asuna declared, as she activated her Artifact. "If she attempts to hurt Takahata-Sensei or Negi then I'll stop her with this sword."

Once she activated her artifact, instead of being the large sword it was her normal Harisen.

"Wow, I didn't know your Harisen counted as a sword." Takeo said, with a grin.

Asuna gained a tick mark and started chasing Takeo around the area with her Harisen, as he continued to laugh at her.

"Well, we still have everyone here who're willing to help." Chamo stated.

Both Konoka and Setsuna activated their pactios.

"If you her injured, then I'll heal you." Konoka declared, happily.

"I'll protect Ojou-Sama with my life if I have to." Setsuna added.

"Though, there's still Chao-Sama's army of robots we'll have to attend to." Shiro stated. "And on top of that there's Chachamaru-Sama and Mana-Sama."

"I don't even think we have enough firepower for those." Chamo stated, nervously.

"You can leave that to us de gozaru." Kaede stated, as she summoned a large shuriken.

"As her teacher, I guess I'll have to intervene." Takeo added, as he surrounded white lightning around both of his fist.

"If Chao's planning on doing something bad, then as her friend I'll have to stop her." Ku added, as she clenched her fist.

"With Takeo-Nii-San, Kaede-Nee-San, and Master Ku's help our front line teams are looking good." Chamo stated, with a grin. "But with Aniki now joining the front lines our rear guard is..."

"That won't be a problem."

She along with Nodoka and Haruna activated their pactios, also Shiro transformed into his adult form. Which completely shocked Nodoka, Haruna and Chisame.

"I've been training with Chidori-San outside and inside of Eva-San's villa, with both Haruna and Nodoka the rear guard is handled." Yue declared.

"I'll help in anyway I can." Nodoka added.

"I'll guard everyone while you're attack." Shiro declared.

Chamo started thinking thinking it over, he later faced Chisame.

"But our firepower is still lacking, plus Chao has been messing around with this internet." Chamo stated. "So Chiu-Chii, do you want to make a pactio with either Aniki or Takeo-Nii-San."

"Hell no, I wouldn't want to..." Chisame answered, with a blushed face.

"Why not, I thought you'd want to make a pactio with Takeo-Kun." Haruna declared, as she wrapper her arm around her.

"I'm not doing that!" Chisame declared.

"If we look at it this way." Chamo declared. "Well, for a makeshift rush job we got some pretty good members."

 **[Members Assembled! Complete! The First Party!]**

Chamo looked the team of students and teacher.

"By the way, Takeo-San can you let me handle Chao-San?" Negi asked.

"Oh, have you found something out?" Takeo asked, back with a smirk on his face. "Alright, I'll deal with the robots...but that does mean you just volunteered to be team leader."

Negi's jaw dropped at Takeo's statement, and he made a dumbfounded expression.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Takeo demanded, as he started patting Negi on his back playfully. "The leader needs to be someone who can think carefully in certain situation...not someone who attempts to smash through everything with brute force."

Negi nodded at his answer, they looked over and saw that the others were talking amongst themselves.

"What're you guys talking about?" Takeo asked.

"Team Names." Haruna answered.

Both Takeo and Negi looked at them with confused expression at the names that they were all coming up with.

"So, Negi-Kun since you're team leader what name do you think we should go by?" Takeo asked.

"My father's team was called 'The Crimson Wings', Ala Rubra." Negi mumbled to himself. "How about something similar to that?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 **[Middle of the Night]**

Takeo was standing on the top of Evangeline's Villa, with his hands apart from each other. He breathed outwards and started generating white lightning, the bright white lights began dancing around his body.


	58. Chapter 58

Takeo closed his eyes and started thinking over everyone about himself, from the moment he was born up until now.

" _Darkness was with me the moment I was born."_ Takeo opened his eyes, and they turned red. _"Even if it's a curse I never wished for, it's still apart of who I am."_

The white lightning later started turning pitch black, Takeo started moving his hands around in a spherical motion and started forming a large ball of black lightning.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum..."

The black lightning started reacting abnormal, almost like they were being programmed. Once he was finished the black lightning vanished, Takeo smirked and clenched both of his fists tightly.

"Alright, that's one thing covered." Takeo declared.

"Ta-Kun."

Takeo turned around and saw Setsuna standing behind him, she was slightly surprised that his eyes were red.

"Don't worry, I actually induced this." Takeo stated. "If found out it only started getting worse, because started running away from the idea of this being apart of me. So instead of running away, I'm going to use this power to my..."

He looked and noticed a saddened look in Setsuna's eyes, he smirked and sat down on the ground.

"Come on, sit down and talk to me." Takeo said, as he tapped the spot next to him.

Setsuna came over and sat down next to him, she was looking forward trying not to look at him.

"I was just thinking about the after we rescued Ojou-Sama, when you said that you'd always run after me if I kept running away." Setsuna said, as she was looking forward. "Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, there wouldn't be anything that could stop me from looking for you." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face. "I don't care what the consequences would be. Now what's this about?"

As Takeo was looking forward he heard wings flapping in air, Takeo turned his head and saw that Setsuna sprouting her wings.

"My own family abandoned me because of my wings." Setsuna stated, looked down with a saddened expression. "I was born with white hair, red eyes and these white wings, for my kind they're a symbol of a bad omen. Maybe there were right, maybe I am a...owww."

Just as she was talking, Takeo was pinching her cheeks hard with a deadpanned look. Once he let go of her cheek, she placed her hand on the red part of her face and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"If they're going to abandon you, because of something that idiotic then it's their lose. You one of the nicest more compassionate person that I know." Takeo responded. "Your wings aren't a bad omen, they're the wings of an angel. Konoka-Chan said it herself right, so stop thinking about what your race thinks."

Setsuna blushed at his comments about her, and she smiled.

"Alright, you know It's funny from the first time I met you. I thought you were just some Freelancer who only cared about money." Setsuna stated, with a light laugh. "But, you're actually someone who cares about others."

"And when I met you I thought were some crazed girl who points swords at everyone who walks through her door." Takeo joked with a smirk on his face.

Setsuna gained a tick mark on her forehead and glared at him.

"I'm just kidding, I knew you were just protecting Konoka-Chan." Takeo stated, with a smile on his face. "She is your best friend, don't forget none of us thinks of you like that alright."

"Y-Yea right." Setsuna answered, as she looked away with a blush on her face. "Uh...Ta-Kun...I-I...no I'll tell you after your burdens released."

She smiled at him brightly, Takeo blushed after seeing her smile at him. He looked forward out of embarrassment, his face turned even redder as he felt Setsuna kissing him in his cheek.

"Thanks for coming to Mahora." Setsuna said, as she walked away quickly.

Takeo placed his hand on the place where Setsuna kissed him and blushed intensely, he smiled and stood up.

"Alright, let's go one more...!" Takeo called out, as he rose his fist towards the sky.

"Takeo-San!"

He turned around and saw Chisame standing behind him with a her arms crossed.

"Do you need something Chisame-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I want to form a pactio with you!" Chisame answered.

Takeo looked at her with a confused expression.

"I thought you wanted to live a normal life." Takeo said, still maintaining the confused look on his face. "If you form a pactio with me, then you..."

"If Chao's plan goes correctly then I can't exactly live a normal life now can I?" Chisame asked. "Plus, my other alternative would've been to kiss Negi-Sensei and I'm not a shotacon like Iincho."

Takeo sighed and smiled.

"Alright, come on Shiro!" Takeo called out.

Shiro immediately appeared in a flash of lightning completely surprised Chisame again.

"I'll draw the circle immediately Takeo-Sama." Shiro answered.

He opened his mouth and fired off a small jolt of electricity and Shiro's personal pactio circle was drawn on the ground.

"I still can't believe it, a talking Ermine and now a talking transforming wolf." Chisame mumbled to herself. _"Though, I guess I don't mind if it's him."_

Once the circle was done, both Takeo and Chisame stepped inside of the magic circle.

"Well, are you ready Chisame-Chan?" Takeo asked.

"Yea, I guess." Chisame answered, as she took off her glasses.

Both of then kneeled into each other, until their lips connected with each other. The pactio circle shined brightly, both of them were blushing intensely. Once the card appeared, the pactio circle vanished along with it.

"Well, what kind of card is it?" Chisame asked, as she put her glass back on.

Takeo picked up the pactio card and held it in front of her.

 **Virtuale Capulator (Virtual Binder) On the pactio card, Chisame wears the same outfit she wore during the Cosplay Competition. She was surrounded with five holographic screen displays, with a holographic keyboard in front of her.**

"Wow, the Magic Interface." Takeo answered, as he made her a copy. "You can essentially hack into the government's systems without them noticing what happened."

Chisame took the pactio card and turned around.

"I guess, it was a pleasant experience." Chisame stated, as she ran off.

Takeo turned around and held his hands out again and the black lightning reappeared in the middle of his hands.

 **[Two hour Later]**

Everyone met at the exit of Evangeline's Villa, each of them wore a determined expression on their face. Negi stood in front of everyone and slapped his cheeks on both sides.

"Chao-San is planning to carry out a terrible plan on the final day of the School Festival. In over words, it's today her objective is to expose the existence of magic to the entire world. Although we don't know the full details of this plan. If her objective is achieved is will create panic or at the very least it'll cause a huge disturbance across the world." Negi explained, to everyone. "However to be honest, I don't know if Chao-San's final objective is bad or not..."

"What're you talking about, of course it's bad." Asuna interjected.

"Let him finish." Takeo demanded, with a slight sigh.

Asuna glared at Takeo, while he ignored her.

"...but, Chao-San has done some bad things in the process, such as confining Takamichi underground. As well as refusing to respond to my calls for negotiation and attempting to carry out her plans by force. Also regardless of it being good or bad, since the repercussions of her plan will be enormous were it to succeed." Negi added, as he clenched the time machine in his hand. "I believe that, as her teacher, I have the responsibility to stop Chao-San, even if it means using force. I will stop Chao-San as her teacher, so please lend me your strength!"

"Leave it to us!"

Everyone held their fists towards their air as the exit opened, once everyone appeared inside of Evangeline's Cottage.

"Since Chao-San said that she wouldn't make her move the afternoon, so we'll meet here at 11 o' clock." Negi commanded, as they started leaving the room.

Unbeknownst to them there was a letter behind them titled, 'It's my victory-ne.'

In the sky, Takeo was using Void Instant Movement to travel through the air with Shiro on his shoulder.

"I think I'll go and see mom, Nari-Chan, Haruki, Haruto and Yuki-Chan." Takeo stated.


	59. Chapter 59

He looked down and landed in the middle of the street, but he noticed that there was some people around him were looking at him. He looked and noticed, Chizuru, Misa, Sakurako, Ako and Madoka walking towards school talking to each other.

"Hey, guys!"

Their eyes widened as they saw Takeo walking towards them.

"What's with those faces?" Takeo asked, with a confused expression.

"I always thought there was something that seemed different." Sakurako stated, with nervous expression. "But that doesn't change what I think about Takeo-Kun."

Takeo looked at her with a confused expression.

"I guess Takeo-Kun really was like Main Character, from the Mahora Tournament and from now." Ako added. "You really are like a hero from some Manga."

"I finally understand what Takeo-Kun was hiding." Chizuru stated, with a smile. "Though, I wouldn't have cared if you were a Mage."

Both Takeo's and Shiro's eyes widened at Chizuru's statement, he later started hearing clapping around the area.

"Yo, Lightning Emperor~ the Mages in this world as really screwed to pooch this time." A sadistic voice sang. "We~the five shields, we the five swords, we the fives mages...shall pass judgment upon you."

Takeo's eyes twitched, he turned around and saw a man wearing odd clothing for battle, with wild hair black hair, black eyes and a sadistic smile.

"This guy's seriously creepy." Ako stated, nervously.

"Well~looky here in three years the Lightning Emperor gained five little girlfriends." The odd man sang, as he moved his body side to side. "Well~it seems I'm bringing back home some slaves~. And have some fun with that one with the large jugs."

"I don't think so." Chizuru stated, as she instinctively covered herself.

"Takeo-Kun, who is this guy?" Madoka asked.

"The Fifth Star Commander, Cole." Takeo answered. "Shiro can you carry five people?"

The five of them looked at Takeo with a confused expression, until Shiro jumped off his head.

"Yes, Takeo-Sama." Shiro answered.

"Shiro can talk!" Misa called out.

Cole held up on of his fingers and started smiling.

"Takeo Narukami~we've found you." Cole sang. "And now, we're going to pass down..."

"Cut the crap!" Takeo demanded, gaining Cole's attention. "You and I both know, that you five bastards are the one who decimated both the village and its villagers."

"This guy murdered people." Sakurako said, as she and Ako placed their hands over their mouths.

"It wasn't murder, you have no idea what you're apart of! You should be joining us, our desire our true goal is bring forth a true restoration!" Cole called out, with a smirk on his face. "They were sacrifices, for our Sacred Beast a creature on par with the Ancient Dragon Vrkso Nagasya! Albion Draconis, after our Great Dragon is reborn we of the Albion Empire shall declare..."

"That's your reason?" Takeo asked, in an angered tone. "You killed over four thousand, you murdered that girls parents and you're trying to justify that!"

White lightning surrounded Takeo's body as he glared at Cole, who was smiling sadistically at him. Shiro noticed his expression and transformed, completely surprising the five girls.

"Go with Shiro." Takeo commanded, as he turned towards them and smiled. "Don't worry, I can handle this guy."

"Sorry, but I'm not letting them leave here." Cole stated, as he charged at Takeo with a sadistic smile. "I'm going have some fun with that big jugged chick."

Takeo stepped in front of Chizuru and the others, with his right hand held up. As white lightning started gathering around his hand,

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. I call upon the Almighty God of Thunder and Lightning allow me to Summon your Power. Bring forth a Calamity of Lightning, that Cuts through Evil come forth from my hand and Completely Annihilate the Enemy in front of me. Divine Thunderbolt!"

A monumental amount of white lightning started surrounding his entire right arm, Cole clicked his tongue and cladded his entire forearm in earth. He pulled his fist back and aimed at Takeo's face, and was inches from hitting his face.

"Takeo-Kun!" Ako called out.

"Stagnet! Complexio! Supplementum Pro Armationem! Shinsei Kaminari!"

The monumental amount of lightning around swirling around Takeo's hand, and he crushed it in his hand. Takeo rose his hand up and he placed the attack with one of his hand, Takeo's body was surrounded in a greater amount of white lightning, his hair turned white and spikier.

"What the he...?!" Cole shouted.

But he was stopped as Takeo quickly punched him hard in the face, Takeo pushed his fist forward and sent Cole flying backwards.

"Takeo-Kun, you look so cool!" Sakurako called out.

"Shiro get them out of here, I'll take on Cole!" Takeo called out.

"Alright, girls get on." Shiro answered.

The five of them jumped on Shiro's back, as they were leaving Chizuru looked back at him.

"Be careful Takeo-Kun." Chizuru said, with a worried expression.

"Of course I will." Takeo responded, as he blushed slightly. "Shiro go now."

As Shiro was taking off into the air, Chizuru and the others were still surprised that Shiro could talk, transform and fly.

"Wow, so Shiro what kind of wolf are you?" Madoka asked.

"I'm a Raiju, a Thunder Beast made completely out of lightning." Shiro answered. "After Takeo-Sama found me, I devoted my life to serving under him."

"Shiro will Takeo-Kun be alright?" Ako asked.

"If there's one thing that Takeo-Sama doesn't do is break a promise." Shiro answered, with a smirk on his face. "If he tell someone he's going to win, then you'd better believe he's going to win."

As Shiro continued flying towards the school, Cole stood up and glared at Takeo with great hatred. He held his hand up and launched a barrage of stone spears, Takeo smirked and released a powerful electrical discharge.

Once the spears made contact with him, they were burned away to nothing. Takeo got in a running position and charged at Cole with lightning-speed. As Cole was preparing for his next attack, Takeo vanished out of nowhere.

Cole smirked and created a sword made from stone, he turned around and slashed downwards. Takeo appeared behind him and was instantly sliced in two, as Cole was laughing sadistically he was kicked in the back towards the ground.

He turned around and saw Takeo in front of him with a confident smirk on his face, Cole looked and saw the one he slashed was a lightning clone. Once he looked in Takeo's direction again he had vanished again.

Before he could sense out Takeo's next attack, he appeared in front of Cole and sweep kicked him off of his feet. While Cole was knocked off balance, Takeo kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the sky.

" _What the hell is us with that speed!"_ Cole thought, as he started to regain what little balance he had. _"He's almost as fast as Indra."_

He looked forward and saw Takeo coming towards him like a rocket, Cole held his hand up and started gathering obsidian created spears around him. With a single flick of his finger each of them were all launched at him.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come Forth from the Void, O Dark Thunder, and Cut down all things in my path! Axe of Lightning!"

Takeo gathered lightning around his finger and swiped it horizontally, the lightning spell completely destroyed the obsidian spears. Cole started to sweat as Takeo was coming towards him, he reached for the spot on his head and looked at it with disbelief.

"Th-There's no way, I-I cowering at the sight of this brat!" Cole declared, with an angered tone. "NO! There's no way in hell, I'm cowering to a lowly worm like him!"

Cole held his hand up and started gathering a large amount of stone over him, which started compiling until it was nearly the size of a large meteorite.

"I'll destroy this entire damn place, before I'm bested by a low talent worm like you!" Cole exclaimed, as he threw the massive piece of earth.

"The hell you are! Magia Alethea: Ethereal Absolute Exorcism!"

Takeo's eyes started turning red, the marks on Takeo's started glowing brighter, and the lightning surrounding his body started growing stronger. Takeo started going straight towards the meteorite at full speed and prepared to preform a Void Instant Movement.

"Self-Styled Void Instant Movement: Silver Ethereal Lightning Bolt."

Once Takeo took off using Void Instant Movement, he shot toward Cole like a powerful bolt of lightning, generating an insanely powerful clap of thunder. Takeo drilled through the meteorite, while in turn destroying it from the inside.

Once he exited through the meteorite, Cole was completely stunned and fearful.

"What in the hell are you?!" Cole shouted.

"My names Takeo Narukami, and I'm going to be the one who kicks all five of your asses." Takeo answered, as he pulled his fist back.


	60. Chapter 60

"Liberum Fulmine! Emittam!"

Takeo released Thunderbolt Impact while punching Cole hard in the face, and his face started becoming distorted. Takeo pushed forward and sent Cole flying towards the ground, once he touched the ground it created a powerful impact.

On the ground, Cole lied down in the crater and started coughing up blood. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, but he started losing consciousness.

"Takeo Narukami~ you...may have...defeated me, but...you will never defeat...the 'True Lightning Emperor'." Cole sang as he passed out.

 **[Takeo-San/Ta-Kun! What was that?!]**

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two of his four pactio cards and placed them on his forehead.

"That can wait later." Takeo answered. "Guys we may have a small problem."

 **[We know, we fell into Chao-San's trap and Negi-Sensei was taken into custody.]**

 **[Ta-Kun, can you follow Yue-San to go and rescue Negi-Sensei. While me and Kadae-San deal with our own problem.]**

"Alright, Yue-Chan can you fire off a blast of White Lightning?" Takeo asked.

 **[Alright, Takeo-San.]**

Takeo started looking around the area, until he saw a bolt of white lightning flying in the air. Takeo headed towards that direction, he closed his eyes and sensed Shiro heading in that direction.

Once Takeo got there he looked and down saw Asuna, Yue, and Ku Fei fighting against Takane, Mei, and a black haired elementary school girl. Takeo landed in front of him completely surprising both sides.

"I never thought you guys would..." Takeo stated.

"Takeo-San, watch out!" Nodoka called out.

Before he could react his shirts, pants and shoes were sent flying off of him leaving him in his boxers. The girls looked at him with an intense red blushed expression, especially Yue. Takane started laughing at him.

"I finally got my payback after the time you stripped me in public!" Takane declared, as she pointed at him while maintaining the blush on her face.

"I really don't care." Takeo stated blatantly, with a deadpanned look. "Do you have any idea how many times Haruki used a disarming spell, while we were in public."

Everyone face faulted at his comment.

"Takeo-San, I think you should probably go find your clothes!" Yue declared, as she covered her eyes. _"Oh god, I thought I was going to pass out."_

"Alright, I think I saw them fly off over there." Takeo stated, as he started walking off to look for his clothing. "Shiro you mind helping me?"

Takane held her hand out and directed her shadows lances towards them, Asuna charged at her attack with her sword and completely nullified it. Mei held her hand out and started gathering magic around her hand.

"Sagitta Magica Series, Ignis!"

"Sagitta Magica Series, Aqua!"

Mei and the black haired girl fired off a barrage of three fire/water arrows, Yue quickly held up her wand and point it at her.

"Sagitta Magica Series, Fulgur!"

Yue fired off the same number of lightning arrow, canceling out both Mei's and the black haired girl's attack completely surprising Mei.

"S-She canceled both of our attacks?" Mei asked herself.

Asuna appeared over them and clenched her swords hilt. She slashed downwards and destroyed Takane's shadow guards. As Takane was preparing to retaliate, Ku appeared in front of her and quickly punched her in the stomach in a surprise attack.

The attack knocked her completely unconscious, as she fell unconscious the shadow armor that surrounded both Mei and black haired girl vanished leaving the three of them completely.

"Alright, I found my…" Takeo called out.

Just as he was walking over Asuna slapped him hard with her Harisen sending him flying into a tree, also caused his Shinsei Kaminari form to vanish.

"Why the hell did you hit me?!" Takeo shouted, as he glared at her.

He looked and saw them covering up the three girls with a cloak, he stood up and walked towards them.

"You know you could've told me, instead of slapping me with a Harisen." Takeo stated, as he walked towards them.

Nodoka pulled out her artifact and opened it.

"I'm really sorry, Mei Sakura-San." Nodoka said. "Can you tell us where Negi-Sensei is?"

As Mei was panicking, Nodoka's artifact was showing the entire details of where Negi was being held.

"On top of failing in our mission." Mei cried, with tears in her eyes. "Onee-Sama was planning on finishing her training and heading out to work in the world."

"Don't worry, Mei-Chan." Asuna stated, with a smile. "We're going to fix everything."

"She's right, personally I'm not letting someone else's life be ruined." Takeo added, with a smirk on his face. "That's a promise."

Mei looked at the expression on everyone's face and smiled.

"I can see why Onee-Sama has a crush on you." Mei mumbled to herself.

Takeo and the others started heading towards the location where Negi was being held, in front of them there were two guards with weapons in their hands. Takeo smirked and appeared behind them, once they turned around.

Takeo placed his hand in front of their face and released an electrical current through their both of their bodies, completely knocking them unconscious. Once he gave them the signal to follow, they rushed towards him. Down the halls was Seruhiko and Gandolfini, the dark skinned teacher.

"I can't believe we had to arrest such a promising young mage like Negi-Kun." Gandolfini stated. "And having to hand over Takeo-Kun over to the Albion Empire…even after everything that happened to both of them they still strived to become powerful mages like their fathers."

"I know, if Nagi and Raiden were still alive they'd probably try and…" Seruhiko answered.

Just as he was talking, Gandolfini's phone started ringing in his pocket. Once he pulled the cellphone one his eyes widened slightly.

"What, intruders?" Gandolfini asked.

Before he could react, two figure landed behind them and was revealed to be Takeo and Asuna. Once Gandolfini saw Takeo his eyes widened, Takeo pulled his fist back and punched Gandolfini in the stomach.

" _Takeo-Kun, he was really able to defeat one of them."_ Gandolfini thought, as he lost consciousness.

As Seruhiko was preparing to use a Sagitta spell, Asuna used her sword and hit him in his hand with her sword's blunt edge knocking him completely unconscious. They traveled until they made it to a cave, once they went inside the started going down a flight of descending staircase.

"Alright guy's we're almost there." Takeo stated, as they made it to the last step.

"Just hold Negi we're com…" Asuna mumbled.

Just as they were walking to the next corridor a single magic arrow made of life was launched at them. They looked forward and saw a small child in front of them holding a wand at them.

"What's a kid doing here?" Asuna asked, with a confused expression.

"I'm not letting my daddy get turned into an Ermine." The little girl said, pointing her wand at them with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose my daddy."

Once Takeo looked at the sad expression on the little girl's face, he was immediately reminded of Nariko when she was her age. He smiled and walked towards the little girl, as she was holding up her wand. Takeo sat down in front of her, with his hands on his lap.

"I'm making a promise to you." Takeo declared, grabbing the little girl's and everyone's attention. "As a member of the Narukami Clan, I promise to fulfill your wish, with the power and speed of Lightning. I vow to fulfil your wish so that you'll never have to cry again, so…don't cry alright."

Takeo held out his pinky finger, the little girl intertwined her pink with his and completed their pinky promise.

"So, you promise to fix everything?" The little girl asked.

"Yep, we'll fix everything alright." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face. "Now, go along and find your dad."

The little girl smiled and ran off, Takeo stood up and wiped the dust off his pants. He turned around and saw the girls looking at him with a confused expression.

"It's something I made up for Nariko when she was the same age." Takeo answered, with an embarrassed expression. "There's no way I'd fight a kick like that."

"You really are the brotherly type." Asuna said, with a slight smile. "Alright guys let's go!"

[Right!]


	61. Chapter 61

The ten of them started running through the tunnel, once they got there they looked and saw several branches brimming with magical energy. As they were running towards the next tunnel, they started hearing footsteps in front of them.

"Wait, that...!" Asuna called out. "…Negi!"

In front of them was Negi, with his staff, magic ring and pactio cards. Asuna ran over and hugged Negi tightly, while they got reacquainted with each other.

"Wah, Asuna-San everyone!" Negi called out, with a smile.

"I'm so glad, I thought we'd never see you again." Nodoka said, with teary eyes.

"What's the plan team leader?" Takeo asked.

"We can't use the Time Machine on the surface." Negi answered. "So that'll mean we'll have to go deeper into the World Tree to get it to work."

"Alright then let's…" Takeo responded, but he stopped as his heart skipped a beat.

 **[Revenge~ you desire to see your foes killed by your hands~]**

Takeo turned around as he felt someone's presence behind him, Takeo's eyes started blinking from red back to blue.

"Takeo are you alright?" Asuna asked, with a slightly worried expression. "You just spaced out."

"Yea, let's go." Takeo answered, as he regained his composure.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started going deeper into the World Tree, as they were going deeper and deeper down to the magical source. Takeo started hearing more and more voices in his head.

 **[Hatred~ hate them…despise them for everything they've done~]**

The swirling black lines started going across both of his arms and legs, and his teeth started growing sharper. Takeo looked up and was focused on the girl's neck, his teeth started throbbing painfully.

" _There's something wrong with me."_ Takeo thought, as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Takeo-San!"

Takeo started hearing slightly growls, he turned his head and saw a large dragon standing behind them.

"That's the same one that we ran into!" Yue declared.

"Everyone Run!" Takeo ordered.

Everyone started running from the large dragon, Shiro looked and placed Yue and Nodoka on his back. Takeo placed the master card on his forehead.

"Se-Chan are you ready yet?" Takeo asked.

 **[Yes, teleport me now.]** Setsuna answered.

Once Takeo summoned Setsuna using his master card and placed it back on his head, she noticed the marks on Takeo's body.

"Ta-Kun, those mark!" Setsuna called out.

"There's no time, we have to hurry!" Takeo responded.

"Setsuna-San, will you be able to stop that thing?" Negi asked, pointing at the dragon.

"Uh, even with special equipment that'd take a couple days." Setsuna answered.

After joining with the others they ran into the more spacious area, where Takeo started having more of a terrible reaction. An ominous magic energy started coming from Takeo's entire body, the marks started stretching throughout his entire body.

"Takeo-San!" Negi called out, with a look of worry.

"Takeo what's happening?" Asuna asked.

"Since there's more space, I'll try and hold off the dragon until you get that thing working." Takeo stated, as he walked towards the dragon. "I'm not strong enough to fight it a dragon, so I can hold it off for twenty seconds."

Just as he was preparing to fight the dragon, Kadae appeared next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Takeo-Dono in your current state you wouldn't be able to fight." Kadae stated.

"Fine, Kadae-Ch.…argh!" Takeo answered, but he felt and immense pain go through his head.

 **[Don't let her tell you not fight! There's no one in the damned who can tell you what to do!]**

Takeo started gritted his teeth, as more of that ominous magic started spewing from his body.

"Kadae-San, Takeo-San grab on!" Takeo ordered.

Kadae grabbed Takeo's hand and joined hands with the other, once Negi activate the watch they were instantly sent back into time.

 **[Mahora Festival Final -Day 8:30 P.M.]**

The appeared in the high skies of Mahora, and they started falling to the ground. As everyone was panicking, Takeo's eyes were closed and the marks started vanishing from his body. Once they were all gone he smirked and opened his eyes.

"Negi-Kun!" Takeo called out.

"Got it!" Negi responded. _"Vente Nos."_

Negi held his hand out and generate a powerful burst of wind that softened most of their falls, while Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style, Kadae landed on the top of the roof and Takeo landed on the ground with Yue in his arms.

"We're back!" Haruna called out.

"T-Takeo-San, could you perhaps let me down?" Yue asked, with a blushed face.

Takeo blushed and placed Yue back on the ground, but she turned and looked at Takeo with a look of worry.

"Are you alright, Takeo-San?" Yue asked.

"Yea, my body just had a reaction to whatever was…" Takeo answered.

"Negi-Sensei!"

They turned around and saw Negi on the ground with the time machine lying down next to him. Takeo placed his hand on Negi's head and shook his head.

"That large jump used up too much of Negi-Kun's magic power." Takeo said, with a worried expression. "Is there any place we can take him?"

"Well, there shouldn't be anyone at the library." Nodoka answered.

"Alright, let's go."

They started heading quietly towards the library, with a now weakened Negi. Once they got there, they locked the doors behind them and placed Negi on the couch so he could rest.

"Takeo, can't you bring some of Negi's magic back?" Asuna asked, as she put a blanket on him.

"Yea, I'll start…" Takeo answered.

"Takeo-Sama, you're still feeling the aftereffects of that curse." Shiro interjected. "If you use any of your magic energy to bring back Negi-Sama's you could unravel like before."

Takeo looked away, remembering what he did the last time he lost control of himself.

"What's this about a curse?" Chisame asked.

"Right, I never told I'm a Cursed Human/God Hybrid." Takeo answered with a straight face.

"What!"

As Haruna and Chisame were overreacting after discovering Takeo's heritage, he later turned around and saw Yue calling for him.

"Takeo-San, can't you use that same magic circle you used when I was learning magic?" Yue asked.

"Right, Shiro can you draw that circle again?" Takeo asked.

"Yes, Takeo-Sama." Shiro answered, as he drew the magic circle around Negi.

Once it was done, the white light started rejuvenating some of Negi's magic energy.

"Alright, with this done Negi-Kun should be up and ready in thirty minutes or more." Takeo stated. "Now, does anyone have any idea of how to stop the Forced Recognition?"

"With the information that we've gathered, I've already come up with a defensive plan." Chamo stated. "We need to guard the six points, with that done Chao won't be able to initiate her plan."

"But that won't be enough." Shiro stated. "Our ragtag group would still need to worry about Chao-Sama's robotic army."

"And there's the Giant Forced Recognition Magic with a scale that covers the entire world. On top of it being a ceremonial magic that uses magic formations, a complicated ceremony that lasts for more than ten minutes." Yue explained. "Under the limitation of the being a type of gran magic, the must is probably being held in a relatively large and open space."

"That's perfect, so while there are six people guarding the magic points and the rest of us will find and capture Chao." Chamo added.

As everyone was thinking over Chamo's idea.

"I guess we don't have any other ideas." Setsuna responded.

"Your plan is still filled with abnormalities de gozaru." Kadae added. "There's still the 3 kilometers in diameter where Chao-Dono could be."

"I really don't think I can cover a large area even with Instant Movement." Takeo added, with a slight sigh.

"No…it's a good plan, but I have an idea of my own." Negi interject, with the color returning to his face. "We'll turn it into an event for the last day."

After explaining his plan to everyone in greater detail, they wore a surprised expression.

"Are you sure we should have a plan that sounds that fun?" Haruna asked.

"That bold Negi-Sensei." Setsuna added.

"That sounds awesome." Takeo responded.

"Since Ayaka-San's family is the organizers we can ask her." Negi said.


	62. Chapter 62

"Well, I'm sure she'll agree if it's your idea." Asuna stated, with a smile. "I'm just surprised that this idea came from such a serious brat. But, you should rest for now while I go and talk to Iincho."

"Se-Chan and I will go talk to my grandfather about it." Konoka added.

"I can ask my mom could we barrow some of the equipment that belongs to the Narukami Clan." Takeo added. "Chisame-Chan, can you handle everything online using your p…"

Before he could finished Chisame covered his mouth, completely surprising everyone.

"Fine, I'll handle everything online just don't finish that sentence!" Chisame demanded.

"Alright, the future of this world is depending on us." Negi called out, with a smile. "So let's us win this time."

And everyone agreed with Negi and started their operation to save their future, once everyone began to go into motion. The contestants of the New Event 'Mars vs. Mahora Mage' Order planned by Negi were all getting in position.

Each of them were armed with their own magical equipment, their robes, wands and weaponry. Takeo was standing on a roof, wearing a dark blue modified Chinese Martial Arts uniform similar to what he wore during the Mahora Tournament.

"Looks like I picked the right kid for the position as leader of our ragtag team." Takeo said, as he closed his eyes with a smile. "So what do you think…Chao-Chan?"

Chao was standing behind him wearing a modified version of her battle uniform with four drones hovering around her.

"You did make the right choice in picking Negi-Bouzu." Chao answered, with a smile. "But, you know I could take you out while you have your back turned?"

"I don't think you'd do that, especially you know how fast I can be." Takeo answered, with a smile. "Though if I'm not mistaken the future me, probably taught you some Instant Movements that could overcome that one I currently know."

"You're right about that part, you always told me funny stories about how your master made you travel around while only using Instant Movement." Chao laughed. "Well, I guess the boss can't show herself this early in right…well, since everything's starting."

Takeo narrowed his eyes and saw the robots coming from the water, the robots fired off a large laser and stripped everyone who got shot. As Takeo was blushing, he sensed something inches from touching his back. Takeo vanished instantly and appeared behind Chao, in between her fingers were two bullets.

"Nice try, Chao-Chan." Takeo said, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I did have to try." Chao responded, with a smile. "Later, Takeo-Sensei."

Chao vanished from sight, Takeo sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, let's get started." Takeo responded.

He clenched his fist the mark of Magia Alethea appeared on his forearm, he started generating black electricity throughout his entire body. At the shoreline, Misa, Sakurako and Madoka were fighting against the robots along with everyone else who were competing.

The fired attacks against the robot army, but the robots continued pushing back.

"This is really getting fun!"

"But, they're starting to get tougher to fight them all back!"

"Uh, what is that?"

They looked forward and saw a massive demonic looking robot coming from the ocean, it looked down at them and started charging a large attack. As everyone were bracing for the attack, a bolt of lightning shot through the robot's body.

The blast from the attack completely destroyed the large robot in a single attack, everyone looked at the incident with a shocked expression.

"Wh-What just happened?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka-Chan watch out!" Sakurako called out.

Within the bolt of lightning an obscured figure skidded through the sand, the Tanaka models turned their heads and fired off another large laser beam. The obscured figure noticed them and charged at them, while dodging the lasers fired out of the robot's mouth.

The assailant's eyes started glowing bright red, and he attacked them with a black lightning infused palm strike which punched through the robot. Once that person removed their hand the robot exploded instantly, Sakurako looked at the figure and smile.

"Takeo-Kun!" Sakurako called out.

Takeo stood in front of them and waved at them, with a smirk on his face.

"Takeo-Kun, what're you doing here?" Misa asked.

"I'm with the Hero Unit, I was assigned to this area to assist you guys." Takeo answered.

"You're that guy who didn't even make it to the final round of the tournament!"

"You probably wouldn't even get past this."

Just as most of the people started talking down on Takeo, another massive robot came from the water. Takeo sighed and held his hand toward the sky, and with the single snap of a finger a massive bolt of lightning crash and hit the robot completely annihilated it. Everyone looked at Takeo with a shocked expression.

"One of the rules of this game was that you guys follow the lead of those in the Hero Unit, another violation is -400 pointed deducted." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face. "So, let's win this fight!"

 **[Yes!]**

Everyone shouted as they rose their wands towards the air, and they began their attack against the robot army against. In another part of the battlefield, Haruki appeared and began attacking the robots with a subtle amount of fire.

The second battlefield, both Haruto started attacking the robots with his glasses still on and with twin pistols along with Yuna who was also firing at robots.

"I'm not losing, even if your Takeo-Kun's little brother!" Yuna declared.

"I accept your challenge Yuna-San." Haruto responded, as he took off his glasses.

Both of them continued their match and began their personal match between each other. Coming at Haruto was another bullet from a sniper, Haruto looked in that direction and narrowed his right eyes.

"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Gelare Omnia. I Gather the Spirits of Ice, and Freeze everything in my Path."

A light blue magic circle appeared in front of the barrel of the gun and he shot a magic bullet in the direction. Once the ice bullet made contract with the snipers round it froze over, and the bullets completely broke into piece.

" _I need to avoid those bullets."_ Haruto thought.

He focused the eyesight in his right eyes and saw Mana looking at him with her scope, and got into a blind spot.

"Haruto Narukami, with that eyesight of yours you'll make a splendid gunman." Mana stated, with a smile.

Elsewhere Yukiko was standing on the head of a large five headed drone, wearing a light blue shrine maiden getup with Yukihime in her hands. She took her sword and stabbed it into the robot's head.

"Yukimura Sword Technique: Divine Ice Blade."

Yukihime was surrounded by a light blue aura and it froze the robots components from the inside, she jumped off the robot and sheathed her sword nonchalantly. Once it was sheathed again, the robot broke apart without any resistance.

She looked up and saw someone running on the rooftops at rapid speed, it was revealed to be Misora wearing her nun's outfit. In seconds Yukiko appeared in front of her, Misora tripped and fell inches from Yukiko who was looked at her with a near emotionless expression.

"Wait, aren't you the girl from Negi-San's class?" Yukiko asked.

She looked and saw that she was carrying both Asuna and Setsuna, along with her.

"What happened to Nee-San and Asuna-San?" Yukiko asked.

"They got attacked by Chao, and she trapped Takahata-San somewhere." Misora answered.

"Konoka-San should be around here somewhere." Yukiko said, as she closed her eyes.

Yukiko started focusing her hearing to stretch around the entire area, while trying to find Konoka's voice.

"She's that way." Yukiko declared, as she pointed in the direction. "Come on I'll lead you there."

As Yukiko was leading Misora to where Konoka was, Misora sighed and followed her in that direction. In the high skies, Evangeline was floating in the air on a broomstick watching everything happen while drinking wine.

"Ah, this is battle is getting interesting." Evangeline stated, with a flushed face.

"Eva-Chan~ I don't think you should be drinking and Operating a Broomstick." A cheerful voice declared.

Evangeline turned her head towards the right and saw Chidori on lying down with her stomach on the back of a large golden lion-type Raiju kicking her feet childishly and with her chin resting on her hands.

"Aw, if it isn't the Leader of my idiot friend's Clan." Evangeline called out, with a smile. "You're as childish as the rumors said, so I hope you know the truth about your son."

"Since the very beginning when Ta-Chan was born, those marks were already on his body." Chidori answered. "Though, it's not the path that I ever desired for my child…it doesn't matter if Ta-Chan chooses to become a Shinso or a God. He'll always be Ta-Chan to me."

Evangeline looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"So, what would you do if the entire Albion Empire choose to attack him?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh Eva-Chan, I think you already know the answer to that question." Chidori answered, with a childish smile. "I'd completely destroy them, if they were to attack my child…frankly the only person who could have talked me down isn't currently here. Yep, just one of my precious Raikou would do the trick."

Evangeline looked down smirk, as who was exiting the library. Negi was running outside of the library with Nodoka and Yue following him.

"Well, it seems the main player has stepped onto the stage." Evangeline stated, with a smile.

"Ah~ Negi-Kun may have Nagi-Kun's looks, but he's his mom all…oops." Chidori said, as she covering her mouth. She looked and saw Evangeline's ear perked up. "Forget I said anything Eva-Chan, let's go Rai-Tan!"

Chidori immediately jumped up, as the lion took off with lightning-speed. Evangeline started following her at top speed.

"Get back here, and tell me who that kid's mom is!"


	63. Chapter 63

"I will if you fulfill one condition."

As Evangeline was chasing after her, Chidori began explaining her condition. On the street Negi was running through the streets with Yue and Nodoka following him. He looked forward and noticed that a large number of drones was coming towards him, as he was about to attack.

"Negi-Sensei go along with Nodoka and found Chao-San!" Yue commanded, as she held her wand up. "I'll clear the way!"

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratica. "Sagitta Magica Series, Fulgur!"

Yue held her hand out and fired off twenty lightning magic arrows, at the drone which completely paralyzed them. Yue brought her hand down and started gather electricity around her hand.

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratic. Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!"

Yue destroyed the drones with the powerful lightning attack and completely opened a path for Negi and Nodoka to escape. He used his staff to escape along with Nodoka, while more and more drones started surrounding Yue.

"Looks I got my hands full here." Yue said, with a sigh.

Yue smiled slightly as the robots were coming towards her, she held up her wand and prepared for their attack.

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratica. Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Yue fired off the lightning-wind attack and wiped out the drones in front of her. In the library, Chisame activate her Pactio around here were several holographic screens with a holographic keyboard in front of her. And inside the room was Ayaka and Makie just watching her with an amazed expression.

"I have to admit it, but this is kind of awesome." Chisame confessed with a smile. "Everyone, I can control it with just this artifact…wha! These calculation speed, isn't something that a human should be capable of…it's Chachamaru."

Something later an icon popped onto Chisame's screen that got her attention, which read 'Full Dive Mode'. Chisame narrowed her eyes and clicked on the icon, a large magic circle appeared under her and a countdown started going off.

"Chisame-Chan!" Makie called out, stepping into the circle with her along with Ayaka.

"Argh, you idiots!"

Just at that moment the three of them completely lost consciousness, they later woke up in interspace which resembled a deep blue sea. Chisame looked around with a confused expression, but she stopped as six holographic screen appeared in front of her.

Which later transformed into three chibi versions of herself, with red, green and purple hair colors.

 **[Chui-Sama, we are your personal electronic spirits.]** The red haired Chisame said professionally. **[I am Chiu 01]**

 **[I am Chiu 02.]** The green haired Chisame called out, with an upbeat attitude.

 **[A-And I'm Chiu 03.]** The purple haired her added, nervously.

Chisame made a confused expression, while Makie started hugging the purple haired version of her.

"Oh, you're so adorable." Makie stated, with a smile.

Chiu 03 started panicking and started running away from Makie, and Makie chased after her with a smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Chisame asked.

 **[Oh, my apologies we're the personification of your artifact.]** Chui 01 explained. **[Our main purpose is to gather information for you from any device around. Though we'll only function when we're either fully charged or if there's technology around.]**

 **[So, we're here to assist our Nee-San!]** Chui 02 exclaimed happily. **[Wait, look a school of fishy.]**

 **[Those are viruses, Chui 02!]** Chui 03 called out.

Chui 01 held her hand up and created a firewall, which completely destroyed the computer viruses.

 **[Chui 02 and 03.]** Chui 01 said, as she clapped. **[Our mission is to assist Chui-Sama, now get your heads in the game!]**

The two other Chui copies joined with their sister together, and they stood in front of Chisame waiting for a command.

"Wow, this Chisame-Chan is just like the original." Makie stated.

They looked and saw more and more of the

"Sigh, this is basically Cyber warfare." Chisame stated, as she summoned her holographic system and started typing up a program. "Here take these and do the same pose I taught you the other day!"

Two wands appeared in both Makie's and Ayaka's hand, and they did as Chisame instructed and posed. A bright light surrounded them, once it died down they were changed the same clothes they wore during the Cosplay competition. Both of them smiled and held their wands at the approaching viruses.

"Mahou Shoujo Biblion!"

They fired off a powerful blast that destroyed the viruses, but more and more started going towards them.

"Biblio Spiral Shot!"

"Biblio Aqua Rhapsody!"

They fired off two separate attacks that took care of the rest of them, Chisame smirked at their actions.

"Alright, you two follow my lead!" Chisame ordered.

In the real world the sun had already gone down, in each of the separate battlefield the contestants were holding off the robot army. At the shore Takeo was still fighting alongside the contestants, until a light started towering towards the sky.

"That's one of the points." Takeo said, as he gritted his teeth. "Wait…that's…"

[We have received reports that five defense points have been taken over.] Kazumi announced [It's the last point gets taken over then its game over! Chao is somewhere in the area with a 30m wide ground drawing looking like this!]

He narrowed his eyes and started heading towards the last point, once Takeo got there he ran into Yuna, Haruto, and Nariko.


	64. Chapter 64

"Takeo-Kun!" Yuna called out. "I thought, you'd be entered this to!"

"Oh course Nii-San will be in this competition." Nariko responded, with a smile. "Nii-San, I've taken out some of the evildoing robots."

"That's good Nari-Chan." Takeo stated, as he petted her head. "So, where's Haruki?"

"I don't know, probably started a fire somewhere." Haruto answered, coldly. "Or he probably shot by one of Mana-San's bullets, but she's now in an all-out battle with Kadae-San."

Just as they were talking they started hearing large footsteps coming towards them, he looked and saw another large robot something towards them. Everyone held up their wands and started firing, Takeo looked towards Haruto and Nariko and nodded.

"Sagitta Magica Series, Fulgur/Glacio/Aqua!"

The three siblings fired off a combined attack of their perspective elements, and it smashed against the robot pushing it back slight. But it was able to withstand the full force of the attack and started charging its large laser attack.

Takeo noticed this and placed both his siblings behind him, he held his hand up and created an invisible magic barrier. Once the robot's attack made contact, Takeo's barrier was able to hold back most of the attack.

But once it vanished bits of Takeo's clothes was torn apart, they looked up and saw it preparing to attack again.

"Run away!"

Most of the contestants ran away, buy Yuna and the others stayed behind and continued attacking that large creature. Takeo gritted his teeth and held his hand out.

"Dei Ictus Fulmine! Emit…!"

Before Takeo could finish, a large blast of from Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens completely blew a hole through it. Once Takeo saw the robot go down he smirked and looked into the sky.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we Negi-Kun!" Takeo called out, with a smile on his face. _"Well, the hero always shows up at the nick of time."_

[Negi-Kun, Chao is on the airship 4000m into the air!] Kazumi called out.

"Thanks, Kazumi-San!" Negi responded.

"Negi-Kun, you do realize what your actions would mean right?" Kazumi asked.

Negi only nodded with a smile, Kazumi smirked at his response.

[Then Go!]

Negi jumped onto his staff and headed at full speed towards the airship in the sky, Kazumi smiled and spoke into her mike.

[The Leader of the Hero Unit's members, the famous child teacher is heading towards the final boss Chao Rinshen who is 4000m into the air!]

"Negi-Kun looks so awesome!" Nariko called out, with a faint blush.

Takeo and Haruto were left dumbstruck by her expression.

"Well, I don't think we can go that far up into the air yet." Haruto stated.

"I'm not missing this." Takeo said, with a smile on his face. _"This battle is a turning point for all of us."_

Takeo stood on the ledge in front of him and propelled towards the sky, using Void Instant Movement. Yuna, Akira, Sakurako, and Misa looked at him as he was coming towards the sky.

"T-Takeo-Kun can jump that far?" Yuna asked, with a shocked expression.

"Takeo-Kun just keep getting cooler and cooler." Sakurako added.

"Well, Nii-San is awesome like that." Haruto stated, as he placed his glasses back on. "I guess this is where the game ends."

Takeo continued using Void Instant Movement to go higher into the sky, once he was high enough he held his hand out.

"Dei Ictus Fulmine! Emittam! Stagnet! Complexio! Supplementum Pro Armationem! Shinsei Kaminari!"

And Takeo activated his Shinsei Kaminari, he looked and saw Negi was being attacked my robots built for aerial combat. Just as he was about to help him, more of their team started showing up. Kotarou, Asuna on a broomstick with Misora, Setsuna with her wings and some of the magic teachers and agents.

"Everyone!" Takeo said, as he met up with them. "Negi-Kun, go on and take care of Chao-Chan, you did tell me you were going to take care of her!"

"So go, Negi!" Asuna interjected, with a smile.

"Right!" Negi responded, as he sped towards the airship.

"Takeo-San." A familiar voice called out.

He turned around and saw the bearded man that was with the Shinmei-Ryu Swordsmen, as Takeo was preparing to attack. The man held his hand out.

"I'm not and enemy, but I will like to have a talk with you along with the Dean." The bearded man stated.

Takeo nodded reluctantly and they started their battle with the aerial machines, while Negi appeared on the top of the airship where the ceremony was being held. Onboard of the airship was Chao waiting in the middle with Satomi commencing the ceremony.

"Chao, are you sure this is the best way to handle this?" Satomi asked, with a worried expression.

"It actually isn't up to me to decide that." Chao answered, with a smile. "It's up to him."

Satomi turned around and saw Negi balancing on his staff, looking at both of them.

"Negi-Sensei." Satomi called out.

"You're finally here Negi-Bouzu, what will you do?" Chao asked, as she turned towards him.

"I'm here to stop you this time, Chao-San!" Negi answered, holding up the Casseopeia in his hand.

"Then, I'll prove my beliefs with everything I've got." Chao responded, as she threw her robe off.

The Casseopeia started glowing brightly, Chao narrowed her eyes an appeared behind Negi in seconds with two displacement bullets in between her fingers. Negi vanished completely surprising Chao, he appeared behind her and elbowed her with a lightning infused attack.

The attack sent her flying, Chao used the Casseopeia again to appear behind Negi releasing the displacement bullets. Soon the battle became a standstill between to user of the Casseopeia, Chao later appeared next to Satomi with an impressed expression.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my ancestor." Chao stated, with a smile. "To be able to use the Casseopeia to such an extent in such a short amount of time."

"I came to me after I thought about using it in combat." Negi responded, with a confident smile. "Even if I were to take an unavoidable hit, as long as I jump to another time during that instant I would be able to easily avoid it. Furthermore, by repeatedly time jumping to the same time and space at such a high speed. It would also be possible to obtain a pseudo-time stop effect."

"But Negi-Sensei that's easier said than done." Satomi declared, with a surprised expression. "There are several other calculation that have to be taken into account, it took us two years to be able to use it practically."

"Satomi's correct, even the Cassiopeia on my back right now is being controlled by a high-performance AI." Chao added.

"Well, the trick behind that is this." Negi stated, as he held up the Cassiopeia and a small spirit turning the Cassiopeia. "These are the basic spirits that those at the magic academy would have learned, and unlike attack magic attacks I'm the most skilled at using these basic magic."

Satomi looked at Negi with a completely amazing expression, while Chao scowled.

"Chao-San, you've lost you advantage so please just surrender peacefully and stop your plans!" Negi called out, but Chao wasn't listening to him. "Chao-San, stop this ceremonial magic immediately!"


	65. Chapter 65

"You're awful chatty aren't you Negi-Bouzu, tell me why exactly are you fighting me instead of Takeo-Sensei?" Chao asked, she narrowed her eyes and appeared behind Negi in seconds. "I see…"

She grabbed Negi by his wrist and noticed that the Cassiopeia in his hand was nearly busted. Negi stepped back away from Chao to gain some distance away from her.

"In the current condition of the Cassiopeia you'll have at best three uses left and at worst you'll only have one." Chao explained, with a smirk.

"Even if it's one hit, I'll make it count." Negi declared with a determined expression.

"Before that last hit, you probably know what I'm trying to accomplish." Chao responded, as she floated into the air. "Would you become my comrade and help bring justice in this world of evildoer?"

Negi looked at with a conflicted expression, his mind started drifting to a not so distant memory.

 **[Library]**

 **Negi was still lying on the couch in the middle of the white magic circle, recovering his magic energy. He looked and noticed that Takeo was hanging up his phone.**

" **Your plans almost ready to go, Negi-Kun." Takeo said, as he placed his phone in his pocket.**

" **Takeo-San, do you really believe what Chao-San is doing wrong?" Negi asked. "I want do here your person opinion."**

 **Takeo looked at him with a confused expression, which later turned into a smirk.**

" **Negi-Kun, let me tell you some of the dumb mistakes I made while working as a Freelancing Mage. On my first assignment in the magic world, I was assigned to capture a dragon egg. I got it, but I had to deal with the angry parent and I was barely able to get away with all of my body parts intact. That mistake pushed me to master Instant Movement more." Takeo answered. "I may not be old like a Loli that shall not be named. But, the mistakes in my like taught me how I should become stronger and a better Mage. If I had left Mahora I probably wouldn't have had this much fun in my life…"**

" **But Takeo-San, that doesn't…" Negi interjected.**

" **The children should let their Senpai finish, I don't know what kind of future Chao-Chan had. Not a day goes by where I wish I can change my past, where I can stop my dad from leaving or make sure that girl didn't have to see those tragedies." Takeo answered, with a sad expression. "And it hurts that my future counterpart wasn't there when he…well I wasn't there to help her get through it. But, as a human…well in my case a cursed half-human we have to brave through those tragedies that's…"**

Negi's eyes widened, Chao appeared behind him with a displacement bullet hitting him. And in a flash, a Casseopeia cracked. Once everything died down, Negi was behind Chao breaking her Casseopeia with a lighting infused elbow strike.

"In those tragedies, that's when humans grows stronger to fight through them." Negi declared.

Chao appeared behind Negi again, but Negi countered and appeared behind him with his fist clenched. He surrounded his fist with a swirling, Sagitta Magica Series, Fulgur.

"Raikahouken!"

Negi launched his attack at full force and attacked the Casseopeia that was on Chao's back and sent her flying towards on the airship. The attack generate a bolt of lightning, once it vanished Chao was lying on the ground with the Casseopeia completely shattered.

" _Saving the world can't be that easy of a task."_ Negi thought, as the Casseopeia in his hand broke apart. "Chao-San, I can't deny you…but, I won't become your ally!"

"I figured you'd say that." Chao stated, with a smile.

Those who were fighting the air, looked and their eyes widened out of disbelief. Chao held her hand out and fired off a barrage of displacement bullets, Negi dodged the attack.

"Chao, the match is over so please stop this!" Negi begged.

"Sorry, but this isn't over yet!" Chao declared.

The drones that were around Chao directed their own attacks at Negi, he dodged the attack while breaking one of them. He looked up and saw Chao summoning a large row of displacement bullets, she launched the large barrage of attacks.

Negi was able to dodge all of the attacks and stood on top of his staff.

"Chao-San, a human who can't use magic can't possible win against me!" Negi declared.

"Really, I guess I was able to make this far." Chao responded, she held her hand up. "Code **IIIIIII IIIIII IIIIIII IIIII** Spell Pattern Circuit Open, Seal Released."

An array of magic circles appeared under her, completely surprising everyone who were nearby.

"Last Tale, My magic scir Magister. Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword Fire and brimstone surge forth, burn down Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky."

"An incantation, but that's…" Negi stated, with his eyes widened.

"Don't forget, I'm the descendent of Negi-Bouzu and the Thousand Master." Chao answered. "So why wouldn't I be able to use magic."

As Chao was preparing to attack him, Negi activated a powerful magic barrier. Once Chao attack she launched a powerful fire attack, Negi's barrier broke and he was sent flying from the airship. As he was falling towards the air, he later regained his balance and stood on his staff.

"What a wonderful recovery Negi-Bouzu." Chao stated. "Since we're done negotiating we'll settle things with magic."

" _There's no way, Chao-San should know a spell that powerful no matter how much of a genius she is."_ Negi thought, he looked forward and noticed a change in the flow of magic around him.

He looked and saw that there are several patterns were on Chao's body, he also noticed that she was slight becoming more and more out of breath. On the ground, they noticed the battle between both her and Negi.

" _That's..."_ Takeo thought, as he gritted his teeth. _"Chao-Chan, you're really planning on taking it this far."_

"Last Tale, My magic scir Magister. Evocatio Spiritualis de Undertriginta Salamandris Lanceferis."

"Chao-San, stop this!" Negi demanded.

"It's no use!" Chao declared.

Chao summoned a large number of lance wielding fire spirits and launched them all at Negi, he gritted his teeth and held his hand up.

"Ras Tel Me Scir Magister. Evocatio Spiritualis De Septemecim Valcryriis Mortiferis."

Negi summoned seven wind spirits, once both of their spells collided it created a large uproar. Both Negi and Chao collided, Negi was trying to convince Chao to stop using that power. But she remained adamant, she punched Negi in the stomach and sent him flying.

"I've came from the future, and waited two years just for this moment!" Chao declared, as she gathered a large number of magic fire arrow. "I won't be stop with just words!"

"Last Tale, My magic scir Magister. Sagitta Magica Series, Ignis!"

Negi gritted his teeth and summoned the same number of light magic arrows.

"Ras Tel Me Scir Magister. Sagitta Magica Series, Lucis!"

Both of their separate elemental magic arrows collided against each other, creating a large cloud of smoke. Once it cleared both Negi and Chao were standing in front of each other.

"Were those two years with everyone in Class 3-A, were they just about completing this goal?" Negi asked.

"No, I never thought I would have so much fun these past two years." Chao answered, with a sincere smile. "All the fun that I had with Ku Fei, Satomi, everyone, including being able to meet the two people I looked up to most…I'll always cherish those times."

After looking up, both of them made eye contact with each other. Negi balance off his staff and held his hand and Chao held her and up.

"Last Tale, My magic scir Magister. Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword Fire and brimstone surge forth, burn down Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky."


	66. Chapter 66

"Ras Tel Me Scir Magister. Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Both of them fired off their strongest attacks, as they were colliding Negi's attack completely pierced through Chao's and she was caught in it. Chao's body was several injured by the attack, once his attack vanished Chao started falling towards the ground nearly unconscious.

"I guess...I won't be able...to go on that day with you..." Chao said, as she closed her eyes. "...Takeo-Kun."

As everyone began panicking, as Chao was falling quickly towards the ground.

 **[Unknown Location] [Future]**

 **An eleven year old Chao was running from a rampaging dragon, she turned around and started launching a barrage of fire-type magic arrows. But once they made contact with the dragon's skin it had no effect on it.**

 **She closed her eyes out of fear, but later felt a massive crash and the dragon screaming in pain. Once she opened her eyes she smiled slightly by who she saw, standing in front of her. An older version of Takeo was holding his hand up, and stopped the dragon's movement with one hand.**

 **The dragon glared at him with great hatred, Chao looked at him with a smile.**

" **Sorry pal, but this girl's off limits." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.**

 **The dragon roared and was preparing to attack Takeo, but in a single flash of light the dragon was sent flying with a bolt of lightning. Takeo sighed and bent down in front of Chao.**

" **Now then young lady, what would possess you to try and fight a dragon?" Takeo asked.**

" **I thought, I'd at least try and fight a dragon." Chao answered, with an embarrassed expression.**

 **Takeo sighed and petted her on her head, with a sad smile on his face.**

" **Promise me that you won't try anything like that again." Takeo begged. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."**

 **Chao nodded slightly, now regretting her actions. Takeo smiled and stood up, with his hand held out. Chao smiled and took his hand…while muttering something to Takeo.**

Chao opened her tired eyes, she looked and saw Takeo holding her in his arms while they were on the ground with everyone from Negi's group, along with Satomi, Chachamaru and Satsuki around them.

"My plan didn't work out did it?" Chao asked.

"No, Chisame-Chan handled that part behind the scenes." Takeo answered, with a halfway smile. "And was able reconstruct the school's barrier."

Chao started laughing lightly at Takeo's answer, she later jumped out of his arms and turned away from everyone.

"I guess I really was no match for the people in Class 3-A." Chao declared.

She later started walking away from them, before Takeo had the change to stop her Negi ran past him.

"Chao-San that spell that you used to cover your entire body." Negi said, with a worried expression. "Who the hell did that do you and for what reason?"

"Sorry, Negi-Bouzu but I can't..." Chao responded.

"Was it some future Magic Research Corporation trying to forcibly release the potential of Mages?" Takeo asked.

"Eh…"

Chao looked away and whistled innocently, he smiled and took out another Casseopeia. Takeo and everyone looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going back home." Chao said, with a sad smile.

"You don't have to go!" Negi declared.

"He's right, why not just stay here with us?" Takeo asked, with a smile on his face. "You can stay in this time period and become a Mage with me and Negi-Kun."

Chao looked at both of them and the smiles on their faces, Chao imaged being with them and becoming a mage. Chao smiled brightly and looked at both of them.

"Nope, I'm going back home." Chao responded nonchalantly.

Everyone face faulted at her comment, Ku Fei looked at her with a saddened expression.

"I never thought my wonderful Takeo-Sensei would confess his love for me." Chao responded, with a smile.

[What?!] Setsuna, Yue and Kazumi called out.

"Actually, it's best that I leave because I have one last trump card to play." Chao declared, with a confident smile. "If I ever were use this, I would have won without the need of fighting."

As everyone were preparing for Chao's attack, instead she pulled out two booklets. One of them was labeled 'Chao's Family Tree' and the second was 'Narukami Clan Family Tree'.

"Since I am Negi-Bouzu's descendant, he'd had to get married and have children." Chao stated. "And since I am Takeo-Sensei's disciple I've had met his descendent, I also know who he marries."

Everyone who're in their team was completely lost for words, until both Makie and Ayaka showed up from out of nowhere.

"I heard something about Negi-Sensei's children!" Ayaka called out.

" _What kind of Shotacon Senses does she have?"_ Chisame/Takeo thought.

"Takeo/Negi get that book!" Asuna demanded.

Once they turned around, Haruna had already flew off with it in her head leaving both Negi and Takeo dumbstruck. Their entire party started fighting over those two books, some wanted to know what was inside and some wanted to burn them.

"Negi-Kun, can you please try and control our team?" Takeo asked.

"Y-yea." Negi answered.

Negi quickly ran to try and calm everyone down, leaving Takeo there with Chao who smiled at their reactions.

"You really are leaving aren't you?" Takeo asked.

"Yep, there's really nothing more I can do here except confess something." Chao answered, as she turned towards Takeo. "Thank you for training me how to fight, for helping me whenever I got myself in trouble, for tolerating me and for the longest time…"

Chao turned towards Takeo and wrapped her arms around him, and she pressed her lips against his. Takeo's face turned completely red, he closed his eyes and cuffed her face with one of his hand while returning the kiss. Once Chao parted from him she smiled brightly at him.

"I love you…Takeo-Kun." Chao said, with a smile.

"Chao-Chan." Takeo responded.

A large array of magic circle appeared in the sky, and a beam of light shined down on Chao.

"I'm going back to return to my battlefield, you guys have to fight you own battles from here on." Chao said, as she started floating into the air. "I leave Chao Boa Zi to you Satsuki, Satomi and Chachamaru thank you for all of your help. Satomi about everything we discuss."

"I'll handle everything." Satomi responded, with a smile.

"And Chachamaru, you're already your own person now so live your life as you'd like." Chao said, with a smile.

"I understand, Chao." Chachamaru responded, with a smile.

Everyone turned around and looked as Chao was preparing to leave from their time, everyone waved goodbye to her.

"I'll see you all soon!" Chao called out, as she vanished from sight.


	67. Chapter 67

Once she was gone, everyone was stuck looking at the sky when she was gone. Takeo smiled and started walking towards everyone else.

"Ta-Kun, we finally got these back." Setsuna said, as she handed him the two books.

"Knowing your future before it even happens." Takeo said, as he took his book. "Ha, yea right."

Takeo held up both books and burned it away using electricity, to burn it away to nothing. Takeo clenched the ashes in his hand and looked as the sun started rising.

"I'm going to become stronger, until I'm strong enough to fight off even an army of gods and immortals."Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't doubt that, you seem though your still an idiot for proclaimed that out loud." Asuna responded.

"Really, says the girl who constantly proclaiming her love for Takahata-San." Takeo stated, with a deadpanned look.

Asuna gained a tick mark and summoned her Harisen, she charged at Takeo and started aiming for him with it. He continued dodging every attack that she threw at him while she was laughing, she later activated Kankaho and began chasing him around.

 **[Future World] [Unknown Location]**

Chao appeared in the middle of a field of grass, she looked around and noticed something coming towards her. She narrowed her eyes and saw a large group of demons with weapons in their hands, she turned around and saw a town behind her.

"I see, you guys are after to people of this village...but as the student of Takeo Narukami and descendant of Negi Springfield." Chao declared standing in a fighting stance. "Even if I'm injured, I'm not letting you demons get past me!"

"A little girl thinking she can take all of us."

"Let's tear her apart along with the..."

A large surge of lightning started gathering in the clouds, the demon's eye started to widen.

"T-The Calamity of Lightning!"

A large and powerful bolt of lightning started falling down from the heavens, once the lightning stroke the ground a massive discharge of lightning completely exterminated the demons. As the flashes of lightning started vanishing, a single man stood in the middle of the destruction. Chao started crying slightly by who she saw, she started running toward the mysterious person.

"Takeo-Kun!"

He turned around and looked at her with a surprised expression, without noticed she immediately hugged him tightly with tears running down her face. He removed his hoodie and it was the future Takeo.

"Chao, when did you start adding -Kun to my name?" Takeo asked, as he started examining her body. "What happened to you, you're all covered with wounds."

"W-Well...I kinda sorta traveled back in time to try and stop what was happening." Chao answered, with an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, I know that you're..."

She was stopped as Takeo pulled her in for a big hug, Chao smiled and hugged him back.

"Jeez, such a naughty disciple." Takeo said, with a smile. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but I was looking for a certain person."

"You were gone for nearly two years, who could you have been looking for?" Chao asked.

"

 **[Morning] [Dean Konoe's Office]**

Takeo was in the office with the Dean and the bearded man with sunglasses, wearing his normal clothing.

"Alright, both of you have some explaining to do." Takeo stated.

"My name is Rowan." He stated. "I'm really a double agent working under the Dean."

"Don't be so hostile, Takeo-Kun…you should actually be thanking Rowan." Dean Konoe stated. "Because of his hard work you've now been exonerated, after we proved you didn't attack the village three years ago."

Takeo looked at them with a look of disbelief, unable to say anything in response.

"W-What, do you mean I've been exonerated?" Takeo asked, with a shocked expression. "How did you even find out that I didn't do it?"

"We had some of the magic researchers examine the trace amount of magical residue that was left behind." Rowan explained. "We discovered that the magical residue did come from Indra, the Government has now going after the Albion Empire, the Five Star Commanders and their King."

Takeo was left unresponsive, like he just lost a bit of purpose in his life.

"Takeo-Kun, this video letter came from a friend of yours from Mundus Magicus." The Dean said holding it towards him. "Takeo-Kun, you have your life and reputation back. You should be happy."

Takeo left the office and headed towards the roof of the school, with the letter in his hand. Takeo pressed play on the letter, and the image of a fifteen year old girl with black hair and wearing a school uniform.

 **[Hello, I know it's over three years since you dropped me off at my grandparents. When I heard that they found out where you were I kind of got worried about you, but I guess I knew they wouldn't be able to take you down so easy.]** The girl said, with a slight smile. **[And I heard that they found out that the Albion Empire and the Star Commanders were responsible for the tragedy that killed my parents three years ago. And I know you promise to fight them…but, just let the government handle them. I've placed too much of a burden on you as is, also when you come back to the Magic World I place my current address on the letter. Also, Narukami-San my names Beatrix Monroe.]**

The video message ended, and Takeo was left there with a smiled on his face. He heard the opening, he turned around and saw Negi, Setsuna, Yue, Konoka and Asuna standing behind him.

"Ta-Kun are you alright?" Setsuna asked, looking at the expression on his face.

Takeo turned back around and started looking at the sky, and he reached into his phone started ringing. Once he read the message, he smiled slightly and he turned around and showed him the message on his phone.

 **[Takeo Narukami, you've know been Exonerated after the accusations against you have been proven false. You're now able to reenter the Magical World and restart you job as a Full-Fledge Freelancing Mage.]**

The five of them looked at him with a bright smile and jumped at him out of excitement.

"That's wonderful news Takeo-Kun."

"Ta-Kun, that's amazing!"

"I'm so happy for you Takeo-San!"

"Takeo-San, we just got and invitation from Alberio-San." Negi said, as he held the letter up to him.

"Yea, let's go." Takeo responded, with a smile.

" _He's smiling…even thought, I've seen him smile before this time there's no sadness behind it."_ Asuna thought, with a smile. _"I guess it's fun for him having not to look out behind his shoulder anymore."_

The six of them headed toward the tea party after being invited by Alberio.

 **[Unknown Location]**

In the middle of a sunny grassland, Nova lied down on the ground with his pointer finger pointed towards the sky. Several memories started coming towards his mine, following was several emotions; hatred, greed, lust, and fear. But each of those feeling vanished in darkness, Nova smirked and clenched his fist tightly.

"My name is Nova Averruncus, my life, my past is destroyed and my future is towards the freedom of humanity." Nova answered, with a smirk on his face. "But, I know you'll get in my way…nephew."

 **[Deep Within Library Island]**

Takeo was drinking tea and talking to Alberio, with Takeo and Evangeline looked in their direction.

"What're you two talking about?" Evangeline asked with an irritated expression.


	68. Chapter 68

"Nothing, Kitty." Takeo/Alberio answered.

Evangeline spit take and glared at both of them, she charged at both of them as they laughed at her. Once she calmed down, both Alberio and Takeo got back in their conversation.

"So, how's Chidori-San?" Alberio asked.

"Well, in the common sense she's the same as always." Takeo answered.

"Yes, she always did have a childish personality…though there were some people who were terrified of her." Alberio stated. "Including your father, Nagi and Eishun."

"I've been meaning to ask, what Thunder Spirit doesn't she control?" Takeo asked, with a curious expression. "I asked my grandfather, once and he wouldn't give me an answer."

Alberio started thinking to himself.

"You mother has a very unique talent for taming all types of Thunder Spirits, without them resisting much to her will." Alberio answered. "And now to the real reason why I called for this meeting…Negi-Kun, I know for a fact that your father is still alive."

Negi made a surprised, but happy expression and everyone smiled at his reaction.

"But, I have no idea where he is." Alberio added, nonchalantly. "Though, I know he's alive because the pactio I have with him is still active. Though you might find a clue, if you returned to Wales and head to Mundus Magicus."

"That's an odd coincidence." Takeo stated, with a deadpanned look.

At that moment he started feeling a powerful gust of wind, he looked forward and noticed Negi allowing his magical energy to flow out of the excitement.

"Well, I'm off." Negi declared, with stars in his eyes.

Everyone face faulted at his statement, just as he was running away Takeo picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Calm down, first off you don't even know where he is." Takeo stated, with a slight sigh. "And second do you even know where the gate there is?"

"Fine, Colonel can you at least tell me some stories about my dad?" Negi asked.

"Alright, then Negi-Kun." Alberio answered, with a smile.

[Negi-Kun/Sensei]

He turned around and saw his everyone else coming in through the entrance, Takeo waved as everyone came in while Negi and Asuna made a shocked expression.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun I heard that you were exonerated." Kazumi said, with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Were you spying on my again Kazumi-Chan?" Takeo asked, with a straight face.

Kazumi smiled and looked away from him, everyone began enjoying the rest of the party. Takeo was left looking at the waterfall as it came flowing down into the water. Everyone looked and noticed the wondering expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Takeo, I never seen him like that?" Chisame asked.

"Just think about, he spent three years of his life trying to find out his framed him, he later found out who did and now he's been fully exonerated." Evangeline answered. "He's trying to find out what to do next."

" _Everything flows naturally like a waterfall, just like life."_ Takeo thought, with a calm expression. _"Chao-Chan was smiling, I'll just have to…"_

At that moment Takeo was kicked in the back off the ledge, Haruki stood there with a surprised expression.

"What's wrong with him, he usually dodges that attack?" Haruki asked.

"Nii-San was in deep thought, and he might just kill you." Haruto answered.

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of doing that." Takeo responded, as he sat down in a chair.

Everyone looked at him, with a shocked expression while he made a nonchalant expression.

"I was just thinking about what do with the information I as given, I have my life back and decided to let the government handle them." Takeo said, with a slight sigh. "Even thought I'd love to tear those guys a new one."

Everyone smiled at his comment, far away from the group was both Alberio and Chidori.

"Aw~ I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful child." Chidori said, with a smile. "So, how've you been Al-Kun?"

"Why don't you have ask me what you really want to know, Chidori-San?" Alberio asked back.

"I thought I said you to call me, Chi-Chan like Nagi-Kun and the others." Chidori completely with a childish pout. "Plus, I already know what's inside of that tree and I also know Ta-Chan went inside their using the Time Machine. Going deep into that tree like that increased the effects of his curse."

"Such a terrible fate, but since he's has suborn as his father I don't see him giving in." Alberio chuckled.

Both of them started sharing a laugh together.

 **[Dormitory Bathhouse]**

Takeo was shampooing his hair, with a towel tied around his waist.

"This is just the stress reliever that I needed." Takeo stated, with a smile. "Still can't believe after everything that happened, I can finally go back there."

"Go back where?" A familiar voice asked.

Takeo jumped out of shock, he turned around Yuna and everyone from Class 3-A standing behind him wearing nothing but towels covering himself.

"U-Uh, nothing I was just talking about stopping by the place I was born." Takeo answered, with a blushed face. "I'm Japanese, but I wasn't born here like Nari-Chan, Haruto and Haruki were."

"Oh, so where were you born?" Sakurako asked.

"Uh, it's nowhere special just some old estate that my clan used in the past." Takeo answered, as he started washing his hair.

"That reminds me, what exactly does your clan do?" Yuna asked.

"Well each member born are talented in way or another, some are businessmen and some are famous martial artist. Yea, well about as influential as Ayaka-Chan's family." Takeo answered. "Yea, and my mom would be its Clan Lord."

Just as he was washing the shampoo in his hair, he felt someone press their chest on his back. He started blushing, he turned his head and saw Yuna smiling at him.

"Cool, then that would make you like the successor." Yuna responded, with a smile. "Takeo-Kun can I wash your back."

"Uh, I guess so." Takeo answered, with a blush expression.

Yuna started washing Takeo's back, while he started blushing intensely.

"That's not fair Yuna-Chan!" Sakurako complained.

"Sorry, I already called dibs on washing Takeo-Kun." Yuna stated, with a smirk.

Most of everyone started glaring at her with a jealous expression, but Yuna ignored them and continued washing Takeo's back.

" _Yea, just another time with Class 3-A."_ Takeo thought, with a smile on his face.

Everyone started enjoying their time in the bathhouse, Takeo was soaking in the water with his back turned to everyone.

"By the way, Takeo-Kun how do you think you'll do on the final test before summer break?" Madoka asked.

"I'm may not look it, but I'm actually pretty smart." Takeo stated, with a smirk on his face. "Though, I'm not as brilliant as Negi-Kun and Haruto.

 **[Class 3-A] [Testing Room]**

Everyone from the class were inside of the room each of them were taking the test silently. Once the Dean finished complying the test, Class 3-A made an average of 84.44 placing them in second place. The entire class celebrated and once class was over.


	69. Chapter 69

Takeo, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were placing everything away in class for the next term.

"Hey, Negi are you going to the Karaoke Party with everyone?" Asuna asked.

"No, actually..." Negi responded.

"Yes, he is coming." Takeo interjected.

Negi looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But, Takeo-San I have to train at..." Negi complained.

"If you come to the party and I'll teach you Void Instant Movement." Takeo responded. "And I'll act as a guide when we go to Mundus Magicus."

Negi looked at him with an ecstatic expression, Negi nodded his head quickly in agreement. Once they were done they started heading towards the Karaoke Box for their party. When they got there, they walked into the room here everyone were.

"Hey, guys so who's going first?!" Sakurako asked, excitedly.

"I vote Takeo-Kun." Misa answered.

"I second that." Ako added.

Takeo looked at them with a shocked expression, he later made an embarrassed expression and walked to the Karaoke machine picked a song.

"What'd you pick Takeo?" Asuna asked.

"It's a Western Song." Takeo answered. "Escape by Enrique Iglesias."

"Go for it Takeo-Kun." Madoka called out, with a smile.

Takeo took the mike as the music started to play.

[Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down But maybe this time we'll get it right, worth the fight 'Cause love is something you can't shake When it breaks All it takes is some trying.]

As Takeo began signing, the girls started becoming enchanted, and started blushing a slight shade of red.

"T-Takeo-Kun's amazing." Misa stated, with a blsuh.

[If you feel like leaving I'm not gonna beg you to stay But soon you'll be finding You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love.]

[So if you go You should know It's hard to just forget the past so fast It was good, it was bad but it was real And that's all you have in the end, our love mattered.]

[If you feel like leaving I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I'm not gonna beg you to stay) But soon you'll be finding You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love.]

[You can run (you can run) You can hide (you can hide) But you can't escape my love (my love) You can run (you can run) You can hide (you can hide) But you can't escape my love. Here's how it goes All it takes is some trying You can run...]

[If you feel like leaving I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I'm not gonna beg you to stay). Soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding) You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love (escape my love).]

[If you feel like leaving I'm not gonna beg you to stay (you can't escape my love) Soon you'll be finding You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love. You can run...]

[Baby, you can run, baby, you can hide But you can't escape my love Baby, you can run, baby, you can hide But you can't escape my love. But you can't escape my love You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love.]

Once Takeo started singing, everyone were completely mesmerized by Takeo's singing and some of them blushed slightly.

"That was amazing Takeo-Kun!" Sakurako called out.

Everyone started clapping after Takeo was finished singing, Takeo started blushing at their comments. As their party started commencing, more and more of them started taking turns singing different songs.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun are you still going to be attending this school when Summer Breaks over?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I am, before coming to this school I've never had this much fun." Takeo answered, with a smirk on his face. "Now, let's end this party with a bang!"

[Alright!]

They started getting into a conversation with each other about their plans over the summer, while celebrating. And afterwards everyone headed towards their dormitory, while the magical team of adventurers headed towards Evangeline's resort to train for their trip to the Magical World.

Once they got there they noticed that Evangeline has modified her resort with four more worlds to her resort. Everyone looked around with an amazed expression.

"Wow, Nee-San you've really outdid yourself this time." Takeo stated, with an impressed expression.

"How long do you plan on calling me that?" Evangeline asked, with an irritated expression.

Takeo noticed the look on her face and smirked suspiciously.

"Alright then, Kitty."

Once Takeo said that Evangeline gained a tick mark and glared at him with great hatred, but she calmed down and sighed at him.

"Just shut up and let me see your left arm." Evangeline demanded.

Takeo smirked and held his left arm towards her, she took his arm and started examining it.

"What are going to check on Magia Alethea, well I've already become...OUCH!" Takeo exclaimed.

Evangeline sunk her fangs deep inside of his arm, everyone heard his screaming and ran over in that direction.

"What happened?!" Asuna asked.

"THIS CRAZY VAMPIRE BIT ME!" Takeo answered with a glare.

Everyone looked at the deep bite marks in Takeo's arm, which started bleeding terribly and turned towards Evangeline with a terrified glare.

"Eva-San why did you bite Ta-Kun?" Setsuna asked.

"A wound like that could kill him." Yue added.

"Ha, serves him right for calling me that absurd name." Evangeline answered, with a smirk. "Now get Kono-Brat to heal you and get started with your training."

Takeo glared at her as Konoka started healing the wound caused by Evangeline, once she fully healed it Takeo hugged her while with anime tears.

"Thank you, Kono-Chan I thought I was going to die." Takeo called out.

"Ah, it's alright Takeo-Kun." Konoka said, with a smile. "The mean ol' Vampire is gone now."

As everyone sweat dropped at Takeo's overreaction, Evangeline was in another location far from everyone else licking the slight trace of Takeo's blood from the side of her mouth. She could feel more of her own magical power returning to her body.

"I guess she was right." Evangeline stated.

 **[Mahora Festival Final Day] [The skies of Mahora]**

" **You want me to transfer Magia Erebea by biting him?" Evangeline asked.**

 **Chidori nodded while smiling at her, while the Vampire was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.**

" **Are you completely insane?" Evangeline asked.**


	70. Chapter 70

" **Nope, it'll help both you and Ta-Chan." Chidori answered. "The Left half of Ta-Chan's body has already been taken over by our Clan's Curse, also the representation of the power of the Narukami Clan. And the Right half of Ta-Chan's body body is the Shinto half, the dormant representation of the power he inherited from his father. That half also carries Magia Alethea."**

 **Evangeline looked at her with a wondering expression.**

" **Ta-Chan's mind is completely at odds with each other, if this goes on then he might end up going insane." Chidori explained. "If you can transfer Magia Erebea to the left side of his body, then it'll prepare him for his next trial. And since that half is the same as you Eva-Chan, by drinking his blood you may regain some of your own power."**

" **You know for a supposed dense you're really smart." Evangeline responded, with a slight smile. "Now, tell me who the Boya's mother."**

" **Fine, fine she's..."**

Evangeline looked back and saw everyone together laughing with each other, her attention was caught towards both Negi, Takeo, Asuna and Konoka.

"The Son of a Hero and the Son of a Queen, the Son of a God and the son of a Clan Lord, the Princess of the Twilight and the Daughter of the Strongest Shinmei-Ryu Swordsman." Evangeline stated, with a smile. "Such high-class brats as my students."

 **[I'll be continuing the next part of Mahou Sensei!: Freelancer as a separate story. So look out for it.]**


End file.
